Bad Guys Playground
by x-xTemptationx-x
Summary: [Complete] Sasuke gets a boytoy and can't help wanting more...Summary SUCKS but it will be good I promise! SasuNaru...YAOI, it will get more graphic later!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure why this story is called 'Bad Guys Playground' but I liked the sound of it so just go with it! **

**Disclaimer – **Don't own the show otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would be set for life!

**Warning – **This story is rated 'M' for good reason! Swearing! Yaoi! If you have anything against either then hit the 'Back' button, I will not be blamed if you read it!

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter One:

"Sasuke come down here," called a female voice which met the ears of a seventeen year old.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, a raven haired teen walked into a large area which held an old man and woman. His eyes darted from the man to the woman who had called him, his mother. His mother was a beautiful lady, Uchiha Setsuna-sama, black hair that poured down her slender figure with eyes darker than the night, eyes she had passed on to her sons.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked wanting to leave already.

"We have some business to discuss young man," said his father.

He surveyed his father, Uchiha Iruza-sama, again he was beautiful, a work of art. He stood up next to his wife; he was at lease two head taller than the creature beside him. He motion for his youngest son to come closer and Sasuke obeyed, it was rare that they even spoke to each other.

"We have recently purchased a new servant but he is too young to work for either Itachi or myself," he explained. "So I have decided that you may have him, he will attend school with you and live in the room next to yours."

Sasuke stared at his father, he couldn't believe he was serious, he had his own personal servant, or boy-toy as Sasuke calls the ones that already work for the Uchiha family. His father didn't back down, he returned the strong glare that he was receiving from his son. Sasuke looked to his mother and saw her elegantly stood beside his father as if there for support, yeah right.

The Uchiha were the richest family for miles, Iruza Uchiha owned a large company that even Sasuke didn't bother to remember the name of. He knew it sold anything, made everything and ran everyone. His mother also ran another business, one where she was surrounded by other high class women, an expensive beauty company.

"He will he be here tomorrow night," Iruza said speaking as though it was now no longer important. "You may do with him what you wish, you may leave now."

Sasuke did as told; he walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom sitting down on his midnight blue sofa. He sighed in annoyance, he had been watching a film and thanks to their disruption he had missed the end. He leaned again the back thinking about his boy-toy, he didn't need one! Itachi had about three and he had lost count at the number his father had had. The boy would be coming to school with him so he had to be around his age, he would have to set a few things straight upon the boy's arrival.

"Aren't you happy Sasuke?" asked his brother from the doorway.

Itachi had a cold face, his skin pale like the rest of his family with dark eyes to match. He walked in and one of the first things Sasuke noticed was that his brother's trousers were undone, he would have ignored it but his brother seemed to notice the glance. Itachi smirked; in one look he told Sasuke that he had just had a release.

"You'll be able to stop wanting mine," Itachi said smirking whilst zipping up his trousers.

"I have better things to do than to fuck your boy-toys," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Doesn't stop you wanting to little brother," Itachi retorted calmly. "All you have to do is ask."

"No thanks," he said firmly but he had had one of them give him a blow job once in a while.

"Well soon you'll have your own, I hope he isn't an ugly bastard," Itachi mused actually looking like he was thinking. "Father wouldn't buy someone ugly."

Sasuke tried to ignore his brother; he wondered when the Uchiha's had become such cold hearted people. They bought people and used them however they wanted; he didn't think his father was as perverted as Itachi though. They usually only bought people who matched their masters, girls for his mother and boys for everyone else, they gave no reason for suspicion. In honesty he didn't really care, he was Bi, he could have fun with either and he was just as cold hearted as the rest of his family. Known as a leader at school, he was evil and cruel to anyone who dared to cross him, not many people now, not even the teachers.

"Ah well, I'm going out," Itachi finally said. "Goodnight Sasuke."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke pulled into his parking space outside Konoha High School, his place was reserved and by 'reserved' it meant no one dared park there. He got out grabbing his shoulder bag and spotted one of his gang walking up to him, Shino, a guy who never removed his sunglasses.

"Morning Sasuke," he said as they both headed for class.

Sasuke didn't reply which in his case was a reply, he and Shino walked into the classroom moving to take their places. The rest of the gang came in soon after, Kiba the dog obsessed idiot, Shikamaru the lazy genius and Neji the twisted weirdo who was second on the 'food' chain, after the Uchiha's. They exchanged greetings and got to work on taking the piss out of other students until the lunch bell sounded, they left for the roof.

"Say what? You're getting a boy-toy?" Kiba exclaimed as Sasuke finished telling them about what his parents had said. "You lucky bastard!"

"You won't have to do your homework anymore," Shikamaru said with a smirk, Sasuke didn't really need to do his homework anyway.

"Aww, you're gonna share right Sasuke?" Kiba whined playfully. "You can have your pick of anyone in the school!"

"So can you," Shino muttered glaring at Kiba who simply shrugged.

"Where does he come from?" Neji asked, the only who didn't have perverted thoughts running through his mind.

"I don't know, he might be there when I get back tonight," Sasuke replied. "Father said he'd be there today."

All five of them were Bi, it was something the hormonal teenagers had agreed on when they realised they didn't really care who they fucked. They were perverted and controlling but not many girls would resist them, after all, the girls were just plain sluts. At lunch times they all stayed up on the roof so that they avoided girls and guys who wanted to molest them, it wasn't public knowledge yet that the five liked guys too.

"Let us come round after school," Kiba chided, no way he was going to wait until tomorrow to meet the new meat.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied and the remaining four gave each other a thumbs up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a race to see who got back to the Uchiha mansion first, Neji and Shikamaru in one car, Shino and Kiba in one car and Sasuke in the last. Most days they alternated picking each other up so that they could flash their money around some more.

"I'm back," Sasuke called lazily into the house as he and the other four walked in groaning, Sasuke had won.

"Come here," Setsuna's voice echoed again and remarkably Sasuke always managed to know where she was. "Your friends may come as well."

The five walked into the living room, the same room as before, they saw Sasuke's mother sat in a chair near the fireplace and the four unrelated bowed. Sasuke watched his mother noticing no sign of his father; the boy must already be here. Sasuke felt Kiba nudge him to look at the opening door over at the other side of the room. His father walked in covering over the boy following behind until the last second.

Sasuke wanted to take in a breath, the boy was gorgeous, golden locks of hair spiked at every angle framing sapphire blue eyes that even shined in this dark room. Sasuke's eyes roamed over the covered body, a pair of dark blue jeans and a fairly tight orange and black shirt. His sun-kissed skin made Sasuke wonder about where the Sun would never have touched. This boy was sculptured by angels but that wouldn't stop Sasuke from making him his property. Sasuke suddenly felt an addiction growing in the pit of his stomach, he wouldn't share this toy after all; he wanted all of that body for himself.

"Sasuke this is Naruto," he father said making Sasuke turn to face him. "He is seventeen and will be starting school with you tomorrow, you may leave now."

Sasuke nodded hoping that he hadn't started drooling, thankfully he hadn't but he did have a rather uncomfortable problem growing. He guided the silent Naruto to his room being followed by his eager friends, they probably have a similar problem but they couldn't do anything to the boy, not at least until Sasuke did. They sat in his room for a few minutes, the five clearly staring at the still silent but blushing blonde.

"So, Naruto huh?" Kiba asked getting a nod from the blonde. "I'm Kiba, that's Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and you'll get to know grumpy over there as Sasuke."

Naruto bowed his head again clearly shy with them all staring at him, he scratched slightly on one of his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke noticed this and then saw the scars.

"Do you like films?" Kiba asked clearly the only one ready to talk, Naruto nodded. "What kind?"

"Adventure mostly," Naruto replied stunning everyone with the sound of his voice, it wasn't girly but it had a soft low ring to it.

"Cool, you ever seen 'Ninja's'?" Kiba asked excitedly, it was one of his favourite films.

"Yeah, it's a great film," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Isn't it just!" Kiba yelled happily.

"Great we have two idiots now," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Naruto," Kiba said putting an un-perverted arm around Naruto. "He just doesn't know anything about a decent film, he can't even wake up!"

"I'm awake now idiot," Shikamaru stated cocking an eyebrow.

"Never mind these buffoons," Neji said looking at Naruto who had fallen silent again. "Where are you from Naruto?"

"Leaf, it's quite far away," he answered.

"Wasn't that a village that suffered…?" Shino's question trailed off as Naruto visibly stiffened, he didn't need to ask with the look Naruto had.

Naruto didn't say a word and Kiba let go of him, he looked about ready to cry but he held it in. Naruto seemed to notice that these guys were only talking to him because of the Uchiha, he wondered if they'd be so nice to him if the Uchiha wasn't around.

"SHIT!" Kiba screamed suddenly startling everyone especially the blonde. "I've got to get home, shit, shit, shit! Hurry up Shino you've gotta give me a ride."

"I guess we'll all go," Shikamaru said getting up with Shino and Neji in toe. "Try not to scare him Sasuke."

"Yeah don't listen to anything he says he's just a rotten bastard," Shino said to Naruto as everyone left.

Nothing had been said since the guys had left and that was ten minutes ago, the air was deeply uncomfortable. Naruto spent time looking out of the window while Sasuke simply stared at him. Why was he so obsessed with the boy already? He wanted to find out things about Naruto that no one else knew, what was going on? Why was his heart beating a bit faster?

"What time did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"About half passed 1," he replied looking at the Uchiha now, he like he was glaring, _'have I offended him?'_

"Is all your stuff in your room then?" Sasuke persisted; it was unusual for him to be trying to make a conversation.

"Yes," Naruto said.

Sasuke stood up and moved to a door, not the door they had come through but another one. He twisted the key that was in the lock and opened the door which led into the next room, Naruto's room. He studied the room, the colouring was plain; there was a desk with the necessary equipment, a bookshelf probably stuffed with unread books, a large king-size bed, a wardrobe, a mirror and a window. He noticed the few boxes that were in the centre of the room and scowled at them as though they had insulted him.

"Is that all you've brought?" Sasuke asked turning on the blonde who was still sat looking nervous.

"Yes," Naruto replied growing even more nervous.

Sasuke scowled at the boy, Naruto didn't look like someone who should be nervous around people, he looked like he was born to be loud. He saw that Naruto was holding tightly onto his jeans and his body was shaking slightly. "We will get you some more stuff if you need it," Sasuke said.

"No! No that's fine Uchiha-san," Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke flinched; he was called by his family name. "Listen up dobe," Sasuke muttered not seeing the slight frown that appeared on Naruto's face. "At school unless I want you you'll keep away from me!"

"Uh, yes, ok," Naruto said nodding.

"You are _not _to tell anyone that you live with me without talking to me first," he said; best to lay the rules down now. "What ever we discuss or do you are not to talk about with _anyone_, not even with my family! I don't care if you get beaten to a pulp you keep your mouth shut, you got it?"

Naruto thought about for a second and then nodded but the more he spent time with the Uchiha the more another name started to grow in his mind, _'teme!' _He didn't hate the Uchiha but he was really pissing him off! As the Uchiha turned away again Naruto admired him, his body was firm and strong with light skin that looked like the moon was shining on it. His eyes seemed so distant though when he'd looked in them, they seemed to be isolating the Uchiha from warmth; no doubt the Uchiha liked it like that.

"At school you can act like you hate me," Sasuke said. "Quite a lot of people do but if you piss me off too much you'll pay for it."

"Uh, should I be taking notes?" Naruto asked and then slapped a hand over his mouth; he was only supposed to have thought that.

Sasuke spun around glaring at the blonde, _'maybe that's what he used to be like, I didn't think he was a nervous brat!' _No matter that Sasuke felt a pang in his heart for seeing a real part of Naruto he couldn't forget that he had just been made fun of. He walked back over to where Naruto was and in a flash he had a handful of his golden hair pulling his head back.

"What was that?" Sasuke hissed.

"N…nothing Uchiha-san," Naruto whimpered as his eyes closed in pain but he didn't fight off the grip.

"Last thing then for now," Sasuke taunted nearing Naruto's face. "If you _really_ want to stay, you have to ask me," he trailed again his lips just hovering above Naruto's. "To kiss you."

Naruto's eyes opened and saw how close he was to the Uchiha and what was that he just said? _'I have to ask him to kiss me?' _"What?" he stammered.

"You heard me dobe," Sasuke snarled. "Ask me to kiss you!"

"But Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke tightening his grip in the golden hair, "ask me!"

Naruto wondered if he was actually serious, one look in his eyes told him that he was but a kiss? Why did the Uchiha want to kiss him and why was he making him ask? If the Uchiha wanted to kiss him there was no way Naruto could object but to ask?

"K…kiss me," Naruto mumbled.

"That doesn't sound like a question," Sasuke taunted still hovering from that slightly parted mouth that he wanted to dive into.

"Please kiss me," Naruto said.

Sasuke did, his cold lips finally met those warm moist ones, he licked Naruto's bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside. There his tongue danced around with the blonde exploring every possible taste of the boy-toy, of yes, this boy-toy he liked. Sasuke felt Naruto grip his shirt, they did need air soon. Sasuke pulled back only for a second before dipping his tongue back inside Naruto's mouth who moaned at the fierce contact. Sasuke liked that sound coming out of the blonde's mouth, his problem returning between his legs.

Sasuke left Naruto's mouth pushing the blonde backwards slightly so he could straddle him easier. Kissing his way round Sasuke nipped Naruto's ear before coating it with saliva, Naruto moaned gripping more onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke realised that Naruto must have rather sensitive skin since he is already squirming beneath his touches. Licking teasingly Sasuke moved downwards to Naruto throat, he licked it gently a few times before biting down drawing out a moan that he felt in his own mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing the boy Sasuke realised that his heart was beating mercilessly fast. It wasn't like he was simply horny, this was much different, he wasn't trying so much to make himself find pleasure but he wanted it for Naruto. His lust was building on the blonde's reaction to his touches. He pulled away, he wanted more but shouldn't get more, he'd let the guy get used to being here first then screw him.

"Uch…Uchiha-san," Naruto panted as the Uchiha stopped abusing his neck.

"You can go put your stuff away now," Sasuke said trying to hide that he was panting as well. "You'll need sleep for your first day."

Naruto nodded feeling slightly confused and light headed but left into the room attached to the Uchiha's. As he passed through the frame the door behind him was locked so he decided to follow the advice and start unpacking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke rocked in his bed trying not to think but his mind wasn't playing well for him. He tried to think about _anything _besides the feel of Naruto's skin, the sounds he made, that he was sleeping in the next room, that he seemed easy to control, that he had the tightest ass Sasuke had ever seen, that just thinking about him gave Sasuke a throbbing hard on! _'Way not to think about it,' _he scolded himself. _'Oh screw it then I'll jerk off!'_

Throwing his covers away from his body he took hold of his cock and started to pump himself not letting the fact that he was jerking of by simply thinking of someone! He was not causing himself pleasure because there's such a fuckable boy-toy sleeping next door. Sasuke increased his pace covering his mouth to stop from moaning out the blonde's name.

"Ah…" Sasuke moaned giving up trying to hide his pleasure. "Na…Naru…to…"

A few more powerful strokes and he came covering himself. He didn't really want to move but he had to clean himself up before sleeping. When it was all done he climbed back into bed to sleep, he drifted off with the image of Naruto smiling at him…

**Hope you liked it Mwhahaha! There is more to come so please leave me a comment of two, thank you! Btw – I don't know Sasuke's parent's real name's if anyone does please tell me for future reference!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my days! I didn't think people would like the fiction this much dances Thanks so much for your reviews, everyone you are awesome! I will reward you with the second chapter because I was in a writing fetish when I did the first one . **

**Thanks for those who told me Sasuke's parents names, I had no clue XD**

**Everyone get a Naruto boy-toy! "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

**Disclaimer – **I only write these to entertain you all but I do not own the characters!

**Warning – **Same as last time so if you read the first chapter and don't like it you can't say you weren't warned enough!

One with the story…

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Two:

"Hurry up dobe," Sasuke called walking towards the garage with his boy-toy behind him.

Naruto scowled at the name, it seemed the Uchiha had stuck with that name now, _'stupid teme!' _Naruto followed the Uchiha through the kitchen and into the large garage his jaw falling, there were like fifteen cars inside. Naruto gaped at the smug looking Uchiha but then frowned.

"Can you drive?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto gave him a strange glance. "What?"

"I can drive but I'm better on a bike, why?" Naruto asked looking at the now even smugger looking raven.

Sasuke walked through a line of cars beckoning for Naruto to follow him; he stopped next to a row of five expensive motorbikes. He watched as Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, yes they did have more transport than need but it was something to do.

"I don't want people to see me riding you into school," Sasuke said glancing to the side. "But if I talk to you at school you're gonna have to have some class so you can pick one of these."

Naruto's eyes if possible grew even larger, _'I can have one of these?' _He wanted to hug the Uchiha but before he could do anything he had been pressed against a car. He saw the Uchiha holding him with his own body, Naruto didn't fight, maybe he should mention that he was the straightest gay guy the Uchiha would ever meet. But then again it didn't mean he was going to be forced to do somebody else's will.

"You better be careful with them though dobe," Sasuke hissed leaning down to lick Naruto's neck. "You don't want me to have to punish you."

Naruto shuddered as the Uchiha's teeth latched onto his skin, attacking his throat like a lion. Naruto moved so that the Uchiha could have more room. He moaned as his neck was sucked on surely leaving a fresh hickey, he had heard that the Uchiha's are very possessive people.

"Well pick one dobe," Sasuke muttered finally let go of Naruto's delicious skin as he noticed the time. "If you're sure you can ride then follow me to school, if you can't then I won't come back for you."

Sasuke walked over and got into his car watching as Naruto inspected each motorbike. Finally he seemed to have made up his mind. Naruto walked around it a few times before swinging his back pack on, pulling on a matching helmet and mounting the bike. The bike was mostly black with orange swirls painted on, not surprisingly that's the fastest bike.

"Get a move on then teme," Naruto said loud enough for the Uchiha to hear over his car.

Sasuke glared but then smirked; the real Naruto was starting to appear after only one night? Sasuke pulled out of the Uchiha estate looking behind him to see that Naruto wasn't there; he looked to his side and saw the blonde wink at him with a challenging expression. Sasuke put his foot down and raced off to school with Naruto close to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Class this is our new student Uzumaki Naruto-kun," called Iruka-sensei once he and Naruto had gained the classes attention. "Where shall we put you?"

Naruto's eyes swept the room and just as he had guessed he saw the smirking face of the Uchiha sat at the back glaring at him. Surprising everyone Naruto returned the glare to the ice-prince, he even startled the Uchiha for a second. He watched as Kiba and the others started whispering questions to him about his 'servants' behaviour.

"There's a seat here," said a red-haired eyebrowless guy who sat exactly in front of the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared daggers at Gaara's head wishing to decapitate him; no way could Naruto mix with him. Sasuke was about to interrupt him but Iruka-sensei seemed to be agreeing with the choice so Naruto trotted to the seat next to the freak. Uchiha Sasuke did not like Gaara, in fact he hated him, and Gaara was one of those who did still stand up to Sasuke and the gang.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said politely as he took his place but glared at the Uchiha as he was scowled at.

"I like you already," Gaara said flatly smirking as he heard Sasuke's fists snap a pencil. "Glaring at fairy-boy on your first day, I'm impressed Naruto."

Neji was now trying to hold down a fuming raven as Iruka-sensei delivered the lesson; they sat in pairs so Neji couldn't get help from the other three. Sasuke eventually calmed down but listened intently to the conversation in front of him.

"You don't like him?" Naruto asked actually quite shocked.

"Not that hard to guess," Gaara shrugged. "You?"

"I don't know him but he just seems stuck up," Naruto replied evilly. "I couldn't hate him though."

"Why not, loads of people do and he hates them," Gaara replied but spoke again before Naruto could. "Don't see how since most of the student body have let him fuck them."

Sasuke's calm state was starting to shatter; the only emotion the Uchiha showed to anyone was anger. His perfectly kept fingers scraped at the desk's surface in attempt not to have another fist fight with Gaara, he would have gotten detention if the teacher wasn't scared of losing his job. Sasuke felt Neji nudging him to try to take his mind away from the two whisperers', he allowed himself to be distracted until the lunch bell rang.

"Gaara goes home at lunch," Neji said to Sasuke.

Gaara left the classroom with one last look at Naruto before leaving. Naruto stood up in front of them giving Sasuke a nice view of his ass, how tempting just to jump him now. Sasuke smirked and got up following the path Naruto had gone a second ago, he'd risk the corridors to find him. He walked down two halls full of starry eyed girls before seeing the blonde enter the bathroom, Sasuke followed.

Naruto only came in because he thought it would be quiet even though quite a lot of students go home over lunch. As he was going to his bag he was pushed into a stall with a 'click' behind him, he's been locked in. He turned sharply to see the Uchiha with a demanding face painted onto his porcelain skin.

"Uchiha-san, what are you…?" Naruto was cut off as the Uchiha groped him roughly between his legs.

"I have a job you're _perfect _for," Sasuke said continuing to rub the growing erection under his palm.

"St…Stop it…AH!" Naruto moaned as the Uchiha squeezed harder onto his now full erect cock.

"I don't think you want me to stop," Sasuke teased bringing his lips crashing onto the blonde's.

Naruto gave up rather quickly and wove his arms around the Uchiha's neck pulling him closer to the kiss; there was something about this that felt right. A tanned hand crawled into raven hair messing it up as he moaned into the constant touches of their tongues. His other hand gripped the back of the Uchiha's neck drawing him if possible even closer while their tongues fought with each other.

Sasuke was devoured simply by the kiss, he hadn't kissed anyone with this much hunger, kisses never meant this much before. He continued to feel at the covered erection that _he_ was dying to taste but couldn't take his lips away from Naruto. Their tongues seemed to be desperate for each other, Sasuke's heart was beating rapidly, he was getting way to deep with a boy-toy. Finally as a need for more air overcame the heated battle Sasuke pulled away from the blonde panting slightly.

"What…do you think…you're doing?" Sasuke asked bringing up his death glare.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused by the sudden chill.

Sasuke was pissed off; he wouldn't believe that this boy could make his heart race like this just by a kiss. There had to be something, Naruto must be a great kisser, he must have had lots of practice but that only brought an uncomfortable pain to Sasuke's stomach. _'No, no, no, no, no! I am Sasuke Uchiha dammit! I don't care I just want a boy-toy!' _"Shut-up stupid boy-toy," Sasuke grumbled aloud.

Naruto's eyes took on an anger Sasuke didn't think was possible. "I am not you're toy you pervert!" Naruto yelled. "Get your hands off of me! I live at your house and I clean up, cook and do other shit that you want but I am not some fuck toy! Go screw with someone else bastard!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke forcefully away before he could find anyway to stop him Naruto had unlocked the door and grabbed his bag. Sasuke watched as Naruto marched out of the door and was so pissed off he almost ran after him, _almost. _No first he had a slight problem; he got his things and stormed up to the roof startling the gang slightly.

"Problem?" Kiba dared to ask not meaning the one that had recently faded from Sasuke's trousers.

"That little shit! He just fucking yelled at me, AT ME!" Sasuke screamed anger radiating from his body. "He called me a pervert, he called me a bastard! Fuck it he is so going down! What the hell are you all staring at? Get the fuck up!"

The four of them got to their feet and followed Sasuke not daring to argue, it had been years since they'd seen the Uchiha this pissed off. They walked around the school Sasuke scaring away anyone that even attempted to come near them, like always he even scared the teachers. The corridors were practically empty by the time Sasuke found the still raging blonde who turned to glare at their approach.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru hissed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's collar yanking the smaller one to him his fist clenched tightly. "No one gets away with what you just did!" Sasuke spat in the beautiful face that didn't look terrified.

Naruto swung a fist out of no where and smacked it straight across the Uchiha's pale skin. An eerie silence engulfed everyone, even the five; no one had ever punched Sasuke even if they tried! "And get this bastard no one get away with what you did!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke's eyes looked strange in the light, they looked red but then the four looked at Naruto to see the same problem. Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach then kicked him down the corridor running up to not let the other up. Too bad Naruto was quicker and dodged the third attack with one of his own, he wrapped his feet around the Uchiha's ankles and twisted hard knocking him over, he got on him and punched him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" shrieked Iruka-sensei as he dragged a still fist flying Naruto off of Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and even in Iruka-sensei's presence swung his leg powerfully into Naruto's stomach sending them both backwards. He was going to attack again but the most annoying teacher grabbed him first, Kakashi-sensei. Both teachers held the two raving teens for a few more minutes before they stopped trying to kill each other.

"Care to explain what this is about Naruto-kun?" Iruka-sensei asked the pupil not caring that they now had a large horrified crowd.

Sasuke tried to struggle, if Naruto spilled on what had happened before his reputation will be shot. If the guys found out he also liked them then he'd either be expected to start fucking them or never hear the end of the shit they came up with before killing them. He kicked Kakashi-sensei's leg but still he held on, he could get away with strangling Kakashi-sensei, he'd known him most of his life, the only adult Sasuke sort of respected thought he wouldn't admit it.

"This bastard…" Naruto panted glaring at Sasuke. "Is just way to annoying, he's so smug so I told him to get off his high horse! It's not my problem that the bastard can't take constructive criticism!"

Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyes open wider, _'he didn't say anything about…'_ He was shocked; he had really expected Naruto to say something. Why hadn't he said something?

"Is that what happened Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked, Sasuke barely nodded. "Well you _both _have detention tomorrow!"

The crowd gasped, Uchiha Sasuke _never _got detention.

"But considering your state," Kakashi-sensei continued looking at both slightly bloodied faces. "I think its best you both go home. Naruto-kun do you need someone to take you home?"

"I got here on my own and that's the way I'll leave," Naruto replied being the only one to get released from the capturing teachers.

"Fine, Naruto-kun I'll walk you to the gate and then Sasuke-kun you may leave," Iruka-sensei stated.

Naruto nodded and followed Iruka-sensei while Sasuke was taken by Kakashi-sensei to his office. Other than that everyone went back to lunch but now with a good topic, this won't die for a while and the four were left to deal with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you care to explain?" Kakashi-sensei asked lazing in his seat.

"No," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"It's not very often you let someone get you that worked up," Kakashi-sensei chided the raven with a smirk, no response. "It seems a shame that you've got another enemy Sasuke, I don't want to see you two like that again! You can go!"

Sasuke got out of his seat and headed to his car, he got a slight scolding from Iruka-sensei but he didn't really pay attention, something was eating at his mind. _'Why didn't he say anything?'_ Sasuke's mind kept relaying. He went home and no one was in except for the blonde in the room next door, he was still thinking the same question, _'why didn't he say anything?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both had cleaned up their appearances before going down to dinner, Naruto was surprised that he actually got to eat with them. The table was silent and neither boy brought up what happened at school, Naruto didn't even look at Sasuke throughout the meal. When they were allowed to leave Naruto zipped straight into his room and Sasuke stared at the locked door.

"Damn moron," he hissed and stomped into his room to enter into Naruto's room the other way.

Naruto was laid on his back with his eyes shut and earphones in, no wonder he hadn't heard the door open. Sasuke hurriedly straddled the teen who started fighting at the first contact but soon Sasuke had him pinned. The earphones had fallen out somewhere along the struggle and Sasuke knew that there was no need to be quiet, everyone was out.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke instead punched him in the stomach.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled pinning the other arm again. "What the hell was with you today, I don't remember telling you that you could act like that!" Sasuke stared at the silent but glaring blonde. "Why didn't you say what really happened?"

"Why did you want…" he was punched again.

"Why didn't you?" Sasuke repeated his eyes dark.

"Because I said I wouldn't," Naruto replied closing his eyes so he couldn't see the blush creeping onto his face. "You said not to say anything about what we do or talk about. Your word might be worth shit but mine isn't!"

Sasuke stared at him his heart doing that annoying beating louder and faster thing again. "Well I'll clear one thing up dobe," Sasuke whispered breathing heat over Naruto's ear. "You _are _my toy!"

Before Naruto could argue Sasuke bit his ear drawing a pleasurable shudder from the blonde. "I'm not a toy!" he said as Sasuke moved to hover above his lips.

"You are," Sasuke taunted slamming his lips down onto Naruto's soft ones and again he was sucked in. "You…are…my…personal…toy," he said in between loud kisses.

Sasuke hand travelled underneath the light orange t-shirt that Naruto had on, he pushed the material up and pulled back. Naruto's chest was smaller than his but just as firm; the sun had played evenly over this angel's skin. He smirked noticing that Naruto wasn't fighting him off anymore, he seemed just as addicted to Sasuke as Sasuke was to him. Sasuke's fingers rubbed across a nipple delicately, he put his fingers in his mouth and then did it again.

"You like being my toy?" Sasuke teased as his stroked his wet fingers over the pert nipples.

Naruto moaned holding onto the sheets below him, "yes," he gasped out finally answering the constantly teasing raven.

Sasuke smirked but also felt his heart skip, he wanted the blonde and only him, he didn't think about who he'd be screwing next. Naruto had just owned up to liking being his toy so it wouldn't be long before Sasuke got to feel that tight ass smothering all his sanity away. Naruto wiggled a little so that he could look at Sasuke's face, he had a blush!

"Uh, Uchiha-san I'm sor…" he started trying to keep his moans at bay.

"It's Sasuke," Sasuke muttered trying not to look into those eyes, his heart was betraying him. "You may as well call me Sasuke but don't bother apologising when you don't mean it!"

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke moved his position so that he could lick his way down to torment the sensitive buds of flesh. Naruto moaned again but whimpered when the kisses stopped. "Being my toy means you _have _to do what I say dobe," Sasuke hissed grinding his crotch against Naruto's thigh.

"What is it you want?" Naruto asked breathlessly but Sasuke came right up to his ear again.

"A…" he trailed off simply for seduction purposes. "Blow…job…"

Naruto's coherent thoughts left him immediately so he simply went on instinct, horny instinct that is. He got off the bed and sat Sasuke down on the computer chair. He knelt down in front of the raven reaching to unbutton the school trousers; he moved them enough to free Sasuke's hard cock. Naruto flicked his tongue over the head listening to the stifled gasp that the Uchiha _tried _to hide; it only made Naruto want to make him moan. Opening his mouth he took the cock deep into his mouth not gagging as it practically filled his mouth.

Sasuke shuddered and grasped tightly onto the chair arms, Naruto's mouth was wet and warm swallowing him deeply. Naruto's head started to rock back and forth massaging Sasuke cock with his tongue, it was unbelievable. Sasuke had had many blow jobs but no one's mouth should remain this wet, this pleasurable, he couldn't even try to stop as moans flew from his lips. This was torture; Naruto was going slowly on purpose! Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and shoved himself in and out of that fuckable mouth getting faster and the blonde wasn't stopping him. His moans filled the room and sweat slipped down his brow his eyes clamped shut as his build up began.

Sasuke felt Naruto go fast without his help so he just held tightly to the hair letting his orgasm build more. "Fuck…" he moaned not really giving a shit that he had never said anything even during sex. "More…just a bit more…" his mouth opened in a silent scream as his cum shot into Naruto's throat who swallowed it happily.

"Like that?" Naruto said with a devious smirk.

"Where…the fuck…did you…learn…how to do that?" Sasuke panted, no one could ever compete with that blow job, they'd never beat it.

"It's a good thing when your uncle is a professional porn writer," Naruto replied wiping his mouth. "He's made me read all of them before he publishes them since I can spell better than him."

Sasuke's heart was starting to slow down a bit now, his euphoric heaven was starting to edge away but he doubted the memory would, just thinking about the feeling was immense. Finally he smirked at the hard blonde but had to keep up his cold demeanour. "Do you know what you have to do now?"

Naruto looked up shocked, hadn't that been enough for the guy? "W…what?"

"Hand-job," Sasuke said simply smirking at the blonde's wide eyed expression.

"You're not even up again!" Naruto argued, he didn't really mind being a toy, he'd made a plan, have fun then find someone special, morals a bit fucked up but what the hell, he's young.

"Not me," Sasuke sneered with that constant smirk. "I want to watch you."

Naruto's eyes went wider, yes he did have a hard on but doing himself while Sasuke watched, _'Sasuke should meet the old hermit!' _Sasuke had rested an arm on the chair arm which he now propped his head on crossing his legs with that smug smirk!

"Get on your bed!" Sasuke ordered and Naruto couldn't argue, he'd agreed to be a toy. Sasuke watched as Naruto lay flat on his bed with a blush coating his face but his trousers were still tented. "Masturbate!"

Naruto took out his cock and started to pump himself closing his eyes but he could still feel Sasuke's eyes on him.

Sasuke's cock twitched back to life as the very hot scene took place before him. Naruto's hand stroking himself with a quick pace moaning into the hand that had been brought to cover his mouth somewhere along the line. Sasuke wanted to fuck him but decided to a least wait…_'I think tomorrow will be fine!' _Sasuke smirked and just sat and enjoyed the show a moment more.

Sasuke got up and went to watch Naruto's orgasm at a closer range. Naruto came and Sasuke was quick to lick a sample of his flavour from a cream thigh that shuddered at the contact. "Goodnight," Sasuke muttered walking into his room and shutting the door.

He got into bed rather content with today's achievements, he did like erotic place so maybe he could screw Naruto's mouth in the bathroom at lunch tomorrow, or maybe he could fucked Naruto himself in the bathroom. _'God help me if his ass is as good to fuck as his mouth!'_

**I shall leave you on that erotic note and tell you that yes, Sasuke has completely forgotten that he has detention tomorrow, use your minds to see my point ;)**

**I will be waiting your reviews if you liked it, thanks, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here again with the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer – **Same as before, don't own!

**Warning – **This is the last warning I shall give for a few chapters! No flames this is a story that consists of GUY ON GUY action (best kind) and if you don't like that then you shouldn't have gotten this far!

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Three:

The Sunlight beat against dark curtains trying to gain entrance to the room it had been forbidden from for so long. Sasuke Uchiha eyes opened slightly but uncharacteristically he just lay there, usually he'd get up but today all he wanted to do was think. His mind travelled to last night when the blonde had become a 'proper' boy-toy, Sasuke was actually looking forward to seeing him again.

With that in mind Sasuke got up dressed only in his black bed shorts and went into the room next door courtesy of the joining door. As he suspected the blonde was still sleeping soundly but with the sunlight gracing the room lightly Naruto gave the term 'beauty' a whole new level in the Uchiha's eyes. _'I'm falling for him,' _Sasuke thought in horror. _'How is that even possible?'_

Sasuke's feet moved of their own accord to take the raven next to Naruto's bed. Naruto had both arms on the pillows next to his face; he looked like a little baby like that. Sasuke lay on his side next to the angel careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde. His hand slightly stroked the golden locks of hair, his hair was remarkably soft, _I will **not **fall for you like that!' _Sasuke practically screamed at himself. _'You're just a toy; I can do what ever I want with you without caring! You're just a **TOY!**'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you haven't gotten out of it yet!" Kiba finally yelled during last lesson, he startled everyone but no one spoke.

"Gotten out of what?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow.

The remaining four stared at him for a moment before coming to a silent conclusion, he didn't remember! Now this was strange, the Uchiha never forgets anything. Neji glanced over to Naruto who was glancing out the window as if waiting for something, _'he remembers,' _Neji thought.

"Uh, Sasuke remember yesterday?" Shino prompted.

Sasuke glared at the four, yes of course he remembered yesterday, it was the day he'd been given the mother of all blow jobs! He looked at them, obviously they couldn't be referring to that; he hadn't told them yet, not that he was going to admit to loving it! _'Yesterday…yesterday…got chased by girls…went to the roof…wait, no I didn't, I had that fight with Naruto and…AND I GOT DETENTION!'_ Sasuke's eyes flickered with shock and annoyance. "Dammit! How the fuck could I have forgotten that!" he hissed glaring at the four. "Why didn't you remind me sooner?"

"Chill man," Kiba said. "We didn't think you'd wanna talk about it, what the hell happened to make you forget?"

Sasuke actually faltered for the briefest of a second not that the four would notice it, well maybe Neji. As he was going to respond with one of his trademark smirks the final bell rang loud and clear. People were going to the door but Kakashi-sensei managed to walk in first, obviously here to get him and Naruto.

"Damn, next time Kiba ask me earlier," Sasuke growled, no way he could scare Kakashi-sensei away.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," the teacher called. "Time to come with me."

They walked down some halls and into an empty English room; Sasuke didn't know anything about detention, never once in his life had he ever had one. He acted cool but was wondering what they would have to do, _'I refuse to write some stupid apology essay, I'll make the dobe do mine!'_

"Naruto-kun you might want to be careful with Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Unlike you he's a detention virgin!"

Naruto's face practically split in two. "You've _never _had detention?" Naruto laughed. "That can't be true, a stuck up prick like you must have…" Naruto looked at Kakashi who shook his head comically and Naruto burst out in hysterics pointing at Sasuke, who incidentally looked pissed.

"Right well then," Kakashi said after a bit more laughter. "You aren't to leave for 45minutes so get comfy, I'm going to the staff room which overlooks the car park, if you try to take off you'll have detention all next week. Bye now," he waved sadistically as he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Both boys sat down and let five minutes pass in silence but then Sasuke had an idea, an extremely perverted yet completely brilliant idea. He got up and locked the door and still silently he drew all the curtains closed. Sasuke could feel Naruto watching his every move with growing interest. Finally Sasuke moved to sit in the teacher's seat behind the desk motioning for Naruto to come to him._

"_In here?" Naruto asked shocked at how perverted the Uchiha was, Naruto bet that Sasuke liked to play games, like now, Sasuke was the teacher and Naruto the student. Naruto's eyes dropped with a seductive glint appearing, if Sasuke liked games then Naruto could not be blamed for liking them too. "What is it you need?" Naruto asked walking slowly up to the raven before whispering, "Sasuke-sensei."_

_Sasuke wanted to moan just at the name, yes Naruto was the toy and he was the master or in this case the teacher and the ever willing student. Pulling him by the rim of his trousers Naruto was finally straddling Sasuke. Sasuke moved a little to get a little more comfortable in the chair; he found that it tipped back nicely._

"_You've been a very naughty boy," Sasuke said sliding his hands under the loose white shirt. "You need to be punished ruthlessly."_

_Naruto smirked and rocked on his 'teacher's' lap causing Sasuke's nails to scratch him, not that he minded. "Yes Sasuke-sensei." Naruto rocked again feeling Sasuke's cock brushing underneath him._

"_Take your trousers off," Sasuke ordered from below Naruto as he latched onto Naruto's throat._

"_A…little hard…like this…Sensei," Naruto panted, his skin was highly sensitive._

_Sasuke continued to attack Naruto's throat while unbuttoning his shirt so that he could kiss that nice chest. He started his trail licking along Naruto's collarbone, down to a nipple which he washed his tongue over. His hands went down to unfasten the zip on Naruto's school trousers before finally pushing the delicious taste away from him to let the boy's trousers fall. While they were at it Sasuke pulled away Naruto's white boxers but then noticed something red just under the end of the shirt._

_Standing up Sasuke pushed Naruto on top of the desk lifting up the shirt and seeing a marking there that he couldn't believed he had missed before. He let his fingers trace the pattern, a red swirl with other red markings flying from the sides. Naruto squirmed as Sasuke did this and Sasuke found it most arousing, this marking was sensitive? Sasuke smirked before bending down and licking the pattern like his fingers had just done._

_Naruto threw his head back over the end of the desk threading his hands into the raven hair. Feeling fingers pressing against his mouth Naruto opened up to wet Sasuke's intruding fingers. After a few minutes of licking them Sasuke moved up to Naruto's lips while his hand slipped down between Naruto's spread legs that Sasuke was resting in between._

_Sasuke claimed those sweet lips while thrusting a finger into the tight entrance; he almost came when he felt how tightly Naruto clamped onto his finger. With a fluid motion Sasuke moved his finger in and out before sliding in another getting the same tight feeling. He tried to separate the walls but they still remained tight around him. Finally he added a third finger, Naruto must have felt some pain but he hid it well. Moving his fingers quicker he struck something deep within the blonde that made him cry out._

_Rearranging the position was a little tricky, Sasuke he turned Naruto round onto his hands and knees but having Naruto face him. His hand was stretched still violently pressing Naruto's prostate so as not to let the other dry. Naruto's head was placed in front of Sasuke's still caged but pulsing cock, Sasuke unzipped himself bringing out his so far neglected dick._

"_Suck," Sasuke hissed but even to him it sounded like a plea._

_Naruto took the rather large object again into his mouth and let his ever playful tongue wet Sasuke thoroughly. Above him Sasuke had started moaning and jammed his fingers harder against his sweet spot, Naruto's moan coated Sasuke cocking making both shiver. "Ah, you need…to stop," Naruto moaned in between sucking. "I'm gonna…"_

_Exactly at that moment Sasuke stopped feeling that if Naruto spoke more he'd go over the top too. He reluctantly pulled himself out of Naruto's mouth and flipped the blonde back to normal position. Pinning Naruto's thighs wide he pushed the tip of his cock into that opening that was practically begging at his nerves._

_Naruto's eyes rolled back in pain, Sasuke was rather big. Sasuke didn't stop until he was buried in deep and when Naruto looked he saw Sasuke's eyes were pressed tightly together with sweat slipping down his face._

"_Sa…Sasuke…it's alright, you can move," Naruto whispered finally used to the feeling._

_Slowly Sasuke pulled out and then back in a few times before his pace started to increase. Sasuke was holding back all the moans that wanted to escape him; Naruto's ass was so much better than his mouth which he didn't think was possible. Finally he gave up fighting it and joined Naruto, moaning._

"_Ah, more, faster," Naruto moaned his head hung over the desk luckily not hitting it when Sasuke pulled out. "Harder sensei!" he cried remembering their little game._

_Sasuke cock actually twitched with the name, his hips thrust forward harder and faster than he'd ever needed too. His hand took hold of Naruto's cock and started pumping it with the same harsh movements as he was using within the boy. "Ah…fuck," Sasuke hissed in spite of himself._

_Hitting that spot harder and faster, thrusting into the same warm tightness over and over, both boy's build ups were creeping at a fast pace. Sasuke pumped Naruto's dick harder and faster as well wanting him to cum first, he wouldn't cum last._

"_I'm gonna…ah…SASUKE!" he screamed as his climax grabbed his body tensing it._

_Feeling the walls tighten even more made Sasuke go faster, a little more, a bit more…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's head snapped up from the desk and he was panting, he felt a throbbing between his legs then realised, _'it was only a dream!' _He couldn't believe it was a dream; it had been so real, he could feel everything, even what Naruto had been feeling. Remembering the blonde was present he gazed over to him; he was smiling and looking out of the window with a rather content look on his face.

"Oh, you're awake," Naruto said looking behind him when he felt eyes on him. "Kakashi-sensei should be here to let us go in about 5 minutes."

"Have I slept through all of detention?" Sasuke asked quite shocked.

"Yeah, you're head just went down and you slept," Naruto replied smiling.

"Uh, why didn't you wake me up?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well you looked really peaceful and happy when you sleep," Naruto said with a small blush gracing his cheeks.

"What is it about you?" Sasuke muttered. "Why won't you leave my mind? Even now, I still can't think of anything else."

Surprising the Uchiha Naruto smiled, Sasuke had never really said anything 'sweet' in years because he had grown up in a cold environment. No one ever cared that he had feelings and he'd grown up thinking that that would never change so why did Naruto smile like that. The blonde crossed his arms over his desk and rested his head on top still looking and still smiling at Sasuke.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one having problems," he replied happily. "I want to get to know more about you. I want to learn more than just what a 'toy' should learn, I kinda…" Naruto blushed but Sasuke's look made it seem like the raven was hanging on his words. "I want to see you happy when you're awake, I want to see you laugh, I want to see the _real _you that's locked up inside you!"

Sasuke's heart thumped painfully, Naruto's words cut deep, very deep. Sasuke blushed a little, _'wait! What? I'm blushing oh no, he's going to laugh at me.' _A sweet giggling sound met Sasuke's ears and he looked to see the owner, Naruto, it wasn't a mocking laugh, Sasuke didn't know how he knew it but it wasn't.

"You're really cute Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry if I weirded you out, I shouldn't say such things for being a toy."

"You're not a toy," Sasuke mumbled a few minutes later.

"Stop killing each other," Kakashi-sensei ordered as he walked into the room surprised to see the sight he was seeing. Sasuke had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks and Naruto's face was that of shocked but happiness. "You boys are free now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was getting to his car before Naruto spoke to him.

"Come on teme," he joked. "Lets get home, I'm hungry."

With that the blonde walked off to get his bike not seeing the wide-eyed expression he'd just caused on the Uchiha. '"_Let's go home,"' _Sasuke repeated. _'I've never referred to it as home but…but with him around maybe that can change.'_

"Move it teme," Naruto pulling up beside a pink coloured Uchiha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sat in his room trying to read though a text book but his mind was travelling to a certain golden beauty in the room next door. Making up his mind to just go see the blonde he closed his book but his brother decided to come into his room, Itachi had only just come home.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said, even if he looks pure evil Itachi isn't actually all that bad. "I wanna see him, which room is he in."

Sasuke felt something in his mind warning him about letting Naruto and Itachi meet, _'it can't be a good idea!' _He was about to tell his brother to just leave but he heard a knock that thankfully came from the normal door; the one leading to Naruto's was covered. "Come in," Sasuke said but then regretted it.

Naruto walked into the dimly lit room, it was only eight o'clock but it already looked pitch black here. He looked and saw Sasuke stood next to his desk and another man stood a little in front of him, this man _had _to be the older Uchiha that Naruto had heard about. Naruto out of respect bowed his head forward to Itachi who simply gaped at him.

"This is him?" Itachi asked not really aiming it at Sasuke. "Guess you didn't need to worry he's not an ugly bastard, he's definitely doable!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide slightly at the comment then shot at Sasuke who didn't look phased. Anger beat at Naruto's body, _'so all he wants is a fuck toy! Dammit! How could I have thought there was something more to that bastard?' _Naruto's fist's clenched tightly and reframed himself from caring, that was his problem, he cared about people. _'I should have known **nothing **would be different here!'_

"What's your name?" Itachi asked letting his eyes dance over Naruto's perfectly formed body.

"Naruto," he retorted trying to hide his anger.

"How old are you?" the oldest of the three asked still checking out the blonde.

Sasuke was on the edge of screaming, he had noticed the look of anger Naruto had received when Itachi first spoke, it had been Itachi that said he hoped the 'toy' wouldn't be ugly. When Naruto had looked at him Sasuke really wanted to say something but with Itachi there he couldn't risk it. So now he was inwardly shaking with rage as Itachi obviously checked out Naruto's body.

"Seventeen," Naruto said.

"Say little brother you'll let me borrow him once right?" Itachi asked turning to his brother. "I let you borrow mine! Oh damn, I must go, goodbye little brother, by Naru-chan."

With that Itachi left but as he walked passed Naruto his hand reached out to feel at his ass. With a perverted wink he left the two silent boys.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, Uchiha-san," Naruto said bitterly turning on his heel to leave.

Sasuke glared as his door slammed shut, he walked to the other door and unlocked it walking in just as the blonde did. Sasuke saw the angered yet pained look that Naruto gave him as he stepped closer. "What did you want?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto bit out.

Sasuke's lips descended on Naruto's in a flash, Naruto tried to push away but Sasuke locked his arm around the smaller male's waist. Their kiss heat up as Sasuke literally forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, he soothed the blonde tongue and the battle ended, Naruto wasn't trying to get away anymore.

Sasuke pulled away and wiped Naruto's trousers where his brother had touched, "if he tries to touch you pulverise him!"

"I couldn't hit him, he's an Uchiha, I could get killed," Naruto muttered in reply looking down.

"I don't want _anyone _but me to touch you," Sasuke stated forcefully. "You're my angel!"

Naruto smiled, "I like that name more than 'toy'!"

"That's because it suits you," Sasuke said hugging onto the blonde as they lay down on the bed. "You're not a toy; you're my angel, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the raven holding him as they lay on his bed. Although his mind tried to stop himself he was happy to see that Sasuke was beginning to open up to him, Naruto made a pact with himself not to rush the troubled youth. He hugged back happily and whispered in a sleepy voice, "I can't wait to meet you Sasuke…"

Sasuke blinked in surprise but heard soft breathing coming from the angel in his arms, _'yes, 'angel' definitely suits him better!' _He was about to get up but Naruto refused to relinquish his hold now so Sasuke drew the covers up around the pair of them. _'God I hope I don't have another one of those dreams tonight! I think I'd end up raping him!'_ With that the great Uchiha Sasuke drifted off to sleep with a pure smile for the first time in years.

**Please review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer – **Don't own Naruto but I do own this story line!

**Warning – **Hot guys together in mature scenes don't continue if you don't like! (I should stop doing warning!)

_Italic underlined words are in English_

'_Hello everyone' Thoughts!_

Normal text, Japanese!

One with the show…!

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Four:

Slowly the raven-haired teen's eyes opened but he felt a strange warm sensation flying through his stomach. He tried to stretch but only one arm managed to move freely, confused he looked to his arm. There he found a still sleeping blonde purring beautifully, Sasuke's face brightened realising that he'd actually spent a night in someone else's bed. Naruto's arm was lying on his chest; they were still in their clothes from yesterday.

Against his will Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips, he was glad it was Saturday; he could spend more time with Naruto. At his thoughts his heart started to thump against his ribs, he was falling fast for his little angel.

Naruto stirred gradually letting one of his pure blue eyes open followed by the second. He smiled widely as he saw Sasuke still lying beside him. "Good morning Sasuke," Naruto said still snuggling into the raven but then realised what he was doing and attempted to get away. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said pulling the blonde back onto him, it didn't take long for the blonde to hug him again.

"Don't call me dobe," Naruto whined poking his tongue out.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as Sasuke latched his mouth onto Naruto's tongue massaging the sensitive skin. Pulling Naruto closer to him Sasuke deepened the kiss so his tongue slipped into the blonde welcoming mouth. They weren't close enough for Sasuke liking so he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist so he could lift him onto his body. They kissed for a few minutes and this wasn't just any 'kiss me and be done' kiss that Sasuke was used to; it was passionate, caring and loving.

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked as they pulled apart taking in the blonde's flushed face with joy.

"Uh, you and me…?" Naruto asked looking shy, Sasuke nodded. "Well I like this."

With that Naruto leaned back down to capture Sasuke's lips putting his hands next to the boy's head for balance. One of Sasuke's hands rested on his cheek while the other held the blonde hair as if protecting himself from having to separate. Naruto knew the feeling, he'd never believed in 'love at first sight' but it was safe to say Sasuke was making a believer out of him. The raven tasted like heaven, his warm mouth, his battling tongue that was still gentle.

"I can't argue with that," Sasuke breathed, he was letting himself go free with Naruto.

"Good," Naruto smiled placing their foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes.

"But seriously is there anything you want to do?" Sasuke asked, he wanted to spoil the boy rotten if he was honest.

"Could we go see my Uncle? I promised I'd visit him, he doesn't live that far away," Naruto said. "I'd like for you to meet him."

Sasuke's heart thumped again but he ignored it since he was struggling with another new feeling, he was nervous! _'What? Meet his Uncle? Well I guess it could be worse, I could be meeting his parents! But why would he want to introduce me to his Uncle? My family bought his nephew!' _Weakly Sasuke nodded but pulled Naruto back in for a kiss. "After this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Sasuke got out of Sasuke's car, it seemed as though Sasuke didn't want Naruto to drive the bike today. They were outside quite a nice village and now they stood at the gates to a beautiful cottage, it looked like something from a fairytale. Sasuke mouth actually opened in surprise that Naruto had been 'bought' from this kind of family.

"Don't get your hopes up," Naruto said with a giggle. "The outside is much nicer than the old farts that live inside!"

With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him into the cottage without even knocking. They rid themselves of their shoes and Naruto led them through the large cottage to one door. He didn't knock again just simply yelled.

"Yo you old pervert are you in there?" he said taking Sasuke by surprise of who the blonde could be addressing.

"Uh, does this place have a butler?" Sasuke asked the most obvious thought.

"No," Naruto replied simply but the door opened.

A man came through the door; he was rather tall, taller than both of the teen but Sasuke wasn't that far behind. The most noticeable thing about the man's appearance was his cheeks; he had two red tattoo stripes running down from under his eyes. His eyes darted from the dark haired teen to the boy stood next to him and he smiled.

"Oh, it's you kid," the man said. "Who's your friend?"

Sasuke didn't quite understand any form of words for a few moments but then he came back to reality, he bowed.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is my Uncle Jiraiya," Naruto introduced slightly surprised that Sasuke had bowed.

"Ah so your family is the one that bought the kid?" Jiraiya asked Sasuke as the boy straightened up.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously, he thought he was going to get attacked or something.

"Well lets get something to drink," Jiraiya said closing the door to his office. "I've got a new book for you later."

"Oh terrific," Naruto said sarcastically. "More girls throwing themselves at a random mans feet and then end up doing each other many times, how do you even get away with writing that you dirty old pervert?"

Sasuke snorted but covered his mouth, he'd never laughed and today wouldn't be any different. He saw Naruto look at him and the blonde smiled as if telling him it was ok, "so is this the Uncle you were telling me about?" Sasuke asked pretty sure that it was.

"Yup the dirty hermit that writes porn for a living," Naruto said laughing.

"I do _not _write porn, it's a deep romantic adventure," Jiraiya stated but neither teen seemed to believe him.

They sat in the living room and had a drink with some sandwiches. Naruto told his Uncle a little about what the Uchiha's are like but focussed mainly on his motorbike and school. They laughed and even Sasuke took part in the conversation when it turned to schoolwork.

Sasuke felt another strange thing inside him as the day rolled on; he'd never had this kind of conversation, like a family. He smiled as Naruto told his Uncle that he'd already had detention and gotten Sasuke one to boot. Sasuke knew his heart was warming but he didn't seem to mind, there was just something that drew him closer to his angel everyday, he loved that he'd woken up next to the blonde.

"Are you two going to stay the night?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the clock, it was passed 7 now. "You can have dinner with me and my honey once she comes home!"

"Ew, don't call baa-chan 'honey' when I'm around," Naruto said but looked at Sasuke. "Do you wanna stay?"

"You sure there's enough room for us?" Sasuke asked not wanting to impose but honestly he didn't want to leave either.

"Ah, that's all fine, you can sleep in Naruto's room," Jiraiya said waving his hand. "You boys don't mind sharing right?"

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "Uh, no we don't mind," Naruto mumbled taking a large sip of the juice.

"Well then," Jiraiya said slapping his hands together happily. "I'll get the dinner started and Sasuke you can ring your parents then Naruto can show you around a little bit. I'll call you when dinner if ready."

All three got up. Naruto showed Sasuke to the hall where the phone was, there was more than one but this one was the closest. "I don't really need to ring my parents, they won't care," Sasuke told Naruto trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"You never know," Naruto replied.

"Trust me I do," Sasuke said but then he heard his mother's voice. "Hello mother I'm spending the night out."

"Why did you ring?" his mother asked, Sasuke couldn't see the strange look on her face.

"Just to let you know," he retorted glaring at Naruto who was smiling.

"Oh, well thank you," she said her voice a little shaky, her son hadn't let her know anything since he was little, she was touched. "Have a good night Sasuke."

"I…I will," Sasuke muttered very shocked. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow," and then she hung up.

Naruto smiled, he'd heard the conversation, he had good hearing, "she sounded bothered to me," he said to the quiet teen as he opened another door. "This is my room."

Sasuke looked around the room, it was a faint orange colour and Sasuke suspected that orange was Naruto's favourite colour. There was a bed, a few pictures, a bookshelf, and wardrobe and an empty desk. He didn't look around long before the short conversation with his mother came back into his mind.

Suddenly Sasuke was pinning Naruto's arms against the wall, "what is it about you?" he asked kissing lightly on Naruto's tan neck. "Everything seems different, since you came, things have been different!"

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked before he moaned for Sasuke's heated touches.

Sasuke thought about every possible answer, "it should be interesting," he retorted biting Naruto's throat.

"Ah! Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, his blessed sensitive skin!

Sasuke smirked and let go of one of Naruto's arms to trace the boy's side, Naruto shuddered. His fingers lowered and followed the top of Naruto's jeans until he came to the middle, there he un-tucked the loose shirt. His hand slipped up Naruto's firm stomach liking the moan that escaped the blonde as Sasuke's fingers played over Naruto's mark. He traced the spiral remembering basically the size; this sensitive mark reminded him of the one he possessed, he only new it was sensitive once when he rubbed his neck.

Naruto was in heaven; his throat was being constantly abused as well as his mark. His hands weaved around Sasuke's head once he was fully released from Sasuke's grip. He pushed Sasuke closer to his neck, one hand slipped through the dark locks but suddenly Sasuke moaned over his neck. Naruto's eyes opened as that sexy sound escaped Sasuke's mouth, he wanted to hear it again; he looked at where he had been touching and saw a marking. Hoping it gave Sasuke the same feeling his mark caused him he scraped his nails across the surface and yes Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke couldn't believe that the blonde had found the mark he had just been thinking about. Jolts of pleasure tore through his body as Naruto's nails scratched it. His cock twitched, no one else had touched that mark before. His lips left the tanned neck, he was sure he'd left a few bite marks, his lips connected with the blondes again and groaned as Naruto continued pushing against his mark.

"Stop it," Sasuke whined helplessly, he couldn't fight this feeling.

"I don't think so," Naruto said dropping his voice seductively. "Time for some pay back!"

Sasuke's eyes opened as Naruto turned them, Sasuke's chest pressed up against the wall while Naruto's chest was against his back. He felt Naruto remove the collar that usually hid the mark.

Naruto studied the black marking, an outer black circle, a small black pupil-like dot inside that and three other symbols around that. Now remembering that he was in control he kissed the mark feeling heat on his lips.

"Ah!" Sasuke hissed closing his eyes, he was powerless against this.

"I think you're just as sensitive as me Sasuke-_kun_," Naruto purred into the raven's ear.

"Yeah right dobe," Sasuke retorted trying to sound strong.

"Not very friendly," Naruto replied circling the outer black circle with his tongue.

Sasuke attempted to move his arms but Naruto was quick enough, Naruto pinned his arms out wide. That wet tongue once again traced the outer circle and Sasuke hissed with the contact. Naruto gave each of the black marks a special meeting doing this all terribly slow, Sasuke was far beyond fighting now, he never had foreplay this good and Naruto was only kissing his neck, God help him!

"You'll…pay…for…this," Sasuke panted as Naruto's mouth attacked his mark fully.

Naruto continued for a second before pulling back, "I hope so," the blonde whispered.

Naruto let go of Sasuke arms sure that Sasuke wouldn't try to escape for a while, his hands were about to peal away Sasuke shirt but Sasuke did move. Naruto was practically thrown onto his bed and Sasuke straddled him, not giving any chance Sasuke kissed Naruto thrusting his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke rocked his hips against his own, he could feel both of their clothes erections wishing to get closer.

The kiss became desperate, pure lust tackling both boys. Sasuke was undoing Naruto pants without breaking their kiss while Naruto tried to get rid of Sasuke's annoying shirt. Naruto rolled over so he was straddling Sasuke and rocked hard against Sasuke's cock loving the deep-throated moan that followed. Sasuke had managed to undo the jeans and Naruto was half way done with the shirt but then they were interrupted.

"DINNER!" Jiraiya yelled from the kitchen.

Both boys stopped their frantic kiss and Sasuke laughed a little but Naruto joined in. They had been so addicted that they forgot where they were; slowly they parted from each other to make themselves more presentable however both were still hard.

"Damn, that old fart has the worst timing," Naruto said ruffling his hair.

"You still need to get punished," Sasuke said rubbing the bulge in Naruto's jeans.

"Ah bastard, it was just starting to go away!" Naruto whimpered but then had a dirty idea.

Naruto rubbed his tight ass against Sasuke crotch and was automatically released. "Dobe," Sasuke said glaring.

"Serves you right," Naruto replied going to the door.

"You'll definitely pay tonight," Sasuke said as he walked through the door and down the corridor, he smirked when saw Naruto blush.

Naruto led Sasuke into the dinning room but stopped when he saw someone else there, "baa-chan," Naruto said smiling.

"Brat," the woman replied.

She wasn't ugly at all, her blonde hair hung passed her shoulders and her skin was flawless. She had a rather large chest but she looked well proportioned. Her white jacket hung over the chair and she scowled as Jiraiya walked into the room with dinner. He set down the plates and then sat down himself.

"Sasuke the old hag is my aunt Tsunade," Naruto said gesturing to his glaring aunt. "Baa-chan this is…"

"The Uchiha, I heard," she replied. "You better take good care of that brat, he's a pain in the arse when he's around here."

Sasuke nodded.

"How was work baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he plated up some mash potatoes.

"Annoying, the intern is alright though," Tsunade replied.

"What does your aunt do?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You can ask me yourself," she said across the table and smirked but it was friendly. "I'm a doctor, I work at Konoha King Medical."

"Oh right," he wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk anymore, he'd already said more at a mealtime here than he'd said at his house for the passed three years.

"So how's school?" Tsunade asked. "Hello?"

Sasuke looked up to see she was looking at him; he looked to Naruto and then back to the woman. "It's ok thank you."

"What do you do? What subjects?" she asked munching on her food; Naruto and Jiraiya were talking to each other.

"Uh, Maths, Science, P.E, Business and Language," Sasuke replied.

"Wow, I didn't know you did language," Naruto suddenly said turning to Sasuke. "Which language?"

"We're studying English mostly," Sasuke replied but was getting more used to speaking.

"Hey brat you've got something in common with him," Tsunade pointed out.

"You speak English?" Sasuke asked quite shocked.

"_Yes I do_," Naruto replied. "_I learnt it when I was little_."

"No speaking English at the table!" Tsunade frowned throwing a carrot that hit Naruto square in the forehead.

Everyone laughed and continued their meal talking about random things. Sasuke was smiling and talking with everyone as well; for once he could actually admit that he enjoyed his dinner. After dinner they played cards while Tsunade and Jiraiya got a little drunk resulting in them loosing the first round.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was fun," Naruto said as he came back from the bathroom in a pair of blue bed shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Yeah," Sasuke said looking at the sight before him, a few pictures. "Hey where are your parents? No one in these pictures really look like you!"

"What? Oh right," Naruto said sitting behind Sasuke looking over his shoulder at the collection of pictures on his bedside. "I don't know my parents, my mum died giving birth to me and I don't know anything about my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled wishing he'd not opened his mouth.

"It's ok, I've managed, you know Iruka-sensei at school?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded. "He worked in Leaf about a year ago, we knew each other, he always took me out for ramen! He was like a dad to me, then there's baa-chan and oji-san and I had loads of foster homes."

"What happened then? Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked tilting his head so he could see that beautiful face.

"Well apparently I brought bad luck to the families who took me in," Naruto replied his eyes lowering sadly. "And when our village was destroyed by that tornado the company that moved me around sold me to your family to make some money," Naruto paused to laugh. "Apparently the tornado was my fault too."

Sasuke's heart thumped sadly, "why didn't you come to live with your aunt and uncle?" Sasuke asked turning to pull Naruto onto his lap.

"Well for starters they aren't _officially _my aunt and uncle," Naruto explained cuddling into Sasuke's arms. "Plus when they moved out here they had only just gotten together, I didn't want to interfere, I used to see them all the time back in Leaf."

Sasuke laid Naruto beneath him and kissed him lightly but Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened it. Sasuke didn't object, Naruto needed comfort and he'd give it to him. Naruto's hand pressed that mark again making Sasuke's kisses no longer soft but brought up the passion from earlier.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke took off Naruto's t-shirt and started trailing kisses down his neck.

Naruto arched up when Sasuke tongue licked the tip of his nipple before biting it and sucking on it. He moaned but didn't want to be the only one having pleasure, he pressed his thumb against the mark and started rubbing against it. Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his stomach and started kissing him back and the blonde moaned more.

"Sasuke, I wanna touch you," Naruto whined but Sasuke let him move.

Given the chance to move Naruto surprised Sasuke totally by making Sasuke lie beneath him rocking on Sasuke. Sasuke traced the mark clearly visible now with one hand while he wet the other to go play with Naruto's nipples. Sasuke moaned as Naruto continued to rock with increasing force, their groins clashing together hard. He stretched one arm and brought Naruto's lips hungrily to his own devouring in every taste.

Sasuke's build up began and when the raven looked to Naruto he knew that Naruto also was enjoying this. He grabbed Naruto's hips with his pale shaking hands and made Naruto's movements faster and harder, a dry fuck would do for tonight. Sasuke's head dug into the pillow, "Naruto, faster…"

"Ah! Sasuke," Naruto moaned going as fast as both could possible go.

Sasuke closed his eyes as did Naruto as they both climaxed hoping to god they didn't scream and wake up Tsunade and Jiraiya. Panting slightly Naruto slid of Sasuke.

"You know…" Sasuke said trying to catch his breath as both boys changed their bed shorts, Sasuke borrowed some of Naruto's that stayed at the cottage. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from screwing you soon."

"Then don't," Naruto said getting into bed.

Sasuke got in and instantly Naruto curled into his body and fell asleep, "whoever could call you 'bad luck'?" Sasuke asked the air holding onto his angel. "All you seem to do is bring good luck…"

**There you go, the fourth chapter, please leave me a comment if you liked it and if you didn't you can tell me why but if it's because of the pairing I swear I will capitalise my FOUR warnings in the reply!**

**Bye-Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back people and for all of those who have been waiting for the _juicy _chapter your waiting is over ;)**

**FULL LEMON AHEAD!**

**On with it…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Five:

Naruto's eyes clamped tightly shut as he felt the sun hitting his face but opened them once he realised something was resting on his head. Shifting lightly he saw a calm Uchiha sleeping with his arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. The blonde blushed as he remembered what had happened last night, _'next time Sasuke…' _Naruto smiled to himself and settled in Sasuke's arm, he studied the beautiful face of the Uchiha, Sasuke had rather long eyelashes with fine eyebrows, no frown when he was sleeping, his pale lips were parted slightly. Naruto traced little love-hearts over Sasuke's t-shirt feeling as Sasuke's chest rose to meet his fingers before falling back down.

Naruto looked at the clock on the far wall, it was 8 in the morning, he never woke this early willingly and he knew Sasuke wasn't the type to sleep later than 6. He sighed as he rested his headed on Sasuke's shoulder, he didn't want to get up from this. One of Sasuke's arms moved to rest on his stomach above the sheets, Naruto took advantage of this and with one of his hands he stroked the snow skin before lacing their fingers together.

Feeling the raven stirring Naruto moved so he could be the first thing that Sasuke sees in the morning like he was for Naruto. One dark eye opened slowly followed by the other.

Sasuke stared at the vision in front of him, Naruto's eyes, they were like a drug, and Sasuke just couldn't get enough of them. Again he'd woken up to the sight of his blonde angel lying beside him. "What time is it?" he asked lazily.

"Ten passed eight," Naruto replied smiling sweetly.

Sasuke stretched, he didn't mind Naruto seeing him so relaxed in a morning, the shine that came from those deep blue pools could never betray him. He lifted a hand to brush gently at Naruto's cheek and smiled as the blonde leaned more into the touch. His fingers traced the marks on Naruto's face and Sasuke began to wonder where they'd come from.

"I was attacked when I was a baby," Naruto said noticing that Sasuke was staring at his cheeks. "A villager had gone mad and said that I should carry the number of people she had lost the day I was born, she only managed to get me six times."

Sasuke didn't like this story but was glad to hear it, "does it hurt?" Sasuke was referring to the memory and Naruto knew it.

"It used to," the blonde replied honestly. "But I got used to it, the woman that cut me died the same night, apparently I'd cursed her."

"I'm sorry," it was all the raven could think to say. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms kissing his head, Sasuke wanted to cry for him but an Uchiha shouldn't let emotion appear. Instead he just held tightly onto the blonde scared to see pain in those eyes of his, he couldn't see it, he refused to see _his _angel sad. "You're my angel!"

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto said his voice not very high.

They remained like that; safely tucked under the covers just holding each other, they both needed the other. Sasuke just needed to feel that another cared for him without false pretences, like the strange feeling he got from his mother yesterday, he couldn't remember the last time she had thanked him. Naruto cuddled deeper into Sasuke's chest and felt the soft thumping of the other boy's heart.

"Are you two awake yet?" called Tsunade's voice from the other side of the door. "Jiraiya and I need to talk to you!"

"Coming!" Naruto called in reply hugging Sasuke one last time before relinquishing his body to the rest of the day.

They got dressed. Naruto was heading to the door but Sasuke caught him first spinning him around pulling him close. Sasuke's lips landed swiftly onto of Naruto's who instantly replied, the kiss was soft yet demanding, just a little taste before they faced the day…together.

"Good morning dobe," Sasuke whispered pulling back with a smile.

"Morning teme," Naruto retorted pecking Sasuke's lips one more time before opening the door.

The two teens walked into the living room and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade talking on the sofa. Naruto left Sasuke in the room to go and get them both a drink, when he walked in he smiled as he saw Sasuke talking with his aunt and uncle. He sat down beside the raven passing him a cup of tea while taking a sip of his own.

"Bout time brat," Tsunade said glaring over at Naruto.

"What did you wake me up for old hag?" Naruto asked returning the playful glare.

"Well we need to ask you a favour," Jiraiya interrupted talking to Sasuke since his wife and his nephew seemed to be locked in a stare out competition.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked also noticing the silent competition.

"Tsunade and I are going on holiday tomorrow and since you stopped by we wondered if you wouldn't mind house sitting for us," Jiraiya explained. "We know you have school and you don't _have_ to do it we just thought to ask to see if you don't mind."

Sasuke looked to Naruto who just blinked a few times to join in the conversation, "I don't mind coming by after school," Naruto said glancing at Sasuke. "I can come back later to the mansion."

"Oh now you won't," Tsunade snapped. "You won't be driving that damn motorbike at night! You can sleep here!"

"But…" Naruto attempted but Sasuke spoke over him.

"We'll both stay over," he stated. "How long are you gone for?"

"Two weeks," Jiraiya replied.

"And if I come back and this place is a wreck I'll have both your heads," Tsunade threatened. "Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean I won't kick your arse."

Sasuke and Naruto both laughed out of nerves but nodded anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of Sunday passed without much interest, a few more battles between the two teens when a moment snuck up on them. They'd had lunch with Tsunade and Jiraiya before heading back home where Sasuke fell speechless as he got a 'welcome home' from his mother. He asked rather than told his mother about the fact he and Naruto would be living in another house for the next two weeks, he even given her the phone number.

Dinner that night hadn't been anything compared to that at the cottage but to Sasuke something was different. His mother had smiled at him as he and Naruto entered the dinning room and welcomed them. She had asked how Naruto was fitting in at school but the conversation didn't go very far, it was new to talk at the Uchiha table. However despite the previous rulebook of the Uchiha family he could feel that someone somewhere had set a fire up and was slowly burning each page to ash. He inwardly smiled as he got a goodnight when he left for bed, oh yes let that book burn!

The worst part of the day was getting in bed, when he rolled over there was nothing stopping him, there was nothing warm snuggling in his arms. Basically the youngest Uchiha was suffering from not sleeping next to Naruto so to remedy the problem he snuck into the blonde's bedroom and got in bed with him. Naruto had automatically leaned into Sasuke's body filling in the warmth Sasuke had missed. Best Sunday in the records for the happy Uchiha!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're what?" Neji asked his raven-haired friend as they sat on the roof.

"Naruto's aunt and uncle asked us to watch their house," Sasuke replied sighing, he'd turned back into the 'ice-prince' since Naruto wasn't around to warm him. "It's not that…"

"You named him!" Kiba almost yelled pointing out the fact that Sasuke had just said the boy's name in front of his friends.

"Uh, so…?" Sasuke knew very well what Kiba was implying, none of them usually referred to people by their names unless they were actually interested, first for Sasuke!

"You like him," Kiba continued. "You actually like him! Guess he's that good in bed!"

"I wouldn't know," Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

The four remaining guys fell silent all trying to grasp the fact that Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha, the horny bastard _hadn't _done that so fuckable blonde. Looking actually happy with this the four smiled at the now confused Uchiha. "You like him that much," Shino said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snorted taking a sip of the drink he had at hand.

They snickered. "So who are you gonna do next?" Shikamaru asked but Sasuke didn't shrug like usual, he didn't even look like he was thinking. "You like him enough to forget about other people, man you're turning soft like Kiba."

"Shut up Shikamaru," Kiba snarled but Sasuke looked up in interest.

"What about Kiba?" Sasuke asked looking at Shikamaru for the answer with an evil smirk on his face.

"He's obsessed with this girl he talks to over the internet," Shikamaru snorted dodging as Kiba made to hit him.

"Least I don't go dumb when I see Ino walking down the hall," Kiba retorted tackling Shikamaru to the floor.

"What? You like someone too?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah I do," Shikamaru grunted as he and Kiba continued their little battle of power, eventually Shikamaru won. "I haven't told her yet but I'm thinking about asking her out for real."

"What about you two?" Sasuke asked turning on Neji and Shino looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Count us out," Neji said.

"We'll stick to getting who we want thanks but we'll steer clear of your little Naru-chan and Ino," Shino taunted.

"Not to mention we have to get this girl's web address," Neji continued.

Sasuke smirked but was actually happy, they'd never had a conversation like this, maybe this just meant they were growing up. Anyway as their lunch continued they kept on teasing Kiba trying to get this girl's Internet address out of him but every time he refused. The students in the school fell silent as they saw the four of the five running down the hall chasing another blushing teen, the final member of the gang looking happy.

Teachers looked out into the hall to see what the sudden silence was for and were also struck dumb. "They seem energetic," Iruka said to Kakashi as the five ran into class.

Suddenly the five remembered where they were and exactly _what _they had just done but surprisingly they didn't care. Kakashi-sensei left the room with a moment's eye contact with Sasuke as the class piled in. The final few lessons went by with the five whispering to each other, this was the first time since they were little that they had enjoyed acting stupid. Sasuke had spent quite a lot of time staring at Naruto's blonde head while the blonde spoke to Gaara, the only down side to the day was that red haired freak!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Remember what I said brat," Tsunade snarled as the taxi pulled up to the house. "This place better be spotless when I get back!"

"Whatever, get lost or you'll miss your flight," Naruto retorted.

Finally after a few more goodbyes the two left in the taxi. Naruto and Sasuke went inside and sat on the sofa, Sasuke slipped so that his head rested on Naruto's lap. The blonde smiled down at him and picked up the remote control and turned on the television. And that's how their first night together started, a few programmes and a romantic film that Naruto had _accidentally _put on.

"You guys were acting weird today," Naruto commented as the next film started, it didn't look as good as the last one.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over us," Sasuke replied still happily lying on his angel's lap.

Sasuke liked what Naruto was doing, for the last few hours he'd been subconsciously playing with his dark hair. As he was thinking of drifting to sleep something that felt like a nail scratched his dark mark and alerted his senses. He snapped and grabbed the wandering hand turning to look at the mischievous smile playing on that face. "I swear I won't be stopped," Sasuke warned.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Naruto whispered seductively.

Sasuke got to his feet pulling Naruto up by his shirt; he dragged the moist lips against his hungrily. He crouched down to grab Naruto's knees that he lifted to wrap them around his waist. Somewhere he managed to turn of the television before slamming Naruto up against a wall. His hands undid the school shirt easily and slid his hands up Naruto's waist; his mouth left Naruto's to bite down where Naruto's shoulder and neck joined.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as his skin was attacked mercilessly. His hands roamed the Uchiha's neck searching for that marking again knowing that he'd found it when his skin shuddered as Sasuke moaned. He rocked his hips and Sasuke stumbled backwards hitting the corridor wall, their mouth connected again and Naruto's legs stayed tightly around the raven feeling how hard they both were. Again Naruto was pressed against a wall as they continued their clumsy journey to Naruto's bedroom, finally Sasuke fumbled to open the door.

They almost fell into the room but luckily Naruto's bed wasn't too far away from the door. Throwing the little blonde onto the soft mattress Sasuke removed his own shirt before undoing the belt attached to his trousers. Walking up to the blonde with the belt still in hand, "you'll pay tonight," Sasuke sneered as he flipped the blonde onto his stomach grabbing his hands. With his belt Sasuke tied Naruto's hands tightly to the metal headboard.

Leaning over blonde rubbing his aching cock against the tight ass he slipped his hands around to undo Naruto's trousers. Taking them down to his ankles along with orange boxers he observed his beautiful prize imagining driving into that. "I'm going to make you scream," Sasuke whispered brushing his hand over Naruto's ass while drawing three fingers into his mouth.

"You can try," Naruto replied seductively but tensed as he felt a damp finger pressing slowly into him. "Don't go slow…"

Sasuke followed orders. He thrust his finger in and out until he felt Naruto's walls relax a little. After a few more seconds the raven then inserted another finger, the Uchiha bent over Naruto as he trust in a final finger. His tongue slipped passed his lips to lick the hot tanned skin between Naruto's shoulder, a passion he'd never had during sex washed over him as Naruto started to moan with his touches. He continued thrusting his three fingers separating them so he wouldn't hurt Naruto to much as he pushed himself inside.

The pain was no bearable since pleasure was now knocking on his senses. The previous knocking turned into a loud bashing when Sasuke talented fingers struck something inside Naruto's body. A few tears rolled down his eyes as he let the sensation take over his body fully, it was warm and piercing all at once. "You're…teasing…me…" he panted as Sasuke hit that spot again causing the same wave of ecstasy to cloud his mind. Even with looking he knew Sasuke had a smirk on his face but then those three fingers to which he had become accustomed left him.

Sasuke positioned himself once he'd removed his annoying trousers, he'd never been this eager to be inside of another, sex to him usually was something to do when he was bored, even the girls knew that. His eyes caught Naruto's hands grip tighter on the belt that was restricting his arms thus making the Uchiha even more turned on. Slowly he pushed the head of his erection into Naruto stifling an 'oh my god' that was desperate to fly from his lips. _'It's better than the dream! Fuck me it so much better than the dream!' _As he pushed in deeper to the tight blonde he grabbed Naruto cock and stroked it softly hoping to lesson the pain. He almost sighed when he was finally sheathed completely inside his angel, he held still for a moment just to bathe in the feeling. "Are…are you ok…Naruto?" Sasuke asked his voice trying hard to remain steady.

Naruto had used Sasuke's belt as pain relief, Sasuke was bigger than his fingers but he had been well prepared. The feeling of being full yet wanting so much more urged Naruto to reply, "move teme," he hissed.

At first slowly, pulling out then sliding back inside Naruto never loosening his hold around Sasuke's cock. Getting faster as Naruto made a sound of pleasure showing Sasuke that he was getting used to it. Going this slow was killing him, he wanted it hard, fast and now but he wanted Naruto to enjoy it, Sasuke wasn't planning on letting this be a one-time thing. Sweat dripped down his face, his shirt stuck to him body. Not controlling himself he pulled out and thrust back inside sharply, he was at bliss and Naruto's breath had turned into a deep moan.

"Do that again," Naruto practically begged and Sasuke complied.

Naruto's body went forward as Sasuke thrust deep inside him, Naruto's hands were clasped tightly now onto the metal headboard. All that could be heard in the room was the bed hitting the wall, luckily they had waited until Tsunade and Jiraiya had left, if they'd had neighbours they'd be banging on the door right now. His head flew back as Sasuke struck that sweet spot harder than before, his eyes tightly closed with his mouth open, a small trail of saliva falling down his chin. After that first attack Naruto finding it harder to stop himself from scream, Sasuke was an animal! "Ah faster!" he whimpered giving up on holding his tongue, in these circumstances even the pope would beg.

Sasuke again complied. With one hand his grabbed the top of the metal headboard while his other hand still held onto Naruto's hips. Using all the strength he could he drove into the blonde faster liking the sounds that were now pouring out of his mouth. In the pit of his stomach flares sparked to life alerting the raven to his ultimate build up beginning. If possible his went harder, deeper, faster into Naruto as though it was the last thing he would ever do. "Fuck," he hissed as their flesh clashed together his climax approached.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his cock pounding the flesh there in time with his thrust. Naruto could feel the exploding sensation getting closer fast, a few more pounds, and a few more harsh thrusts on his prostate. "God…" His hands were sweating, he was almost done. His chin hit his chest as his climax swallowed his body whole.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls if possible tighten around him, taking advantage he went in with all his strength before emptying himself inside his angel. He rode out his orgasm screaming in silence. Bliss etched permanently into his brain as he collapsed beside the exhausted blonde, "I'll…have…you…scream…my…name," he said in between life saving breaths.

After a few minutes Sasuke gathered enough energy to untie his gorgeous blonde, his lover. Naruto rolled down and with shaky hands he removed Sasuke's sweat drenched shirt so that he snuggle up to the raven. "You can…try," Naruto replied with a smirk, he hoped to god Sasuke would try.

Sasuke smirked; people really thought this vision of beauty was bad luck? '_How is that even possible?' _Sasuke asked himself as Naruto's body hugged onto his own. They stayed in silence again basking in the afterglow of their sex; it was something great to think about. Subconsciously Sasuke had picked up Naruto's habit of playing with the other's hair, his fingers twirled random tufts of hair before soothing it down again. "You're not bad luck," Sasuke mumbled feeling Naruto stiffen for a second before looking up to the raven eyes. "I've never felt like anything before I met you."

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto purred with an angelic smile.

"I hope it stays like this," Sasuke said looking at the ceiling. "I want to feel something, even my mother seems different."

"Can I offer a suggestion for the next time you see her?" Naruto asked and continued when Sasuke looked back to him. "Try calling her 'mum' instead of 'mother,' I know she'd like it."

"You're a softie," Sasuke chuckled as the blonde pouted.

"Whatever teme I'm going to sleep," Naruto retorted. "Just think about it okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke mumbled noticing that Naruto had already fallen into a light sleep. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Night…Sasuke," Naruto breathed as sleep finally took him…

- - -

**Did you like the lemon? Was it hot enough for all of those who wanted it?**

**Please review!**

**Bye-Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again, I hope everyone is ok **

**On with the next chapter people!**

**Disclaimer – **I'd die of happiness if I owned these to hot boys plus I'd have them together in a heartbeat XD

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Six:

- - Sasuke's POV - -

I had woken up early today; there was still at least two hours before I needed to wake. Lazily I looked down to the mop of golden hair that was tickling my chin, he shifted in his sleeping giving me a view of his beautiful face. I was glad I'd woken up early, I had to go home to get some things for school that I'd forgotten but I suddenly didn't feel the need to rush. My pride got the better of me; I've _never _forgotten something for school so reluctantly I got up making sure to keep my angel warm.

Naked I walked over to the desk pulling a sheet of paper and a pen from my bag that had been dumped in the room before our little _fight _last night. I remembered my promise and I meant it, I'd make him scream next time, but it was also so much more. I wanted him to be mine, only mine!

I sat at the desk and wrote a quick note, 'Gone home for some things, meet you at school, don't be late! Sasuke.' He had been very tempted to put 'love Sasuke' but he found it to corny for his liking, if he started that who knew where it would lead? He might suddenly start dotting his 'I' s with little love heart. He got back up and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower then walked back into the bedroom in his uniform.

Grabbing the folded up note he put it on his pillow then sneakily took a kiss from Naruto's soft lips. Before he could change his mind he got his school bag and car keys and was gone in the next five minutes. He drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up outside his house; his father was probably already gone to work, his brother somewhere and his mother working on new designs most likely. He didn't say anything as he entered the dark building; he went into his room gathering the four textbooks he needed for today. It was strange seeing his room; it was dark and miserable, nothing like the home he had just left, the place he'd left his little angel.

"Good morning Sasuke," said a female voice as I walked into the kitchen to make myself some light breakfast. "What are you doing here?"

I span around recognising the voice, I came face to face with my mother who was eating cereal, my eyes wanted to pop from their sockets. In my seventeen years of existence I'd never seen my mother sat in the kitchen, in her nightwear eating cereal. I realised that she had spoken and clearly waiting for the answer due to her constant yet amused gaze that had landed on me.

"I needed to get some things for school," I said subconsciously tapping my bag.

"I see, would you like some breakfast?" she asked getting up and grabbing the cereal box, milk and bowl when I nodded.

I sat down as she poured the milk; she pushed the bowl to me then gave me a spoon and the little jar of sugar. I looked at her shocked that she would willingly let me have sugar; she was a woman who worked on beauty. She smiled at me dipping her spoon into the sugar pot before spreading it out over her cereal, then I noticed she hadn't eaten it, she had just been sat in front of it ready to eat it when I'd walked in. I followed her lead, taking a small amount of sugar.

We both brought a spoonful of the substance into our mouths the only noise being heard was the muffled 'crunch' of the flakes. I inwardly smiled, this was nice, sitting with my mother eating breakfast like a family would but there was still something missing. I wondered what it was comparing the meal I'd had with Naruto's aunt and uncle, I knew what it was, I missed the conversation.

"Did you have a good first night?" she asked looking up from the magazine she had laid on the breakfast bar.

"Uh, yes," I replied shocked that she had initiated a conversation.

"What did you two get up too?" she asked.

I avoided a blush, she might be my mother and know about the _things _I get up too but I think I'll skip the bit about being obsessed with my little angel, that name has really stuck. "We just watched TV then went to sleep."

"My, my, aren't you boys lazy," she said that amusement lacing in with her soft tone made my heart warm. "Oh well try to enjoy each others company, we'll have to have his aunt and uncle round for dinner when they return."

"Really?" I asked the shock not very well covered this time and it made the woman before me smile.

"Of course, I'll talk to your father about it," she continued, I think she noticed the sudden fade in my attention at the mention of my father. "Don't worry, we could always use the company."

I nodded not convinced at all, father wouldn't approve of a social dinner unless there was something to profit from it. I ate the rest of my cereal mother occasionally spoke and I replied slowly forgetting about my father. I glanced at the clock as I finished my bowl, if I left for school now I'd have about ten minutes to myself without girls, time that I could spend thinking about Naruto. I stood taking my bowl to the sink when I turned back I caught my arm on the handle to the fridge, a fresh cut appeared. And went to rub it away but my mother took my arm.

She pushed it under the tap drowning the red liquid away before dabbing it dry with a kitchen towel. She pulled out a light plaster and stuck it over the rather small wound but something inside made me feel lighter. She said something about being more careful in the future but I didn't respond but then I remembered the time. I grabbed my coat and bag again, I fought with myself but suddenly found myself pecking my mothers cheek.

"Thanks mum," I said as I headed out of the door but when I looked back I couldn't help but smile.

Her hand was on top of the cheek I had just kissed and her eyes were wide but that only added to the beauty of the smile that followed, the smile _I_put there. I left then driving to school with a smile, a small one but it was there all the same. I added to my thoughts to thank my little angel without saying thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm going crazy, I told myself, my little angel has been sat in front of me talking with Gaara and I _miss _him! I sat there glaring at the redhead currently talking with my little blonde, Naruto looked happy and I did like that it was just that I didn't like that he was happy with Gaara. I am possessive; Naruto is technically my property so why am I fussing like this?

"Just chill," Neji said to me. "The lunch bell is about to…"

Before he could say anything the lunch bell did go off. The people in class gathered their things either leaving for the field or to go home, I smirked knowing that Gaara went home.

"Bye Naruto," he said waving at my angel. "Sorry I won't be back."

"That ok," Naruto called waving back smiling. "Have a good holiday."

"I'll try, my family are annoying," he said then with one more wave he left and I smirked.

I watched as Naruto got up and left the classroom, I caught his eye as he glanced back at me. A blush tinted his cheeks and I wanted to smile, I would have done if some girls weren't staring at me. I got up with my friends and left to the roof, on the way to the fire escape I saw a tuft of familiar blonde hair. Telling the gang to go ahead I turned down the abandoned hallway, it was the old English hall; no one ever came down here anymore, _perfect._

I walked up behind him and pushed him up against the wall slamming our lips together, this was all I needed to get through the day, kisses from an angel. I pulled back and saw his flushed face noting that he was panting slightly from _my _kisses; it's usually the other way around. I let his arms wrap around my neck to pull me closer to him so that we shared another kiss, this time he was in it completely meaning that my senses were going haywire. After a few more minutes of this I pulled back trying not to pant, I wasn't succeeding well, I smirked.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm in a good mood," I replied knowing that my smirk was getting bigger.

"Oh, why?" he asked probably fearing my smirk by now.

"Gaara…is," I kissed him lightly before finishing. "Gone."

He smiled, "You're happy because of that? Is the little Uchiha jealous?"

I almost faltered, I do not get jealous because I get everything I want! I felt my cheeks warm up when I heard him laugh, not mockingly but affectionately, I love his laugh. "Shut up dobe," I retorted.

"Don't call me that teme," he said back his brow knitting together. "Not my fault you're…"

I didn't need nor want to hear that word again so I silenced him with my mouth. As if just figuring it out I pretended to be watching this from the side and got turned on. Naruto pressed up against the wall while I was pressing into him kissing him like he was my air supply. I can't help it I like scenarios and games, much like this.

"Naruto, classroom," I muttered lacing my hands behind his back lifting him so we didn't need to part.

I opened a door knowing no one would be there, apparently this side of the school was haunted, that's why the gang always came over here. We fell through the door but still didn't let go of him. His hands shakily undid my shirt caressing my skin, twirling my nipples, scratching my chest. Parting from the kiss I let him kiss me, I wasn't going to be dominated but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop his touches at the moment. My head went back while his hands held my neck supporting me, his teeth felt sharp as they connected with my neck, I felt over powered, and I loved it. Incoherent speech fell from my mouth as he licked, bit, sucked and tortured my skin, I didn't know someone knew how to give _this _much pleasure just with a mouth.

"Oops," he whispered lifting his head letting me.

Something clicked and I knew what he'd meant by 'oops.' My hand went to my usual smooth skin to find a patch of my neck that had been wonderfully damaged but it also meant that _I _had been mark. Even with my shirt collar the top part of the mark could still be seen.

"You'll pay for that dobe," I said licking my lips pouncing on my prey. I bit on his neck, hard, I almost drew blood but he didn't seem to mind. His body squirmed, he liked it hard! With that information more possibilities opened up and I smirked onto his neck. My hand went between his legs grabbing what I could firmly before rubbing the area roughly with my palm, again he started to thrash around.

"Hah, stop…please…stop," he begged but I knew that he didn't want me too, there was something in his voice telling me to continue, I guessed he hadn't expected me to figure out how he liked it. I practically ripped his trousers away from his body not caring that we are on the floor, not caring that we are in school, not caring that he was begging me to stop while forcing me to continue. He started to fight me but not like you would if you wanted to escape someone, more like when you want to be forced to stay so I pinned him down. "I'll ask once," I hissed rubbing him again though his boxers were still in the way. "Do you _really _want me to stop?"

"No," he said his eyes clamped shut as my hand continued its activity.

"Guess you know what I like then," I taunted brushing my lips on his own, he nodded. "By all means continue."

"Bastard you ruined the mood," Naruto said to me his face bright.

My hand slipped under the rim of his boxers and I grabbed him harshly, "have I?" I asked him licking his neck.

"Ah! Stop it, let go," he whined, I kept my victory dance to myself.

I did let go but only to undo my own pants before attacking his beautiful sweaty body again. I had had to undo my trousers; my cock had been fighting painfully with its confinement. I smirked when I felt him shudder, not from fear but anticipation.

"Stop it," he begged again as my fingers traced his ass.

I removed his annoying boxers and slowly inserted a finger inside him; he shifted in discomfort but only for a second. I devoured his mouth as I added another two fingers, I couldn't bear to go slow anymore. I thrust my fingers deep, hitting his prostate harder each time.

"No, I can't…stop…now," he said his body arching into my touch.

I withdrew my fingers humming a tone as I sucked on his neck making sure to leave a very clear mark. Now I actually wished Gaara was still here so that he could see that Naruto was taken, I'd hang a big 'No touchy' sign on my angel if I could. He whimpered at the loss of my touches and I smiled, not smirked, smiled, I'm not sure what this addiction to him is but it's strong, strong enough for me to want to protect him forever.

I freed myself completely from my trousers before pinning his arms to the ground with one of my hands. With the other I helped myself onto my knees then lifted his body so that I was placed _exactly _where I wanted to be. I guided myself in but with this angle I couldn't go very slow or I'd slip and actually hurt him. I felt his legs curl around my waist folding them to take me in deeper, quicker, my breath hitched as he covered me in that warmth again. My eyes closed as I let him adjust, didn't take long before he started to shift.

His arms wrapped around me, as I trust inside him once, he kissed my neck making my eyes lose more focus. Using all the strength I could I took I hooked my arms under his knees and stood up ramming his back into the nearest wall. There I started to thrust inside him again liking the howl that escaped him, I kissed his neck hearing his pleas for me to stop.

"Stop this," he moaned his head hitting the wall, his nails digging into my shoulders.

It was then that I remembered my promise to make him scream my name and I became very grateful of this angel. I shot my body forward hitting that spot harder than I ever had before, he gave up begging me to stop now. I repeated the action gaining more speed; I was glad that my parents had had me train in many different kinds of physical activity, it all helped for this. I balled my fists, my arms still hooked under his legs, my build up had started but I'd be damned if he didn't say it. Constant movement, powerful thrusts, random kisses to his body and then my reward came from him.

"AH…SASUKE!" he screamed coating our stomachs in cum.

I smirked with triumph and continued to trust into him until I tipped over the edge closing my eyes as my orgasm hit me. I still moved riding it through until my body could stand no more. I weakly let go of his legs my head resting on his shoulder as we slipped down the wall his legs wrapped instinctively around my waist. After panting heavily I freed myself from inside his body but had no intention of doing anything else. "Told…you," I panted.

"You were right," he replied still catching his breath. "But I think I have to have you say _my _name."

"I'm not gonna be a uke!" I told him flatly.

"You don't have to be," he said with a sly smirk.

"Then…how?" I asked actually curious.

"You'll see soon," he said teasingly then poked my chest. "We need to clean up."

I looked confused for a second then understood. I parted from him finding a cloth of some sort to wipe my stomach with then tossed it to him. We both fixed our uniforms though there was a small tear in the shoulder of my shirt and when I told Naruto he simply smiled sheepishly. We made our hair looked less…_played _with and let our bodies cool down a little more before leaving the classroom. We neared the staircase to the roof, we still had a bit of lunch left, I saw him smile at me, he knew I was going up to the roof.

"Hey, you want to come up?" I asked him.

"Really?" he asked eyes wide.

I pulled his smaller body in front of mine and wrapped my arms around him, one around his chest one around his waist. "I don't want you to go," I whispered into his ear pecking it lightly, he giggled.

"Fine but you need to let go," he said as he attempted a step.

"Nope," I stated walking like this with him all the to the top. I thought about letting go but decided against it, these were my friends and I trust them, I can cuddle my little angel, they know I like him and didn't judge. He pushed open the door laughing as I discovered that his was ticklish.

- - - Normal POV - - -

"Bout time Sa…" Kiba started but then at the sight of his friend Sasuke his mouth fell open, completely speechless.

The gang looked as Sasuke emerged tickling the blonde they knew as 'Naru-chan.' They smiled, out of all five of them Sasuke was the one who really needed a little light in his life, he's always been cold hearted. Sasuke sat down leaning against the concrete that held the school antennas, he sighed and pulled Naruto into him, they noticed that the blonde was blushing.

"Uh, hello," Naruto said not sure whether to bow or something.

"Naru-chan!" Kiba exclaimed pulling Naruto into a hug, Kiba had always been the liveliest out of the five.

"Wh…why?" Naruto stuttered looking at Kiba who looked confused. "What did you call me?"

"Oh," Kiba said laughing nervously. "Sorry."

"What did you call me?" Naruto repeated.

"…Naru-chan," Kiba said sheepishly. "It's a funny story really, when we heard that Sasuke liked you we…" He shut up at the sudden smirk that had appeared on Naruto face and the frown that had joined Sasuke's.

"Likes me huh?" Naruto teased. "Is that true Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke paled at the name, he actually looked ill, he didn't know whether to attack Kiba or Naruto, settled for Kiba. He lounged at his friend but Naruto tackled him before he could make contact. They rolled a little but finished with Naruto leant over Sasuke with a victory grin on his face.

"What's wrong Sasu-chan?" Naruto teased and he heard the gang trying desperately to hide their amusement.

Sasuke was about to yell but then another retort came to mind, "why nothing my little uke," he said feeling Naruto flinch, he'd gotten back the power, Naruto pouted.

"That's low," Naruto announced laughing but not particularly caring that Sasuke had just told his friends more about their relationship.

"Actually if I remember it was high," Sasuke mused rising to his elbows. "And against a wall."

Naruto's face flushed and heard the collective gasps from behind them.

"You did it in school?" Shino asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Better not have been somewhere we eat," Neji said with a smirk.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said waking from his nap.

"Wait a sec!" Kiba yelled crawling over to Sasuke opening the raven's top button. "Naruto marked him!" He used the blonde's proper name, he already seemed like an extended member of the gang and Kiba liked his nature.

Sasuke tried to twitch away the small pink blush that was forming on his face but Kiba noticed it and pointed that out. He knocked Naruto off and threw himself at Kiba who incidentally screamed like a girl and jumped backwards sending a drink to hit Neji's head. Neji grimaced and both the other two smirked, Neji grabbed his water bottle and squeezed it's contents in Sasuke's direction but the raven ducked to the side but the water had to go somewhere, it hit Shikamaru's shirt drenching it. Shikamaru glared and took out a tuna sandwich that he didn't want and threw it at Neji who caught it messily but then aimed it at Kiba hitting the dog boy. Kiba had fallen backwards landing on Shino who had just been having the last of his ice cream; it was a hot day so he'd brought one now thinking that it was the biggest mistake of his life. Kiba had nudged his arm into his face squashing the soft ice cream making Shino look like a five year old. Now the five, the gang that owned the school were currently in the scariest FOOD FIGHT!

Naruto had watched the whole thing play out, he'd heard that many people were scared of the five but honestly couldn't see why. He looked at the pile of bodies that threw food and drink at one another and broke down. He head his ribs tightly, opened his mouthed and howled with laughter freezing the fight.

The five looked to the blonde, each other then back to the blonde, they were being laughed at. Sasuke remembered that laugh, it wasn't mocking or judgement it was joyful and happy, the kind of laugh that the five hadn't heard in a long time. Yes many people laughed but when they came near it was either laugh of nerves or fake. Kiba was first to crack; his grin ripped over his face and joined Naruto's hysterics. Shikamaru followed next rolling off of Neji who started to laugh as well. Shino started and Sasuke just sat there listening to the sound of his oldest friends happy laughter, he'd missed the sound so he joined it.

About ten minutes later everyone had calmed down but random chuckles still came from one of them. Sasuke had taken back his position and when he got the chance he pulled Naruto into his arms, the blonde cuddled into him. "You must be an angel," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's hair.

Naruto smiled up at the raven and replied, "or maybe I'm just not scared of you, I'm not going to run away like everyone else."

Naruto would never know how much those words struck Sasuke's heart, the raven's arms tightened around Naruto's body. He looked away sure that tears would form in his eyes; he wasn't confused what Naruto was doing to him anymore.

'_I'm falling in love.'_

- - -

Please review, I don't want Sasuke to say he loves Naruto just yet, I want them to fall in love slowly like normal people do, granted it'll be faster than normal life XD

Bye-Bye 


	7. Chapter 7

Yo people, how is everyone today? I got some time to myself so guess what, I wrote a chapter XD Hope you like!

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Seven

There was a knock on the classroom door and everyone turned as their guest entered. A tall dark haired man walked in, he wasn't very old, mid-twenties at the most. His eyes cast over the many teens looking for the one that resembled his own reflection, his little brother Sasuke. Itachi caught site of the raven not surprised that Sasuke was glaring at him but saw the shock as Itachi's softened and walked towards him, ignoring the teacher.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke inquired as Itachi got close to his desk.

"I need your car keys little brother," Itachi replied putting his hand out smirking as Sasuke scowled.

"Why the hell would I give you my keys?" Sasuke snarled.

The class was full of whispers, the girls stated how attractive both Sasuke and Itachi were together, some almost fainted. The hot brothers of Konoha stood staring at each other as the 'oh so cute' and 'aren't they dreamy' comments flew to deaf ears. Deaf ears until a laugh reached them, Itachi turned his head as Sasuke gaze lowered, both pairs of onyx eyes landed on the smiling face of Naruto.

Naruto laughed, he loved how people shut up just by his one noise. He didn't know brothers who seemed to detest each other managed to amuse him but it did anyway. Just watching their short transaction had tickled his insides they were really similar! "Pfft, you're so alike," Naruto stated then came collective gasps.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, _'alike? Me and this…this…this stupid nimrod?' _Sasuke would have launched at the source of the laughter if not for two things, one being that his brother was there and would see his immature action and secondly it was his angel laughing, the laugh he loved.

"I see," Itachi said. "And is our similarity amusing?"

"Actually yeah," Naruto said with a smirk, he was not scared of Itachi, there was something in his eyes that seemed to be playful.

"How so?" Itachi continued crossing his arms, the lesson was already forgotten.

"Well…when people are similar they tend to argue," Naruto said thinking, it looked painful. "But since you're the Uchiha brothers you don't even argue, it's always glare smirk, glare smirk, you get my point?"

Itachi smirked in spite of himself and cast a look towards his mentally frozen brother. "And is that such a problem."

"Nope in your case it's a big ass cover up," Naruto announced grinning waiting for the next question.

"Cover up? For what?" Itachi continued.

"The fact that you two actually like being brothers," Naruto winked and his audience took in another breath.

Both Uchiha's fell silent. It was not possible for Naruto to know that, they both did like that they were brothers even if they never got on. Itachi almost backed away and Sasuke was struggling with the fact that he had yet to move since Naruto had spoken to Itachi so easily. The blonde however remained in his seat smiling widely up at Itachi who eventually managed to speak again.

"Nice theory you have," he said.

"Yeah, great isn't it," Naruto replied grinning wickedly, his grin rivalled the Uchiha glare, now that's something impressive.

"Fine, well, Sasuke, your keys," Itachi said turning back to his brother whose eyes were wide looking at him. "What?"

Sasuke blinked a few times subconsciously reaching into his pocket retrieving his keys. He hands them over to his brother not saying anything, Itachi's eyes held a confusion that he himself probably didn't know he had. Itachi's pale fingers wrapped around the metal key before turning around heading for the door but then Sasuke came back to life.

"How exactly am I supposed to get anywhere?" Sasuke spat standing up.

"I'm sure _someone _will give you a lift," Itachi replied leaving through the door.

The class was in silence and Naruto was happy, he'd heard and understood something no one else had. Itachi had called Sasuke by his name, no snide comment, no empty 'little brother' name but simply Sasuke's name. The blonde took a glance at Sasuke who was still out of reality and smiled warmly, _'all I want to do is make you happy Sasuke.' _After the day in detention Naruto had begun to realise that all he wanted was to do things for the Uchiha, get him and his family closer, help Sasuke trust people, help Sasuke enjoy his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's eyebrow constantly twitched as girls came up to him offering him a ride home, guys dared to ask too. His friends watched as Sasuke viciously turned down anyone who asked. Neji supposed that him or the one of the others would give Sasuke a lift home but it was still fun watching people beg for the Uchiha to get in their car.

"I can give you a lift Sasuke-kun," said one brave brunette girl.

"No."

"But why not, I know where you live," she continued.

"No."

"My car will be more comfortable than the bus," she said shuddering. "You aren't taking the bus right Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Can you say anything besides 'no' Sasuke-kun?" she asked, people gasped, this girl was definitely brave.

"No."

"Listen Huria-san," Shikamaru said getting in the way. "He won't be going anywhere with you so leave already, we're in the middle of a meeting."

It was true, the five were all in the student council and the girls had barged in to ask Sasuke, it was highly irritating. Shikamaru shooed the girl away but when he got to the door he saw more girl awaiting their chance to get to Sasuke, he sighed and told them all to leave. Eventually Shikamaru walked back into the room looking as though he'd just been attacked.

"Stupid girls," he grumbled sitting back next to Kiba and Shino.

"What happened?" Kiba asked noticing his friends dishevelled appearance.

"I told them to go so they tried to jump me," he sighed, they were after all the most popular and attractive guys in the school.

Another ten minutes and the after-school meeting was finished, it had lasted about an hour and a half. They were discussing the upcoming festival, they had to decide on what it was to celebrate, what themes and what kind of booths should be set up. It had been decided finally that the festival would be celebrating all the creatures of the world; people would be expected to dress up as different animals.

Shino turned to Sasuke who was in silence; he'd been quite distracted since his brother had shown up. "So who's giving you a lift?" he asked.

"Don't care," Sasuke mumbled but remembered that he wasn't going back to his house. "I'm not going back to my house, remember me and Naruto are staying at his aunt's place."

"Well you'll give us the directions," Neji said.

"Ok spill it Uchiha," Kiba demanded. "What's up with you? You were happy earlier until your brother came."

"It's not that," Sasuke muttered. "I'm happy it's just…"

"Just what?" Kiba continued, he was going to get an answer.

"I can't remember the last time he called me 'Sasuke'," he admitted shocking his friends with his honesty. "It made me happy."

"And we call ourselves smart," Shikamaru said sighing getting inquisitive looks from his friends. "I think Naruto knew that earlier."

"You mean Naru-chan planned for that to happen?" Kiba said admittedly impressed.

Their conversation was interrupted as a loud noise came between them. They turned around from their cars that were always parked together to see someone on a motorbike. Taking off the black helmet revealed the driver to have familiar spiked golden hair and beautiful ocean eyes, Naruto. He was out of his school uniform, he smiled at them, and he was parked in front of the two cars belonging to Neji and Shikamaru.

"Thought you'd like a lift back," Naruto shrugged.

"On that thing?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide; surprisingly he'd _never _ridden on a motorbike.

"Don't tell me the famous Uchiha is scared of a motorbike?" Naruto teased smirking wildly.

"Cool, I didn't know this bike was yours Naru-chan," Kiba said going closer to the bike.

"I don't own it," Naruto replied ignoring the urge to punch Kiba for calling him 'Naru-chan' again. "I used to have a dirt bike but it got trashed, I can do some awesome moves on them."

"Wicked, you'll have to give me a ride soon," Kiba said. "I love bikes, I have one but I'm not that good on it."

"Hey do you guys want to come back with us?" Naruto asked looking at everyone else, he was comfortable around them; multiple mutters of agreement came from the remaining four boys. "Well how about I give Kiba a ride and scaredy-cat Uchiha can go in a car?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for the comment but smiled after seeing how pleased Kiba looked. "I'll take a better ride out of you later dobe," Sasuke taunted managing to make his angel blush.

"WICKED!" Kiba cheered as Naruto handed him the spare helmet that was stored under the seat then mounted behind him.

Naruto put his helmet back on after glaring a little at the proud Uchiha as they got in the cars. Everyone started their engines but Naruto had to move so they could get out. Once he was cleared Naruto was shocked that they zoomed past him and Kiba started booing down his ear. "What the hell was that?"

"We usually race," Kiba cried. "Damn them I never win!"

Naruto chuckled and revved up. "Lets change that shall we?" Naruto brought his leg up and the bike shot into motion leaving the school behind fast. "How exactly can they win? They don't know the way!"

"Sasuke will have given them the direction, no one cares as long as I don't win!" Kiba yelled.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked leaning to the side as they went round a corner rapidly.

"I gloat!"

Naruto couldn't see his face but he was sure the guy was grinning from ear to ear. "Me too!" He put forth another burst of speed as he spotted the cars in front of him. "Now would you like to pass them or take a short cut and get there quicker?"

"PASS THEM!" Kiba cheered and Naruto smirked.

"Hold on," Naruto advised and as he speed went up again Kiba latched his arms around Naruto to hold on, they were nearing the cars, closer, closer. "Don't forget to wave," Naruto said as he made a beeline through the two expensive cars glancing at the occupants inside, their faces fell.

Kiba undid an arm to flick off his friends calling into the open window. "Looks like you're too slow Neji!" Kiba knew that this would put a fire up the Hyuuga's ass accelerating them. "Go Naru-chan!"

"Call me that again and you're road kill!" Naruto threatened gliding in front of the cars getting ready to turn the corner.

"No way they're winning!" Shikamaru protested putting his foot down but still didn't catch up since cars had to slow down for the sharp corner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Took you loser long enough!" Kiba cheered as Sasuke and the others walked into the living room. "Yo Naru-ch…uh, Naruto, the losers have arrived!"

Naruto walked in from the kitchen with a grin eyes focussed on Sasuke and the Uchiha returned the look.

"How the hell did you pull that?" Sasuke questioned. "You drove straight through us and pulled that corner!"

"I'm a good driver granddad," Naruto smirked and Kiba sniggered.

"Shut it dog boy you weren't driving," Shikamaru snarled but did see the humour.

"Who the hell are you calling granddad?" Neji asked lividly since he had been the driver.

"Neji doesn't like getting his driving insulted," Kiba told Naruto who simply smiled.

"Then he really shouldn't race a superior driver like me," Naruto said pulling a high snobbish voice just for the effect.

"Nice place here," Shino said hurriedly holding a fuming Neji who was muttering more curses than the devil would know.

"Yeah my aunt's a good doctor and it's surprising how much money my uncle makes," Naruto laughed. "He writes and teaches and does pretty good."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "What does he teach?" he asked not knowing that Jiraiya did more than write his perverted books.

"Martial arts, well he used too, I was his last pupil," Naruto said crossing his arms. "Anyway you want anything to drink?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Naruto lay together watching the television, the others had left about twenty minutes ago. The afternoon had been well spent; they had talked about the festival, played the play-station that Naruto brought out of storage and just had fun, as teenagers should.

Now though all was quiet as Naruto's head rested against Sasuke shoulder while the raven's head rested on top of the golden hair. The program that was playing held little interest as both teens simply enjoyed a peaceful moment together neither ready to move. Unfortunately Sasuke shifted making Naruto sit back up on the sofa but then Sasuke swung his legs over the arm rest placing his head lightly on Naruto's crotch.

"Naruto?" he asked looking up shyly.

"Yes?" Naruto replied starting to play with Sasuke's soft black locks.

"How did you do that today?" he asked closing his eyes enjoying the feel of Naruto's finger twirling tufts of his hair. "With Itachi I mean, he hasn't said my name in years."

Naruto smiled. "Not sure how to explain it, it's a trick I picked up for baa-chan, she's pretty smart. Subconsciously he probably refers to you as 'Sasuke' so I just stunned him enough to make subconscious his conscious, weird really."

Sasuke chuckled a little. "Thanks, it made me happy," he said repeating his honesty.

"That's what I was aiming for," Naruto said and Sasuke opened his eyes in amazement.

Suddenly an idea hit Sasuke's perverted senses; he got off of the sofa onto his knee before Naruto parting the boy's legs. He rested his face over the blonde's crotch nuzzling slightly electing a gasp from Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked his voice growing husky.

"I said I'd give you a ride earlier," Sasuke whispered his voice low and seductive. He sat back sliding his hands under Naruto's loose t-shirt scraping up his chest rubbing over the blonde's nipples. He went back down to grab the rim of the shirt to lift it off Naruto's head before straddling the boys diving in for a kiss. "Did you think I'd forget that you beat me? You need punishment," he hissed his cock twitching painfully in his trousers.

"And what do you suggest?" Naruto asked moaning lightly as Sasuke started kissing various spots on his neck.

With some force Sasuke switched their positions making the smaller male sit over him. He pushed Naruto hips down so that he could rub himself against Naruto's tight ass before needing to answer. "Many things," he hissed as Naruto took charge of grinding their bodies together.

"For once Uchiha just sit and enjoy," Naruto ordered silencing Sasuke's plans. Naruto had no intentions of being the seme but that didn't stop him riding Sasuke, time for the Uchiha to being moaning, screaming.

"I will _not _be uke," Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he held back moans from Naruto's movement.

Somehow Naruto brought out a kind of bandage and wrapped around Sasuke wrists before the raven could protest. Before Sasuke gained coherence Naruto wound the last part of the cloth around the metal in the sofa watching as Sasuke finally started to fight. Naruto mouth claimed the soft pale skin covering Sasuke's neck biting occasionally. He unbuttoned the black shirt revealing a delicious chest to his lustful eyes.

"Untie me! I will _not _be uke!" Sasuke said still fighting with his binds, fighting the fact that this was turning him on but he still didn't want to be uke.

Naruto got off looking down at his prey taking notice of Sasuke's tented crotch with a smirk. He let his finger brush over the area hearing a gasp from Sasuke made his finger undo the button followed by the zip. Naruto pulled sharply on Sasuke's trousers freeing the prisoned erection whilst also trapping Sasuke's ankles. "You look good tied up," Naruto purred taking a teasing like of the tip. He coated the whole erection with his saliva massaging the sensitive skin with his tongue picking up a rather fast pace.

"Ah," Sasuke mumbled throwing his head back resting between his arms, he can't even muffle his sounds.

"Don't hold back," Naruto order before starting to pump faster, soon came his rewards.

"God," Sasuke moaned as Naruto's pace quickened more. He gritted his teeth, he could have sworn nothing could beat the first one Naruto gave him but this was more. Naruto's tongue never dried, it wrapped around his throbbing cock bring him closer to the edge. He moaned in spite of himself, this was just too good not too. "Fuck Naruto, FASTER!" he yelled and Naruto obliged. His climax grabbed his body harshly taking him into euphoric heaven moaning the blonde's name again. "Damn…it…"

"Don't think we're done yet Uchiha," Naruto mumbled kissing Sasuke torso while massaging the boy's cock back to life. "You must enjoy this, you're already back up."

"Shut…up…" Sasuke gasped. His dark eyes widen as Naruto got off him again but was shocked to see the blonde stripping before him. The t-shirt had already been taken off but Naruto put up a good show of removing the rest of his clothes and by the time he was done Sasuke was rock hard again. "Damn tease but I really don't want to be uke," he muttered smirking.

"Have you not figured out that you aren't going to be?" Naruto straddling Sasuke once again grabbing Sasuke's cock guiding it to his entrance. "You just have to scream," Naruto said with a seductive smile.

Sasuke was going to say something but failed as Naruto impaled his hot body around him, all he managed was to groan in pure pleasure. His head dug deep into the sofa cushions behind him his teeth grinding together to try to calm his moans. He felt every rise of Naruto's body tempting his climax closer, every hard thrust down created a mini-orgasm, every pleasure filled cry that escaped the blonde ran chills through his nerves. "Faster," he moaned through his teeth.

Naruto continued but did as asked speeding up his motion, he rose up before sliding back down the throbbing cock inside of his body. His hands rested on Sasuke's chest occasionally playing with erect nipples. Sweat poured from their bodies and Naruto loved the sounds of submission running from Sasuke's throat, just a little more and he'd scream. Naruto's mouth opened and many incoherent words mixed in with his moans as his climax reached up nearer to him.

"Don't stop…" Sasuke pleaded straining his back to thrust his hips up. He felt Naruto clamp down on him harder as the blonde screamed in ecstasy but still moved and Sasuke's own orgasm raped his senses. "NARUTO!" he screamed as he came within his angel, the angel of unbeatable sex!

Both panted hard Naruto's head fell to be on Sasuke's bare chest but a smile played onto his lips. "Told…you…so," he panted.

After a few minutes of gathering oxygen Sasuke was finally able to talk. "Dammit," he hissed startling Naruto back to sitting position. "That was fucking brilliant!" Sasuke closed his eyes filling his body with the feeling of their sex, not just any but the _best _sex he'd ever had, no lie.

"You're not bad yourself," Naruto teased pecking Sasuke's lips whilst freeing the raven captive wrist, which wrapped around him.

A few more moments passed before the two teens rose up cleaning away any mess they had left before heading for their bedroom. Changing quickly both got into bed, Naruto automatically snuggled into Sasuke draping an arm over the pale chest his head on the raven's shoulder. Happily he looked up at Sasuke who looked to be deep in thought, "are you ok?"

"Yeah but I like this," Sasuke whispered. "I like how my life is changing…because you're around."

"I'll be around as much as you need me," Naruto said with a soft kiss. "I like how I'm not in the way, you make me happier than I've ever been."

Sasuke returned the smile his heart pumping just a little faster. "Was it really that bad before? What happened to you?"

"I'm sure a lot of people have had worse," Naruto said but Sasuke told him to tell him anyway. "Well I told you about that woman," he said and Sasuke nodded. "Well her rumour spread and people blamed their misfortunes on me, I got beaten by people a lot but managed to just keep going. People used to tell me how much they hated me even when I'd never seen them before."

Sasuke tightened his hold on his beautiful angel. "If anyone ever hurts you I'll kill them," he swore meaning it completely.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto said smiling but a tear fell from his eyes as sleep took over his body. "Goodnight."

Sasuke wiped away the tear not wanting to see that face tainted with any kind of pain. "Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke also allowed sleep to take him away but held on tightly to his lover, _'I'll protect you forever Naruto.'_

Did you like? I rather liked this chapter and it was one of my longest ones XD

**Please leave a review**

**Bye-Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO! I'm back again and I want to thank every reviewer I have I love that you like my work and it really means a lot that you put a comment, I like knowing people's opinions of my work :)

**This is more of an emotional scene so I don't think much smex will be included. After reading this chapter I think it'll be easy to say that I love Naruto! He's sooooo adorable so of course I make him the best character XD closely followed by Sasuke!**

**People I have a muse and his name is 'sevenfeathers' he always helps me when my brain is running low on motivation! So 'sevenfeathers' YOU RULE!!!**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Eight:

"Sasuke you ready?" Naruto asked turning to the raven stood on the gravel. "Get on or we'll be late."

Sasuke was beyond nervous though he wouldn't admit it, he'd never ridden on a motorbike before but that wasn't the only reason. Like this he'd arrive at school, people would look and associate him to Naruto; the girls might try something on Naruto to separate them. Sighing his threw his leg over the vehicle whilst taking Naruto's sides with his hands, at least there was one good thing. Naruto really was showing Sasuke new things, what it was like to feel friendship, to open up to someone. He knew that this was the only reason he trusted Naruto to drive this thing with him on it, he trusted Naruto.

"Hold on," Naruto said not sounding threatening but reassuring.

After that warning Sasuke felt the bike move, subconsciously he must have closed his eyes since Naruto had told him to open them. It wasn't uncomfortable once they had started but his arms seemed to encircle the blonde just to be on the safe side. "How long have you been driving these?" he yelled wanting some conversation to distract himself.

"Legally since I was 16!" Naruto replied not taking his eyes of the road. "But I got my dirt bike back when I was going on 14, Iruka-sensei, the old pervert and baa-chan bought it for me!"

"What happened to it?" Sasuke asked leaning to the side as they went round a corner.

"I left it in the accident in Leaf, probably got burned," Naruto said half still in the conversation, memory flashes of what happened in Leaf started coming to him.

- _Flashback - _

_Naruto and many other people ran away from the attackers, their village had been targeted as useless. The government called 'ORG' standing for 'Organised Retail Group' wanted the land demolished for their own reasons. The ORG weren't a legal group so they handled things their own way, they were backed up by many crime organisations that wanted to by some of the land._

_Fires spread, guns blasted, buildings fell and people screamed, that was the last day of the Leaf village. Naruto had run away from the people he was supposed to be with because they were screaming and blaming this all on him. He was about to escape the village when he heard two people cry for help, against better judgement he turned back to go see what was wrong. As he neared her he saw people trying to pull them away._

"_MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" she screamed thrashing around. "SHE'S STILL IN THE VILLAGE!"_

"_My baby girl!" the younger woman sobbed._

"_PRINCESS!" the father yelled._

"_There's nothing we can do!" a man yelled pulling the woman back._

_Naruto's blue orbs widened as he recognised the woman, she was the sister of the mad woman who had marked his face. He touched his scars hate burning inside against that one woman; he detested her out of all people. He turned back around but stopped again as the old lady cried some more attempting to get back to the village, he knew the woman knew him, she was there that night._

_Growling he turned back once more and rode to her, "what does your granddaughter look like?" he asked getting a hateful glare._

"_What would a beast care?" she spat tears running down her worn face. "Are you here to gloat?"_

"_What your mouth," Tsunade barked coming up to Naruto. "Her granddaughter is the girl who usually throws rocks at you on you way to school."_

_Naruto recalled a few girls who did that but he'd know her if he saw her, he sighed and turned his bike to the burning village. "I'll get her," he yelled kicking off heading through flames._

"_Wait! NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed but Jiraiya and Iruka held her back, Iruka had only come for a weekend visit._

_He was inside, he could see the murderous men who had attacked, some were burnt by their own flames. Ignoring that when he heard a fearful scream from ahead of him, as he neared he recognised a girl no older than 13 getting groped by men older than himself. He drove up to them dismounting he ran up to the girl beating away her captors._

"_You?" she breathed startled by who her rescuer was._

"_Hate me later," he snarled picking the girl up walking back to his bike. "Hold on!" She coughed through the smoke but before she could say anything an orange jacket was wrapped around her head. "Breath through that, it should help!" They were off again but as they neared the gates his sensitive ears picked up another cry, a younger cry, a baby's cry. "One more pick up," Naruto hissed to himself, the baby wasn't far._

"_Look out!" yelled the girl, Naruto almost cared that she had warned him people were about to shoot him._

"_Get off the bike!" he ordered and she complied just seconds before the vehicle was shot and burst into flames. Naruto watched as his only real possession was destroyed before his eyes, that was the only real friend he'd ever had. Turning his attention he gave the baby to the girl and bent down for the girl to get on his back. "Hurry up, more of those idiots will be here soon!"_

_She did after a small hesitation, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and was surprised by the warmth he gave out. Once she was secure the blonde started to run for the gates kicking any person who dared to get in his way. The girl knew he was pained but she was confused, after all the things her family had done to this guy, including herself, why was he the one who came to save her. Why was he protecting anyone in this village?_

_The gates were ablaze, much worse than when he had passed through them, if he had his bike he might have been able to jump the wall. He spun around wrapping his arms around the two children, he pulled the coat he had given over them and ducked his head. He ran at the flames and jumped using his body to shield theirs. The next thing he knew was that he landed on his shoulder on a grassy bank but hands pulled him further away._

_His blue eyes opened to see Tsunade clinging to him for dear life while the two children were shaking in his arms underneath the coat. He removed it and the villagers ran to their aid not surprising the blonde that most ignored him. He sighed and hugged Tsunade trying to fight away tears that he had just lost the best gift he'd ever had. His eyes opened again when he felt an alien hand touch his shoulder; he turned to see the girl he'd saved, the girl who hated him and her grandmother, mother and father there._

"_Thank you," she said blushing in embarrassment. "Thank you for saving my life Naruto-kun." She expected him to yell at her or make her feel more ridiculous but didn't count on the beautiful smile that grace his lips, a smile that made her cry and fling herself onto him. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed._

"_That's some boy you've got there," the grandmother said to Tsunade who nodded._

"_Took you long enough to see it," she growled, she wasn't as forgiving as Naruto._

"_I hope one day you can forgive us," the mother said bowing._

_ - End Flashback - _

"Naruto…NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto came back to the world.

"Huh? What?" he asked blinking; they weren't in trouble so why did Sasuke bother him?

"You passed the school, are you ok?" the raven asked hugging tightly to the blonde.

"Yeah fine," he lied turning around gliding into the school parking area. "Sorry about that." Naruto let Sasuke get off first before removing himself from the bike trying to avoid making eye contact with the raven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The break bell went but most people just stayed inside the classroom or went into the next door, break wasn't very long. The five turned their attention to the silent blonde who hadn't cracked a smile since he'd arrived. He seemed to be off in his own world, it depressed them to see such a distant expression on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Iruka-sensei said softly as he knelt down beside the blonde. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok, just thinking about things," he replied offering a sad smile.

"I have a letter for you," he said fished a white envelope from his pocket then handed it to the curious looking blonde.

"From who?" he asked opening it.

"Read and see," Iruka chuckled.

_Dear Naruto-nii-chan,_

_I hope you're ok, I'm doing fine, today is my birthday so I thought I'd write to you and say high. I'm 14 today and I'm having a party, we're now living in a nice place called Sand, there are lots of nice people here and I have made a few new friends. How are you doing in Konoha? I heard it's a busy place! I hope you gotten some nice friends who treat you nicely. Did you hear that my mum is expecting a baby? A baby boy! Mum wants you to be his Godfather; she said then he'll be protected by the fox that saved his big sister, me! I really hope I can see you soon, mum and dad are thinking about coming to Konoha to go shopping and I'll be coming too, will you come meet us? We'd be happy to see you again._

_Anyway hope to see you soon, love you!_

Sara 

_x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Tears layered Naruto's eyes as he re-read the letter from _that _girl, the one he saved, Sara. He smiled folding the letter up slipping it inside his pocket returning to look up at a smiling Iruka-sensei.

"Looks like the fox is a protector after all," Iruka said in a whisper, he'd heard Naruto be referred to as 'the fox' many times before.

"They want me to be the godfather," Naruto repeated, for a boy who never had love he sure turned things around.

"And why ever not?" Iruka-sensei teased. "I got a letter from her mother, she wants you to take Sara horse riding when she gets here, I told her about the horse pen we have on the school grounds."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Really? But I haven't ridden a horse in ages."

Sasuke looked between his friends who also shared the same astonishment and confusion he had. Sasuke desperately wanted to know what was in that letter that made his angel cry but it was a happy crying. The bell went and everyone took their seat as the lesson before lunch was given. Naruto didn't pay attention he was reading his letter again and Sasuke was only paying attention to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The breeze played with Naruto's golden locks as he sat high on the roof, the five had been summoned to a student council meeting. He watched as birds chased each other the same feather light feeling spreading into his heart, he blamed everything on Sasuke. The raven changed him, Naruto used to be fine with being hated but now he had someone who would protect him, someone he trusted that he didn't see as family. Then there was the rest of the five; they were his friend's right? He wanted to do something for them as well to show he appreciation.

He thought back to yesterday afternoon, he remembered Shikamaru talking about this girl in class. _'What was her name again?' _he asked himself. '_Ino!' _He jumped down from his perch, he hadn't seen her leave the building and from his spot he had a view of everything. Eagerly he left the rooftop heading for the class Shikamaru had told him she was in, he slipped open the door and some girls stood near him. "Hi is a girl named Ino in this class?" he asked politely.

"Yes," one girl said blushing. "Hey Ino some cutie is here for you!"

Naruto avoided blushing at the term cutie as a blonde girl walked up closer to them her eyes wide. Naruto smiled and stepped aside hoping she would catch his meaning to step outside which she did. "Hello my name is Naruto," he said introducing himself.

"I'm sorry if you're confessing," she blurted out. "I already have someone I like."

Naruto blinked a few times then smiled. "No I'm not but can I please know who it is you like," he said. "One of my friends likes you so it would mean a lot if I could let him down softly."

"Aw you're such a gentleman," she cooed. "His name is Shikamaru, yes I know he's a player and out of my reach but I like him. Tell your friend I'm sorry though."

"No need to apologise," he said with a fiery grin. "You just made his day."

"What?" she asked hope dancing in her eyes.

"How would you like me to help the two of you get together?" Naruto continued his scheming mind set into motion.

"Are you saying Shikamaru likes me?" she asked gleefully hugging the blonde almost crushing him. "My god, yes I would, what do I do?"

"Well you've started by telling me you like him," Naruto beamed.

"Wait, this is serious right?" she asked growing worried. "I know about his rep, I don't want sex, I want a relationship, not that I _won't _have sex with him but…"

"Trust me," Naruto said talking over the girl. "Trust me he likes you but its up to you two to make anything work, I'm just playing cupid." He said blushing at the image of himself looking like one of those cherubs in old Greek mythology films, he shuddered. "But I don't want to see him hurt so will you not say anything until you're together?"

"I promise!" she swore and he could tell she sincerely wanted a chance with him.

"Good now come with me," he said grabbing her wrist pulling her behind him heading towards the council room. "Hey you," Naruto said grabbing a random guy as they neared. "I want you to say this," he ordered scribbling down a short script.

"Are you crazy? No way!" the boy, Mare, yelled fearing for his life. "The Five will kill me!"

"They won't," Naruto said making Ino look at the script and she giggled.

"Are you sure this will work Naruto-kun?" Ino said re-reading her lines in Naruto's little game.

"Not a clue but what the hell," Naruto laughed dragging the two teens with him as he got closer to the council room door. "Now aren't I famous enough for punching the Uchiha?"

"Wait you're the guy that punch him?" Mare asked backing away.

"Yep now just do as I say please," Naruto said not leaving any room for doubt.

Inside the council room the five were busily trying to organise what animals may not be acceptable but so far it was useless. No animals were not acceptable but the head of the council decided that some were. Everyone jumped as there was a bang against the wall separating them from the corridor. The five looked at each other ready to forget until a voice followed, a female voice that Shikamaru recognised.

"Mare-kun that hurt," Ino said loud enough for the room behind her to hear.

"You wouldn't listen to me what else was I supposed to do?" Mare asked looking at Naruto for instructions but the blonde simply smiled and whispered 'go with the flow.' "Why won't you go out with me?"

Shikamaru flinched and growled, the five were just a little bit pissed when someone messed with something they wanted. He felt Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder knowing that he should remain calm and try to continue work.

"I told you I don't want to," Ino argued.

"Is this because you're another girl obsessed with those five idiots?" Mare roared and he swore he could feel their anger raging from the room. "Which is it? The dog boy? The insect creep? The guy with a stick up his ass? The moody ass Uchiha who thinks he's the best? The lazy ass moron that would probably do his granny?"

"That's vulgar, leave Shikamaru alone," Ino retaliated try not to laugh at the horrified face Mare was making.

"So it's him?" he asked.

The five were livid; someone was mocking them who obviously should be writing their will right about now. They had stood up long ago glaring through the wall as if it could reach Mare. "He's so fucked," someone in the room whispered.

"Just come out with me," Mare said backing away as he heard footsteps. "That bastard would only wanna do you and then throw you away, you don't want that right?"

"Well…no," Ino said pretending to sob, she also heard the footsteps, she glanced at Naruto who was holding his mouth in hysterics.

Shikamaru froze as he and his friends reached the door, he wanted to hear the rest of that. He really did like Ino and was glad she liked him but he didn't want her to hate him now, he should tell her the truth!

"I don't want to be a quickie, I like Shikamaru," she continued. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should go with…"

"Not a chance," Shikamaru snapped dashing through the door followed by his irate friends, Mare almost screamed. "Fuck of Mare, she's mine!"

Ino tried to act calm. "I'm what?"

Shikamaru walked up to her pulling her into his arms. "I like you Ino, I don't want this bastard or anyone else getting to you," he said looking at her and saw she was smiling. "Sorry it took me a long time to admit it." He pulled the happy blonde into a soft kiss before glaring at Mare who ran for cover behind a familiar laughing creature.

Ino looked at Naruto and their eyes locked for a moment before they both laughed again but she hugged tightly onto Shikamaru's arm. "I doubt you would have told me without his help," she giggled.

"Don't worry Mare-san," Naruto chuckled patting the almost crying boy. "You can go, thanks for helping…you were really convincing." Naruto looked back at the wide-eyed five though Shikamaru looked a little different. "Don't kill him I told him to say those things."

"Why would you do that?" Kiba asked angrily.

"That was fucking stupid!" Sasuke hissed even knowing it was Naruto.

"Do you practice being a moron?" Neji asked.

"Why the hell did you pull that stupid stunt?" Shino spat and was slightly shocked as Naruto growled.

"Because you guys only work off anger," Naruto retorted getting angry at their tone and their looks. "Stop being up yourself, and you're fucking welcome for the hook up Shikamaru," Naruto hissed, today he didn't need anything to get at his anger factor, too late. "Stupid rich bastards, screw the fact I actually thought you were decent!"

"Naruto-kun that's enough," said a cool voice from behind, he turned to see Iruka-sensei. "Don't take it out on them, its not their fault that..."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto bellowed. "Why the hell shouldn't I? They're exactly the same!" Naruto held back pain with anger, he didn't like being called stupid when people were serious, it brought back memories. What hurt more was that he had thought they were his friends and he knew he was over reacting but couldn't help it.

"Naruto…" Iruka stretched out a hand but Naruto swatted it away.

"Don't! Just leave me the hell alone!" he yelled running off down the hall leaving the five, Ino and a depressed Iruka.

"He did all this for…me?" Shikamaru asked looking down at Ino who nodded.

"He was saying something about paying you back," she said her voice lower than a whisper.

Sasuke was disgusted with himself for speaking that way to Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something but Iruka wheeled around and took them away to his office. They were sat in, it was rather cramped but no one seemed to care as Iruka started to speak.

"How dare you speak to another student like that?" Iruka scolded. "I do not care what families you come from your behaviour today was ridiculous! Do you boys ever take time to think before opening your mouths?"

"Iruka-sensei where did Naruto go?" Sasuke asked ready to run after his angel.

"He went to cool down," Iruka sighed sitting behind his desk. "Ino-chan would you mind stepping outside while I talk with them?" Ino nodded pecking Shikamaru's cheek before leaving the room. "I will apologise for Naruto getting worked up today but he isn't like most normal people."

"This doesn't have anything to do with people he used to know does it?" Sasuke asked startling Iruka.

"What do you know about his past?" Iruka asked.

"Only that everyone hated him," Sasuke said just giving a basic idea of what he knew, Naruto was slow at opening up.

"That was an understatement," Iruka sighed rubbing his neck. "It's not my place to fill you in but if he thinks you're his friends I will ask you to fix things with him. I've not seen him this happy in a long time." He looked around and the five nodded, now all he need to do was think of where the golden boy could be…

- - -

**Cliff-hanger…sorry about this chapter, I'm not sure if I like it or not but I had to have them have an argument but do not worry, they will be back together in the next chapter, after all make up sex is the best ;)**

**Please review**

**Bye-Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad people liked the last chapter because I'd like to make it clear that the story goes MUCH deeper than just sex T.T **

**I love SASUKE and NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and for those who might have noticed Sakura has yet to make an appearance she will do but she will be good and in love with someone else because I hate her if she goes to close to either Sasuke or Naruto Madly in love with the SasuNaru love ;)**

**Enjoy**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Nine:

"That was an understatement," Iruka sighed rubbing his neck. "It's not my place to fill you in but if he thinks you're his friends I will ask you to fix things with him. I've not seen him this happy in a long time." He looked around and the five nodded, now all he need to do was think of where the golden boy could be…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to go somewhere, after that he didn't feel like ever returning. His tanned handed snaked through his golden hair as he realised just how foolish he might have been, he was emotional after thinking about his past, not to mention the letter. Fishing inside his trouser pocket he pulled out the little piece of fairy pink paper with her happy scrawl over it. Reading through it he chuckled to himself, _'imagine, they want me to be godfather.'_

"What are you doing here?" asked a strange voice that Naruto was sure he had heard.

A man with silver spiked hair stood behind him, the hair fell forward as if offering more cover to his already shielded eye. His turtleneck black jumper was pulled up higher on one side of his face while a strange headband fell down over the same eye, he only did this since the wind affect his eye, it was a special case that no doctor could fix. His one visible eye looked over the smaller male in front of him before recognition took over.

"Uzumaki-san?" the man questioned and the blonde nodded. "I'm Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, the one who gave me detention?" Naruto asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, yes," he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be getting to class?"

Naruto looked at his watch and saw that Kakashi was correct; he'd been walking around for the remainder of lunch and ended up in the small forest behind the school. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei you can give me detention but I'm not going back," Naruto said being as polite as ever. He leant against a tree, feeling the bark pressing into his back made him feel more awake not falling into the loneliness he was so used to.

"I won't force you to go," Kakashi said startling Naruto out of his small moment of peace. "But I want you to talk with someone, Sasuke maybe?"

"No!" Naruto almost yelled at the rather scarecrow like man who now looked rather quizzical. "I'd rather just be by myself." He didn't know whether that was the truth or a lie, it was so easy to just be alone, so normal for him. "Uh shouldn't you be going to class?"

Kakashi also looked at his watch and nodded but still didn't move. "Yes I suppose I do," he sighed. "Still, I don't want to leave a student who clearly doesn't want to be alone." The silver man smirked though it was hard to see with the material that covered the majority of his features.

"Wh…What are you talking about?" Naruto stammered unsure of how to respond to the accusation, was the teacher right? His eyes flicked to where the man stood as if knowing what was running through his mind. "I'm used to it so just leave me alone," Naruto said trying to hide the bitterness he felt. He turned and started walking in no particular direction but he was stopped by a firm arm, looking back he saw the arm attach to the teacher. "What?" he asked trying to remain polite but it was hard.

"I want to take you somewhere," Kakashi said not waiting for an answer before taking the blonde by the arm heading off in another direction. He didn't look back nor did he stop until he came to an opening in the forest, before them held the horse field, about seven horses outside. "I was wondering if you could help out here? So I know you're safe somewhere," Kakashi asked though he didn't leave much opening for a decline. "Either that or I will take you back to class." Kakashi looked back expecting to see a glaring teen but instead he saw no trace of the blonde behind him, he turned looking but then his eyes went forward.

Naruto stepped up the fence to where the beautiful creatures were kept, he had a strong love of animals, they didn't hate him. Just beyond was the most amazing black stallion he'd ever seen and it also seemed to have noticed the blonde teen. As if by an unheard voice the horse was called over to Naruto, it cautiously neared the relaxed tanned hand.

"Well that's rare," Kakashi mused softly. "That horse never lets anyone touch her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka was waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive and there was only five minutes left before class began. Secretly he knew that he was holding to much hope of the boy returning but was angry Naruto hadn't come back to talk to him. He couldn't help pacing at the front of the class grabbing quick glances at the equally worried five sat at the back.

"Oh my god!" cried one girl opening the window to nearly fall out of it.

"Harena-san don't lean that far," Iruka ordered.

"But sensei look," she replied and other girls seemed to have the same dazed expression on their faces. "Naruto-kun is so amazing."

With that six other members of the class were at the window to see exactly what that meant. Sasuke's jaw dropped, from this room you could see the horse field and therefore he saw the beautiful sight of his angel patiently waiting to connect with the stallion his family had donated. Worry bit at his mind, that horse wasn't friendly, a girl who had tried to get close to it had ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, even the horse carers stayed away from it.

Iruka looked at the man behind Naruto who was muttering something that he couldn't hear from this distance. His heartbeat crept a little faster as the man went towards the blonde and put a caring hand on his shoulder. Naruto replied again something inaudible from here but he could see the painful smile locking onto the blonde. _'Kakashi is comforting him,' _Iruka thought happily then looked at the five all of who looked both upset and astonished. "Right today your seating will change," Iruka called over the class. "Just for today, Sasuke, I want you and your friends to take the window seats, I won't have these girls hanging out of the window."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How are you doing that?" Kakashi asked knowing well that Naruto's classmates could see them. "That horse hates everyone."

Naruto smiled though it was full of sorrow, "maybe it's just tried of being hated, maybe she just wants to have someone to share her pain with," he said in a low voice. "Do you know her name Kakashi-sensei?" He didn't take his eyes away from the horse that was now nuzzling softly into his hand.

"No I don't," Kakashi replied nearing to place a caring hand on Naruto's shoulder but still remained away from the horse, he remembered his student that had gained a broken arm courtesy of the stallion.

"No one has ever named her," said a female voice. "When she came from the Uchiha family we were told we could name her but no one has ever gotten attached to the horse." She looked with wide eyes as the horse allowed Naruto hands to stroke her course hair. "That's incredible."

"Did you say the Uchiha family?" Naruto questioned and the girl nodded so Naruto fell silent.

"Do you think it would be ok for Naruto to stick around?" Kakashi asked knowing that this girl was only a volunteer worker so he didn't really need to ask. The girl nodded and both caught sight of the true yet small smile that appeared on Naruto's face. "I think he'll be staying with this horse, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded getting slowly over the fence making the other two flinch. He raised his hands and took a step nearer to the horse that simply stared at him for some time before stepping forward too. Naruto took another step closing most of the distance but like last time allowed the animal to finish their connection, which she did. He brushed his hand down her back before patting lightly smiling up at her as she flicked her black mane to the other side.

"I think you should name her Naruto-kun," the girl cooed smiling and placing a saddle on the fence, it seemed Kakashi had disappeared.

"Really? I can name her?" he asked his blue eyes lightening; it seemed his heart warmed when close to animals. He smiled again as the girl nodded letting him know it was ok. "Where's…?"

"Kakashi-sensei left back to class but didn't want to disturb you," she finished not letting the blonde complete his sentence. "Would you like to try and ride her?" She watched as Naruto looked at the gear then at the horse then back to the equipment. She also noticed that the horse seemed to be following Naruto's movements, maybe Naruto was asking for permission. After a few more moments of staring Naruto moved to pick up the saddle telling the girl that he knew how to set it up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The class had bookwork to do and most of the class was actually doing it while six people still looked out of the window. They watched in fear as Naruto lifted the saddle over the black beast fighting away shock, as the blonde wasn't trampled. The mousy brown haired girl also was watching from the fence talking occasionally to the tranquil looking teen.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away though he was supposed to be acting bored in lesson and not intrigued by the beautiful sight below. His pale hands balanced his head since before they had been shaking, he wanted more than anything to run outside and grab his angel. He remembered the conversation he had had with his friends after being allowed to leave Iruka-sensei's office.

_ - Flashback - _

_Iruka-sensei had told them to go on with normal lunch while he tried to find Naruto; apparently it was best if Iruka spoke to the blonde first. After a small argument, held most between Sasuke and Iruka-sensei the five agreed not to look. They sat on the roof in their normal places with the added presence of Ino who was latched comfortably to Shikamaru who looked like he'd been slapped, he was in shock._

"_What just happened?" Shikamaru finally managed to ask looking around his only real friends to his girlfriend. He'd had another friend, someone who had done something amazing for him but returned it with anger, granted he hadn't said anything. He wasn't used to people being kind to him unless that someone wanted something from him or his friends but in a way that was still kindness. He and his friends have been loved ever since they were little and have always stuck together only trusting each other, not letting anyone in._

"_We made a stupid mistake," Kiba hissed, he was clearer anger but at himself, he really liked Naruto, the blonde had let him win and they had a lot in common. He didn't like Naruto like Sasuke liked him but more of a lively friendship, a kind of friendship where he could just be his laidback self._

"_He knew how to get us to work," Neji said bitterly knowing that what Naruto said was exactly true and honestly it scared him. Had they really turned into people that only worked with anger? He knew the answer but despised it, when had it happened? When had they become so scared that Naruto, a polite boy, had had to threaten another to get him to obey him and then protected him. "I don't like it."_

"_Neither do I," Shino said knowing exactly what Neji was going through. How did a simple comment like 'insect creep' make him actually fulfil the 'creep' part, he, they, had all acted like jerks. "Sasuke you ok?" Shino asked knowing that Sasuke was far from ok but he wanted the raven to speak._

_Sasuke looked at him then turned to look off into the light sky that only tortured him with images of Naruto's eyes. He blinked away a damp feeling trying to leave his eyes, he refused to cry here, not in front of people, he'd never cry. So why was he? Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried again to cover them, an Uchiha shouldn't cry like this and especially not when people were around. Pulling his knees tighter to him trying to hide more he only heard the roof door but didn't look up. His body stiffened as he felt a hand touch his shoulder while another hand patted his arm lightly. Opening his tight position he saw his friends around him with soft smile gracing their faces._

"_You don't have to hide from us," Neji said sitting beside his long time friend. "If anything we'll all always have each other to rely on." He turned his head to smile again at Sasuke who returned the smile._

"_Yeah," Kiba cheered also sitting down, he had been the one patting Sasuke arm. "We're your friend dude, if there's something bothering you talk to us, we'll listen to yah."_

_Sasuke rested his head on his knees but had a light happy feeling building in his heart, even without Naruto around the damage was done, the Five were closer thanks to him. "I…" he started fighting back tears. "I really like him." It felt strange yet good to admit it out loud._

_ - End Flashback - _

Naruto rose sharply and swung his leg over the stallion then brushed his hand through its mane tickling her ears when he neared them. He leant forward hugged her neck forgetting that reigns were in the way, she seemed to lean into him as well. "We need a name for you," he whispered knowing that Careen-chan was still there watching him, he had leant her name in their conversation. "Can't call you Black Beauty, it's already taken," he chuckled but sighed. "You really came from the Uchiha's? No wonder you're so beautiful, don't know why they let a prize horse like you go."

"Because even the Uchiha's could tame her," Careen piped resting her weight on the fence. "They just gave her here because she was an inconvenience."

"Is that what they do?" Naruto asked himself more than Careen. "Get rid of you if you don't do what they want?" He paused to think then a smirk formed, one of both happiness and annoyance. "Tough shit…wait…prize?" He thought again sitting up in the saddle noticing the perked ears twitch, this animal seemed really clever. "What about Medallion? Weird but I like it, what do you think girl?" Naruto stroked the horse as she made a noise that seemed to please Naruto. "That settles it, your name is Medallion, the best prize!"

"What a lovely name," Careen cheered, she liked this blonde, he had been easy to talk to. She told him about her boyfriend, the two were having an argument at the moment about Careen not wanting to go to this ball his university is holding, she said she'd embarrass him, even without response it was nice to talk about it. "What are you going to do now?"

"We're going for a ride," he said leaning back pulling on the reigns signalling that Medallion was free, at least for now. The stallion ran at the fence jumping it easily, once over Naruto pulled again making the horse turn around back to Careen who smiled. "By the way about your boyfriend, he probably doesn't care, he'll just want you there. Some relationships need secrecy but I wouldn't continue a fight about him wanting you there. If you love him no one else matters," Naruto said before clicking his heels in Medallion lightly and like a bolt of lightening they were gone heading for the forest, wild and free.

Careen watched wide eyed as a younger male offered her perfect advice, no one else mattered if it's something important to someone you love. In that second she whipped out her mobile phone and called her love to tell him she changed her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School had finished and the Five had again gone to another tedious council meeting that led to no profitable outcome. Walking to their cars again reminded them of Naruto, Sasuke had no car, Naruto had given him a lift, everything seemed to link to the blonde who hadn't returned all day. Unlocking their doors they simply stood but something familiar caught Kiba's eye in the far corner of the parking area.

"Guys isn't that Naruto's bike?" Kiba asked pointing at the motorbike.

"Screw that," Shikamaru said looking forward. "Isn't _that _Naruto?"

Sasuke had turned to where Shikamaru had nodded and saw his angel walking with that girl he'd seen from class. He watched as she giggled catching words like 'think you' and 'made him happy' every now and then. His eyes clamped on the pair as they bid goodbye and the Five were no longer stood by their cars but now approaching an unaware blonde.

Naruto swung his leg over the bike feeling the difference between riding a horse and a motorbike but loved both. Careen had told him he could come round whenever he wanted to since Medallion only seemed to like him, apparently the other workers had watched. Now that he was alone his sadness rejoined him, he had over-reacted but to him it was personal, he lost friends much faster than he gained them which _was _why he avoided them, he'd had many false friends, people playing jokes on him. Sighing he made to put on his helmet but felt two arms wrap around his shoulders forbidding any movement, he didn't fight, he recognised the touch, the scent, the power that Sasuke always held.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke breathed in his angel's ear hiding his face shamefully in the tanned neck. "I'm really sorry Naruto, please forgive me."

"Forgive _us_," said another voice from behind that Naruto recognised to belong to Kiba.

Sasuke let go allowing Naruto to turn wide-eyed back to the Five who had their head bowed forward. The golden teen didn't know how to react, he'd only ever once had a true apology from Sara and her family were constantly trying to atone for their wrong doings. "W…Why?" he mumbled and the Five flinched.

"Uh, we know we acted wrongly," Neji said really shocked that Naruto wouldn't accept their apology. "We don't want you to hate us."

"No I mean…why are _you _apologising to me?" Naruto said, it was completely alien for someone to apologise to him after a fight, after saving someone's life who'd made his miserable that's when he accepted it as a time for an apology but even then he had been confused. "You don't want me to hate you?" Naruto could feel their concern as he stared at each person.

Kiba smiled being the only one to act under strange circumstances. "Of course we don't," he said giving a thumbs up to the blonde. "We're your friends Naru-chan!" Kiba watched as Naruto's eyes widened more but then a smile slipped in shocks place, all Naruto needed was a reminder. "But anyway I think it's better if we talk tomorrow, thanks for giving Sasuke a lift." With that he didn't need to drag the rest of the gang away, they got quickly into their cars and left the raven and blonde alone.

It played out like a film to the pair of them, a character delivered a key line and then vanished with a dust trail but luckily they missed the dust. Black eyes swung down to Naruto who was silently putting his helmet on then handed the spare to Sasuke. He got on silently following the blonde's example, Sasuke thought Naruto was still angry with him and it hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto unlocked the door to the cottage; neither he nor Sasuke had spoken since their friends had run off. Naruto opened the door walking inside and Sasuke followed but as the raven went to pass him Naruto slammed the door shut forcing Sasuke's back against the door. Without warning the Uchiha Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's and felt Sasuke kiss back instantly. He allowed Sasuke's tongue to slip inside his mouth massaging his tongue brutally, Naruto raked one hand through Sasuke hair while the other went to fondle Sasuke marking.

Sasuke let Naruto have control over their bodies, this is a better emotion than depression, he'd do anything to have Naruto, he'd have Naruto scream his name again. He stayed flushed against the door as Naruto continued kissing him but did allow his arms to snake round the blonde's waist. Naruto pulled frantically away from the kiss after unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt and loosening the tie.

Seeing the opening he went onto his tiptoes to reach around Sasuke's neck to kiss the raven's mark. He felt Sasuke's hands ball up on his shirt ripping the cloth away from the rim of his trousers exposing his back. He could feel Sasuke's reaction pressing up against himself as he continued to lap at Sasuke's black mark that always made the Uchiha squirm.

"Ah…Naruto," Sasuke moaned keeping his head to one side to get more access to his hungry lover. Sasuke senses went wilder as Naruto stripped away the remaining buttons of his shirt so that he could play with Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke's mind raced and no couldn't leave everything to Naruto, now he desired Naruto just as much and wanted to dominate. He yanked Naruto's ever so pleasing body away from his and the blonde attempted to fight but now the Uchiha was strong.

Naruto was picked up though he was still fighting the raven; he was carried into his room and thrown onto the bed. Sasuke practically ripped the blonde's trousers from his body longing to see those rather pale thighs. Naruto still fought though his cock was stiff and demanding attention, he tried to kick Sasuke but the raven pinned his legs so he tried to hit him. Naruto was struck speechless as Sasuke turned to pin Naruto's arms with his legs putting his crotch right in front of Naruto's face.

Sasuke pulled away the last remaining garment of clothing angrily. "You won't get away from this so shut up," Sasuke ordered, he was working on raw animal instinct. He took Naruto inside his mouth for the first time since they had started on their secret lovers affair. He brought his head back up slowly circling his tongue around the tip getting a suppressed groan from beneath. Suddenly this position became much more erotic as Naruto freed his arms and undid Sasuke's trousers.

"Don't…stop," Naruto whined pulling Sasuke trousers away along with the boxers taking all of the Uchiha into his mouth. Naruto grazed his teeth lightly down the shaft before nibbling on the tip feeling Sasuke moan around his own cock that was receiving a delightful pleasure. Both teens continued the only sounds made were from pure pleasure but both were unable to fully voice it. Naruto was drawing closer to his release and slowly slid Sasuke out of his mouth to tell him. "Ah…Sasuke…stop, I'm…" Naruto panted but Sasuke went quicker until Naruto finally came inside his mouth.

Sasuke sucked up everything that left his angel but still not content, he played with Naruto cock again. Soon Naruto was fully erect again and Sasuke stopped the blonde from taking his cock back inside his heavenly mouth. Flipping them Naruto was simply bent over the bed as Sasuke lubed up his fingers then pressing them swiftly inside the blonde. He reached for the spot wishing to make Naruto see stars, wanting Naruto to walk tomorrow. He knew he'd found it when Naruto's hips trust back onto his fingers shoving them deeper; he withdrew them and positioned himself. Still not wanting to hurt his angel he slid in slowly waiting for permission to continue.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered. "Move, please…" He soon found that he didn't need to ask twice, his fingers clenched the bed sheets. This was the first time they had done it like this; it was hard and animal, perfect for two teens only going by that instinct. Naruto dug his head into the mattress muffling his cries as Sasuke repeatedly hit his centre nerves that sent burning white electricity through his body.

Taking one hand from Naruto's hips he grabbed Naruto's golden hair roughly and pulled his head back demanding to hear the cries falling helplessly from his lips. His body beg to go harder and when he did it only seemed to increase the blonde's screams of pleasure, his own knees that were against the carpet started to shake a his build up began. "I'm sorry Naruto," he moaned pumping the blonde's cock with the hand that had held golden hair.

"Me too," he cried pulling the sheets nearer as his climax approached. "God FASTER Sasuke, fuck, please faster!"

"Whatever you want," Sasuke moaned grabbing the blonde's hips again pulling them back to met his thrusts.

"AH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in pure bliss as his orgasm grabbed him and Sasuke still continued to hit his spot until Naruto felt Sasuke cum within him.

"Naruto," he moaned as he continued to ride out his climax, it was better than last time, good god. They fell silent as Sasuke pulled out of his angel resting his head against the blonde's sweat coated back. "I really am sorry," he managed to whisper.

Shifting Naruto managed to sit on the floor though he winced slightly, that was definitely a good round, which meant a hard one afterwards. He brought Sasuke closer and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist snuggling there. "It's ok, I over reacted too," Naruto said smiling. "I just let my emotions go too far."

Sasuke kissed his lovers head smiling that Naruto wasn't angry anymore. "Well you were right about us," he said miserably. "We only work from anger but hopefully you can help change that," Sasuke said smiling down at the beauty in his arms. "Shikamaru must have really wanted us to talk first, he wants to thank you for getting him and Ino together."

Naruto giggled, "He's welcome."

"Oh yeah and Naruto?" the blonde addressed looked up and got a small kiss from Sasuke before the raven continued. "You looked really beautiful riding that stallion earlier." Sasuke watched as Naruto's face went from confusion to understanding to embarrassment.

"You saw me with Medallion?" he said his voice picking up pitch.

"I didn't know they'd named her," Sasuke said thinking back, he was sure he would have been informed.

"I named her," Naruto beamed. "You Uchiha's really do raise beautiful things."

Sasuke blushed this time, not a large and clearly obvious blush like the ones Naruto gained almost all the time. He smiled and kissed the blonde again. "How about we go do nothing and call for a pizza?" he suggested and Naruto nodded getting up slightly wobbly. "Looks like doing nothing is definitely a good idea," he teased but got punched.

"Shut up teme," Naruto threatened blushing but slipped back into his boxers grabbing a spare blanket for them…

- - -

**Did you like that then my lovely reviewers? I quite like this one, I'm in an animal loving mood this week so go with it: p Please leave a review and then I will update**

**Bye-Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

I have an announcement to make about stallion; thanks to 'TheDeviant' I learnt something new, from this moment on Medallion is a boy considering stallions aren't girls :) Thanks for the information!!

**I also want to say THANKYOU all for reading and reviewing my story, I never thought I'd write something that people liked this much. I really really can't thank you enough **

**Btw I would also like to say that in relation to this chapter it is a filler so not much of anything.**

**On with it…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Ten

_Dog Fiend: Hey, nice to talk to yah again :)_

_Snowy Sight: Yeah you too, how are you?_

_Dog Fiend: Great now thanks, you?_

_Snowy Sight: I'm ok thank you, what's gotten you great?_

_Dog Fiend: Well this new guy that came to school that I told you about got one of my friends together with this girl he's liked for a long time._

_Snowy Sight: Aw, that's great news, congratulations to your friend._

_Dog Fiend: It was great but my friend doesn't confess easily so Naru-chan pranked him to confess but we all got mad at him._

_Snowy Sight: Naru-chan? Didn't you say it's a he?_

_Dog Fiend: Yeah but I dubbed him Naru-chan because he's sweet._

_Snowy Sight: Thought we weren't using names though?_

_Dog Fiend: Uh, yeah, sorry._

_Snowy Sight: NO! No I don't mind I just thought you didn't want too._

_Dog Fiend: Well we've been talking for a few months now so I don't think it'd be that bad right? After all I trust you._

_Snowy Sight: Really? Why? I thought you said once that you and your friends aren't that trusting of people._

_Dog Fiend: Yeah but things change, this Naru-chan is so nice that I think it's rubbing off on all of us._

_Snowy Sight: I'm glad, uh, can I…_

_Dog Fiend: What is it?_

_Snowy Sight: Can I know your name?_

_Dog Fiend: Sure, my real name is Kiba, what's yours?_

_Snowy Sight: It's Hinita._

_Dog Fiend: That's a nice name; it suits a pretty girl like you._

_Snowy Sight: You don't know what I look like._

_Dog Fiend: I can imagine and I bet you're beautiful Hinita-chan._

_Snowy Sight: You're so sweet Kiba-kun._

_Dog Fiend: Do you ever think that we could meet?_

_Dog Fiend: Sorry, I shouldn't have asked._

_Snowy Sight: No it's just that you caught me by surprise, I'd like to meet you but…_

_Dog Fiend: No 'buts' allowed in this conversation XD If you want to meet me then that's fine, what's to stop us?_

_Snowy Sight: Friends._

_Dog Fiend: What?_

_Snowy Sight: My friends don't exactly trust you and your friends, they will try and stop us meeting. Sorry._

_Dog Fiend: hmm_

_Snowy Sight: …?_

_Dog Fiend: Well what if they met me too and I'll bring Naru-chan along; no one can NOT like him._

_Snowy Sight: You'd really meet my friends?_

_Dog Fiend: If it means I can meet you._

_Snowy Sight: Well I'll talk to them about it and then tell you, is that ok?_

_Dog Fiend: Perfect._

_Snowy Sight: I've got to go, my cousin has just gotten home._

_Dog Fiend: Ok, hey, what's his name, I might have heard of him._

_Snowy Sight: His name's Neji Hyuuga, he goes to Konoha high. Bye._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who the hell could that be?" Sasuke cursed in a whisper looking up from the sofa with Naruto asleep in his arms. The raven had been very content with simply watching as his angel slept soundly holding onto him gently. He felt his golden angel stir and wanted to kill whoever it was disturbing him until the Uchiha's dark eyes saw the cutest vision, Naruto's morning face.

"What was that?" he asked sounding much younger than he is whilst rubbing sleep playfully from his droopy eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto to go back to sleep but at that point the person outside discovered the doorbell. It rang continuously through the house jerking his angel to be fully awake. He got up still cursing under his breath and was followed by Naruto to the front door, peeking through he saw the familiar sight of…"Kiba? What's he doing here? It's about 11."

Sasuke opened the lock swinging the door open to a very drunk Kiba and what seemed like his rather tipsy dog. The brunette cheered merrily as he faced his friends flinging himself into Sasuke's arms giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Sasuke-kun caught me," he giggled but both the raven and the blonde didn't understand. Kiba pressed himself away from the Uchiha and jumped over to the blonde going with him as he knocked both of them to the floor. "NARU-CHAN!" he screamed to the newly deaf teen.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke fumed but more due to the fact Kiba was lying on top of Naruto wiggling around. "Get off him you drunk," he ordered whilst trying to pull his drunken friend from his angel but Kiba seemed to be glued to the blonde not willing to relinquish his hold.

"It's all over Naru-chan," he wailed overdramatically. "No cute Snowy Sight, she's captured by an ultimate evil, my princess."

"Who the fuck is 'Snowy Sight'?" Sasuke asked glaring at the back of Kiba's head who was still lying on top of Naruto.

"She's the princess, the poor princess," Kiba cried out allowing both himself and Naruto to stand but he still lent against Naruto. "Even with Naru-chan to make the maids nicer to the pauper there is still the evil overlord." Kiba slumped more onto Naruto's smaller body. "The overload will never let the pauper be with the Princess!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled by far confused by Kiba's speech. "Usually we can barely understand you when you are drunk but this is ridiculous!" He wasn't speaking loudly, it was more a chunter as he and Naruto guided Kiba to the sofa that was still warm from their body heat.

Kiba collapsed onto the sofa and Naruto left the two of them for a moment and all Kiba did was curse an 'evil overlord keeping his princess to himself.' Sasuke wanted to curse Naruto for leaving him with this drunk but when he saw his angel coming back with another blanket he smiled. Kiba was currently sprawled over their blanket but Naruto brought the other one and covered the slightly shivering brunette.

"She's out of my league Naru-chan," Kiba said on the verge of real tears. The very minute that Hinita had mentioned Neji as her cousin he'd grabbed a bottle of vodka drinking it straight before hunting for more. He knew that Neji had a cousin and that Neji was in fact very protective of her, more like an older brother than a cousin, they lived in the same mansion. Kiba was rich but compared to Hyuuga he was a pauper and didn't see himself as good enough to even smile at Hinita, she was always so nice to him. "The pauper can never see the Princess."

Sasuke looked to Naruto to see that he was smiling. "If the pauper runs away then he doesn't care enough for the princess," the blonde said softly. "If the pauper likes the Princess then he must overcome the overlord to reach her, he must prove himself."

To say Sasuke was confused would be an understatement but none the less what Naruto said touched him. For acting dumb most of the time Naruto was much smarter than most, especially when it came to feelings. "Naruto Kiba's fallen to sleep," Sasuke announced getting up walking behind the sofa. He wove his arms around the taut stomach of his angel; he could feel the muscles through the light t-shirt. "Shall we leave him here?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed liking the feel of Sasuke's arms holding him, if he didn't know any better he'd say that Sasuke liked cuddling. He twisted in Sasuke grip throwing his arms graciously around the raven's neck and smiled. "Let's get some sleep and by morning Kiba might be a little better."

"You mean sober," Sasuke grunted. "But I'll warn you, if you think Kiba is a bad drunk he's worse when he has a hangover."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" Kiba moaned sitting up but wished a second latter that he hadn't, he head felt like it was trying to spilt. "Damn, fuck my head kills," he whined.

"It's punishment for getting us to deal with you last night," said a low voice from in front.

Kiba's eyes lifted to see Sasuke sat in a chair not far away reading a book; he couldn't make out the title though he didn't care. The room was rather dark but Kiba noticed that the curtains were draw together and he could make out the light hammering against them. His attention went back to Sasuke; he looked so comfy, like he owned the place. "What time is it?" he grumbled.

"Quarter past ten," Sasuke replied absently.

"What about school? It's Friday so…" he started but Sasuke's look silenced him.

"Naruto went in about half an hour ago to explain," he said flicking the page over with his thumb. "He told me to make you rest and to make you some tea so just go back to sleep then I don't have to."

"Since when does the mighty Uchiha do what he's told?" Kiba teased leaning against the back of the sofa receiving the Uchiha glare with full force. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious, you really like him don't you?"

Sasuke turned his eyes away from the dog boy not wishing for Kiba to see the blush that was dusting his pale cheeks. He acted as though he hadn't heard the teen speak but when he looked to Kiba he saw that Kiba's dark eyes were still watching him. "Yes," he said finally. "Happy now?"

"Actually yeah," Kiba smiled. "You're lucky."

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted in a mixture of both curiosity and amusement, he'd never heard Kiba talk so…strangely, he was soft as though covering some secret. "How exactly am I lucky?" Sasuke asked actually closing his book telling Kiba that he was now interested.

"He's easier to get," Kiba replied letting his head fall.

"Is this about the girl you like?" Sasuke asked and Kiba's eyes widened but then closed as the teen sighed.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I like her but I care about her cousin, I don't want to break my friendship with him if something goes wrong with her." His head hung, he couldn't remember the last time his was this obsessed about a girl. "Is this what it's like to fall in love Uchiha?"

Sasuke's face lightened. "I…I'm not in love!" he demanded.

"Yeah but you're getting there," Kiba said bluntly, he honestly had no time for games unless they were helpful to himself. "I'm not good enough to date her anyway."

"Do you like her Kiba?" Sasuke asked looking stern, his eyes never left room for humour when they looked that sharp. When Kiba nodded glumly whilst opening his mouth to speak Sasuke spoke over him. "If you really care about her stick it out and don't run away, you'll never win her cousins respect if you give up this easily." Not exactly word for word but it followed the same basic guidelines as what Naruto had said but without using references to paupers, evil overlords and Princesses. "Don't look like that Naruto said it," Sasuke hissed opening his book again.

"I didn't say it exactly like that though," Naruto said walking in from the hall catching the flush that rose on Sasuke's cheeks. "We've all been excuse for the day."

"How'd you pull that?" Kiba asked happily trying to ignore the beating inside his head.

"I told Iruka-sensei that you got sick at out house last night and that Sasuke caught it as well," Naruto explained. "I'm to take care of you until you're better." Naruto returned the thumbs up that Kiba gave him with a smile. "Anyway Kiba, Sasuke's right, you need to work for her."

"Well I was planning that out a little bit with her but I need your help," Kiba said looking away.

"My help? What for?" Naruto asked walking past Sasuke's chair to get to the other but hands on his hips pulled him to sit upon the raven instead.

"You don't need help just do that," Sasuke teased letting Naruto go, he didn't feel like rubbing Kiba's face in it.

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied as Naruto sat on the other chair. "What do you need his help for Kiba?"

"Well she's told her friends about me and they don't trust me or any of my friends," Kiba said his voice clearly showing his defeat but he pressed on no matter what, he needed Naru-chan's help. "I said I'd meet her friends and bring Naru-chan along because he's just adorable."

Naruto grumbled under his breath at the way Kiba chose to talk about him to others. "Idiot, why do you tell people that?" he asked.

"Because you are," Kiba replied flatly.

"You really are," Sasuke agreed, it was the first time in a while that he had agreed with something Kiba had said. "Why don't they trust us? Do they even know us?"

"Her cousin does," Naruto said with a knowing smile.

"H…how? How do you do that?" Kiba asked blushing slightly but inside he was also scared that another side of Naruto was going to jump up and start screaming the truth to _that _person.

"Just figured it out," Naruto shrugged. "Go home and talk to her, sort out when we're meeting and I'll come with you." Naruto got up and did something very random, he punched Kiba, not hard but enough to make a small bruise. "Next time you act like an idiot and try to give up remember that I'll punch you until you get back your senses. You boys need a good kick up the ass too."

Both Sasuke and Kiba stared wide-eyed at the golden teen who glared solely at Kiba; they knew this was part of his anger built from their previous argument. Kiba's hand touched his shoulder that had just been abused; he was trying to remember the last time he had been struck by anyone except for one of the five. "Thanks," he breathed finally.

Naruto smiled. "Not a problem now get up and I'll give you a lift home," he offered but Kiba shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll walk," he said winking at Sasuke as he got to his feet. "I'm sure you two have something you'd prefer to be doing, god knows what I interrupted last night."

"Moron," Sasuke whispered. "Naruto was asleep when you came round."

"Ah so you were watching him? You're getting a habit Uchiha," Kiba said running out of the room as Sasuke made to throw the fire poker at his body but didn't miss the blush. "Later Uchiha, we'll talk sometime tonight Naru-chan," he called as he closed the front door behind himself.

"Kiba's an idiot," Naruto chuckled folding up both of the blankets but jumped as Sasuke grabbed him from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Kiba gave me idea's," Sasuke whispered seductively.

"You're a pervert you know that?" Naruto retorted not trying to stop the hands that were lifting up his shirt. Those cold fingertips gazed lightly over his mark circling the pattern as if Sasuke knew its shape perfectly. Naruto body trembled as one hand continued upwards to play softly with each nipple in turn.

Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't going to stop him so his opened his mouth to lap at the blonde's ear flicking it playfully with his tongue. His tongue slide down the back of Naruto's neck feeling the shudder as he bit down where Naruto's neck and shoulder joined. He knew attacking three highly sensitive areas on his angel body would draw pleasurable noises from Naruto's mouth. "That's a good boy," Sasuke taunted the submissive one.

"Shut…up," Naruto moaned as the hand that was playing with his nipples slid down scratching the mark as it passed. Naruto felt the buttons on his trousers get loosened before Sasuke's hand slipped under the material gripping tightly to the flesh he found underneath. "Stop it pervert," he attempted but his body demanded more touches.

"Just scream for me angel," Sasuke breathed as he began to stroke Naruto's cock slowly and softly. "I'll be nice today since I got it good last night," he said again taunting the blonde with images of yesterdays hard attack. "Come on, moan for me."

"No…" Naruto panted biting into one hand trying to distract himself from giving in to Sasuke though he knew he would. "Stop it," he pleaded though a hidden voice whispered more to his captor. "Ah, Sasuke," he moaned as Sasuke's hand worked magic with his pleading cock.

"That's better," Sasuke purred forcing away the trousers so he could work faster. "You still need to remember who your master is my little toy." Naruto growled at this but allowed Sasuke to continue, no doubt in his mind that Sasuke wouldn't stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Snowy Sight: Hello Kiba-kun, sorry I had to go so quickly last night, did you have a good night._

_Dog Fiend: Not really, I got really drunk and woke up with a hangover but now I'm ok._

_Snowy Sight: What happened?_

_Dog Fiend: Honestly I got scared so I got drunk but Naru-chan and…Hinita, do you know much about your cousin?_

_Snowy Sight: What do you mean?_

_Dog Fiend: I mean like in school and things, who his friends are because we may have a bigger problem than your friends._

_Snowy Sight: I know that he's popular, he only really mentions four friends that he has, why?_

_Dog Fiend: What are there names?_

_Snowy Sight: Why? What are you saying Kiba?_

_Dog Fiend: If you know them you'll understand._

_Snowy Sight: Well…Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino are the only people he mentions._

_Dog Fiend: The second one **is **me Hinita. I've been friends with Neji for years._

_Dog Fiend: Say something! Don't you want to meet anymore?_

_Snowy Sight: Yes I do but why do you still want to meet me?_

_Dog Fiend: What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to meet you?_

_Snowy Sight: I thought that he scared you off; it's what you said earlier._

_Dog Fiend: Yeah I was but I got some good advice that I'm going to follow through with and hopefully Neji won't get too pissed._

_Snowy Sight: We'll see but about meeting my friends, we're going shopping in Konoha tomorrow if you want to meet us, have you ever been to 'Bubbles Ice-cream Store'? We could meet there._

_Dog Fiend: What time?_

_Snowy Sight: About noon?_

_Dog Fiend: Looking forward to it._

_Snowy Sight: You don't know what I'm really like in person; you won't like me after tomorrow._

_Dog Fiend: Who couldn't like someone as sweet as you _

_­_ - - -

IT'S ONLY A FILLER! Just for those who think the chapter is bad I agree! Sorry!

**If you feel like it please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm having a crisis and need everyone's vote! I know that biologically Stallions are boys but I still like the idea of Medallion being a girl and I DON'T want to change the breed. Do you think I should have Medallion as a boy or girl?? Need to know people so please choose for me

**Oh and thanks to everyone for telling me the correct spelling for Hinata, I'd read it somewhere spelt the other way…I'll spell it right now, ta!**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Eleven

There was a loud noise from outside the normally peaceful cottage; the noise came directly from the teen sitting in his car hitting his horn like a crazy man. He continued as no sign of life came from within the large cottage so again he beat his fists over the horn not caring that he was receiving many glares from the people who looked through their curtains. "NARU-CHAN!" he hollered.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sasuke cursed sleepily as he flung the door open only wearing a white t-shirt and his black bed shorts. "What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke yelled to the car that had Kiba's head popping out the window.

"Naru-chan and I are meeting Hinata-chan today," he called in a rather singsong voice. "Can't be late now can we?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "YOU AREN'T MEETING TILL NOON, IT'S BLOODY SIX O'CLOCK YOU MORON!" He new Kiba was very nervous and extremely excited but Sasuke had been really comfy lying with Naruto, now the two of them _never _slept apart.

"So it is…" Kiba said looking at his wristwatch. "So is he ready?" Kiba turned back to see the Uchiha practically boiling with anger, an anger that was directed straight into his shivering body. He laughed nervously throwing his puppy face at his pissed friend but it didn't work on calming the raven.

"What's going on?" Naruto's voice interrupted as he walked out of the house in his shorts, his shirt had been removed last night when Sasuke had decided for another round of fun. "Kiba what are you doing here so early," Naruto yawned also glaring which startled both others. "I hate being woken up you idiot." It was true, since he was little he'd always liked to wake up whenever he chose, mostly due to the fact that he'd never had anyone to wake him.

"Get your ass in the house," Sasuke said evilly, he was going to slaughter the brunette once he'd woken up. He watched as Kiba slid out of his car and his eyebrows twitched again while Naruto settled for full-blown hysterics. Kiba must _really _be nervous, he was unmatched with his shirt and jacket and then there was the fact that the dog boy had forgotten to put on some jeans. "Moron," he muttered turning to take his laughing angel in the house before he caught a cold or died from laughter, whichever came first.

Half an hour later both Sasuke and Naruto were fully awake, dressed and sat on the two chairs that faced the sofa that Kiba had once again occupied. Each had a drink in hand, tea for Sasuke, _strong _coffee for Kiba and a hot chocolate for Naruto.

"Sorry," Kiba said suddenly his head dropping a little, he hadn't told anyone how much he liked this girl, not even Shikamaru knew the extent his feelings reached. "I'm never going to get her." Again without word Kiba felt a pain attack his other shoulder, looking up his eye met that of an angry Naruto.

"Now you actually sound like a moron instead of acting like one," he hissed. "You haven't even tried yet, you sound like a girl." Naruto didn't even flinch as Kiba glared back at him.

"Easy for you to say, you've got what you want," he retorted referring to Sasuke but Naruto took it deeper than that.

"Yeah bloody easy," he said spitefully. "I'm not even going into how ridiculous you sounded then but I'll tell you that I had to work damn hard to get where I am now! I never ran away even when I wanted to!" Naruto was fully aware that Sasuke was watching and also knew that he was being harsh to Kiba but it's the only way he knew how to help. "When you were little and you fell off your bike when you were learning how to ride did you simply give up?" Naruto asked trying to take a softer route, Kiba shook his head in response, probably confused by what Naruto had said previously. "Well then, get the fuck up and try again, if you want her try until you get it right!"

The room was enveloped in a blanket of silence as Naruto towered over the brunette both looking at each other. Sasuke made the only noises when he reached for his book and taking sips from his tea, he had no idea that that would break the tension. The two boys looked at each other their ears both picking up the sound of a page turning or a delicate sip of tea followed by the muffled gulp as it washed down the raven's throat. Suddenly their conversation was buried as both lips spread into grins erupting a second later into soft laughter that confused the Uchiha.

Kiba laughed but peeked at the golden boy above him who was laughing happily whilst looking over to the raven. _'I wonder what he meant,' _Kiba thought looking at the Uchiha who was trying hard not to smile at his angel's happiness. _'I bet Sasuke knows, well at least knows something. I hope one day Naruto can trust us all enough to let us in, I know that he's closed off, somehow.'_

"I'll put some more drinks on," Naruto hummed walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I see why you like him so much," Kiba said softly turning his dark eyes to lock with Sasuke's own. "I hope everything will work out for you two."

"Me too," Sasuke replied opening his book. "And I don't really know _what _he was talking about before you ask." Sasuke could almost feel as his friend flinched with his words.

"I wasn't going to ask," Kiba said.

"I know," Sasuke sighed. "But you wanted to so I answered, I only know a little bit about him." There were many things Sasuke was afraid to know about his angel, like why Iruka called him 'the fox' or why Naruto hadn't run away if he'd been given the chance. "There are things about him that I think he wants to keep secret, things he doesn't want to tell me, I don't want to force him to talk to me, he was forced to be with me."

"I don't think Naruto feels forced to be you Sasuke," Kiba replied not calling Naruto by his pet name 'Naru-chan' to tell Sasuke he was serious. "It might have started that way but I don't think Naruto could act up feelings for you, he's not that kind of guy."

"I don't think he is but sometimes…" he trailed off not wishing to complete his sentence; it showed weakness to someone so close.

"It hurts," Kiba finished getting a shocked look from the raven. "I think Naru-chan is rubbing off on me, I can read thoughts now too," he said playfully trying to cheer the raven up. He kept his eyes normal even though they were determined to widen in shock as he saw Naruto stood in the opening to the hall mostly hidden from sight.

Naruto stood in the hall listening to the conversation, he'd set the water to boil but on his way back overheard the start so stayed to hear the rest. His eyes were lined with light tears that would not spill, Naruto always tried not to cry but these weren't tears of pain. Tears of pain couldn't make his heart feel warm, it felt light it was floating out of his body and over to the raven but the blonde wasn't scared of never getting it back. As he looked back into the room his and Kiba's eyes met in a brief second and with it passed information Kiba needed.

Kiba smiled at the look on Naruto's face, it held more emotions than Kiba would have guessed, happiness, compassion, forgiveness, loyalty and above all, trust. His mind started to pick at the forgiveness in Naruto's eyes, it wasn't forgiveness to the Uchiha, it seemed they covered a greater distance. "I'll go help Naru-chan with the drinks."

"It's ok, I'll go," Sasuke said getting to his feet, he needed to move away from depression, he had Naruto now and that's all that mattered. He missed the chuckle that escaped Kiba's throat and made his way to the kitchen where he found his beautiful angel pouring the boiled water into three cups. "Need any help?"

Naruto didn't turn but shook his head. "Nope," he squeaked trying to calm his racing blood, it felt hotter to him than the water swimming in the cups. "I'll bring them out in a minute, go sit down." He heard the door closed after a short 'ok' from the raven and he let a sigh leave him. He plated the cups and some cookies onto a tray before picking them up and heading back into the lounge. "Sorry about the wait."

"Not a problem," Kiba smiled, it was rare to see a knowing smile upon his slightly tanned face but today was one of those occasions.

"Dobe's are always late," Sasuke said playfully as he took his tea from the tray.

"Ah, but teme's should forgive unless he wants to sleep on his own," Naruto responded making those black orbs widen, Naruto giggled then turned away before continuing. "But I guess since this dobe likes the teme then the dobe also forgives."

Sasuke's heart thumped and he looked at Kiba as if for permission to interpret that sentence; '_has Naruto just found a cryptic way of saying that he likes me?' _Sasuke asked himself. He checked Naruto's face when he turned back and his heart jumped with joy, the blonde's face was bright red, _'he likes me!'_

"Uh, Sasuke, can I borrow some clothes?" Kiba asked taking the raven from his cloud nine high though with the way the Uchiha flew back down it seemed he had been higher. "I wanna make a good impression but I can't be arsed to drive all the way back to my place."

"Fine, lets have a look after we've finished the drinks," Sasuke said looking over to the brunette, knowing the dog boy he'd take ages to choose and then he'll need a shower which will take forever. Basically Sasuke was looking at a long girly morning with his friend, a morning he hoped he wouldn't have to repeat but considering how happy he was at the moment he didn't really care. "Naruto are you going to have a shower?"

"I'll have one in an hour, I don't spend hours in front of the mirror like some," Naruto winked flicking on the television ignoring the two glares he received. "It's only seven anyway."

"Yeah but I want to go early so we can buy her something," Kiba said fully aware that his cheeks were blazing but couldn't hide it. "And I don't want to risk being late, that can wait until the fourth date," he said grinning.

"There's going to be a fourth date?" Naruto asked looking over to the dog boy hoping he wouldn't have to punch him again, hopefully Kiba could learn outside school.

"If I have something to say about it there will," Kiba said giving Naruto a thumbs up and the blonde nodded.

"See, even old dogs can learn new tricks," Naruto teased changing the channel hoping to find something good but Kiba's following tantrum turned out to be far more enjoyable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto you ready?" Sasuke asked walking into the living room expecting his angel's voice to travel back from the bathroom.

"I was ready half an hour ago," Naruto retorted making the raven inwardly jump when his dark eyes found him on the sofa.

Sasuke's eyes travelled over his angel and felt drool punching against his bottom lip at the sight. Naruto looked hot, his hair was gelled up perfectly, though it looked good when it was soft too. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that had handprints around the hips showing off the slight curve that boys don't normally possess. On his torso lay a white t-shirt with a black shirt over it left open to read the few short words on the t-shirt.

"You're staring," Naruto pointed out but had a blush over his face none the less.

"Where'd you get those?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't seen them in Naruto's closet back home when they packed up to come here.

"Baa-chan has a stack of clothes that she bought for me," Naruto explained holding up a finger playfully. "I don't usually wear many and the people who took me in never wanted me to bring much so I left most of my clothes with them. It's good though since they bought most of it in the first place." Naruto sighed as his speech ended.

"Hey, uh," Sasuke began diverting his eyes as blue ones looked to his. "Would you like to, uh, sometime do you want to go out? On a date?" Sasuke had no idea why he was nervous but if he didn't have control his legs would have shaken him so much that he'd be on the floor.

"R…really?" Naruto asked his blush increasing rapidly.

"Yeah, we could go see a movie or something?" he offered, he didn't want them completely out in the open yet and he knew Naruto would agree but going to see a film would be nice. They could sit and each popcorn and people wouldn't care if their hands clashed together as they both made attempts to reach inside the packet.

"I'd like that," Naruto replied smiling so brightly that Sasuke almost back into the shadows to heal his vision, he could only see Naruto, now he didn't really want them healing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Won't they think it's a bit weird bringing only one friend?" Naruto asked Kiba as they headed for the Ice-cream shop.

"Well they probably already know another one so that's two," Kiba grinned. "I don't really care, I'm only being polite because I want to meet her, if I like her friends then I guess that's a bonus." Kiba's smile added to the way he already looked had girls staring at them as they walked. Kiba wore a pair of dark tan jeans that fell loosely down leaving the shape of his legs up to the imagination. He also wore a long-sleeved black and red V-neck t-shirt; the V showed the good luck charm Kiba always wore. "Do I really look good?"

"If I said no Sasuke would kill me considering you're wearing his stuff," Naruto teased but laughed at Kiba's face. "You look good Kiba, look around, there's girls with love hearts in their eyes everywhere."

Kiba laughed but it was more due to nerves, they were only a few shops away from 'Bubbles.' "Gah! I'm so damn nervous, I don't even know what she looks like!"

"SAY WHAT?" Naruto yelled getting ready to chase Kiba all over town but allowed his frustration to simmer, Sasuke had warned him that Kiba could be a handful. "Let think, what's her screen name?"

"Snowy Sight," Kiba replied automatically. "But I don't think she'd have snow in her eyes?"

Naruto sighed and walked the rest of the way putting his hand on the entrance handle. "We'll see what happens," he said opening the door and both teens stepped inside, he turned to Kiba after gazing over the room but Kiba's eyes were set.

"That's her," he whispered not pointing out any direction for Naruto to follow but eventually Naruto found the girl Kiba was watching. A girl sat with a small group of other talking a little whilst blushing a lot. Her hair seemed blue in the light cut off at the base of her neck though two sections shaping her face were left long. Her eyes captured Kiba in a second, white, white like snow. "White snow eyes," he breathed.

"I see, good eye," Naruto commented patting Kiba's shoulder lightly. "So are you going to go talk to her or stand here staring all day."

"Staring sounds nice," he mumbled idiotically.

"So it's Neji she's related too," Naruto mused thinking aloud but it snapped Kiba out of his daze.

"What?!" Kiba almost yelled but managed to catch himself turning it into a sharp whisper. "How'd you know that?"

"How many people to you know with white eyes?" Naruto asked looking bored with Kiba's lack of action. "Now if you don't go talk to her I will." Just as he was going to probe the brunette more a spoon met forcefully with his forehead, both he and Kiba looked over to see a girl that made Naruto freeze, reason being that it was a girl he knew from Leaf and that she was one of the few sat with Kiba's future girlfriend, hopefully.

"Yo Naruto you ok?" Kiba fussed glaring at the girl. "What did you do that for?"

"Naru…to?" Hinata questioned but then her eyes went to Kiba. "Kiba-kun?"

Kiba smiled and nodded but looked anger as the same girl went to pick up something else to throw. He covered Naruto who wasn't moving, his hand was on the cut that the spoon had created. "Naruto, come on, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah…fine," Naruto managed after being shook a little by Kiba.

"Get out of here you monster," the girl shrieked and everyone in the room heard turning to look at Naruto. "Get the hell out of here you horrible fox!"

"Jasmine-chan st…stop it," Hinata tried to pull the new girl to her seat, they had not been friends for long, in truth they weren't friends at all but Hinata was kind hearted and never turned anyone down. "They…they're here to…to meet me," she stammered.

"I won't be caught dead with that murderer," Jasmine hissed falsely accusing Naruto in front of all these people.

"Murderer?" Kiba repeated accidentally letting go of Naruto in shock, once the connection was broken Kiba was not fast enough to rebuild it, Naruto was gone. He looked from Hinata to the door and bowed his head. "Sorry," he said going to the door intent on following his friend.

"We…we'll come with you," Hinata said getting up though she was shocked by the murderer comment.

"Don't you dare go after that _thing_," Jasmine warned. "He's bad luck."

SLAP

The pink haired girl who had been staring at Naruto had risen to her feet and slapped the mousy blonde girl across the face. "You're a horrible person," she told her loud enough for all the onlookers to hear. "How can you make a scene like that, he never even said anything to you."

"You don't know him like I know him," Jasmine replied glaring at the pink haired girl. "It's his fault why my home got burnt, it's his fault why Leaf was destroyed, he's a monster," she continued. "I hoped he'd died in the village." She couldn't continue as her speech was rewarded another slap then the pink haired teen turned round heading for the door to join Kiba and Hinata followed by her boyfriend who she pulled by the hand.

"Come on, lets go get Naruto," she said smiling. "Nice to meet you Kiba-kun, this is my boyfriend Rock Lee but everyone calls him Lee."

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said before breaking into a run down the street hoping Naruto hadn't gotten too far. "How'd you know Naruto's name?" he yelled back noticing that all of them were keeping up well, which was something impressive, only his friends could do, he was a really good runner.

"I've seen his picture loads of times," she replied huffing a little but replied to the confused look Kiba threw at her. "I'm an apprentice to his aunt, she talks about him all the time."

"Right," Kiba nodded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, silly me, it's Haruno Sakura," she yelled to him. "God you're fast, you're like Lee-kun." Her boyfriend was running with ease just a little behind Kiba. "How about a piggy-back?"

"Sure," Lee said slowing so Sakura could climb onto his back.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked lowering so she could do the same.

"R…really?" she asked blushing madly. "Th…thank you."

They continued running and luckily both girls were light, Kiba didn't even get perverted ideas when Hinata's legs wrapped around his waist, well not many. He sighed, they looked all over town and still couldn't find Naruto anywhere, Kiba was determined not to give up the search. "Sorry," he muttered. "Not exactly the best first impression right?"

"I…I think you're s…sweet Kiba-kun," Hinata replied softly. "Ch…chasing after your friend, no w…wonder Neji-niisan likes his friends."

"Yeah you wouldn't have done yourself any favours by staying with us when Naruto ran off," Sakura called over. "Friends are always important, you won a lot of point today." She saw Kiba and smiled, she did like the teen already not just because he ran after Naruto but also because he is all Hinata ever talks about in school, her fondness of someone is bond to rub off a little. "If you want we'll let you date our little Hina-chan."

Hinata's face flushed. "Sa…Sakura-chan," she started to scold.

"I intended on doing just that but thanks for the permission," Kiba replied silencing the girl on his back. "Huh? There he is!" Kiba's feet suddenly found that they couldn't lift from the tarmac as he looked at the once shining blonde now bruised and bloody. "What…?"

_ - Flashback - _

_Naruto's feet acted on their own, Kiba had released him, feared him? He ripped himself away from the normality he was starting to become a part of, was it fates way of reminding him where he belonged? Alone and hated. He sprinted down the street covering ground fast not looking as he always managed to avoid colliding with someone. Murderer? Memories screamed in his head telling him that that was what he was, the horrible fox._

_He tried to picture Sasuke but again the only image that came were of Sasuke's anger whenever it arose. He hid his face shamefully, he was doing what he always swore he wouldn't, he was running, running away from facing pain. He'd just keep running now he'd already been running for a long time, running in circles which meant it always caught him. "Not again," he whispered to himself. _

_Hair fallen forward he didn't see as his body ran straight into another body, one that was firmly placed as if there on purpose. His eyes flickered and he looked up and met a pair of purple eyes surrounded with dark brown locks. Naruto's face held recognition, this person he knew and he knew what was to come, their meeting always ended in blood._

"_Well, well," he taunted. "So Jasmine wasn't lying, you really are here little fox."_

"_Get away from me Hawker," Naruto retorted his voice growing cold._

_Around the boy came a few others, some he did know others he didn't it didn't really matter either way. If they were here they were here by Hawker's example just like in Leaf, exactly like then._

"_Not very friendly now are you monster?" Hawker continued. "Tell me, where do you stay now?"_

"_Fuck off," Naruto hissed glaring at the teen in front of him._

"_Tut, it would seem you've been doing that too," Hawker continued fingering the top of a mark Sasuke had left him with. "Who's your girl? Does she know **all **about you demon?"_

_Naruto made to move but in a second his arms were held behind him by two other stray dogs under Hawker's paw. "Let go of me bastard," Naruto said his tone low and vicious. He flinched as Hawker's hand tapped lightly on Naruto crotch licking his lips. "What the fuck…?"_

"_Getting too much action has made you forget…" Hawker said leaning forward to whisper in Naruto's ear. "…Your place." He chuckled before licking Naruto's ear not getting one response from the blonde but a growl of anger. "Don't pretend you don't like it fox, you screamed last time."_

"_I think when you're raped you are entitled to scream," Naruto said bitterly._

"_But you never fought me off," Hawker murmured nibbling on Naruto's neck still not getting a response._

"_So breaking your nose, giving you a black eye and some broken ribs doesn't count as fight you off?" Naruto question angrily as Hawker continued tasting his skin leaving a clear mark that Naruto realised…Sasuke would see. His mind snapped with anger and hatred, he spun around knocking Hawker away with his shoulder also startling the other tow freeing his arms._

"_You shouldn't have done that fox," Hawker muttered pulling out a knife. "I think I'll have you fucked with this knife." He pointed towards Naruto and his goons charged at the blonde._

_Caught of guard for a moment was long enough for Naruto to receive punches that would leave bruises and gashes that would be hard to hide. One more thought of Sasuke seeing this sent him screaming into war, his feet collided with jaws, ribs, groins. His fists swung heads breaking teeth and noses. Their weapons became his own though he didn't use them against them, they were only Hawker's lapdogs, no spasm in their mind wasn't controlled by him. He received more cuts and more bruises as he did what he swore he never should, he became the true fox, he fought again. He never wanted to fight even though he was gifted with it according to Jiraiya his tutor, he always had only wanted to help and prove that he was Naruto._

_Blood splattered over his face made his eyes look like blood, tears of blood falling down his face, the demon who wanted nothing. He had been born to mother who didn't make it past his first breath and a father who died by the claws of dying fox. His father had sought out the fox that rumour had it was called Kyuubi after the legendary demon fox; it had killed many people and his father managed to stop the creature with his own life. The tale goes that the spirit of that fox died and was reborn in human form, the form of its murderer's own son. In his seventeen-year-old body laid Kyuubi no Kitsune not Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Is this what you wanted?" Naruto asked as all Hawkers' followers dropped down unconscious._

"_So evil," Hawker taunted as though he hadn't just seen seven others get beaten bloody by the boy now in front of him. "What is to be expected? Are you going to kill me fox?" Hawker's dark eyes widened as Naruto turned from him and began to walk out of the alleyway they had brought him into._

"_I'm not a killer," Naruto said softly but painfully._

_Hawker's eyebrows knitted together, he didn't like not getting his way and he didn't want Naruto having the upper hand. "You think you're not a killer? What eyes do you look through?" he asked making Naruto stop. "Look at what you've done, you can kill, you have kill with those claws of yours." Hawker stepped up to Naruto wrapping his arms around his blood-covered shirt his knife in one hand. "How would your girl like to know what you are?" he purred in Naruto's ear tapping Naruto's crotch with his knife. "You're useless and dirty, repulsive and unloved with no friends."_

_Up until that last word Hawker's brainwashing was working but that one word triggered Naruto into reality. Friends? He didn't have friends? What was he doing today? Wasn't he out, with a friend? Did he not have friends at school? Yes, he did, he had friends who liked him, who had apologised to him though they were said to be obnoxious brats. He had friends who teased him the way friends should. He had Sasuke!_

_His hand grabbed the hand holding the knife to his crotch and spun around throwing Hawker away from his body. "Nice try," he said. "But I have something better."_

_Hawker growled in response and again Naruto headed away from him, Hawker had been denied. His anger throttled him so badly that he threw the knife watching as the blade dug in deep to Naruto's shoulder and listened to the boy's cry of pain. He got up intent on proceeding until the blonde was weak again but as he neared Naruto's fist met his jaw sending him flying backwards into the wall._

"_This is the last time," Naruto stated holding his bleeding shoulder with the other hand that had just sent away one of his biggest nightmares. "Time to grow up Hawker." With that he watched as Hawker passed out and left the alley breathing in the sunlight that couldn't make it inside the narrow path. He looked around seeing people staring at him in fear, he needed to find Kiba._

_ - End Flashback - _

Naruto's eyes saw Kiba and the girls in front of him and they seemed to freeze at seeing him, he prayed they weren't scared. He was going to turn back in defeat when Kiba let go of Hinata and ran to his side steadying the golden teen. Naruto had never felt so weak, he had lost a lot of blood and more over his mind was still racing with Hawker's words, whatever progression he had made was now useless.

"Naruto? Naruto? What the hell happened to you?" Kiba asked lowering their bodies but saw the knife sticking out of Naruto's shoulder followed by a trail of blood. "Sakura-chan can you do anything?"

"Yeah," she said immediately pulling out some bandages and antiseptic from her purse. "Kiba can you get his shirt off?" She ordered both Lee and Hinata around as Kiba managed to rip the remaining parts of Naruto shirt away not caring that they were gathering a crowd. "This will hurt Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, hold him steady, Hinata-chan, you're helping me." With a look of apology Sakura removed the knife from Naruto's back then dug a cloth into the wound to stop the bleeding, Naruto didn't make a sound.

"Naruto stay awake," Kiba ordered the blonde whose head dropped onto his shoulder panting hard. "Here squeeze my hand if it helps." Naruto's hand was limp to the touch and it was alien to Kiba, usually when he touched Naruto he got warm but this time all he felt was ice. "He's really cold."

"I almost stopped the bleeding," Sakura replied applying some more force telling Hinata to hurry with the bandages and to make sure a pad was covered in antiseptic. "Get him talking about something!"

"Uh, Naruto, talk, come on say something please," Kiba begged his friend but secretly anger was hammering inside his body at the thought of someone doing this to Naruto. "Dammit, who the fuck would do this to someone like Naru-chan?"

"Stop…calling me…that…moron," Naruto breathed though it was painful to talk but Kiba's voice had woken him up.

Kiba's eyes studied the boy over looking for anymore serious wounds but found something that might lead to one, the mark on Naruto's neck. He touched it and felt Naruto cower back in shame. "Naruto, you weren't…?" the words wouldn't form.

"No," Naruto panted leaning nearer to Kiba again as Sakura added the last amount of force. "Not this time." He could feel and hear as Kiba's breath hitched, that had been a secret one he never intended on sharing with anyone else except those he cried to that same night. Somehow he didn't care that Kiba had heard him, he liked that he told him, it was nice to tell a friend.

"This is going to sting Naruto," Sakura said from above, no one besides Kiba had heard him. She removed the blood-coated rag to put the pad of antiseptic over the wound seeing Naruto cringe in pain. "Sorry," she muttered after she had cleaned the wound properly. "Hinata bandage please," she said taking the white material from the girl; she wound it tightly looping under Naruto's arm and over his chest for support. "It was a clean cut, if you rest you should be alright, you could still go to the hospital."

"No, I just want to go home," Naruto replied. "Sorry Kiba."

"Don't be an idiot," Kiba scolded. "We've been looking all over for you all day, you think I'd make you stay out like this?" Kiba helped Naruto to his feet but it seemed the blonde couldn't stand very well so Lee helped put Naruto onto Kiba's back as they headed to Kiba's car. "Thanks for your help," he said smiling at the three.

"When I get my hands on that Jasmine brat…" Sakura threatened ringing her hands as though there was a neck between them. "What are you going to tell his parents?"

"He doesn't live with them," Kiba said shaking at what he was going to have to do. "I'm going to have to tell Sasuke." There was not a doubt in Kiba's mind that Sasuke was going to go on a rampage killing whatever even breathed Naruto's name…

- - -

Well? I hope you like it because I'm not sure.

**Please review and don't forget to vote about Medallion!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Votes are in: Medallion girl so I guess she's a mare though I may still refer to her as a stallion XD I'm just weird so go with it please and thank you.

I thank everyone who reads my story and who reviews, I really do enjoy writing and I'm very happy that you like my work. It's inspired me to start my own story that one day I hope to publish Thank you all very, very much, I can't say it enough

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Twelve

Naruto sat in the passengers seat; Sakura had cleaned up the rest of his cuts putting plasters over the necessary wounds. He looked bad, bruises on his face, chest and even some on his knuckles that at least showed he'd fought back. His eyes were like ice not the normal happy sky blue that everyone was used to, his eyes held the secret pain Naruto kept inside. His clothes were wrecked, Kiba had had to rip the t-shirt from Naruto when helping Sakura and his jeans were scuffed and dirtied.

Kiba looked at the distant boy trying to calm both his nerves and his rage, he couldn't believe that someone was evil enough to hurt Naruto. "Are you ok?" he asked mentally smacking himself, _'of course he isn't ok moron!' _he yelled at himself scowling at the road.

"Iruka-sensei," the blonde muttered shivering.

Kiba looked over to the teen again and could see tears swelling in the cold eyes but Naruto refused to let them fall. A beaten hand traced the mark on his neck and shuddered visibly. The brunette wanted to reach out and help the blonde but didn't think he could do much in his own mental condition. "Do you want me to try and find Iruka-sensei?" he asked but the blonde shook his head numbers trailing from his lips. "Is that his number?" the blonde nodded. He pulled into the side of the road pulling his phone from his inside pocket dialling the number Naruto had said.

"Hello?" Iruka-sensei's voice came sounding more casual than Kiba expected.

"Iruka-sensei, it's Kiba from class," Kiba said hurriedly.

"Kiba? How did you get this number?" asked the male very confused since he didn't give this number to students.

"Naruto gave it to me, hang on," he handed the phone over to the trembling blonde pulling off again heading for Sasuke's.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Iruka said loud enough and even Kiba could hear him.

"Haw…ker," Naruto breathed tears fighting harshly in his eyes. "Iruka-sensei…"

"Hawker? Did you see him? Naruto are you all right? What happened?" Iruka was frantic after hearing that name, he knew of the boy, of what he'd done to Naruto years ago. He stumbled to the door of his house grabbing his car keys but stopped not knowing where to go. "Naruto where are you? Where are you staying?"

"Baa-chan's," Naruto muttered his hand probing the mark that he was disgusted with; he should have thrown Hawker away before it happened. "I'm sorry," he whispered hanging up the phone losing all control over his voice. "Sasuke," he sobbed startling the brunette. "Sasuke…I'm alone…again, Sasuke I'm sorry."

"Naruto…" Kiba muttered looking over to the shuddering blonde beside him but gained no response. _'Whoever that Hawker is will pay for this…times five.' _Kiba stretched an arm over to Naruto's quivering frame but kept his eyes on the road. The dog lover almost sighed as Naruto seemed to ease his miserable apology but it also told Kiba something wonderful, Naruto really cared about Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you don't know what time they'll be back?" Neji asked as he picked up a card, three of hearts, he smirked.

"Not a clue," Sasuke replied watching as Neji discarded a card, Shikamaru's turn followed so the raven couldn't get that card and he needed it.

"I don't believe he came so early," Shikamaru teased though Kiba wasn't around to argue back throwing the card he had just drawn onto the pile of discarded cards.

"Just because you can't get out of bed with one of us kicking you doesn't mean Kiba can't," Shino replied smirking picking up the last card he needed. He laid his cards flat on the table with a grin, "rummy," he stated and the others cursed. "You guys buy me lunch for a week."

"You always win," Shikamaru pointed out with a sigh. "You've got some kind of mind powers that you aren't telling us about." He was going to continue the slaughter of his friend when the doorbell rang followed by the sound of the front door opening.

All four were confused and alerted as they heard footsteps heading towards them; there was no point in turning the music down now. Standing from their previous positions they prepared to fight since someone dared to enter another home, especially one that four of the Five were in. Their eyes widened as a familiar face ventured from the hall, the male stared blankly at them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Neji asked looking over their teacher.

His clothes were not that of a teacher today, his normal shirt and tie had been changed for a simple navy t-shirt, his neatly ironed trousers for a pair of dark jeans and his usual suit jacket was just a black jacket now. His features looked softer than before making the scar that ran over his face more noticeable. His hair was still tied up but it was more clumsily drawn together, strands of dark hair fell forward into the matching eyes. "What are you boys doing here?" he asked automatically.

"I'm staying here with Naruto," Sasuke said clearly stopping Neji who was going to return Iruka-sensei's question. "What are you doing here sensei?"

"Where is Naruto?" asked the black haired male sounding panicked.

"He's out with Kiba," Shino replied but then the sound of a car door reached their now sharp ears. "That might be them."

Iruka wheeled around dashing to the door only to be followed by a curious pack of teens. He didn't give the person outside chance, he threw the door open to see Kiba steadying the same vision of Naruto he saw four years ago, the lifeless doll, the only Naruto who had given up. He bit his bottom lip to remind himself that Naruto needed him now; that he should be by Naruto's side now to help put the life back into the beautiful teen. "Kiba it's alright, I'll take him inside," Iruka offered wrapping an arm around Naruto waist while taking Naruto's arm with his own.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said recognising the man holding him but then his surroundings came into focus, the people around him, Sasuke. Blue floated to wide black triggering the tears he had hidden, his eyes became clouded turning so his body was pressed closer to Iruka.

Iruka noticed the act; he had done it before but on a wider scale, hiding from everyone. Suddenly the looks Sasuke gave Naruto in class made sense, why the two were now usually seen together, it was Sasuke and Naruto, neither without the other. I made the man smile inwardly from the thought of Naruto growing close to someone other than himself, Tsunade or Jiraiya.

_ - Flashback - _

_He clung to the tattered clothes that remained on his body as though the thought of them falling would rip his skin. Tears welled in his once bright blue eyes only to be held back with the constant promise to never cry, he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction though at this moment crying was all he wanted. His body tightened blocked out by shadows, even if someone saw him they would only laugh._

"_Naruto-kun?" a voice asked._

_The voice scared the blonde in question, it sounded soft, caring, like the voice Hawker had just used before attacking his small body. He pressed into the wall behind him tempted to run from the figure approaching but his legs wouldn't support him any longer. "Go away," he hissed but the figure still came to him._

"_What happened to you?" asked the voice, again concern laced in where hate usually should. "Naruto-kun, it's me Iruka-sensei."_

"_Iruka-sensei…?" Naruto asked but his face held no knowledge of the man, he was simply cold, his body felt disgusting. He could still feel it; he could still feel Hawker uncaringly thrust himself inside his 13-year-old body taunting him in such an empty voice. His body shivered as he knew a part of Hawker would always be with him, always inside him. His innocence stolen for the fun of another._

"_Come on, let's get you home," Iruka offered a hand to the teen but the boy flinched away. Iruka's sharp eyes finally noticed the boy's tattered clothes, his bloody face. Dark eyes burned with hate as his eyes saw the ripped material covering Naruto's crotch, he didn't need to have a doctors degree to know what had happened to Naruto. "Naruto-kun listen to me, hear my voice," Iruka commanded but in a soft tone. "It's Iruka-sensei and I want to take you to Tsunade's."_

"_Baa…chan?" Naruto muttered but his face soon wrinkled in disgust. "She'll be so angry with me," he said his voice low._

"_Of course she won't," Iruka replied trying again to lift the teen to his feet, the blonde's body shook and fell onto Iruka. "She loves you Naruto-kun," he said flatly but Naruto shivered._

"_How could she love a monster like me?" he asked as he was guided through the shadows but his heart remained clouded. No one looked to him as they emerged from the alley but he wanted to crawl back to it, he wanted to die in that alley where his body was broken. "I'm disgusting," he whispered._

"_Whoever did this to you is the disgusting one Naruto-kun," Iruka said forcefully. "Never let them beat you, you're strong," Iruka continued as they neared the flat Tsunade owned, it over looked the entire village. They climbed the steps and in this situation didn't need to knock on the door; it opened when he tried the handle._

"_How am I strong?" the blonde inquired. "They have beaten me, I'm not strong enough to deal with this anymore, let me just rot away," he pleaded but his body landed softly on a well-made bed._

"_Never," Iruka hissed._

_ - End Flashback - _

Sasuke stared as his angel left down the hall with Iruka-sensei; he'd noticed the blonde avoid looking at him. As the two vanished he remained still for a moment, the hall was deadly silent, no sound escaped any of the Five. His dark eyes flickered and swung to look at the brunette whose head was down, his body remained still as his voice cracked. "What…what happened to him?"

Kiba looked into Sasuke's eyes and found pain, confusion and a subtle trace of hate that was yet to rise. "As we went into the shop where we were meeting that girl a friend of hers started yelling at Naruto," he began scowling at the memory of her words. "She called him a monster and a murderer, he looked frozen and then ran off," Kiba grimaced.

"That could not have happened by running off," Sasuke snapped. "What _else _happened to him?" Sasuke's heart was throbbing; Kiba was avoiding looking at him too, so much like his blonde angel. "What the fuck made him look like that?" he snarled admittedly not caring that he scared Kiba.

"Sasuke calm down," Shikamaru threatened. "Kiba already looks beaten up by this, let him have some time."

"Kiba you need to tell us what happened," Shino continued while Neji rested a hand on the brunette's stiff shoulder.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered but his eyes never dimmed from his anger.

"Another girl slapped that witch who yelled at him and then we all ran out after him," Kiba continued finding it hard not to say Hinata's name. "We looked everywhere for him but when we found him he…he already looked like that," Kiba said his voice breaking down as he spoke. "When we got him he had a knife digging into his shoulder," Kiba hissed and the room took collective gasps.

"Who in their right mind did that to him?" Shikamaru snarled, compared to Shino and Neji he and Kiba had a bond a little stronger with the blonde.

"Someone he used to know," Kiba spat glaring at the carpet but it left quickly as he thought of the mark marring Naruto's neck and the blonde's words. "He was attacked in a…_different _way first," he said looking at Sasuke seriously allowing everyone to figure it out.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "He wasn't…he didn't get…?" it was one of the only times that an Uchiha had an excuse to stutter.

Kiba grimaced and continued. "He said 'not this time'," he said closing his eyes to avoid seeing Sasuke's face.

"This…time…?" Sasuke repeated but another male quietly joined their gathering.

Misery was soon replaced with anger, Sasuke's eyes darkened further, in a movie this would be the key point for a ferocious lightning storm, his hands balled tightly and eyes narrowed to slits. Kiba smirked evilly at the look Sasuke wore, it spelt murder though none would allow Sasuke to actually kill someone, more like beat the guy within an inch of his life, if he happened to die afterwards was not their fault. Shikamaru joined the growing evil aura knowing that Sasuke wanted to break some bones, as he looked to Shino and Neji they both were nodding in silent agreement. It seemed that Naruto was a precious person to everyone in the Five just for being around them; no one hurt their friend, ever.

"Yes this time," Iruka commented holding a glass of water whilst making the deadly Five jump. "Now as a teacher I must tell you to hold your temper and that Naruto-kun took care of himself," Iruka said lamely but then smirked. "But since you boys never listen anyway you wouldn't hear me say that his name is Hawker Deed, nor would you hear me say that he lives on Midfield Avenue number 123E…you didn't hear that correct?"

"Not a word," Kiba replied, they were already grabbing their car keys. "We're just going to go and _work _off our tempers, you know how us teens can be, take care of Naru-chan," he called.

"Wait Sasuke-kun," Iruka muttered looking directly at the dark raven. "You and Naruto-kun, you're lovers right?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't even care that Iruka was a teacher now; he'd just been given good information so he figured he owed Iruka the truth. "Yeah, we are," he replied though his tone was still dark. He was the tormented lion a minute away from his freedom and not to mention his revenge.

Iruka smiled and allowed the teens to leave, "give that bastard an ass kicking he won't forget," he sneered before turning to head back to Naruto's room. "Here I've brought you some water to drink."

"Where did they go?" Naruto asked, he was already calming though he was still disgusted but now he felt more of the physical pain than the emotional. "I heard the door and the cars, he…he isn't angry with me, is he?" Naruto asked praying that Sasuke wouldn't be angry, he cared a lot about Sasuke but then all this happened.

"Of course he's not angry, well not at you," Iruka said slyly letting his previous smirk glide onto his face.

"Then where…?" Naruto started.

"They went to work off their anger," Iruka continued knowing exactly what the teen was going to say before it left the blonde's lips.

"…How…?" he muttered again and Iruka happily continued.

"Well they may have heard me divulge information concerning Hawkers whereabouts," he shrugged glancing at the wide-eyed boy. "It only came out by accident," he lied but was happy to see Naruto's lips curve upwards.

"They couldn't have gone after him," Naruto mumbled forgetting about his problems and starting to worry about the Five. "They could get hurt," he said attempting to rise but Iruka made him stay.

"I believe they are the ones intent on doing the hurting," Iruka said with a playful wink.

"But, why?" Naruto asked confused, anyone who had grown up like he did would understand how protective real friends can be and especially a lover like an Uchiha.

"They care about you Naruto-kun," Iruka explained tapping Naruto's nose fatherly. "With an Uchiha for a lover you'll never have to fight again," he teased as Naruto's face lit up.

"How do you know?" he asked his blush not leaving his cheeks.

"I asked Sasuke-kun directly if he was your lover," Iruka said easily not caring that he was making Naruto's face turn to a new shade of red.

"And he said yes?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Iruka nodded smiling as the ice melted in Naruto's eyes and one of the teens angelic smiles slipped on. "Right, you need a bath and some rest, I'll run your bath," he said getting up and leaving into the joining bathroom.

Naruto was left alone only disturbed as the water from the bath began to flow, it made him relaxed. His heart had been clouded by pain but now it soared with happiness, Sasuke was not angry and he claimed Naruto as his lover. It made Naruto want to cry, it wasn't just sex between them, he knew deep down that it had always been more but it was always nice to hear. _'I'm falling so hard for him that it's not even funny,' _he told himself with a smile. "I hope he comes home soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke hadn't paid any attention to the speed limit, he had raced as fast as he could to get to the parasites house, a home would be too grand. The place Iruka-sensei had given them was a real dump, graffiti on all the walls, broken alcohol bottle littering the path along with other bits of rubbish. Sasuke stepped out of his car looking to the house with a ground of guys on the yard; from this small distance he could see traced of bruises and blood over them, worse than Naruto. "I think we should go introduce ourselves," Sasuke taunted.

"Lets," Neji agreed and the others nodded and they walking up the steps towards the muttering teens who stopped when they noticed company. "Good afternoon, may I ask if one of you is called Hawker?" he said, acting this polite was killing him.

"Who wants to know?" asked a guy with a plaster over his obviously broken nose.

"I think you look like shit," Kiba said loudly. "Guess Naru-chan got some good hits on you scum-balls, hey, can't we just hurt them all?" Kiba asked looking to the 'leader.' "I mean they all tried to hurt Naru-chan."

Sasuke pretended to think about it, he was planning to cause chaos for all of them anyway but he wanted to be the one to deliver Hawker's pain personally. "Well it wouldn't be good manner not to know who our host is," he continued folding his arms.

"I don't care who the fuck you think you are get your as of my property," one male stated standing up. His purple eyes narrow and he matched Sasuke's pose but lacked the pure venom behind it all, his dark brown hair matched Sasuke's as the wind danced with it. "Did you hear me asshole? Get off my garden."

Sasuke smirked, "so it's you," he said in a low deadly voice. "Did you have fun playing with Naruto?" he asked not mentally ready for what came next.

"Not as much fun as when he was 13," Hawker replied.

Sasuke's heart speed up rapidly, this was the same person, the same bastard that had raped Naruto. His eyes looked like a blood red, filled with malice and pure hatred, his eyes only ever seemed to do this in different lighting. "You…you did that to him?" Sasuke asked and Hawker nodded.

"Uh boss?" one of the other bruised males said grabbing Hawker's sleeve. "That's the Five," he said glancing towards them with fear in his eyes. "I don't think we should…"

"Yeah I did _it _to him," Hawker continued shaking the boy from his arm. "He liked it so much he screamed," he said not realising that the way Sasuke had spoken wasn't from fear but from building up vengeance.

Sasuke's eyes closed his body shaking slightly; he'd not felt this much hate before, never. "You're going to regret that," Sasuke threatened.

"By who? Are you going to teach me a lesson?" Hawker asked fuelling the Uchiha on.

"Seriously boss, that's an Uchiha," the boy attempted again finally getting through to Hawker.

"An Uchiha?" he questioned turning to the teen who nodded. "What would an Uchiha care about a monster like him for I wonder?" he asked trying to gather his courage, the rumours of the Uchiha clan spread far, even Leaf.

"He's _our _friend," Kiba said then pulled an innocent grin. "So you're dead."

With that the Five got to work on venting their anger, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino went for the already beaten teens while Sasuke simply stepped closer. Hawker backed away and Sasuke continued to draw nearer before launching a hand forward to grab the shirt Hawker wore. "Never touch Naruto again," Sasuke whispered punching Hawker in the stomach then kneeing him in the crotch, he doubled over in pain. Sasuke's leg came up and his knee connected with Hawker's jaw sending him onto his back. "If I ever see you walking near him I will come back," he continued stomping down painfully on Hawker then dragged the boy to his feet so he could continue. "And I'll kill you!" He again started throwing hits at the teen who couldn't even get a punch in let alone defend himself, five minutes of constant attacks resulted in Hawker's mangled body heaped on the floor.

"Down boy," Shikamaru ordered grabbing the Uchiha's left arm to restrain him, four of them had done their jobs.

"Get off, he deserves it," Sasuke sneered but felt three other pairs of arms latch onto his body, another pair on his right arm, one pair around his waist, and the last around his neck.

"If you kill him how will you be with Naru-chan?" Kiba asked, he was the one holding around the Uchiha's neck. "Don't be so selfish, we all wanna deck him but he's done now, Naru-chan will need us now."

"But…" Sasuke began but Kiba dared to smack him.

"Don't be a moron," Kiba ordered. "He's the first person you've ever cared about and we get why you wanna kill this bastard but kill your anger and start using other emotions."

Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were in awe of Kiba, they had never heard the brunette make so much sense. They could feel the raven start to relax in their grip so slowly they released his limbs but the raven didn't move. He stood there his eyes hidden by his hair and finally the darkened cloud gave up the hold on the rain.

"You're wrong," Sasuke muttered looking up with warm eyes and a playful smirk. "Naruto isn't the _only _person I care about," he said looking slightly embarrassed but continued smirking the Uchiha trademark. "Lets go," he said turning but froze as Kiba kicked Hawker. "What was that?"

"Just because I told you to stop didn't mean I wasn't gonna get a kick in," he winked before starting to laugh.

All of the Five started laughing as they headed back to their cars. They were yet another step closer to each other, not only the rich Five but also the best five friends. Each day they figured new things out about each other and loved it, each of them needed another and together they couldn't get beaten. All thanks to a little angel.

"Come on lets go help your boyfriend," Shino teased as four ran away from a madly blushing raven…

- - -

**Did I beat Hawker up enough, I'm, again, not sure if I like this chapter but I also don't think it came out too badly. Remember Medallion is now and forever a girl because the votes won! Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks everyone and as reward for you suffering from two chapters without a lemon I've been kind and included one! Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Thirteen

Iruka came out slowly from the bathroom; he wiped the small amount of sweat that had formed on his brow due to the heat away. He'd made sure to have the water extremely hot, somehow Naruto's body wasn't affected much by strong heat, in fact he liked it. _'Maybe that's why he didn't get burnt,' _he mused recalling the blonde jump through flames protecting to others. He opened his mouth to speak but saw Naruto's eyes closed and the blonde's gentle, steady breath told him that Naruto was sleeping safely.

"Mnn," Naruto stirred as Iruka sat on the bed letting the male ruffle his hair slightly. "Bath…sorry," he attempted but Iruka shushed him.

"It's ok, you can have a shower later," he said gently allowing the blonde's head to fall back onto the pillow. _'No wonder the Uchiha isn't as grumpy anymore with you as a lover,' _Iruka thought chuckling to himself.

"Thanks," was the last reply the blonde could make before he drifted off into his dreams.

Iruka sat bolt up when he heard the telephone ring, he jumped to his feet and raced to the nearest headset to stop the noise. He answered it far used to Tsunade's lifestyle to care that this was not his home, he, Tsunade and Jiraiya had all kept a rather parental eye on the little blonde. "Hello?" he said in a hushed tone.

"Um, is this Tsunade-sama?" asked a rather young voice, a female voice but then another spoke over scolding the girl for running off with the phone.

"Sorry about that," said the woman. "She is very excited Tsunade-san."

"I'm sorry but I'm not Tsunade," Iruka replied mentally imagining himself in Tsunade's clothes, he shuddered the picture away faster than it came. "If you would like I can pass on a message, I am Iruka." He automatically reverted to the manners he was familiar with when addressing parents.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei," the woman chirped sounding even happier. "It's Kyte Vander, we were ringing to try and arrange when we are coming to Konoha," she continued starting to sound like the previous girl Iruka now claimed as Sara. "How is Naruto-kun? Did he like Sara-chan's letter?"

He considered telling the woman but chose against it, this didn't need to spread farther than necessary. "He's fine, got some friends here and yes he loved Sara-chan's letter, I think he's saved it," he said chuckling again, he liked having nice conversations about Naruto.

"She'll be so happy," Kyte continued. "She can't wait to see him and go riding with him, she keeps telling her friends about her guardian fox," the woman giggled. "She even tells my tummy the story at night," she said.

"Oh yes, how far along are you?" Iruka asked glad to have company while the blonde slept.

They stayed like that, Iruka attempted to hang up earlier to save the lady's phone bill but according to her it was a free call. They discussed when they were coming to Konoha; Sara had the school day off on Wednesday so they had decided to make her a surprise for Naruto. He explained that he was Naruto's teacher so he would allow the girl to run in and attack the blonde; at this moment all he cared about was making plans to have Naruto smiling. Kyte told Iruka about her pregnancy and told him that they definitely wished for Naruto to be the Godfather, she wasn't long till her due date, a few weeks away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a little later than they could have made it back but they stopped to buy some drinks, they were going to need it. They all entered the cottage each intent on staying over for the night, none needed to ask, and they did this often just never here.

Sasuke looked at the time, it wasn't late, about five in the evening. "Do you think I should go check on him?" Sasuke asked not sure if he should interrupt Naruto with Iruka, he felt that Iruka knew how to handle this better.

"Couldn't hurt to check on him," Neji replied reasonably.

"But Iruka-sensei might bite your head off," Kiba said, the brunette was first to drink away what happened today.

They froze as Iruka-sensei came through the door scowling at the brunette who replied with a sheepish smile. "And why will I bite your head of Kiba-kun?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at the obviously drunk teen.

"Because…" Kiba started but Shikamaru silenced him.

Inwardly Iruka was shocked to see the Five sat there looking back at him from the comfy sofa. His dark eyes travelled over each of them noticing their blood splattered clothes and he could stop a grin. He saw the Five look between them before they realised why Iruka was grinning like a maniac and they soon matched it. "Have fun?" he inquired as though thinking they were simply children who had been out playing on the park.

"Was a blast," Kiba cheered his grin growing. "Wish we could have killed the bastard!"

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted looking to Iruka in a way that showed he was scared of the answer, he wanted Naruto to be just like he always was.

"All things considered he's fine," Iruka sighed looking defeated. "It's sad to say but he's used to it." He knew what he said was the cause of the new miserable silence that enveloped them. "But I'm glad that he turned out the way he has, most would have given in to hate long ago." He paused and smirked, "why don't _you _go see him Sasuke-kun?"

"It's…ok?" Sasuke asked slightly unsure if Naruto would want to see him, the blonde had turned away but then he didn't know why, Kiba had filled him in earlier about the mark.

"It's fine," Iruka smiled. "I'm going home to call Tsunade and Jiraiya, I'll tell her to call tomorrow so expect a mad woman yelling down the phone in about an hour," he continued playfully as he picked up his jacket slipping it on. "He may need some _tough _love, he's in the bathroom." He neglected to mention that Naruto had only just gotten up and heading for the shower.

With that the Five were left frozen in shock not responding as Iruka bid them goodbye and slipped out of the house. They just sat there letting what their dark haired teach had said sink into their frozen brains. They didn't flinch as they heard Iruka's car start and leave; they just stayed still, could they have been wrong?

"Did…did he just tell you…to have sex?" Shikamaru asked gaping at Sasuke.

"Basically," Sasuke choked out in response.

"Well we're turning the music up," Neji said flatly gathering more shocked glances from his friends then before. "What? Sasuke wouldn't turn down an offer like that," he pointed out shrugging his shoulders. "And I'm tired and drunk so do him in the bathroom." As he turned to explain more he saw Sasuke already moving in the direction of Naruto's room.

"He's usually nice and loud so you might want more volume," Sasuke said his predatory smirk slipping onto his pale skin. He left his friends then and as he went further he could tell that there had been a significant increase in the music level. He smiled going through his shared bedroom grabbing the handle that led to their joining bathroom. His eyes opened wider as his vision was treated to a towel clad blonde angel.

Naruto face lit up going through many shades of red before his face settled for the darkest one possible; subconsciously his hands went to guard his front. He watched Sasuke lean against the doorframe with his arms folded, his eyes looking into Naruto's own but there was lust evident in the Uchiha's, a lust passing to the blonde. "Sa…Sasuke," he squeaked and the raven pushed away from the frame closing the door behind him. "Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked noticing the blood on Sasuke's clothes.

"You're the one who was hurt," he bit out seeing all the bruises that marred his angel's body. It hurt to look at them knowing that he hadn't been there to protect his angel from it all, he'd made a promise to protect him, he suddenly felt guilt ripping up his throat. His eyes closed onto the mark on Naruto's neck and anger ate away his sadness. He saw his blonde cover the mark and turn away looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled pathetically.

Sasuke walked up behind the blonde removing the hand that trembled slightly at his touch. His pale fingers wandered delicately over the mark that disgusted both teens more than the other bruises, Sasuke could feel the blonde quiver. "Someone dared to touch my property," Sasuke snarled, he spoke more to himself than Naruto. "You're all mine!"

Naruto smiled, it was Sasuke's way of telling him that everything was ok between them. He couldn't hold the moan that left his mouth as Sasuke tongue licked the shell of his ear. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist drawing their bodies closer together, he could feel Sasuke's erection pressing against him. The towel he was wearing vanished the next second and Sasuke's mouth continued to leave a trail of kisses down Naruto's neck ignoring the mistake.

Sasuke's hand held onto Naruto's hard cock, the blonde was panting slightly, "is it ok Naruto?" he asked not wanting to hurt his little angel.

"If it's you," Naruto purred as Sasuke stroked him. His body strained as Sasuke continued to touch him, the feeling of being overpowered by Sasuke made Hawker disappear. Sasuke's hand was softly around his neck while his lips were kissing the other side, his other hand moving torturously slow on his erection.

"I think we need a shower," Sasuke mumbled pushing the naked blonde towards the shower. "My pet needs a thorough clean," he smirked nearing the blonde, he was still fully clothed.

"Sasuke, your clothes," Naruto attempted but Sasuke lips met his which Naruto reacted to immediately; his arms wove around Sasuke neck. Their tongues fought and Sasuke won but Naruto made sure to have the raven moaning first. He was turned on, Sasuke's way to sort things out, he guessed this was the only way Sasuke could think to work through it and Naruto liked it, he wanted Sasuke to know that Naruto would only react to him.

"Undress me," Sasuke whispered as they broke the kiss for a moment's air. He felt Naruto's hands take hold of the hem of his t-shirt; slowly Naruto hands crawled underneath separating the material from snow skin. Sasuke gasped as finger brushed lightly over his nipples as Naruto continued to strip the shirt from his body. Somehow Sasuke's back ended up against the tiled wall once the shirt had been removed with the younger and naked blonde pressing up against him, lips descended onto his neck which he moved to allow more access. "Naruto," he moaned softly.

Naruto smiled, his hands stopped their roaming to start a slow trail down Sasuke torso, circling erect nipples and rubbing the raven's rigid stomach muscles. His tanned fingers began to unbuckle the belt Sasuke wore while his lips went to play with Sasuke's mark, after a moment the belt was removed, discarded to lay with the towel. "Seem you like this toy playing with you," Naruto teased pressing his palm against Sasuke's covered erection making the raven squirm. He gave up his teasing and unbuttoned the trousers letting them fall to the floor where Sasuke stepped out of them kicking them away. Naruto looked and saw with delight that only Sasuke's black boxers remained in his path of having a naked and very aroused raven stood before him.

"This is torture," Sasuke complained as Naruto rubbed his throbbing cock a little more but with the smirk he received he knew there was worse to come. Naruto slipped his hand under the elastic and as he pushed them down his cream legs the blonde knelt also. He hoped he knew what was going to happen, his arms moved so that he could find some support but instead he hit the power button to the shower so now their bodies were wet.

Naruto smirked again, he'd watched the Uchiha move around but didn't warn him of where his hands ventured. As Sasuke was distracted Naruto slipped the cock in his hand into his mouth loving the surprised gasp that turned into a deep moan. Naruto sucked hard, he'd not been this rough on Sasuke before when doing this, his tongue played with the head for a while before coaxing the whole erection back inside his mouth. He let his teeth graze the shaft and let Sasuke's hips thrust forward, he replied harshly afterwards.

"God," Sasuke groaned hands still trying to grab something but nothing was there for him until he found golden locks. It was powerful, Naruto hot mouth dragging him in deep while biting occasionally, something Sasuke soon realised that he liked. His mouth couldn't even form enough syllables to beg for more, Naruto being aggressive turned him on greatly. He couldn't stop his hips thrusting inside the blonde's mouth while his fingers remained tightly tangled in Naruto's wet hair. The water around him made his body hotter and it hurt that he was trying to hold back. "Oh please," he begged himself resting his head against the tile.

Smirking still Naruto stopped in the second before Sasuke climaxed but kissed the tip softly. "I think you're about ready to burst," he taunted.

"Bastard," Sasuke hissed panting harshly with his fingers still interlocked with Naruto's golden hair. "That felt…so good," he panted. His breath hitched as Naruto stood again bringing their erections together as lips pressed onto Sasuke's. Letting his arms fall around Naruto waist for a moment of just enjoying the kiss resulted in Sasuke wanting revenge. A hand slipped further down going to Naruto's tight entrance circling the sensitive skin with a finger.

Naruto's eyes clamped and the arms that were once lightly around Sasuke's shoulders tightened, nails scratched the porcelain skin. A finger pressed inside his body going deep, it came back before sliding in again, a few more strokes like that and a second finger joined. Those fingers plunged deeply inside the blonde for a second before they hit that highly explosive spot of nerves. "Ah," Naruto moaned telling Sasuke that he'd found it, next three fingers entered following that path pressing firmly against that spot. "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke fingers started brushing those nerves slowly.

"You're right," Sasuke breathed in a low husky voice. "I did like my toy playing with me but I think I love playing with my toy better," he said licking Naruto's ear, the blonde's body was his prisoner. He bit down on the junction where the neck meets shoulder listening to the cries that were escaping the blonde. He stroked mindlessly at the blonde's back, partly due to the fact that as he pressed in Naruto's body pressed against his. "It's very tight Naruto," he said.

"You're teasing me…AH!" he screamed the last as Sasuke's fingers hit hard against that spot that was receiving constant abuse.

"You teased me," he replied kissing the blonde's neck again, thanks to the water around them penetration was no concern to either. "What? Do you want something else?"

"Yes," he managed as his nails again scratched Sasuke's back most likely leaving marks. His climax was being held back by the slow rhythm that Sasuke was using, now his plan of teasing Sasuke before didn't seem that great. His body was highly reactive and Sasuke was attacking two of the most sensitive, his neck and his prostate.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke asked pulling his head back to rest on the tiles playing close attention to Naruto's flushed face. He pressed in again making the blonde cry out but his blue eyes remained tightly shut as if trying to resist. "Look at me," he ordered and Naruto complied, he pressed harder watching as Naruto's body trembled with pleasure.

"Please…" he begged fighting every urge to close his eyes again. "Please Sasuke." He moaned as Sasuke pressed in again but finally those fingers were removed, he was spun around to be the one pressed against the wall, it was warm from both the shower and their activities. He felt something else pressing against his entrance which thrust itself inside his body roughly aiming for that same spot that had been toyed with before. "Ah SASUKE!" Naruto cried, Sasuke's cock was harder and longer than his fingers.

Sasuke grunted in response, both were beyond desperate now, both had toyed with the other and both needed this. His body worked by itself as he bathed in the feeling of being inside Naruto's hot body again, if ever he was asked for his favourite place inwardly he would claim it to be here. No, that wasn't it, it was with Naruto in general, Sasuke's body went harder knowing that he was the only one allowed to do this, knowing Naruto had been wounded stopping anyone else doing this. "Naruto," he purred knowing that this was more loving than simple hormones.

Naruto's arms were shaking but they were the only thing supporting his smaller body being thrust against the wall with each of Sasuke's movements. His mind was clouded, his heart was racing and he was howling in pleasure though he couldn't figure out what he was saying. "Harder, ah Sasuke, more, please," he begged and Sasuke followed orders. Unready for it Naruto's climax grabbed him and dragged him into his sweet utopia tightening his body as he screamed.

Sasuke always found it highly thrilling when Naruto screamed out but feeling the blonde's walls tightening made him release. They both rode out their orgasms for as long as possible before collapsing to the floor gasping for oxygen. Sasuke's arms curled around Naruto's body bringing it against him where they rested slightly. "Please don't hide from me anymore," Sasuke said meaning before when Naruto turned away from him. "I don't know what I'll do."

Naruto turned a little to rest his head against Sasuke's chest where he finally let it go, tears spilled mixing in with the warm water. "I…I'm sorry," he cried shaking again but tried to hide his tears.

Sasuke smiled and tightened his grip. "It's ok to cry with me here," Sasuke said making those tear stained blue eyes lock onto his dark ones. "It's ok when you're with me, I think I'm not the only one who needs help," Sasuke said seeing those eyes grow wide. "I want to know more about you but in your own time, just know that I'll always be here for you, my little angel."

"Sasuke…" his tears increased, it's all he wanted, he wanted Sasuke around, he never wanted to leave Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" he just repeated the name as he cried. He cried out the pain he'd always held, never knowing who his parents were, being hated for no reason, getting attacked, getting raped, for everything he'd always bottled away. "Thank…thank you Sasuke," he sobbed and Sasuke's arms simply stayed around him.

"No, thank _you_," Sasuke replied in a whisper and kissing Naruto's head gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were still there as expected when both freshly cleaned teens emerged in their baggy nightclothes. When Naruto saw the others look at him his face lit up before he smacked Sasuke's head. "You pervert!" he yelled but that was tied in with laughter.

"Ouch," Sasuke said rubbing behind his head. "Damn, how come you can hit me?"

"Because I can," Naruto replied sticking his tongue out which was met by Sasuke's and drawn into the raven's mouth with a surprised gasp. "Sasu…" he attempted but was silenced further with kisses.

"Hey get your tongue out of his throat," Kiba ordered. "Naruto, how's your shoulder?" He let the blonde sit down beside him, the others were scattered around the room, Neji and Shino in the chairs and Shikamaru was lazing by the fireplace.

Sasuke flinched as he realised what they had just done might have been painful for the angel. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" he asked sitting down beside Naruto.

"I'm fine, Iruka-sensei rubbed some of Baa-chan's ointment on it earlier," he said with a smile as he leaned into Sasuke's embrace. "Her medicine is like magic, it helps the healing process speed up."

Just as someone was going to ask how the telephone rang, Sasuke being nearest the handset answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I'M GOING TO SKIN THAT BASTARD!" came the loud reply making Sasuke's arm jump away from his body, he almost threw the phone. Naruto grimaced stiffening in Sasuke's arm as he heard Tsunade's voice echo around the now silent room, he took the phone from the nervous Sasuke.

"Baa-chan…baa-chan…?" he attempted but the woman on the other end was still too busy yelling about a very painful murder, probably scaring the other people on holiday near her. "BAA-CHAN!" he yelled finally his voice matching hers actually managing to silence the woman. "I'm ok, Iruka-sensei took care of me and I'm pretty sure that Hawker's been beaten up," he said blushing a little.

"What? By who?" Tsunade asked and even though she'd stopped screaming her voice could still be heard by the listening Five.

His blush deepened. "My…my friends," he stuttered, his face felt so hot that he thought it might explode, he'd never had to say that word. The silence on the other end didn't help nor the shocked looks that the Five gave him.

"I want their names," she said finally Jiraiya handing her a pen and some paper; he also was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"W…why?" Naruto asked looking around but still his blush covered him.

"What are their names brat?" she snapped.

"FINE!" he yelled closing his eyes so as he named each he wouldn't have to look. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said first and could faintly hear the scratch of a pen. "You're…you're writing this down?"

"So? Name them all, I'll kill you if you don't," Tsunade knew that Naruto would tell her one way or another. The reason she wanted them was simply because these were the first people Naruto would admit to having as friends, she wasn't about to let valuable information go. Their names will save her having to get them all from Iruka when she organised a party for him, she'd been planning one for a while.

Naruto shuddered; he knew the woman would keep her word should she find out the truth. "Fine," he said again. "Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga, happy?" he said eyes tightly shut.

The Five were looking between each other wondering when Naruto had picked up on their last names, they hadn't told him and he'd never asked. Only Sasuke's last name had been revealed and to their knowledge no one else had said anything. Sasuke shrugged slightly as they turned to look at him for answers, Naruto was quickly reassuring his aunt that those names were real.

"You're so annoying old hag," Naruto snapped. "You want proof fine," he pressed a button on the phone. "Everyone say hello and your name or I'll set her on you!"

"Um, hello Tsunade-san," Sasuke said first indicating to the others that they should follow, honestly Sasuke was scared of the woman. "I'm Sasuke."

"I know who you are stupid Uchiha," she replied but there was a hint of humour in her voice, she was on speaker. "Now if there are other kids there say your name!"

"Uh, Tsunade-san," Kiba said nervously. "I'm Kiba, nice to, uh, talk to you."

"Peppy voice, you're a brat like _the _brat," she announced scribbling something down; Kiba chuckled to himself, by now everyone seemed nervous. "Next!"

"Hello, I'm Shikamaru," said the half awake teen.

"You sound like you're asleep," Tsunade retorted. "Wake up when you talk to me lazy ass! Next!"

"Good evening, I'm Shino," Shino said trying to sound polite instead of scared.

"It's morning here," she replied. "Last!"

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji said simply folding his arms, he would not admit to being nervous of this woman.

"Ah, a Hyuuga, I've heard of you," she said. "You're the boy who never thinks he's wrong correct?"

Neji paled, "I beg your pardon?" he stammered. "I don't think you know who…"

"Shut it punk," Tsunade sighed. "Don't get so grumpy, I wanted to say thank you for hopefully beating the shit out of that Hawker bastard." The way she spoke didn't give anyone a chance to speak but they did smile at both what Tsunade said and the colour of Naruto's face. "Now, feel free to make yourselves at home but if you mess the place up I'll have your balls removed."

"That's enough," Naruto said taking speaker off. "You old hag," he muttered but heard a faint laughter in the background. "INSTEAD OF LAUGHING TAKE YOUR PHYSCO WIFE OUT SOMEWHERE YOU HERMIT!" he yelled grinning as the laughter stopped. There was a little more yelling before Naruto was finally able to bid goodbye to his aunt and uncle sighing in relief and silent happiness. "Crazy woman."

"So Iruka-sensei wasn't lying when he said to 'expect an angry woman'," Kiba said still looking nervous.

With that laughter filled the room and the TV was turned on, they stayed up talking about anything that came to mind, for six 17 year olds that was a lot. Naruto remained curled up to Sasuke all night ignoring Kiba's 'aww' comments and the fact the brunette had reverted back to 'Naru-chan'. But like all good things it had to end, one by one each fell asleep right where they sat and even though it wasn't really comfortable it was the best sleep Naruto ever had…

- - -

Why am I never sure if I like my chapters or not, sigh. Anyway I hope you liked it!

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

I just love writing this story so I am back again, even though technically I should be finding some college work to do :p

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Fourteen

Sasuke vaguely recognised an extra weight applied to his sleeping body, he felt something soft connect with his nose making it twitch. He shook his head slightly attempting to turn away from the annoying thing; if he had enough energy he'd bite. Again something soft brushed the tip of his nose but now he could hear a gentle ringing of laughter. His mind processed everything and fought away the smirk and the horror of what he planned to do, his flung his covered arms around the frame of something.

"Kyaa, Sasuke," cried the blonde that was now trapped in a smirking raven's arms. "Wake up teme you're squeezing me to death!" He laughed as one of Sasuke's eyes opened to watch him struggle.

"Serves you right," Sasuke chuckled in response hugging his angel even tighter wishing that the cover wasn't separating his body from Naruto's warmth. He smiled as Naruto gave up fighting and wrapped his arms around his neck instantly warming the skin. "What are you doing anyway?" he finally asked.

"Well I've let you have a lie in," Naruto sighed not lifting his head from Sasuke's shoulder. "You really are hard to wake up Uchiha," he said poking lightly at the raven beneath him.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked yawning but stopped when he heard Naruto laughing, it always froze Sasuke's body yet warmed his heart. "What?"

"You look really cute in the morning," Naruto giggled but soon found himself growing too comfortable to continue waking the stubborn Uchiha. "I might just skip today," he mused aloud knowing that he couldn't, Iruka-sensei would be on his case fast if he did. "Come on now you have to get me up," he said snuggling into the raven's ever-warm embrace.

Sasuke laughed a little and looked to the side where there was a alarm clock blinking the necessary information at him, _'7:49…Wednesday.' _Sasuke yawned again releasing the blonde so he could stretch properly, he wanted to agree to skip but an Uchiha could not miss school. "Come on…" he finished as he heard a ring, not the ring of Tsunade's house phone but a ring tone Sasuke knew. He opened the bedside drawing and the volume of the ringing increased, his hand wandered until it landed on his vibrating mobile. "Hello?" he asked unsure who'd call this early.

"Good morning little brother," came the response making Sasuke bolt out of lying position. "Did I wake you?"

"N…No!" Sasuke demanded though honestly hearing his brother's voice had woken him up resulting in Naruto sat cutely on top of him. Sasuke smiled at how adorable Naruto looked, he was already dressed for school but with a pout in place and straddling Sasuke gave him a beautiful appearance. "I'm up," he said trying to reassure himself.

"Liar," Naruto whispered but held in a yelp as Sasuke pinched him hoping that would silence him, it did the opposite.

"Good, I was only calling to say that your car will be in the parking area after school," Itachi said but became silent as he heard his younger brother gasp. "Sasuke what's wrong."

"N…nothing Itachi," he replied his heart lifting with the fact that Itachi said his name again and seemed to worry, also he had called Itachi's name. He wasn't fine by far since now he was laid back down covers stripped away from his torso with an angel kissing his throat. He opened his mouth to moan as Naruto's teeth took a nice bite of his exposed neck, remembering who he had on the phone made him cover his mouth. "Th…thanks…about the car," he said closing his eyes half attempting to get the blonde to stop.

"You didn't even ask what I wanted it for," Itachi retorted, in his car he was smirking, he wasn't as stupid as Sasuke thought, he figured out what the muffled sounds were. Simply he was being an evil older brother and helping his brother's toy torture the proud Uchiha member, even though Itachi had once been in this kind of situation.

"I…I asked you b…before," he replied trying not to make his breathing too heavy. "You…wouldn't tell m…me."

Naruto grinned; he was one to figure things out. His fingers pulled up the t-shirt Sasuke slept in and began circling his tongue around the raven's nipples. Sasuke's hand came out from somewhere to hit him but Naruto bit one of the pert nipples causing the raven to moan, Itachi would have heard it had Naruto not covered the Uchiha's mouth with a free hand. "Shh now," Naruto purred dragging Sasuke's earlobe into his mouth to tease it.

Itachi put the phone down on the passenger seat of his car; no matter how perverted he might be he refused to listen closely as someone pleasured his younger brother. Besides, he could speak perfectly clear from this distance, his brother probably not be able to answer with anything dignified anyway. "So, how have you been little brother?" he asked loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Ok," Sasuke replied through Naruto's hand but his body stiffened as the blonde's other hand travelled underneath the sheets, under his bed shorts. Those fingers curled around him making Sasuke groan into the hand over his mouth. "Stop it," he hissed at Naruto but the hand pressed harder.

"Don't be rude Sasu-chan," Naruto replied looking up to the Uchiha who was shuddering with submission. "Ask how your brother is."

"How…how are you?" Sasuke asked down the phone not daring to argue with the blonde currently holding onto his firm erection. His breath hitched as Naruto jerked his hand causing a great friction beneath the covers, Sasuke's body arched into the hand hoping it moved again yet prayed it didn't.

"I've been good thank you," Itachi replied smiling at the idea of Sasuke asking after him, it was nice. "What have you been doing?" just because it was nice didn't mean that he was about to let his brother off the hook, for some reason he guessed that Sasuke deserved it. Besides that it's always thrilling to be overpowered by another, he was simply helping his little brother see that.

Naruto was leaning near to Sasuke's ear so he was able to keep a good amount of control over the raven. He kissed the cream coloured neck licking an unnoticeable pattern but bit occasionally making the captive body squirm; he could feel Sasuke's hot breath against his hand. "What _have_ you been up to Sasu-chan?" Naruto whispered again.

"Nothing really, hung a…around with the guys," Sasuke replied biting his bottom lip as Naruto's hand increased its speed. "W…went to sc…school, the usual," he finished. "You?" he knew by the look Naruto gave him that he was to ask that.

"Working," Itachi replied with a glare. "Speaking of that I must leave, tell Naruto-kun I said 'hello' next time you see him," he said with a smirk. "Goodbye little brother."

"Bye," Sasuke moaned pressing the button to end the call right there. He threw a look of anger at the blonde but the only thing that happen was a tightened grip on his cock that was beginning to reach release. "Bastard," he hissed but a pair of hot lips descended onto his, a tongue probed its way inside his mouth roaming around bring forth every pleasure source.

Naruto's hand quickened as he knew Sasuke was getting close, he stroked fast, hard and rough. Anything to keep the raven moaning into his mouth, this was one way to wake Sasuke and himself up. He felt Sasuke scream into his kisses and soon felt the warm liquid spilling from his lover and smiled, revenge complete. "Now get up or we'll be late," Naruto said kissing Sasuke's bruised lips softly.

"You…" Sasuke seethed but couldn't really complain, he'd enjoyed it.

"You deserved it teme," Naruto retorted walking into the bathroom to clean his hands whilst calming his blood that was burning solely under his trousers.

"How exactly did I deserve that?" Sasuke asked joining Naruto in the bathroom cleaning himself up before slipping on his boxers and trousers.

"Lets see…" Naruto sighed putting a finger to his lip for a moment pretending to think before glaring at the Uchiha. "Maybe having sex with me when your friends were in the house!"

"That was on Saturday!" Sasuke fumed.

"There was nothing worth getting revenge for before!" Naruto retorted.

"It was different my way!" Sasuke argued, he knew neither of them was actually angry with the other, this was like, friendly rivalry.

"How so?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I fucked you in the bathroom when the music was up loud," Sasuke retorted. "You just wanked me off when my brother was on the phone!"

"Nope, you aren't winning this," Naruto said rolling his eyes as both grabbed their bags before going to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. "And besides, now we're even."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Class had just started, the second lesson, Iruka-sensei taught but most noticed how distracted the dark haired teacher was. His eyes kept flicking to the clock and now some other members of the class did so, just following habit. His eyes darted to the door as it opened and sighed with annoyance as the older Uchiha walked into the room. "Yes Itachi-san?" Iruka asked.

"I came to return my brother's keys," he replied calmly.

Sasuke looked over to his brother, both locked in a glare but once again laughter came between them. Sasuke's dark eyes drifted to the blonde in front of him who licked his lips, Sasuke actually blushed though he would swear he didn't. Itachi was beside Neji when he looked back but then again laughter came between the two brothers, Sasuke looked to Naruto but the blonde's mouth was shut.

The giggling continued, it was gradually growing louder; most of the class was trying to find who it was but no luck. Footsteps were added to the laughter, fast steps, that of a running person, everyone in the class was confused. When they looked up to their teacher he was smiling, if he was trying to hide it he was failing, his grin spread from ear to ear. Suddenly, shocking everyone, the classroom door was thrown open and a girl ran inside, she moved quickly jumping onto a surprised blonde.

"NII-CHAN!" she called happily crashing into Naruto so hard that both toppled to the ground with a small 'thump.'

Sasuke and the other members of the Five stood ready to free Naruto also worrying about the blonde's injury. Itachi also seemed interested in what the same red thing had been that tackled a teen like Naruto.

The girl hugged tightly to Naruto who was too busy getting over some form of shock. Another woman, a pregnant woman, walked inside the room and sighed as she saw the younger girl. "Silly girl," she laughed walking to Iruka and hugging him lightly before heading to the two on the floor. She helped the girl up off of Naruto before helping the blonde back to his seat, the girl locked onto him again. "Nice to see you Naruto-kun," the woman said politely.

"I missed you Nii-chan," the girl said finally looking up, others could now see what she looked like. Her outfit was colourful, red, a flared skirt that stopped at her knee's with a black t-shirt on her barely developed torso. Her auburn hair pulled apart tied into two pigtails, the tips fell down her back and her brown eyes twinkled with slight gold.

"Sara-chan?" Naruto finally squeaked but looked up to the woman, the girl looked much like her. "Kyte-san, what are you…?"

"I thought that it would be appropriate considering no one ever pays attention on Wednesdays," Iruka-sensei chuckled. "Class I would like to introduce you to our guests, the little lady is called Sara-chan and this is her mother, Vander-san." Iruka's introduction was followed by various hellos before the girls of the class took Sara-chan captive.

Sasuke looked at his angel, he was wide eyed on watching the girls swoon over how cute Sara-chan was. He looked over the mother who had turned to talk with Iruka-sensei; honestly he was confused, he'd never heard of these people before. Sasuke noticed that his older brother also remained in the class; he was interested in what was happening after all. "Itachi don't you have work?" he asked.

"I own the place," he replied. "They can manage without me for a while."

"So how do you know Naruto-kun?" a girl asked grabbing everyone's attention. "Are you really his little sister?"

"Nope," Sara replied smiling, she acted much younger than she was. "He's my hero!"

"Your…hero?" another asked looking confused yet intrigued. "What did he buy you a dolly you'd always wanted?"

"No," Sara again replied then beamed at Naruto who blushed, she knew that he could guess her reply. "He saved my life."

Many eyes flew wide at that and turned to a badly blushing blonde, he turned away. "I didn't do that much," he muttered soon wishing he hadn't.

"Don't fib nii-chan," Sara ordered shaking her finger as a way to scold him. "You could have died but you saved me, I can even tell the story."

"Please do tell us," Iruka-sensei said getting agreements from other members of the class.

"GAH! No lets not!" Naruto yelled blush still burning under his cheeks, he turned to the Five for help but they were nodding along with Sara. "Not you guys too," he muttered.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, lets see what kind of hero you are Naru-chan," Kiba teased.

"He's the hero Guardian Fox!" Sara yelled happily but Kiba paused, he recalled that Jasmine girl calling Naruto a fox at some point. "I'll tell you the story so get comfy," she ordered and everyone found her too adorable to argue, even Itachi sat down.

"Oh no," Naruto murmured, he knew one day he had to die, but he hadn't expected it to be of embarrassment. He folded his arms on top of his desk and nested his head inside, he was doomed, he didn't want to hear it.

Sara settled preparing to tell the story of how the Guardian fox saved her life, both the happy and the sad tale. "First you need to know that I was horrible," she said quietly clearly ashamed of herself. "Everyone was but I was always a nasty little brat to nii-chan," she looked around seeing people glancing at the hiding blonde. "Our village got raided, men came and destroyed our homes setting fires making our people flee. I fell; I got left behind when other people took my family to safety, I couldn't see, I remember that it was really hot and then some men surrounded me."

The Five were deeply listening; this was a chance to learn more about the angel that had joined them. Sasuke could make out the deep blush on Naruto's face, it had spread to his ears but he couldn't bring himself to stop Sara. Sasuke actually smiled at Naruto's behaviour, he was a little kid hiding away from people who looked at him, he feared Naruto used to do this a lot more.

"The men were nasty," Sara continued. "But before they could attack me nii-chan came flying over to us on his bike, he's a really good rider. Anyway, I was shocked that it was him who'd come to save me after knowing how mean I'd been to him, my whole family had been really bad. He fought the guys away from me and put me on his bike, we rode around the burning buildings trying to get to our village gates. We were almost there when we heard a baby crying, instead of running away nii-chan went to find the baby and picked her up too." Her face fell before she could continue her story, she could still see the blonde's defeated expression as his bike was destroyed. "Some more guys came up with guns when he was picking up the baby, he ordered me to get off the bike as they aimed at me. His bike blew up in our faces."

The Five remembered Naruto saying something about his dirt bike getting 'trashed' but not the cause of why.

"If his bike was destroyed how'd you get out?" a member of the class asked and Sara smiled.

"I'm getting to it," she said. "Well, the fire was really bad, we were all choking on the smoke but nii-chan threw his coat around us and told us to breathe through it, it helped a little. He made me get on his back and he _ran _both me and the baby to Konoha's gates but they were really badly on fire," she again paused; she seemed to be a born storyteller though nothing was a lie. "He pulled his coat away from me and gave me the baby, he pulled the coat over us and wrapped his arms around us. He ran and jumped threw the fire covering us with his own body, when we were threw no one helped him but his aunt, uncle and Iruka-san until they saw me and the baby."

Some girls had tears in their eyes; even some males had a few tears present in their eyes. All turned to look at Naruto who was still comfortably burying his face as far into the wooden desk as possible.

"And what Sara-chan neglects to mention," Iruka-sensei said gaining his class's attention once more. "Is that Naruto-kun had the chance to run away from everyone but came back to help."

"And that our family still has a lot to do to atone for our cruelty," Kyte said with a soft smile as she rubbed on her stomach. "We hope Sara-chan's Guardian Fox will also protect my son, as his Godfather."

"Stupid woman," came the muffled reply from the blonde, it caused the woman to simply smile. "There's no such thing as a Guardian Fox," Naruto said simply as he stood up blush still firm but a greater depression was hidden in his eyes, swimming slowly to the surface. "Excuse me," he said bowing slightly before running out the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you mad at me nii-chan?" a voice asked snapping Naruto out of his daydream.

The blonde spun around to see Sara stood behind him, her hands fidgeting with nerves, he was angry at himself, yes, but not her. "No, I'm not," he said beckoning her over to the fence he was lent against. "It's just a little weird," he replied honestly.

The Five stood hidden in the trees, they'd been helping Sara find Naruto all afternoon, they seemed to have taken her in. They'd walked around glaring anyone away from asking questions, it seemed that everyone in their class had told her story to another, gradually the whole school found out. Sasuke's eyes were sad, he wanted to go to his angel but for once knew this was something he needs to keep out of for the time being.

"I'm not used to hearing Kyuubi being called the 'Guardian Fox'," Naruto said letting Sara climb up the fence a little to watch the horses.

"The Kyuubi isn't the Guardian Fox nii-chan," she said getting a confused look from the golden teen which she smiled at. "Naruto-niichan is the Guardian, Naruto-niichan was the one who saved me and Naruto-niichan is the one I love," she said watching blue orbs fly wide.

"M…me?" he said sounding truly astounded.

"Of course you silly," she giggled leaning her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-niichan is my hero!"

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl, his heart was warm, never had _he _been the fox for good reasons. People back in Leaf used to call him Kyuubi more than Naruto as if they needed to constantly remind him of who he really was. Sara just said one line and erased all the villagers' hatred of him and the Five, the Five who made him begin to trust again. "Hey," he said suddenly. "Didn't you want to go riding?"

"Yeah!" Sara cheered but then looked behind her. "Could they come? They helped me look for you."

Naruto turned in the direction Sara had pointed and there stood the Five of Konoha, hiding behind the trees. He laughed and nodded. "Of course," he replied. "You guys know how to ride a horse?"

"Not a clue," Kiba said walking up to the blonde.

"I know the basic needs," Shino answered.

"I have three little sisters, of course I know how to ride a stupid pony," Shikamaru said shuddering, his sisters were obsessed with the silly 'my little pony' dolls, they owned the collection.

"These aren't ponies," Naruto scolded.

"Both Hyuuga and Uchiha breed horses," Neji explained as he and Sasuke joined the group.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can ride them," Kiba said nudging Neji though he didn't want to tease the Hyuuga in case it worsened his chances with Hinata.

"I know how to ride them," Sasuke said looking into the paddock of creatures. "Can't jump or anything but I know how to ride them."

"I can teach you how to," Naruto smiled. "Hey Sara-chan can you take these guys over to that stable?" Naruto asked pointing to the wooden building arcos the field. "I just need to talk with Sasuke for a minute."

"Ok," Sara beamed happily doing whatever Naruto asked of her. "But don't be long, we have to share a horse." She was already heading off in the direction Naruto had instructed as she spoke.

"Tell Careen that I'll be there soon," Naruto yelled. He turned and saw Sasuke watching him intently. "So you know what happened on the last day of Leaf," he said with a soft smile. "What do you think?"

Sasuke returned the smile, he could see the desperation in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke was happy that his angel seemed to rely on him. "I think you're a hero," he replied.

Naruto laughed. "Hah! Yeah, I guess everyone will think that," he said, truthfully that wasn't what he wanted to hear but he didn't particularly know _what _he wanted to hear. "Come on lets…"

"I think that you're an angel," Sasuke spoke silencing the blonde when his arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. "I think that I can never let you go," he said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Naruto blushed. "Would you mind if I never wanted you too?" Naruto asked. He peeked around to look at Sasuke's shocked face and smiled, he pushed forward pressing his lips against the raven's. Sasuke allowed Naruto to turn around so the blonde's arms could encircle Sasuke's neck; the raven's arms fell to Naruto's waist.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Sasuke finally replied drawing the blonde into a loving kiss. _'I'd go crazy if you left me,' _he added silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Give me your hand," Naruto said offering one hand down to Sara while the other held onto the reigns controlling Medallion. The others were set up and outside in the field waiting for the two, the Five had clapped their heels too much into the horses and the creatures had sprinted off taking the Five with them. "We need to go save them," he chuckled.

Sara smiled and stretched her hand to grasp his; she felt her body grow lighter and the next moment she was sat in front of him. She patted Medallion lightly, the horse only seemed to really like Naruto but it wasn't mean to her. "Lets go, I think I heard Kiba-kun was screaming," she giggled.

Naruto nudged the horse and she started trotting out of the stable into the darkening world. Naruto pulled on the reigns looking dumbfounded at the scene before him, he didn't know whether to just crack up, he feared if he opened his mouth to laugh that his ribs would break.

He watched the Five, Kiba indeed was yelling at the horse that was running in every direction throwing his body around. Shikamaru looked like he was more awake than he had ever been, the horse that was bucking and then running along side the brown horse Kiba rode. Shino's horse was following orders though Shino didn't know he was giving any, he was constantly pulling on the reigns turning the horse to the right, basically the teen was going round in circles. Sasuke and Neji had more control of the animals but still seemed to be struggling, especially Neji, he was telling the horse what to do but not following through with the actions, Sasuke was laughing.

"Nii-chan your friends are idiots," Sara said simply as she began laughing.

"Aren't they," he laughed watching Kiba's horse running crazily. "Come on Medallion, Kiba's gonna get thrown off soon." He clicked his heels and he, Sara and Medallion headed to Kiba, he followed the strange movements before he could grab the reigns pulling backwards making Kiba's horse stop. "Calling your horse a 'shit' won't make it stop."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL _DO_ YOU STOP IT THEN?!" Kiba screamed in return.

"YOU PULL ON THE REIGNS!" Naruto yelled back.

"I did that and it took off!" Kiba argued.

"I bet you pulled her hair," Sara said as she continued to giggle, most of the others had managed to gain controls.

"Did not," Kiba said poking his tongue out at the girl but she returned it.

"Lets get going," Sasuke smirked. "That is if you think you can stay on Kiba," Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up!" Kiba hissed but laughed along anyway.

"They might be idiots," Naruto said gently. "But I wouldn't change them for anything."

- - -

There yah go my lovely readers and before anyone asks I know Shikamaru doesn't have any sisters but go with it. Hope you liked.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again everyone :) I found out that I don't allow anonymous reviews; I didn't actually know that so now I have changed my settings to allow them.

**I must amend a mistake I made in chapter 4! Where it says 'normal text' is Japanese it's actually the other way around, Italics and underlined words are the Japanese! Like so:**

'_Hello everyone I am hoping this isn't too confusing, sorry!'_

READ: Now I need to explain a few things about this chapter before we begin! Sara-chan has gone off but I will bring her back in a later chapter so sorry to any people who expected to see more of her here! Next I'm informing people that I am giving both a mother and a father since I know both only have fathers so please go with that XD

**Now then as I always hope, enjoy the chapter…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Fifteen

_Snowy Sight: Hi Kiba-kun, how are you doing?_

_Dog Fiend: Yo, I'm fine thank you, you?_

_Snowy Sight: I'm ok thanks. How's Naruto-kun? Is his shoulder any better?_

_Dog Fiend: He's much better, I haven't really asked about his shoulder, he never really complains about anything._

_Snowy Sight: Oh, ok, tell him I said hello please, and so do Sakura-chan and Lee-kun._

_Dog Fiend: Will do! What have you been up to then?_

_Snowy Sight: Nothing really, I've had loads of homework lately but I did manage to go out with Neji-niichan the other day._

_Dog Fiend: He's been out of it recently, there's something different about him._

_Snowy Sight: I noticed that too, I hope he's ok._

_Dog Fiend: Me too._

_Snowy Sigh: Why aren't you in school?_

_Dog Fiend: Want to get rid of me that badly?_

_Snowy Sight: GAH! No, that's not what I meant, sorry._

_Dog Fiend: I was only teasing you! And I am in school, we have time in this period to use the computer so I come online, I'm blessed today though._

_Snowy Sight: Why's that?_

_Dog Fiend: You're online._

_Snowy Sight: Oh…_

_Dog Fiend: You're blushing aren't you?_

_Snowy Sight: I am not!_

_Dog Fiend: Don't lie to me Hinata-chan._

_Snowy Sight: …Idiot…_

_Dog Fiend: Hahaha! Wish I could see it; you looked really cute blushing before._

_Snowy Sight: Really…?_

_Dog Fiend: Yeah, you have a sincere blush._

_Snowy Sight: A sincere blush? I don't understand._

_Dog Fiend: Well, you know that me and the guys are uh, popular, well the girls around us blush a lot but it's all artificial. None of them are truly embarrassed or feel the need to blush…I'm putting a load of crap now._

_Snowy Sight: I don't think its crap; I think it's sweet how you see things like that._

_Dog Fiend: Thanks, hey don't use your name, my friends are coming over._

_Snowy Sight: But what about…_

_Dog Fiend: Not here!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope you're not in a fight," said a familiar voice from behind the longhaired brunette.

Neji almost jumped and turned to see Naruto closing the roof door quietly with a smile on his face. His snow-white eyes widened in shock as he realised what the golden one had just said to him, he passed it as merely the end of another conversation. "W…what?" he asked not able to keep all his curiosity out of his voice. "Who were you talking too?" he asked looking around as though Naruto had someone following him.

"You," Naruto said simply walking over jumping onto the ledge that held the school satellites. He threw his legs over the edge looking at the head of the Hyuuga; Neji was leaning against the solid wall. "I said that I hope you're not fighting."

"Fighting? Fighting with who?" Neji asked tilting his head looking up briefly before checking no one was coming through the door.

"Don't worry, everyone else is still in class," Naruto said as if reading the Hyuuga's mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated his frame tightening as his lie slipped out, he knew that Naruto knew his secret, the blonde figured out a lot. His hands clasped onto his arms as they folded wishing that the conversation would simply end so that he didn't have to break.

"Ok," Naruto replied lightly. "But if you figure out what I'm on about and want to talk about it," he breathed softly as he lay down, hands behind his head. "I'll not judge."

Neji froze, those three words, the words Neji had never been told struck deep into his body. All his life he'd had to live up to the judgements of others, even if he'd not been told that soon it had simply been built in. His heart was pained by it, he'd been a dog on display all his life and now someone said that, so easily, it had sounded effortless. _'No! I am not about to spill my problems onto him!' _Neji told himself though somewhere he knew, it was all he wanted to do.

"Hey Neji?" Naruto's voice interrupted.

Neji grimaced, Naruto obviously couldn't hold onto the not being nosey agreement. "What?" he said bitterly, he'd had higher hopes that the blonde was different than others who pretended to care.

"Do you like ramen?" came the reply.

"What?" Neji almost yelled, that was not what he thought was coming.

"Do you like ramen?" Naruto repeated sitting up crossing his legs as he did so. "I've never seen any of you eating ramen before," Naruto continued but then saw the shocked face Neji wore. "What?"

"I thought you were going to…" he began before silencing himself, now he was bringing it up.

Naruto jumped down from the ledge a grin planted perfectly on his tanned face. "That's not my business if you don't want to talk about it," Naruto finally said still grinning as he grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist. "Come on," he ordered dragging the longhaired teen with him.

"Where are we going?" Neji managed as Naruto grabbed the handle, a Hyuuga didn't get dragged around yet Neji couldn't bring himself to fight off the warm touch.

"Well your timetable is similar to mine today," Naruto explained as he headed down the stairs still pulling the flustered teen behind. "Which means you don't have a lesson until last period, everyone else is busy so you're usually alone," Naruto continued as they reached the bottom level, the corridors were always empty. "No one really likes being alone so I'm gonna make you try some ramen!"

Neji had been silent throughout Naruto's little speech, _'did he just say he didn't want to be alone? No! He said he didn't want **me **to be alone!' _Against all his willpower a small smile crept onto his normal cold trained face, he was starting to see why both Sasuke and Kiba were being different, even Shikamaru a little, thanks to Naruto getting him with Ino. _'Maybe I could…' _he shook his head throwing that thought away, he would not bore Naruto with a stupid problem but the main thing now was that even if he wanted to there was no way he could bring the subject up. _'I wonder how much he knows…'_

"So Hyuuga you decide!" Naruto cheered. "What shall we go with, the bike or your car?"

Neji blinked, he had no clue how they'd gotten to the parking area so fast. Wait, he was just asked to decide, and it was of nothing important, there was no wrong answer. He looked to his car, always the more sensible choice but his eyes slipped over to where Naruto's bike sat, honestly he'd always wanted to try a bike. His family was very strict, no fun allowed most times and since he was the heir to most of his family's business he'd grown up having barely any fun. He thought back over the last few weeks, it had probably been the most fun he'd ever had with his friends, a fun he might not have had without a little blonde teen. "Well I…" he trailed looking back to his car.

"Relax Hyuuga," Naruto ordered. "The world won't collapse if you ride a motorbike."

There was that reassurance again and without permission his head nodded forward a few times. The blonde cheered and passed a spare helmet to the silent Hyuuga who slowly fitted it to his head, as it should be. One foot after the other carried his body to the machine Naruto was now on waiting patiently for the Hyuuga to get on. One leg lifted only to fall over the other side of the cool black metal, he shuffled getting comfortable.

"Hold on," Naruto said starting the engine. "I'm not actually sure where the nearest ramen stand is so this should be fun!"

Neji opened his mouth to say they should get directions but at that moment the bike rattled to life. It felt as though his body had been left behind for a minute as he saw himself and Naruto shoot out of the parking area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke looked out of the window as two familiar people caught his eye, they widened as he saw Naruto _pulling_ Neji. He judged Shikamaru who got both Kiba and Shino's attention and they all gaped out of the window. Each knew that each week on this day Neji wasted time up on the roof by himself, he'd always said he was fine with it. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he watched Neji head turning from one direction to another.

"He's looking at his car," Kiba said in a hushed tone, they, after all, still had classes today. "And Naru-chan's bike," he said noticing that Hinata had bid him goodbye claiming that she had some more homework to finish. "Wish I could hear what they're saying!"

"'The world won't collapse if you ride a motorbike'," Shino said squinting, he had a talent for lip reading.

"He's trying to get Neji on that thing?" Shikamaru asked smirking. "No way!"

"Yes way," Sasuke said scribbling something from the textbook down. "Though he's never said it Neji has always wanted to ride on a motorbike," Sasuke explained, he and the Hyuuga were quite similar. "He'll never admit it."

"So he's like you," Kiba prodded laughing under his breath as Sasuke hit him round the head. "Wow! He's getting on. Ah! There they go! Wonder where they're going," he said turning to Shino who glared at him.

"I can read lips not minds you idiot," Shino stated following Sasuke's example and continuing work, there wasn't much they could do anyway.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Kiba whispered and Shikamaru nodded, Shino always seemed to have some kind of mind link when it became appropriate, like he could see what was coming and possibly change the outcome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you slow down?!" Neji yelled as he held tightly to the blonde's waist fearing if he let go he would fly off.

"May as well have a scary ride first time!" Naruto retorted turning a corner sharply leaning over at the same time.

"Now where's the logic in that?" Neji yelled scared at how close his body got when Naruto pulled a corner.

"Well you see," Naruto began. "If you get scared…"

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

"Right…" Naruto said obvious sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "Well _if _you get scared on your first motorbike ride then the second won't be bad at all since you'll have experienced the worst."

'_I think the scariest thing is that that made sense,' _Neji told himself but didn't complain as much and the ride grew more enjoyable, the blonde was right. Now the turns didn't seem to bad, the speed was similar to a car's now; the bumps in the road didn't feel so big. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Neji asked.

"I have no idea where we are let alone where we're going," Naruto replied grinning wildly.

"You IDIOT! How can you laugh?" Neji fumed as he heard laughter coming from the driver.

"God, do you know anything about the fun of travelling?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder briefly. "Have you never just gotten in your car and just drove off, drove anywhere, drove so far that you couldn't remember where you were?"

"Who would do that?" he asked, no one he knew had ever done that, Kiba always got lost accidentally.

"I used to do it all the time," Naruto replied and Neji could detect the pain swimming into the blonde's voice. "But then again I never had any rush to get back," he laughed though both knew it was fake. "Anyway, you should try it some time, it'll probably be good for you to just get away, Sasuke told me that you're taking over your family's company when you're older."

"Yeah," Neji sighed. "Look, it's a ramen shop!" he said pointing out the sign to the obviously blind driver.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now where were we?" Naruto said sitting at the table after their order had been taken. "Yeah, what is it your family do?"

Neji looked taken back by the sudden question, he thought the blonde had forgotten. "We collect data," he said basically almost laughing at the blank look Naruto gave him. "We make trades with our information or help the government by selling off pieces of it."

"Whoa!" Naruto gaped. "I had no idea that there were people who got rich just by having info on other people." Naruto smiled widely as the waitress came over with a tray consisting of two bowls of steaming ramen. "Yay! I haven't had any in ages!"

"Here you go sweethearts," the lady said placing the bowls down in front of the teens. After that she walked off to pick up another tray head over to a different table of people.

"You like this stuff?" Neji asked snapping his chopsticks in half.

"Yeah, I love it!" Naruto cheered smiling happily as he too snapped the chopsticks. "I used to eat ramen a lot, it's my all time favourite food! What's yours?"

"My what?" the brunette asked stupidly as he brought the noodles up to his mouth still looking around the place. He'd never eaten in a place like this; the Hyuuga's mostly ate in fancy upper-class restaurants along with the other members of the Five. The noodles entered his mouth and a strange sensation happened that he didn't expect, he liked it.

"Your favour food," Naruto said shovelling the substance inside his large mouth.

Neji thought it over; did he have a favourite food? His mind suddenly jumped back to when he was six. A day when him, his cousin, his mother and father, and Hinata's mother and father all went out into the back garden to sit under the trees. One of the rare fun days.

_ - Flashback - _

_The Hyuuga family sat under their trees, there were many. It was a beautiful garden; people often praised how well the gardens were kept when they arrived for formal parties and such. Today however was different, there was no business calling anyone away so they spent it with the children._

"_Papa," Hinata said looking over to her father who was sat next to her mother talking about nothing in particular. "What are those?" The five year old pointed upwards and the man she addressed looked up to follow the direction._

"_They're plums Hinata," Hiashi said smiling at Hinata's expression. He got to his feet followed by his brother and they both grabbed a few of the purple fruit. He wiped it on his jacket slightly and handed them down to his wife, as did his twin brother Hizashi._

"_Here you go darling," Hinata's mother, Darene said as she passed it over to her daughter._

"_What are they though?" Neji asked taking it for his timid cousin, even as a child he was grown up._

"_Try it and see," smiled Birdi, his mother always had a gentle spirit even when she was giving orders to many others._

_Smiling in return the six year old opened his mouth and took a bite, juices exploded, a sweet taste. He nodded to Hinata who was holding another and she followed him in eating the plums. For the rest of that day the Hyuuga's remained outside picking plums for later._

_ - End Flashback - _

"Plums," Neji mumbled finally not looking at the blonde who was still eating as though he'd not been fed in years.

Naruto heard the response and slowed down until he could finally stop and put his bowl down with a satisfied sigh. "Really? I've never really had any," he said simply as he again smiled at the Hyuuga. "What are they like?"

The Hyuuga frowned, he wasn't used to being asked so many questions, but then again, he wasn't used to anyone like Naruto. "They're soft and sweet," he managed though he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You really should relax more," Naruto said winking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we now?" Neji asked as Naruto pulled into a parking space.

Naruto smiled and dismounted the bike removing his helmet once both feet were planted on the gravel. "It's called an arcade," Naruto smirked at Neji's face, he was confused yet knew exactly what an arcade was. "Let me guess the Hyuuga's don't play very often," Naruto said folding his arms.

"Why are we here?" the brunette questioned as Naruto led the way inside. Lights blinked as he entered and many others were inside, most looked as though they should still be in school. Game screens got his attention as they passed them, monsters, heroes and other quest games. "This place is ridiculous."

"We're here so you can try that," Naruto grinned pointing at a game simulation that had two motorbikes linked to it.

"No way am I playing on these things," Neji said flatly but the smirk Naruto gave him worried him, what was the little blonde planning now. If the brunette could bring himself to be honest he would admit that today had been fun, he'd liked the idea of not being alone on the roof, he liked being out with a friend.

"Suit yourself," Naruto shrugged getting on to one of the plastic bikes. "Guess you really are a granddad Hyuuga," Naruto teased remembering that one way to fire up a Hyuuga was to get him angry. "You can stay there and watch since you're scared."

White eyes narrowed venomously at the challenging tone Naruto used, he snapped, he must protect his pride if nothing else. He got on the bike just as Naruto inserted some coins; he felt the bike move with each of his movements, when he leaned so did the game bike. "I'll show you who's a granddad!"

"You're on Hyuuga!" Naruto retorted starting the game.

It was new to him but he managed to grasp the concept of the game rather quickly, he turned the bends on the racetrack often causing his character to slide into something. Curses left his mouth as those things happened but it was spoken lightly. Before he knew it he was laughing, when he turned he grinned like a kid and when he crashed he just laughed, both teens just laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were finally on their way back, they'd asked for directions from the manager of the arcade. Naruto drove in silence hoping that the Hyuuga had actually had a good time today, Naruto had, before coming to Konoha he never had anyone to 'hang out' with. Though most were nice the blonde couldn't help but have his shield around himself, people got close but never through, not even Sasuke. Thinking of the raven made Naruto realise that slowly his barrier from others was beginning to crack, Sasuke may believe him to be the angel but to Naruto it was the other way around, Sasuke was saving him.

"Thanks," Neji said quietly not noticing the small swerve of surprise Naruto did. "I had a good time," his head was low and Naruto didn't say anything, only nodded. They pulled into the school's parking area and removed themselves from the bike, Neji watched as Naruto smiled calmly as he sorted his things. "Uh…Naruto?"

The blonde looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened a little, the Hyuuga before him looked every so slightly like his cousin, shy. "What's up?" he asked following the Hyuuga as he sat down on the grassy bank.

"We aren't fighting…exactly," Neji mumbled looking up at the blonde hoping he would catch on.

"Oh right," Naruto mused smiling, he pulled his knees up and looked over to the Hyuuga. "Can I ask if something _is _wrong?"

His hands played with each other, he wasn't used to talking about his problems. "Do you know who…?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Naruto grinned, he'd clicked a while back, plus the Hyuuga wasn't the only one who he'd spoken too, the other party of this topic had also confided in Naruto. "It's your life, if you don't want to talk about it I won't ask, I mean I act dumb most of the time."

"But that means that you do know," Neji said in amazement. "How?"

"Well…the person involved also needed someone to talk too," Naruto replied. "And sorry, I won't tell you because it's not fair," he apologised but the Hyuuga seemed to understand.

"So he worries," Neji said lamely. "He never really talks about it with me, he always tries to act so tough."

Naruto smiled, the Hyuuga was warming up. "Yeah, everyone does but no one likes seeming weak around people they care about," Naruto replied and talked over the brunette as he opened his mouth to argue. "Even if you don't see it as a weakness, it's harder than it seems to trust people."

"Like you trusting us?" Neji retorted knowing he'd shocked Naruto. "You always try so hard to be happy."

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked his voice shaking, he didn't mean to offend, if they thought he was simply too happy he'd dial it down.

"No," Neji replied. "Just making a point, for Sasuke's sake mostly," he said looking at the affect his words had on the blonde, Naruto's eyes were wider and seemed intent for Neji to continue. "Just at least let him see _you _sometime."

"I will if you do it too," Naruto teased poking the brunette.

"Shut up!" Neji ordered feeling his cheeks warm.

"Oh my God!" Naruto laughed. "You're blushing!"

"SHUT IT!" he barked but his face only grew warmer as Naruto chuckled beside him.

"Don't sweat it," Naruto smiled. "I'm sure we'll come around some day, even someone as stubborn as our guys," Naruto smiled and watched as Neji's face split into a smile as well.

"Even idiots like Sasuke and Gaara?" Neji asked giving up avoiding it, Naruto was the trustworthiest person he could think of. He didn't care that Naruto didn't seem at all phased, after all it was common and accepted to fall for a guy, Neji just happened to be so deeply in love that it drove him crazy. "Come on, if we don't get to class Sasuke will go crazy," he said smiling. "I'm sure he already has withdrawal symptoms."

"Now you sound like the stupid one," Naruto replied getting up to walk inside the building.

"You obviously haven't noticed," Neji retorted with a grin at Naruto's blank face. "You have no idea how possessive he can get do you? He bloody misses you when you're sat right in front of him!"

- - -

Not really a cliffhanger but not really a chapter ending. Hope you liked the chapter; sorry that there wasn't a lemon or much Sasuke but there should be in the next chapter :)

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

I am very sorry for those who got confused in the last chapter so I'll give you the basic confession here…Neji is in love with Gaara, the two are together but they're like Sasuke and Naruto…a secret :p Hope that helped

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Sixteen

Naruto walked into the classroom a few moments after Neji, he didn't want the girls making a big deal out of it. He thought back to what Neji had said a little while ago _'just at least let Sasuke see me? What did he mean by that?' _His golden hair covered his eyes as he walked to his seat, he didn't dare try and find Sasuke with his current thoughts roaming around. He took his seat feeling the raven's presence but didn't look, he couldn't look.

"Oi, Naruto, you ok?" asked a familiar voice that belonged to a certain redhead who was supposed to be in Sand.

"G…Gaara?" Naruto almost yelled as the green-eyed teen neared him, he caught the small glance behind them and guessed he was looking at Neji. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Sand…aren't you?"

"Well…yeah," Gaara replied scratching the back of his neck looking away from his lover who was desperately looking away from him. He locked gazes and feel into Naruto's deep eyes, Naruto's eyes seemed to unlocked secrets that were anxious to fly, secrets that would destroy someone if they didn't talk about them. "I wanted to come back," Gaara shrugged.

Naruto simply nodded and in that moment he figured out another part of what kept Gaara and Neji apart, the hatred between Gaara and Sasuke. Everything seemed to fix completely, he knew that Gaara was having trouble opening up to the Hyuuga and knew that there was some arguments between the two but…_'Its the thing with Hinata-chan all over again!' _The blonde couldn't stop the growl of annoyance that left him, why did everyone make things so complicated when they could be made so simple?

"Naruto…?" Gaara asked looking down to his friend as he took the seat next to the blonde. "Are you ok? You're growling."

"That's because you're an idiot," Naruto hissed in reply closing his eyes but opened them as Iruka-sensei walked into the room. They listened for their names as Iruka-sensei did the register and paid fading attention as the dark haired man explained the plan for the lesson.

"Why am I an idiot?" Gaara whispered as Iruka-sensei let the class do the work.

"Because you are," Naruto retorted. "All of you are!"

Gaara cocked a faint, almost none existent eyebrow with confusion hoping that Naruto was going to explain more. When it seemed as the blonde was going to remain silent Gaara prodded his arm a few times. "You gonna explain or am I gonna keep doing this all day?"

"You make your relationship complicated by over thinking everything," Naruto whispered making sure not to be heard. "Sasuke isn't an obstacle to avoid, if you like you know who then charge at anything in your way." Naruto sighed at the amazed look Gaara was giving him. "You came back early just so you could see…"

"I know that," Gaara snapped but smiled at how easy it was to talk to Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Something is different," Sasuke whispered to Neji who sat beside him. "Gaara is acting different."

"You're just jealous because you think he like Naruto," Neji replied writing down random notes that Kiba would probably steal later.

"What? I'm not jealous in that aspect," Sasuke retorted glaring at his friend who looked confused. "I only hate that I'm not with Naruto," he said blushing mercilessly but hid it well.

"You mean you get angry at him simply because he's with Naruto?" Neji asked completely shocked, both by the fact Sasuke wasn't jealous of Gaara and that he could see a true side of Sasuke, the side that doesn't want to share. "I thought…"

"Nah," Sasuke whispered waving a hand to silence Neji. "How can Gaara like Naruto anyway?" he asked easily as he started working. "Gaara so obviously likes you."

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled startling not only himself but also the rest of the class, including the two sat in front of him. He looked into Gaara's eyes and for the first time saw worry lying there; he could feel his face warming as his heart raced. White-eyes danced around his friends and each were looking concerned, _'have they always had this look?' _he asked himself settling back down.

"Deafen me why don't yah?" Sasuke snapped but it was followed by a smirk so Neji knew the raven wasn't as angry as he seemed.

Neji tried to work after that but couldn't; Sasuke said it so casually as though it wasn't a big deal. The person who blatantly said that he hated Gaara said the Gaara liked Neji so calmly as though it didn't matter. _'Does it mean that Sasuke finds it amusing? Does Sasuke laugh about it? Is he waiting for some crucial point to tease Gaara senseless.' _He felt guilty that he doubted Sasuke so quickly but Sasuke _hated _Gaara! Neji hadn't told Sasuke about him and Gaara because Neji saw Sasuke as his best friend, he never wanted that to end, same with the others, they were all best friends. _'And they all hate Gaara!'_

"Neji you do know that Kiba will pick on you shitless if you don't do some work," Sasuke said again in that absent-minded tone. Sasuke looked up from work judging that he'd done enough, at least for now, his reward sat before him talking quietly with Gaara. Thinking of Gaara brought his previous conversation with Neji back into his mind. "You like him to don't you?" Sasuke asked without thinking twice.

Neji stiffened as he heard Sasuke's soft words; he looked over to the raven who looked from Gaara to Neji. "Uh…what are you…?"

"I just realised it," Sasuke said again in that soft voice, he sounded fragile. "Sorry Neji, I've never made it easy on you have I?"

"Sasuke…" Neji started but the raven smiled and got up and left the classroom silently but he gained much attention.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke leave the classroom with his head down, he glanced at Neji who was watching the door; everyone one did for a while. "What happened?" he asked silently thanking Iruka-sensei for demanding everyone to get back to work.

"I think he just figured _it _out," Neji replied looking at Gaara so Naruto caught on. "I don't know what to say to him," Neji whispered, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Sasuke or the others but he didn't want to end things with Gaara, the Hyuuga was at the end.

"Iruka-sensei may I be excused?" Naruto requested getting up. "Um Neji-san could you help Gaara with the work, we're supposed to work in pairs after all." Naruto smiled before leaving the classroom to run swiftly through the halls heading for the first place he could think of, '_the roof!'_ He pushed the large doors and blinked a little at the piercing sunlight that flooded his vision, once relaxed he saw the raven looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked standing up from his sitting position.

"Idiot," Naruto mumbled walking over to the raven. When he was stood in front of Sasuke he pushed the raven back so his back was pressed against the wall. Leaning forward he claimed the raven's lips in a soft kiss, he allowed Sasuke's arms to wrap around his body pulling them together tightly.

"Am I really in the way?" Sasuke asked sighing resting his head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Yes," Naruto replied but smiled at the depressed look Sasuke gave him. "But only because they put you there," he continued watching the Uchiha soften again; secretly Naruto admitted to himself that he liked Sasuke to be a softie every now and then. "As I told Gaara, you're all idiots," Naruto chuckled hugging his arms safely around Naruto's neck. "But that aside," Naruto said dropping his voice into a seductive purr. "I need to punish you for walking out of class, it made me worry."

Sasuke's dark eyes glazed over in lust by just hearing Naruto talk like that, "what ever punishment you think I need I'll take," he replied, he could feel himself getting hard.

"Oi Sasuke!" yelled Gaara's voice snapping both teens apart in an instant. Gaara walked through the door with Neji and the others following behind him, Gaara walked up to the glaring raven and stood in front of him. "I wanna…"

"If I ever find out that you've hurt him I'll kill you," Sasuke said speaking over the newly frozen redhead. He crossed his arms closing his eyes as he did so, he tried to remember just when he and Gaara had begun hating each other, there was no clear reason why.

"Sasuke I…" Neji began but Sasuke glared at him quickly silencing the brunette.

"Hey don't…" Sasuke's glare even silenced Gaara this time.

"You two are stupid," Sasuke said anger behind his voice. "Especially you Neji," Sasuke snapped. "You think I wouldn't be happy for you when you liked someone? Even if it is this thing I'd still be ok with it! You're one of my best friends for fucks sake!"

Neji looked at Sasuke and saw anger but it was a different type of anger to what he was expecting. He was expecting Sasuke to be livid and try to part the two of them, again came the disgust inside himself as he thought so low of Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm sorry," he managed getting amazed looks, the Hyuuga's never apologised.

"You're a moron," Sasuke retorted running towards the Hyuuga with a first aimed but he was blocked as Gaara stepped in the way.

"What are you doing?" Gaara yelled. "Be angry at me leave him alone."

Sasuke smirked and stood straight. "Keep your hair on I was only testing you," he said trying to hold down a laugh. "You see I would have stopped before I hit him but since you protected I'm happy."

"You're not mad?" Kiba asked thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah I am," Sasuke replied standing straight. "But I'm happy too."

"You're weirder than I thought Uchiha," Gaara said bluntly as he looked into the raven's eyes, a silent truce was settled upon in one instant. "I got it Uchiha, hey Naruto do you have anything to do with this?"

"To do with what?" Naruto asked blankly as he was brought into the conversation.

"You always seem to have something to do with this guy so I figured you were behind the sudden mood change," Gaara continued throwing a thumbs up at Naruto who smiled in return. "I get why you said you could never hate him," he said with a soft smile.

"Will some PLEASE explain what the hell is going on?" Kiba yelled by far the slowest of the group.

"I think Gaara likes Neji," Shikamaru replied looking at the four in front of him.

"And Neji likes Gaara back," Shino said continuing Shikamaru's explanation. "Wonder how long Neji's known Gaara liked him?" he asked shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked his white eyes opening.

"Even an idiot like me figured out that he liked you," Kiba teased. "For a year I'd guess."

"Nah," Sasuke replied ignoring both Neji and Gaara who were trying not to blush. "It gotta have been longer than that."

"WHAT THE HELL?! You all knew he liked me?" Neji fumed not being able to control his blush. "Why the fuck didn't any of you tell me?"

The four of the Five looked at each other agreeing on the answer before turning back to Neji. "Because it was obvious," they all said together in a monotone voice.

"It wasn't _that _obvious!" Gaara defended.

"Dude it was so obvious that even Kiba picked up on it," Shikamaru retorted getting a playful smack from Kiba himself. "You said it yourself."

"Doesn't mean you can!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto again felt like an outsider watching the rumoured 'school bullies.' His blue eyes swelled with laughter but he was trying to hold back, unfortunately he never could for long. He opened his mouth and his laughter rang over the school as silence erupted between the group in front of him. The blonde was never sure why he found it all so amusing, mostly due to the fact that they were all out of character, none of them were supposed to care but they all did, they were supposed to be mature but they really weren't. His arms folded around his ribs hoping that it would help them stay together, tears of laughter were dripping from his eyes and he couldn't control them.

"Naru…chan…?" Kiba began breaking the silence between the Five and Gaara. All of them stared at Naruto as he began to calm himself down, it took a while but he managed it.

"S…sorry," he panted still chuckling.

"What was all that about?" Shino asked.

Naruto laughed a little more before he could reply. "It just I really can't see why everyone is so scared of you," he chuckled noticing the six teens around him stiffen. "You're just normal guys but you have the school at your feet," he continued managing to fully stop laughing. "Its just funny that you're all acting so different."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, he could see the humour plus he'd do it all again to hear his little dobe laugh. "Dobe," he whispered with a smirk.

"If I'm obvious…" Gaara began. "Then does it make the Uchiha obvious too? He _obviously _likes Naru-chan."

"HEY!" Naruto fumed picking up on the fact someone other than Kiba had addressed him as 'Naru-chan'. "Don't you start calling me that!"

"Too late," Gaara teased but walked up to Neji grabbing the brunette's wrist pulling him away. He didn't stop pulling until they were through the door; he didn't go down the steps but pressed Neji against the dark wall. "I…" he began trying to get his words across. "I missed…you…"

Neji smiled, it was all he could do, he laced his arms around Gaara's neck pulling the redhead closer. "I missed you too," he said softly before allowing Gaara to take his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was one weird day," Sasuke muttered as he changed the channel hugging just a little tighter to the blonde in his arm. He was used to this, coming home, doing homework, watching television with a blonde tucked nicely to his chest. Subconsciously he nuzzled his face in Naruto soft golden hair smelling the scent of which shampoo he uses.

Naruto smiled as 'soft' Sasuke came back, he liked Sasuke showing him attention, he'd never had any after all. "Yeah," Naruto agreed lifting his head up. One tanned hand brushed over Sasuke cheek which the raven happily leaned into, he turned Sasuke's head a little for a good angle before stretching up. It was soft, lips caressing the other, tongues dancing together delicately, gentle breathing, a heart stealing kiss that both seemed to mould into. "Sasuke?" Naruto breathed as he reluctantly leaned back.

"Hmm?" Sasuke replied looking down into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Do you still want that date?" the blonde asked a blush covering his face.

"Of course," Sasuke whispered stealing another kiss from his blonde. "It's all set up for tomorrow night."

"All set up?" Naruto questioned getting shushed by another kiss.

"It's going to be special so just wait and see ok," Sasuke practically pleaded.

"Why Sasu-chan I do believe that you are turning into a romantic," Naruto replied with a beautiful smile that threatened to blind the Uchiha.

Sasuke returned the smile, he couldn't argue, it was true, he was nothing without Naruto now and tomorrow he was hoping the blonde would be happy. Sasuke took another kiss, he was drowning and Naruto was the only life support he had. "Well this is our last night sleeping here," Sasuke said later pulling Naruto sharply onto his lap. "What say we celebrate?"

"And what is it you suggest," Naruto asked in between kisses. He stopped Sasuke's lips moving to kiss round to Sasuke's ear, the licked Sasuke's lobe slightly before dragging it into his mouth biting it. He heard the raven hiss in pleasure before continuing taunting the piece of skin he had between his teeth.

"This seems perfect," Sasuke replied resting his arms on the back of the sofa, it all felt familiar yet completely different, this time he wasn't tied up. He liked Naruto taking control of his body, he felt safe as Naruto's warm hands began to trace down his pale neck, fingers grazing over his marks. Wet lips followed the fingers, a tongue sweeping over the back birthmark that Sasuke now was thankful for having. "Very…perfect," he panted tilting his head to the side to give Naruto more room.

Naruto inwardly smirked; his hands darted down to pry the t-shirt Sasuke wore away from the delicious body. He stopped kissing just for the moment where he and Sasuke worked together to remove both t-shirts. Once the garments were gone his nails made their way down Sasuke's snow skin taking precious care of erect nipples that got in his path. After scratching them he went down licking them getting a hiss again from his raven. Suddenly Naruto stopped moving down to stand up laughing at the look Sasuke gave him, both shock and disappointment. "Dance with me," Naruto offered turning the channel to one of the many music channels.

"I don't dance!" Sasuke argued getting yanked up by Naruto who was smirking at him. He watched Naruto move some things around, making room for dancing, Sasuke had no idea what the little blonde was up too. Another song started and it was faster than the last, that's all Sasuke really picked up on. As he was going to protest again Naruto's half naked self swayed over to him again, the blonde had his back to Sasuke's chest.

Naruto took Sasuke's hands placing them on his hips, he could feel how hard Sasuke was and it was always fun to do new things. "Don't worry," Naruto smirked. "I'll teach you." He sway his hips back, rubbing himself against Sasuke liking the startled moan that left the raven, he did it again and soon no longer had to hold Sasuke's hands, they were clamped to his hips. He could feel Sasuke begin to move with him so he sped up the pace, matching the music easily, when he used to be home alone he'd taught himself many things, like dancing for example.

For some reason it was intoxicating, he couldn't stop following Naruto as they swayed together, it wasn't the 'fancy' dancing that he'd been taught against his will. This was hot, fast and thrilling, much like another activity Sasuke likes doing with Naruto. Occasionally Naruto would drip down but then rub back up slowly, teasingly, of course with Sasuke, he always gets revenge. Sasuke let his neck fall suddenly biting down on Naruto's exposed flesh causing the blonde to moan, loudly.

"Sasu…" Naruto began but Sasuke bit him again and a cry of pleasure beat away his words. The pale hands that had been on his sides moved over to his stomach brushing delicate fingers over his birth mark. One hand stayed to trace the circle on his stomach while the danced upwards, playing softly with his nipple causing him to pant.

"Who said you could stop dancing?" Sasuke taunted biting the tanned neck again before soothing the mark he had made with his tongue. As much as he liked the pleasure Naruto gave him Sasuke just couldn't help but desire the screams that came from his overly sensitive lover. His right hand left the nipple he was toying with to slide down Naruto's smooth body, he didn't stop at the waistband to Naruto's trousers, he simply moved to unzip them. He pushed the material down slightly but they didn't fall to the ground, his hand caught hold of Naruto's hard on pumping it with the beat of the throbbing music.

"Sasuke…." Naruto panted, he was finding it hard to continue dancing but he tried. He lifted his hands to run up behind him and into Sasuke's dark hair, his fingers brushed down remembering where Sasuke black mark hid, he felt the moan vibrate his skin.

"I have more fun in mind," Sasuke whispered releasing the delicious skin, he moved Naruto away from him and left the blonde standing there, he caught Naruto fastening his trousers. A moment later Sasuke returned with something black in his hand," turn around again," he said his voice low and husky. Once Naruto had complied he brought the black thing out shaking it out to its full length, he lifted it up over the blonde's eyes. He spun the blindfolded teen around pressing their lips together for a moment, "its my turn to drive you crazy."

A shiver ripped up the blonde's spine as Sasuke's fingers touched his body in random places, he could only guess at the predatory look the raven had. He felt fingers encase his wrist and allowed his body to be pulled along by the raven. "Sasuke what are you doing?" he asked.

"Wait and see," Sasuke replied walking into the kitchen, the golden one however couldn't guess where they were. He stood in front of the blonde tutting as he tapped the zip of Naruto's trousers; he'd undone it once. Teasingly he undid them again pulling them all the way down this time, along with the boxers, his angel was going to get some foreplay that would return what Sasuke had been given. He guided Naruto to the kitchen side placing a cushion underneath Naruto so the blonde didn't guess his game too quickly. Silently his went over to the fridge grinning as he saw many things that he would like, including some chocolate sauce.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, being left alone with a blindfold was erotic to some extent but he needed to know that Sasuke was still around; he was a little worried after all, as always. His mind soon found that all coherent speech left him as he felt something slip down his chest, something warm. "Ah," he panted as more of the substance was dripped over his sensitive skin. Some more was added to his neck but felt a familiar tongue lapping it up happily, the tongue made slow work of the rest of the substance. "Sasuke…please…" he begged feeling something wet drip onto his hard on.

Sasuke could feel the blonde shaking, he wasn't sure if Naruto had picked up on what was happening to him but by the sounds the blonde made Sasuke could tell he liked it. The temptation to just turn Naruto over and fuck him against the kitchen counter made Sasuke's cock twitch inside its prison. "You like Naruto?" he purred licking the tip of Naruto chocolate covered cock he held in his hand.

"Yes…" he hissed as Sasuke sucked on the head, softly at first but then got rougher. "Ah, Sasu…AH!" he screamed as Sasuke took a soft but firm bit on him.

"You look good enough to eat," Sasuke continued licking over where he had just bitten watching Naruto rest his back on the wall, his nails hopelessly digging into the marble surface. "And I'm starving," he moaned as he damped his fingers, Naruto was always just too tempting.

"Hurry, please," Naruto begged shifting as a finger was inserted into his body forcefully, it hurt, but only a little. He slid down a little allowing Sasuke more room letting the finger roam deeper before the second and third were added. "Sasuke…"

"Just a little more," Sasuke replied taking Naruto's hard cock inside his mouth bobbing his head in the same rhythm as his fingers thrust inside.

Naruto squirmed around hands holding Sasuke's head as it pleased his body slowly. The fingers inside his pressed against his electric nerves sending him screaming once more. He played with Sasuke's mark, it was all he could do, he was at Sasuke's mercy, he couldn't even reach the floor with his feet. "Harder…Sasuke, please hurry, I can't…"

"Ok," Sasuke managed standing up pulling out his own throbbing cock which he quickly pressed inside the tight blonde. The tension decreased, he felt like burst straight away, who wouldn't seeing Naruto blindfolded and completely naked screaming as he was touched? He rocked his hips slightly hooking his arms under Naruto's knees letting the blonde's body slide closer to him. "Uhn," he moaned trying to hold it inside. "Naruto," he breathed thrusting in harshly letting his blonde scream constantly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed loudly, his arm knocking against the plant that was close to him. "Fuck…more, dammit, Sasuke harder! Please?"

Sasuke followed orders rocketing himself inside the warmth that seemed to swallow him whole. He could feel Naruto tightening, ready for release. Knowing this urged the greedy Uchiha to move faster loving each cry of pleasure that met his ears. "Scream Naruto," he panted quietly and Naruto followed as his orgasm shot through his body making him clamp down tightly onto Sasuke.

Naruto let Sasuke ride out until the raven's orgasm occurred and now Naruto took note of how the raven was starting to moan his name. He hugged onto Sasuke as his body fell against Naruto's, both were sweaty and panting gaining their lost breath. He just smiled stroking Sasuke hair as his blindfold was removed, _'dammit, I love him!' _Naruto told himself shocked at his discovery. _'I trust him; I want to be with him so much! Ah! I'll kill you Uchiha! I never wanted to fall in love!'_

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked looking up at the silent blonde who smiled back down at him.

"Perfect," he said, guess falling in love wasn't a problem now since he was already there; he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. "So do you still not dance?" he asked teasingly.

"Nah, I think I've found a new motivation for dancing," Sasuke replied with a small laugh. "Come on," he said. "Lets get cleaned up and go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

"We do?" Naruto asked allowing Sasuke to move him, the raven just nodded. _'I wonder what he's planning.'_

- - -

**Well there you go, please don't skin me for any mistakes I'm really quite tied :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all start guessing what Sasuke's planning but I can't wait to right it! My romantic side has come back XD**

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

Here we go again people so I hope you enjoy…

**In the chapter there will be something written so here's a basic outline as how to read it:**

**Bold Naruto's written it.**

_Italics Ino's written it._

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Seventeen

Dark eyes checked over everything in his bag, he was going to throw it in the boot of his car before going to school, today he left the cottage. He smiled as his little angel rolled over under the covers listening to the soft catlike purr that the blonde seemed to get when he was relaxed. Everything was inside so he left to put his bag in the living room so he wouldn't forget it, as he turned to go back to Naruto his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?" he asked not recognising the number.

"Uchiha-sama I am ringing to confirm the schedule for this evening," replied the work polished male from the other end.

"Oh, right," Sasuke said switching himself mentally to that of a rich son. "I won't allow any mistakes, it has to be perfect," he informed slightly giddy by what he was planning for his little blonde.

"Everything is as you have arranged sir," the man replied getting a small reply, all companies knew of the Uchiha's, most were funded in some way by the family, no flaws allowed.

"Well thank you," Sasuke said giving the man some pleasantries for the morning but knew he must make the conversation brief if he wanted to stop Naruto finding anything out. "I have to go, I'll leave everything to you."

"Ok, one thing Uchiha-sama," he said stopping the raven hanging up. "Where is it that you wish to be collected, we have received no location."

Sasuke was stuck, he didn't know where to have them picked up, they wouldn't be here so that was out, he couldn't get collected for his date at his own house, his father would go crazy. He was about to say something when the house phone rang, he ran sharply to it so as to avoid waking the blonde until it was necessary, he told the man to hang on muting his phone while he answered the other. "Hello," he said in his usual bored manner.

"Good morning little brother," came his reply in a voice that almost held a silent mocking.

"Itachi? What do you want? I'm busy," Sasuke retorted wondering how Itachi had gotten this number anyway.

"Not very friendly this morning hmm?" the older Uchiha teased but it was different, he didn't mean any offence, he simply wanted to tease his little brother. "Well since you are busy I'll get to the point," he announced silencing any comment Sasuke was preparing to make. "I've arranged for mother and father to go out at six o'clock this evening so you can get picked up from the house."

"H…how do you…?" he tried, if his brother could see his face he knew the eldest would be laughing at the pink burning under his cheeks.

"It seemed that the company you called thought that the booking was arranged by me," Itachi explained. "Well now I have said it I'll leave you to your _busy _day little brother."

"Ok," Sasuke said but there was something in the back of his mind nagging at him, he felt a little guilty since Itachi had gone out of his way to help. "Uh, thanks Itachi," he muttered hearing the small hitch of breath his words caused his brother. "Have a good day, bye." With that small caring sentence the raven hung up, he couldn't be too warm with others yet, only Naruto. Remembering that came the remembrance of his previous phone call, the man that was still on hold. "We can be collected from Uchiha manor," he said un-muting the phone. "I believe you should know where that is."

"Yes sir," replied the man, it was foolish not to know where the Uchiha's lived, everyone knew of them. "Sorry to impose on your morning, goodbye sir."

"Goodbye," Sasuke answered again ending his play of superiority, though, technically, he was of superior status but he was starting to realise that that alone meant nothing to him. He turned on his heel going to wake up his sleeping angel with just enough time for the blonde to grab some breakfast and get ready; most of his stuff lived here anyway. "Oi, dobe, wake up," Sasuke ordered entering the room.

Naruto purred rolling over again ducking his golden head under the sheet, he had a vague feeling that someone had just called to him. His sensitive ears picked up a small chuckle but he was too sleepy to do much except listen to it. He felt a finger place itself on the bottom of his spine trailing up to his neck, he shuddered happily. "Mmm," he purred again bringing his head out into daylight.

"You said I was cute sleeping," Sasuke laughed kissing Naruto's cheek softly letting his angel remember where he was. "If you don't get up soon I'll get you up myself," Sasuke hissed as hands messed into his raven hair. As he thought his sexual threat had worked Naruto pulled their lips together quickly bringing a surprised moan from Sasuke's throat.

Naruto pulled back a little later while a satisfied smile in place his eyes showing that he was now awake. "I like you waking me up," Naruto said gently happy that he caused the heart warming smile to slip onto Sasuke's face. "We really have to leave this place today don't we?" he asked looking rather sad.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Do you mind?" he asked worried that the blonde wouldn't want to leave with him.

"Yes and no," Naruto replied honestly, he was taking Neji's advice and gradually showing all of himself to Sasuke's waiting eyes. "I mean I like this place loads, its roomy and just makes me feel happy but…" he trailed off blushing terribly.

"But what?" the nervous raven insisted when Naruto finished his list of all the things the Uchiha manor did not have.

"Well…" Naruto continued looking away. "I don't think…it wouldn't be so special…without you," he managed finally. "I want to be where you are."

Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest, Naruto was too good to be true. Without any control he hugged tighter onto Naruto nuzzling his face in the soft golden hair before him. "Me too," he whispered almost choked by his happiness, he just wanted to hold Naruto in his arms forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right then I have some new seating arrangements planned thanks to yesterday," Iruka-sensei said pulling out some paper ignoring the complaints thrown at him. "Be quiet, I'm only moving tow people around," he snapped silencing everyone. "Right, Neji you and Gaara were working much better than you and Sasuke so I want you to swap places with Naruto."

The class fell silent but Iruka had more to say as a blonde girl walked into class, her hair was long and tied back with a small section over her eyes. "Ino?" Shikamaru muttered hearing stifled laughter that he soon saw came from Naruto who was yet to move.

"This is in from another class," Iruka presented to the class. "Her parents expressed the need to have her class changed so please prove they made the right choice, Shikamaru will catch you up with our work so far."

"Me?" he asked for the first time sounding fully awake.

"There is a seat next to you is there not?" Iruka asked cocking an eyebrow at the teen.

"Uh, yeah," Shikamaru replied smirking at the idea of having Ino in the class now. "Its fine for her to sit with me," he smiled at Ino and most of the girls picked up a rather murderous look but the happy pair ignored them.

"Move it then," Iruka demanded making the smiling female glide over to her boyfriend as both Neji and Naruto stood up, Naruto still laughing away catching Ino's knowing eye.

"Move your crap to your side of the desk teme," Naruto ordered as he took his seat next to Sasuke, Kiba and Shino on the next table tried hard not to laugh, even Shikamaru and Ino on the table to the other side were trying not too.

"Watch your mouth dobe," Sasuke retorted, he knew their interaction was simply for personal enjoyment; they liked games, what bigger game than pretending to hate each other.

Three of the Five sat happily next to the ones they cared about, Kiba thought over his conversations with Hinata causing the brunette to smile and Shino also kept a secret crush. Nothing as big as any of the others, he was happy the way he was but being around as his friend finally found happiness in other had made an impression on his heart. He'd begun watching this girl from another family, a girl with soft lilac hair curled around her two year younger figure, Harena Jade, another wealthy family, nothing compared to the Five but still good.

Class began a little later, Sasuke and the others were trying to figure out what Ino and Naruto were sending in the notes Iruka-sensei conveniently didn't notice, the two blondes just laughed. Naruto had the note and Sasuke again was trying to see the contents without looking too desperate.

"Sasuke you can read it you know," Naruto whispered, most of the class were in their own discussions whilst also doing work.

"Who said I wanted too?" Sasuke lied.

"Don't then," Naruto returned but Sasuke grabbed the paper away reading through it:

_I can't believe you managed to get my classed changed!_

**Well it's not that hard :p**

_Spill it how'd you do it?!_

**I snuck into the principal's office with a letter I forged.**

_Oh God! Won't you get in trouble?_

**Nah, you're parents will get a letter praising you so much that you've been moved into a higher achieving class.**

_Hahaha! How do you do it?_

**Well I used to plan out some really great pranks back where I come from so no clues would lead back to me. I'm just skilled! That also helped with changing the seating plans!**

_I bow to the King of pranks!_

**You've never actually seen me prank anyone…yet!**

_Who? Who? Who are you gonna prank?_

**Not telling XD**

_Now that's mean._

**I don't know if there's anyone in this school that I'd like to prank, except maybe Kakashi.**

_:O Why? Kakashi really weird and ALWAYS late but he's really nice._

**I know that, I know him outside of school, he's a pervert!**

_Really?_

**Not a bad one, one that is just, well, Kakashi.**

_That explains everything, how'd you know Kakashi?_

**I mainly know him through Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei used to teach at my old school.**

_Wow, cool, bringing your past with yah._

**Guess so.**

_You ok?_

**Yeah, why?**

_You just looked a little put out for a sec, probably me seeing things! Anyway! I think I'm gonna tease Shika-kun!_

**That shouldn't be hard, being at the back and having desks that just about cover everything, you can get up to anything!**

_And you said Kakashi was the pervert :p_

**Yeah he is but my Uncle could take him hahahaha!**

"See," Naruto whispered. "Nothing interesting," he finished holding in a yelp as Sasuke's hand trace over his thigh towards his inner thigh. "Sasuke!" he scolded in a hushed voice.

Sasuke smiled and pinched the skin he found lightly; he just rested his hand comfortably with the dobe. "Anything to do with you is interesting," he replied softly liking how Naruto's face picked up colour. He didn't attempt anything just brushed his hand lightly up and down Naruto's thigh watching the blonde's face relax. "Thanks for changing the seats," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled, "not a problem," he replied starting to do some work, the deal he'd made with Iruka-sensei had a catch; he had to do the work like normal. _'Iruka-sensei how do you expect me to do work with someone this perfect sat beside me stroking my leg?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So everything set up for tonight?" Kiba asked as he and the Five sat down on the roof for lunch, Naruto was still talking with Iruka-sensei then he planned to go see Medallion.

"How do you know about tonight?" Sasuke retorted eyeing them all, they all looked like they knew what Kiba was on about.

"Naru-chan told us you two were going out on a date," Shino answered not letting Kiba, who had a habit for teasing people come to life. "Don't worry he has no idea what you're planning."

"Good," Sasuke sighed wanting tonight to be somewhat of a surprise for his little angel.

"So…are you going to tell us?" Kiba asked after a brief pause.

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Kiba pleaded ready to tackle Sasuke to the floor.

"Because if too many people know he'll figure it out," Sasuke replied glaring a little. "It can be both a blessing and a curse," he sighed causing the others to agree and laugh.

"Well he said he's looking forward to it," Kiba said sitting back getting curious glances from his friends. "I heard Iruka-sensei trying to get some info out of him and Naru-chan ended up confessing, he can't seem to lie to Iruka-sensei."

"That's because he knows Naruto better than us," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kiba defended.

"I did," Sasuke said. "It's no ones fault, Iruka-sensei was simply there when we weren't, he knows what Naruto doesn't want us to find out."

"It's not that he doesn't want you to know," interrupted an alien voice to the group, all looked around to see Kakashi, another teacher stood near to them. He smirked at Sasuke's horrified face and decided to walk up a little closer to inspect the little pink blush on the Uchiha's cheeks. "My, my Sasuke-kun are you blushing?"

"You…" Sasuke muttered not sure what to say, if Kakashi had heard the whole conversation…Sasuke figured he was now officially doomed. "What are _you_ doing up here? How didn't we hear you?"

The Five exchanged looks with each other; they would have definitely heard it if someone had come onto the roof, they also would have seen Kakashi stood where he had been. None dared put a theory forward; Kakashi-sensei was a weird one to deal with in classes and now, technically, they weren't in class.

"I'm a teacher, I can go anywhere," Kakashi smiled turning away heading for the door. "Give him time Sasuke, from what I've heard it'll be hard for him to open up, you've done well so far."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Goodbye Sasuke," Mikoto called up the stairs as she headed to the door to join her husband.

"Bye mum!" Sasuke yelled back from his room smiling that he'd kept the new name for her, it seemed to make her happy. He combed his hair into his normal style, the limo was supposed to arrive any minute, he knew his parents always left exactly when they planned. He grinned into the mirror making just one last check; it was a casual date after all. His black trousers were ironed and perfect, his white vest top was visible under his black shirt, he was good to go. He left his room grabbing a jacket as he left; he took the proper route to Naruto's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Naruto, you ready?"

"Y…yeah," he squeaked showing both his nervousness and his excitement, he, like the raven check his selected outfit hoping it would be ok. Cream jeans buckled up with a dark brown leather belt, a nice plain white shirt and a cream jacket over that, so he may have taken a few of the things at Tsunade's with him. He smiled at himself knowing that he was going on a real date, a date with the guy he had recently found out that he loves. "Coming," he said opening the door to see just how gorgeous his date was.

"Naruto you look great," Sasuke breathed fully aware that his blood begun to run down his body to other, more physical proof that he liked the blonde's look. He smiled in spite of himself holding his hand out to Naruto who took it with a smile joining his angelic face as well.

"You look pretty good too," Naruto managed after much thought on the matter of a compliment.

"Thank you," he whispered pecking Naruto's cheek before opening the door to the driveway, everyone had gone at this time of the day; Sasuke suspected Itachi had had a hand in it.

Naruto froze as he looked at what was parked outside; a stretch limo, a black limo and driver holding the door open for them. He looked over at his raven expecting him to point in another direction but he was led closer to the patient driver. "Sasuke?" he asked but the raven simply smiled waiting for Naruto to get in the car.

"Get in dobe," Sasuke teased and silently Naruto followed orders slipping into the seat before Sasuke joined him. Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto looked around the inside of the spacious vehicle, Sasuke couldn't help smiling. "Like it?"

"Where are we going in this thing?" Naruto asked really shocked that he, the fox, was sat inside a limo with someone who cared about him.

"We're going out," Sasuke replied simply.

They were half way to the secluded place Sasuke had had set up for tonight when the unthinkable happened, something happened to the limo. Both passengers looked shocked and the driver slid the blackout screen down to inform them of the situation, basically, stuck in the mud. Sasuke almost launched himself at the driver from humiliation, anger, disappointment; the night just seemed to crash around him. That was until he heard that sound again, but this time he wasn't sure whether to take it as mocking or not, Naruto's laughter.

"Sorry about this," Sasuke muttered looking away from the blonde, his face bright from his humiliation.

"Why? It's funny," Naruto said sliding the blackout screen back up with a reassuring wink at the terrified driver. He turned Sasuke's face towards his and kissed his nose lightly getting a confused look from the raven himself. "I mean just think, out of all the people what were the chances of us getting stuck in the mud?" he asked laughing.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Sasuke asked looking down in misery, tonight was supposed to be special, he was going to talk to Naruto about how he felt. He ripped his face away from Naruto grasp turning his body away whilst sliding as far away as he could. "Tonight was supposed to be good, dinner, talking, fun things, a nice date, but now…" The raven was interrupted as he heard the limo door open on the other side of himself, Naruto was getting out. "Naru…to…?"

"Just sit tight," Naruto order not really holding any emotion in his voice.

'_I guess he's mad,' _Sasuke told himself, he really hated to disappoint Naruto but there was little he could do. He stayed in the limo unable to do anything except mope and morn the loss of his chance to tell Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto came back about half an hour later and Sasuke was still sat miserably in the car, Naruto smiled, he could see how important this had been to the raven. He opened the door and got back inside pulling in what he had collected getting Sasuke's interest; he'd already given something to the driver who was still fearful for his life. Naruto sat on the floor pulling Sasuke to the floor as well, the carpeted floor was comfy and perfect.

"Naruto I'm sorry about…" the raven began again.

"Stop apologising and give me a hand teme," Naruto laughed pulling out something that smelled good from Naruto's jacket turned bag. He took to glasses out from their holders; the limo had come with snacks and drinks anyway. He got out two rather small plates and placed some roasted nuts, berries, two well cooked fish and some other little things. From the fridge he got out the champagne and some strawberries, along with some chocolate.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked looking at the assortment of food, his mouth watered, it looked tasty and he was definitely hungry.

"Well I can't guarantee good but I can bring the dinner and talking," Naruto smiled. "It'll need both of us for a nice date though, you in?" Naruto asked looking at the wide-eyed Uchiha before him, he lent over and kissed his lips lightly. "Just being with you is nice for me and since we'll be here for a while we should at least eat."

"How did you do all this?" Sasuke asked mainly meaning the fish.

"Well we're not too far from a forest so I just went there," Naruto said laying on his side looking up at the cross legged Uchiha, he picked up a berry and popped it into his mouth. "Leaf was surrounded by a forest so most of the time I'd go out there, I knew the forest better than anyone," he laughed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, Naruto was opening up to him and at this moment Sasuke understood that Naruto was right, they didn't need a fancy place to have a nice date. He took of his jacket and followed Naruto's pattern of lying on his side just the opposite way, he lifted the fish to his mouth and took a bite, nothing great but not bad either. "Is that why you liked going into the forest at our school?"

"Yeah, I feel relaxed in there," he sighed also munching a little on the fish. "I guess part of my legend affects me," he said with a small hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Legend?" Sasuke asked his heart thumping a little harder, legend of the name 'fox.' He tried not to look too interested but Naruto knew he was and smiled anyway.

"Yeah, the legend of the fox," he said assuring Sasuke they were thinking the same. He sighed a little, it was time for Sasuke to know a bit more, Sasuke seemed to care enough to understand waiting, they both waited on each other. "My dad was kill the night I was born," he began watching Sasuke's eyes sadden a little. "He was killed by this fox that, legend tells, is a descendant of the Nine Tail Demon Fox called Kyuubi." He rolled onto his back putting his hands behind his head while resting his feet on the wall of the limo, his eyes closed as he spoke of his _curse._ "Some even say that it was the same fox, well, whatever it was had murdered lots of people in Leaf an destroyed some homes and other shit like that. My dad, he was some big-shot, well he apparently went after it so I could be born into peace, that's what Baa-chan told me anyway, I think she just wanted me to believe that someone had cared about me."

Sasuke already wanted to hold his little angel but knew Naruto had more to say, he could see thin tears messing in with the blonde's eyelashes but Naruto kept talking. Sasuke didn't move however, he just lay still letting Naruto speak about something Sasuke doubted he'd ever told before from his point.

"My dad did kill it but it killed him too," Naruto said easily, he had no real emotion on the subject. "That night my mum went into labour and died giving birth to me. According to the 'legend' the spirit of the fox took its revenge by eating the soul of the newborn baby and took its body, my body. People believed that they'd lost my dad for no reason and that the demon was still alive so therefore they hated me and barely anyone called me Naruto, my mum had already named me. This birthmark is supposed to be a seal that shows _what_ I am, and the scars are further proof, people say they show my whiskers." The blonde paused now that his tale was told; he turned his head to face Sasuke and opened his ocean blue eyes. "Well there you have it, the mystery of the fox."

The raven crawled over to Naruto's side and brought the blonde into his tight embrace, he wouldn't let go. Naruto seemed to react, his smaller arms circled around Sasuke's neck; droplets of moisture beat down onto the porcelain skin telling Sasuke that his blonde was crying. "I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto's heart beat; he removed his head from the crook of Sasuke's neck and looked into the warm eyes of the Uchiha, eyes that looked ready to cry for him. He stretched up and kissed Sasuke pouring all his heart into just one simple, soft but passionate kiss, it was all he needed now. He pulled back again after a few minutes of kissing. "Thank you," he smiled through his pain.

"What for?" Sasuke asked confused by Naruto's sudden thanks.

"Everything."

Sasuke smiled down at his blushing angel, "I should be the one to say thank you Naruto," he muttered gently into Naruto's ear, he could feel the blonde wanting to ask why. "Thank you for brightening up my life," he paused, now was the perfect time, he hugged tightly to his angel. "Naruto I…I love…you…"

Naruto breath hitched, Sasuke loved him, someone loved him, someone he loved in return. Tears burned down his cheeks, sliding over his scars; his body shook in Sasuke's arms before he could respond. "Me too," he choked out. "I love you too Sasuke."

- - -

**Right then, this chapter is done but don't get off thinking that this is the end because there is more to come, so much more I can't even think hahaha!!**

**Please review!**

**Well I guess only one thing to say at this time of year, Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!**


	18. Chapter 18

Back again, sorry its taken me a while, I've had a major writing block, it completely sucked!!! I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and look forward to a happy New Year!

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Eighteen

His arms were still holding tightly to the golden teen in his arms, the raven was trying to programme that Naruto returned his feelings. His body felt so light, he felt like crying with delight or just laughing from pure, untainted joy, he wanted to fly high, to the place Naruto had descended from. The raven couldn't think of anything, he'd opened up waiting for Naruto to either stay silent or reject his feelings but the angel refused to go by Sasuke's expectations. All his life he'd wanted just this, acceptance, flaws are in everyone and he quietly acknowledged his own but yet the blonde _did _just say he loved him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked in a gentle voice, he was still suffering from talking about his past.

Sasuke heard the words that left the blonde's sweet lips but couldn't form any words to answer Naruto's question. He looked down at the ocean eyes, they bore into every part of his seventeen year old body, his mind, his heart, his soul, all of them were stolen by just one person, just one Naruto. "I…" he began but still couldn't speak, it was hard and yet easy to be accepted but it had never happened to him.

Naruto smiled, nothing great, just a plain smile, he saw what Sasuke was feeling, the shock, the happiness, the acceptance, Naruto could relate. He'd heard what Sasuke said in his own dreams but now it was real and it was no childish fantasy of love where you say it as though it means nothing. To both of them it meant so much more than either were still willing to say, even once loved its still work to maintain it and Naruto had no desire of letting Sasuke slip away. He stretched his body upwards placing his lips on Sasuke's feeling the raven flinch in shock; he pulled back and smiled again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, all the blonde did was smile at him, just looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. There was a timid knocking on the window reminding both boys of where they were. "Uh…yes," Sasuke managed.

"Uchiha-sama I'm going to go and try and find someone to help," the driver said. "It seems the car won't start nor move so please stay in the car."

"You're crazy," Naruto snapped returning from his pleasant thoughts. "You will have to go through the forest to get anywhere," he said crawling sadly from Sasuke to the door which he opened getting out, Sasuke followed. "Its probably safer if I go."

"Not so fast dobe," Sasuke ordered pulling on the blonde's arm. "You think I'm about to let you go wondering off somewhere?" he asked eyeing the blonde who just pouted adorably. "Without me that is."

"You'll come with me?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

Sasuke gaped, Naruto was mocking him, he laughed a little before hitting the blonde around the head. "Of course, you'll get lost without me dobe." He caught the smirk that slipped onto Naruto's face, thoughts obviously ran through his mind of how to retort. "There are no arguments, I'm going too. You stay with the car and we'll send someone to help you when we find someone," Sasuke said turning to the driver who nodded; he dared not to argue with the Uchiha.

"Please be careful," the driver said warmly, both turned to him looking inquisitive at his sudden paternal tone. "I have a son at home ok, just stay together and be a safe as possible."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke had long gotten over thinking his father cared but since the blonde had never known one he was happy to receive a father's worry. "Don't worry, I'll keep the tight ass safe," he joked winking at the driver. "You can eat anything you want, and it'd probably be comfier in the back."

"Thank you," the man bowed watching the two teens leave him, he had no doubt that they'd get help, or that they'd stay together. "I hope you two have a good relationship in the future," he smiled, he'd decided not to mention that he been touched by the conversation exchanged between the boys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't know how you can call me a tight ass," Sasuke muttered a few minutes later, they were still on the dark road waiting to reach a good entrance to the forest. "Now yours however…"

"Shut it Uchiha," Naruto laughed glad that it was dark; Sasuke couldn't see the blush on his face.

"You deny having a tight ass?" Sasuke asked tauntingly escaping a glance from Naruto as he pinched his interest; he liked the small squeak that left his…love. "See it's very tight."

"You're a pervert you know that?" Naruto asked not caring that Sasuke's arm moved up his back to drape over his shoulder. He smiled to such an open move but was quick to return it, he let one arm wrap around Sasuke's waist, they must look like a normal couple, male pairings were, after all accepted. "Sasuke? What do we do now?"

"Huh?" Sasuke understood that Naruto was referring to the two of them, their relationship, their future. "I honestly don't know, if I'm honest I really don't care, I'm just happy to be with you, nothing else really matters."

Naruto's face flushed in a heartbeat with such romantic words, words that were directed at him, he didn't know how much emotion he could take all at once. "I never wanted to feel this way," he mumbled.

"Really? Why?" Sasuke asked pushing his little blonde a bit further, he still knew that there was much he had to learn but what mattered was he had been given the chance.

"So I wouldn't get disappointed that I wouldn't," Naruto continued pushing his body a little closer to Sasuke's. "I mean before the attack I never thought I'd actually leave Leaf, I wanted to but I was too, I guess I was scared it would be worse."

"Do you…?" Sasuke began fearing that Naruto was still determined not to fall in love.

"No," Naruto spoke over him happily. "I never thought I'd feel this happy, it feels weird thinking that someone loves me."

Sasuke smiled widely noticing that the blonde couldn't see it, his gaze was cast down towards the path in front. Instead of finding something to say to distract his angel from his thoughts he allowed Naruto to continue thinking that he was loved, that Sasuke loved him. He squeezed Naruto's shoulder a little as they continued walking, an opening in the thick forest was coming up, a perfect place for them to enter.

"You sure you can handle this Uchiha?" Naruto teased breaking away from Sasuke's warmth.

"If a dobe like you can do it so can I," Sasuke backfired smirking as Naruto fumed.

"Don't call me dobe teme!" he ordered blushing when Sasuke stole a brief kiss after his small out burst. He put his fingers to his lips as Sasuke turned towards the forest, his heart thumped; it was like Sasuke just said 'I love you' again. He smiled and jogged to keep pace with the Uchiha, he highly doubted that the Uchiha couldn't take care of himself but Naruto still wanted every opportunity to tease the raven. "Don't cry to me when a twig gets up your ass teme!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto pushing him backwards, arms wrapped around the blonde's smaller body as they went backwards more. "I wouldn't mind sticking something up your ass dobe," Sasuke muttered huskily his breath tickling Naruto's neck in that ever so perfect way.

"You pervert! We're supposed to be going for help!" Naruto demanded already discovering that his body was willing to forget that detail.

"It would help me a great deal," Sasuke continued beginning to kiss Naruto revealed neck licking the tasty flesh after a few kisses, only to repeat the process. One hand roamed down Naruto's back to rest on Naruto tight ass, they were inside the forest now, complete coverage. His other hand held Naruto's body close to his own refusing to release the warmth Naruto possessed. "And it feels as though it would also help you," Sasuke purred rubbing himself against Naruto to prove his point.

"You…bastard…" Naruto panted, honestly the Uchiha he loved could be a down right pervert when he was given half the chance. "We should…we should go for help…first…!"

"So if I go along with that I can do _whatever _I want to you later?" Sasuke asked starting to like the idea. He had many little plans hidden away inside his teenage mind, plans he would very much like Naruto to be a participant in.

"That NOT what I said!" Naruto retorted biting back a moan as his raven's teeth met with his already ravished neck. "Damn…it…" Naruto said giving up to his lustful companion, he tipped back so that the Uchiha had more room for his work. "You're…still…a bastard!"

"Why thank you," Sasuke replied sarcastically, he could still use those other plans later; he'd just have to find ways for Naruto to agreed. The opening in Naruto's shirt seemed to welcome Sasuke's hungry lips, he propped Naruto against a tree so he could use his hands to undress the blonde. He kissed down the exposed torso spending a prolonged time teasing both hard nipples that stood out from Naruto's chest. He licked each swirl of his angel's overly sensitive birth mark liking the affect it had on Naruto, his moans became deeper while his fingers searched Sasuke's neck so the mark.

Naruto's eyes clamped as Sasuke's face rubbed up against his crotch, _'damn this Uchiha likes teasing me!' _Naruto yelled to himself smirking when he realised that two can play that game. His pressed the pad of his thumb roughly over Sasuke's mark surprising the Uchiha just long enough for Naruto to topple him to the ground, he straddled the raven's hips. "I do believe that I am the torturer in this relationship Uchiha," Naruto whispered biting where his thumb had previously been; the Uchiha was helpless when this mark was attacked.

"Naru…to…" he groaned out holding the blonde's head to his neck just to make sure the pleasure didn't stop. He felt Naruto's hand glide down his down before his hand slipped underneath the trousers, Sasuke quickly undid them, for being the seme didn't mean he could have the foreplay of the uke. He moaned deeply as Naruto finally took hold of his hard on beating it steadily, matching the action on Sasuke's neck.

Wriggling his hand as well as pumping the raven soon meant the freedom of Sasuke's prisoned cock, the raven had no complaints. Naruto kissed the snow skin a few times before smirking down at the raven, he kissed Sasuke nose before crawling down the raven's body.

"If you do prepare to be thoroughly fucked," Sasuke warned praying that Naruto continued his implied action; the blonde continued his path downwards. He felt lips peck the tip of his now rock hard erection and hissed simply from the pleasure of having Naruto's mouth so close. A moist tongue licked over the head swirling around it a few times before another kiss was given. "Naruto!" Sasuke panted in both desperation and aggravation.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto purred repeating his previous act, Sasuke tasted nice, as always, so it was only natural to want to lick all the flavour from his favourite lollypop!

"Stop…teasing…me…" he begging lacing his fingers into the ground as if a way to vent of his desire.

"So impatient," Naruto answered getting a glare but he smirked, he just loved catching Sasuke of guard. Reason being that as the startled raven's cock was brought deep into Naruto mouth the raven would give out a highly erotic groan that Naruto simply loved to hear. He pumped his head again greeted with pleasure filled cries from his lover, but he felt Sasuke's climax approaching fast so he had to stop, Sasuke had promised him a good fucking!

"Damn! You always stop!" Sasuke whined but Naruto got onto his knees slowly unbuttoning his trousers, Sasuke thought he was enticing. He could do nothing but watch as Naruto shed himself from his trousers, Sasuke's need to drive inside Naruto grew with every passing second. He grabbed Naruto's arm pushing the blonde to the floor flipping over so he was between the blonde's legs. "I should be so cruel to you," he teased not preparing Naruto as he pressed into Naruto's entrance.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto groaned not believing that little preparation was thrilling, though, he wouldn't do it all the time. Sasuke pushed inside his body further until buried completely, he knew Sasuke's pause was for Naruto's own comfort. "You can move," Naruto whispered.

After waiting for his permission he did but this was not their usual sex, this was the first time they'd had sex after confessing, he wanted to make it unforgettable. His rhythm was slow and steady, gently making love rather than just sex, he could see Naruto enjoyed it. He kissed Naruto lightly continuing to move his hips, "I love you Naruto."

Tears leaked from perfect crystal eyes and his arms encircled Sasuke's neck feeling each thrust completely. "I love you too Sasuke," he managed just letting his tears of happiness stream down his face, it wasn't often they were there, it wasn't often when all of Naruto's body and heart soared with happiness. His climax came out of the blue snatching him from sweet thoughts into a higher level of heaven. "Sasuke…" he purred as he felt his raven release inside him.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's forehead panting a little and just lying in peace, his dark eyes opened to see Naruto's tears. He kissed his angel's eyes removing the tears from his beautiful face, "stay with me," Sasuke offered and Naruto smiled warmly. '_Stay with me forever Naruto,' _he thought hugging onto his saviour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry we took so long," Naruto said as he opened the back door to the limousine where they found the driver asleep. Naruto chuckled a little patting the guy's shoulder, he awoke quickly looking bewildered until he saw Naruto.

"Oh, you're back," he acknowledged allowing the blonde to help him out of the limo. "I began to worry about you, what took you so long?"

Naruto's face flushed and Sasuke was very happy to have caught the view attached to the sentence. "It was harder to find a village than we thought," he replied half heartedly, he didn't really care about reasoning but he and Naruto had to get a little closer before they were an open to the public couple. Well it wasn't actually bothering Sasuke about coming clean in school but it was more his family name that bugged him, more over it was his father, he knew Itachi knew and for some reason he wasn't bothered about his mother. He sighed a little and walked up to them, "sorry, I slowed him down a bit."

"A lot more like," Naruto muttered under his breath his face still red and Sasuke just flashed his Uchiha perfected smirk. "Stupid Uchiha."

From behind them some people came up and greeted them, they were a family that had been nice enough to come and help. The tied the back of the limo up to the front of their truck driving in reverse until they managed to free the once perfectly clean car from its muddy downfall. They were towed back to the village and given instruction on how to get back to Konoha without getting trapped again and also were given directions to avoid that route in future, well, with a limo anyway.

"They were nice people," Naruto smiled getting into the back again but moved over to the blacked out window separating them from the driver. He cast a glance back to Sasuke, the raven had slowly drifted off to sleep on their way back, it would be about another half an hour. He wound the window down resting on the frame. "I never got your name," Naruto pointed out beaming.

The driver looked in the rear view mirror and smiled before looking back to the road. "My name is Vince," he replied turning the corner to the right. "And your name would be?"

"You already know my name," Naruto said again smiling widely. "Thanks for trying to keep it secret but there's no way in hell you didn't hear us earlier."

"Point taken Naruto-san," Vince laughed at the smart boy. "And you're welcome, I just hope you two have a nice time together, he sounded very sincere in loving you I might add."

Naruto blushed and Vince just laughed a little more. "Yeah, I'm still dealing with that part," Naruto smiled. "How can an Uchiha love someone like me?"

"I believe that you are crazy if you think he could not," Vince said bluntly but with that touch of formality that must be built in. "From the look in your eyes its very obvious that you love him in return so why should you doubt his? You past is your past, he seems to understand that."

Naruto blue orbs flew wide, _'is it really that simple? 'The past is the past'? Can that really be what Sasuke sees?' _Naruto's heart warmed, he didn't need to bring his past with him, it was over, and when his past had come back to haunt him Sasuke had tracked it down and beaten it shitless. He laughed a little crawling back to his window seat before being startled as Sasuke's he fell onto his lap. "I supposed you could be right," Naruto said.

Vince looked as the Uchiha got comfortable; he almost looked ready to purr as he lay there on Naruto's lap. "You two make a perfect couple," he announced gaining the blonde's attention again.

"How do you figure that out?" Naruto inquired.

"Light and dark," Vince replied. "You both balance out each other, not to mention you are both attractive young men."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maybe I could be of some use?" Itachi said surprising the blonde who was trying his hardest not to wake Sasuke yet trying just as hard to get the raven to bed. "Once he falls asleep its difficult for anyone to wake him up if I remember correctly."

"I noticed," Naruto laughed allowing Itachi to pick Sasuke up in his arms. "I thought you two didn't get along too well."

"I'm trying hard to change that," Itachi responded then gasping as he realised he'd said that aloud. "Uh…"

Naruto laughed softly at the oldest of the Uchihas' who tried to look away blankly but failed miserably. "I'm sure he'd be very happy to hear that," Naruto mumbled getting Itachi's attention once more. "He likes it when you call him Sasuke rather than your snobbish 'little brother' comments."

"Sn…snobbish?" Itachi panned at the idea of someone putting him in his place, no one would dare of they were sane.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that offensively," Naruto tried but Itachi silenced him.

"It's ok," Itachi said in a gentle voice. "I think it's about time someone called this family on its bullshit," he snickered a little at his own words, he couldn't laugh yet but it was a start. "I can see why he likes you so much Naruto-kun, will you keep watching over him?"

Naruto blushed in preparation for his following sentence. "How about I love him and I leave the watching over him thing to the older brother? After all it is your job!"

"My…job?" Itachi question as he went towards Sasuke's door as Naruto stopped outside his own.

"Uh, Itachi-san," Naruto blushed again. "Sasuke usually sleeps with me so you can put him in my room if you want."

Itachi smiled but shook his head. "This is the Uchiha Mansion, you can sleep in his room instead, don't worry about my parents they won't check in."

"Uh…ok," Naruto smiled dashing through Sasuke's door after Itachi and his raven had entered. He watched as Itachi removed Sasuke's jacket and Naruto hurriedly pulled the covers down so Itachi could place the sleeping one down. Itachi removed Sasuke's shoes and dropped them somewhere as he headed for the door. "I'll make sure he knew you helped," Naruto promised.

"Right…" Itachi muttered doubting the blonde would remember and unfortunately his pride would stop him reminding said blonde. He left through the door closing it as he heard Naruto crawl in bed beside Sasuke. "Goodnight Sasuke," he mumbled with a smile, he'd got to help his brother. "Night Naruto."

"Goodnight Itachi-san," came the reply that shocked Itachi's feet into motivation, Naruto giggled a little and kissed Sasuke softly. "Night Sasuke," he blushed deeply. "My love."

- - -

How was that? Did I over come my writer's block; I swear I was about ready to die! I couldn't write anything!

**Anyway, please review…**


	19. Chapter 19

**After such a pleading e-mail that I received I have come back with power, thank you 'Pinkandbluecottoncandyonastick,' you gave me the motivational kick I needed! And everyone please blame exams for the late update, they killed me almost!**

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Nineteen

Sasuke's eyes slowly parted but something was wrong, he was in his room sleeping in his bed. _'How did I get here?' _he asked himself. He fought away the urge to sneeze as something soft brushed lightly against his nose; he looked down to see the familiar golden mess of hair that belonged to his angel. Sasuke smiled, he didn't care how he got here at that moment since right now his world was perfect. His arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's soft body bringing them together even more, he loved how Naruto smelt, nothing distinct but something Sasuke would always recognise.

"Morning," Naruto mumbled letting his arms wrap around Sasuke's waist; he could hear Sasuke's heart beating gently.

"Morning," Sasuke replied closing his eyes to enjoy this blissful moment, nothing could spoil just this one heartfelt moment. He wanted to stay like this forever and never have to part from such a warm, untouchable innocence. "I like waking up like this," Sasuke muttered letting Naruto go a little so their eyes could connect.

Naruto smiled warmly, it was amazing how Sasuke could read his thoughts at times like this. He reached up and kissed Sasuke's nose lightly, a simple subtle kiss that meant more than the world. "Me too," he said.

"But…how did I get here?" he asked remembering his previous thoughts. To his knowledge he'd not woken up since he fell asleep in the limo but here he was in his own room cuddled up with Naruto.

"Itachi-san carried you," Naruto replied quickly remembering his short conversation with the eldest of the Uchiha brothers.

"Itachi did?" Sasuke questioned not believing that his brother would do such a thing for him, another warm feeling shot through his body.

"Yeah, he was being really nice," Naruto continued happy to see the invisible smile hiding in Sasuke's dark eyes. "I think you two should try spending some time together, just the two of you, I know he'd like it."

"Oh would he? I highly doubt…" Naruto cut him off.

"What would you know you were unconscious," Naruto said obviously being the one with the knowledge. "He's trying to change his relationship with you and don't lie and say you don't want that either."

"You know your habit for figuring things out before someone says anything can be both useful and annoying," Sasuke chuckled as Naruto's face turned into an adorable pout. "But like always you're right," he sighed rolling from his side onto his back, his one free arm went behind his head the other stayed comfortably around Naruto's waist. "Why is he trying now though?"

"Maybe he realises that this family has too much bullshit," Naruto laughed remembering how Itachi had said it was about time someone called the family out on its bullshit.

"Hey!" Sasuke defended but couldn't argue since he agreed with the fact. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Naruto stretched and patted Sasuke's raven hair with a grin planted on his face. "Good boy," he praised. "See teme, even an old dog can learn new tricks."

"Who are you calling old?" Sasuke snapped poking Naruto's side and the blonde squirmed, that definitely caught Sasuke's attention. "So it would seem the little dobe is ticklish," Sasuke smirked tickling Naruto who once again squirmed away. Soon Sasuke pounced pinning his angel to the mattress with one hand and began a merciless tickling spree with the other.

"Stop…please…" Naruto begged not seeing the spark of arousal flare in Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke's hand was tickling his ribs, he felt tears leak out of his eyes from laughing so hard. He thrash his legs and bucked his hips trying to get free from the evil Uchiha that was straddling him, he only noticed the hungry look when a low groan slipped out from the raven teen. "Huh?" he panted stopping moving to see that Sasuke wasn't moving either.

Sasuke's head was down and he'd made sure that his long raven bangs were covering his face so Naruto couldn't see the blush. He got off of Naruto and dashed into the bathroom not caring that Naruto would be left in a world of confusion. He held his heart as he looked into the bathroom mirror, his face was still bright with embarrassment, and he'd enjoyed being the one that was pounded even though Naruto hadn't actually done anything. _'What's the matter with me?' _he asked himself knowing the answer but was unwilling to share it.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Fine," Sasuke gasped resting on the sink.

"Sasuke may I talk with you for a moment?" Itachi asked coming into Sasuke's bedroom without knocking, he saw Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's bathroom door. It didn't take much to figure out that Sasuke was in the bathroom but Itachi had to wonder why Naruto looked so concerned. "Naruto could you leave us please?" he asked surprised that Naruto nodded and quickly left. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Uh, I'm fine thanks," Sasuke replied walking to the bathroom door, he opened it to see Itachi sat in the desk chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What happened between you and Naruto? He looked rather worried about you," Itachi pointed out noticing how his bother's face went scarlet again.

"Nothing really," Sasuke tried but he knew with the look Itachi gave him that it was false. "Was that it?"

"Ah no," Itachi said now being the one to suffer but he had to do what he'd set his mind to, he was an Uchiha and they do not run away from a challenge. "I was wondering if you would like to do something with me today?" he asked surprised by how easily the words came to his lips. "If you have other plans it is fine."

"I don't have any plans," Sasuke replied rather hurriedly, it was that feeling again, the different warmth. It was like when he'd first started to talk with his mother, he didn't know how his heart was dealing with all of this. "What would you like to do?"

"That I was going to let you pick," Itachi said with a smirk. "After all you are the little brother," he teased.

"It was your idea," Sasuke said matching his brother's smirk, Naruto was right they were quite similar. "Well…I don't know…do we have to do something that is Uchiha acceptable?" he asked realising that Uchiha standards and a teenagers standards were so very different.

"No, we're going to have this fun thing which Naruto seems to boast about," Itachi replied liking how his words had made his younger brother smile.

"We could go to that amusement park, the one that recently open in the next City," Sasuke offered shrugging his shoulders so as not to tell Itachi that going is something Sasuke really wants to do.

"Then we shall go, honestly I've always wanted to go to one," Itachi said standing up. "But two people would be boring so feel free to invite your friends along as well."

Uh, ok, thanks," Sasuke smiled and his brother made to leave his room. His smile lingered but remembered what Naruto had told him about last night, the reason why he'd slept in comfort. "Hey Itachi, thanks for helping me last night," he said quickly and Itachi froze.

He turned round completely shocked, he'd intended on taking Sasuke out so that he could do something nice for his little brother since Sasuke wouldn't remember last night. _'Naruto remembered to tell him,' _Itachi pointed out to himself, he'd never trusted anyone's word up till now. "You're welcome, you are after all my little brother," Itachi said nodding to himself as he left.

Naruto took his ear away from the door with a big grin on his face; he went to his bag and grabbed some coins and a discarded piece of paper. Pulling his night clothes off he clumsily got dressed before dashing out, he'd heard the shower start so he had at least ten minutes. He ran down stairs carefully so he didn't disturb any member of the Uchiha family or the workers who always wished him morning. He got the kitchen door and left the Uchiha mansion sprinting off the Uchiha compound until he reached the street he knew had a pay phone. He got to the booth and stepped inside bringing the phone to his ear, he unfolded the paper that had a number scribbled on it, he dialled the number and inserted his money.

"Hello?" asked a female voice.

"Hi, it's Naruto," he said panting after his morning dash, he waited for acknowledgment.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun how's your shoulder?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks Sakura-chan," he smiled to no one in particular. "I need you to do me a favour, it's for Kiba and Hinata-chan."

"Really? Name it," she said excitedly and her boyfriend Lee hugged her tightly from behind, he'd stayed the night.

"Well today him and Sasuke and the other guys should be going to that new amusement park," he informed.

"Durango Park?" she inquired and Naruto made a noise to confirm that she was correct. "Well we've wanted to check it out so maybe I'll talk Hinata-chan into going today too."

"That's what I was thinking," Naruto said happily and both he and Sakura laughed like maniacs. "I'm not sure when they're going but it shouldn't be too long, Sasuke's getting ready now and then he'll call the guys." Naruto rambled on about where they could possibly meet and Sakura started talking about what to wear. Soon they moved onto the plan of how they can accidentally 'bump' into each other. "Well no doubt Neji will recognise his own cousin and want to talk to her," Naruto theorised.

"And if not we'll just run around and crash into you," Sakura giggled. "You're coming too right?"

"Don't know," Naruto said. "I haven't been invited but I guess I'll go on my own if not."

"I'm sure your friends will invite you along," Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun?" interrupted another woman's voice making the blonde turn sharply in the booth to see Sasuke's mother looking at him. "Are you alright? What are you doing in their?" she asked.

"See you later," Naruto said and waited for Sakura to bid him goodbye before hanging up and exiting the phone booth. "I was just making a phone call Uchiha-san, sorry," he replied.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she laughed with the purest of Uchiha allowance, her superiority but kindness showed in just one simple sound. "I saw you running away and got worried about you so I followed," she said resting her hand on his shoulder. "But you did not have to come all the way out here to make a phone call; you can use the house phone."

"Oh, ok," Naruto said with a smile. "Thanks."

"So this is what this is for," she said looking at the phone booth. "I have never used one."

"What? Never?" Naruto asked shocked that someone had never used a simple thing like a phone booth. "Were you always rich?" he laughed.

"I am afraid so," Mikoto smiled. "How do you work it?" she asked and let Naruto show her how the contraption operated. "So easy yet complicated for someone like me," she giggled like a young girl. "Anyway we better get back; Sasuke will worry if he cannot find you."

Naruto blushed wondering if the woman knew his and Sasuke's secret relationship. He grinned rather sheepishly back up to her hoping that he didn't have to reply to it.

"I have heard that he and Itachi are going out to an amusement park today," she said as they walked back and Naruto nodded. "Please watch over them," she bowed her head a little to the shocked golden boy. "You have made such a difference in our household and I believe it is a change that should keep growing," she continued. "You have made my sons happier; I cannot thank you enough Naruto-kun."

"It's not just me," Naruto blushed, he wasn't used to such words.

"I cannot allow your modesty to argue with the truth," she said with a smile. "Sasuke even bids me good morning and goodnight everyday now," Mikoto continued as they entered the gates to the Uchiha mansion. "You have no idea what you have done for us; I do hope your magic can work on my husband some day."

"What's he like?" Naruto asked looking up to the beautiful woman. "Your husband."

"He is a man who has had his life planned out," she sighed but somehow it was easy to talk to this one boy, maybe this was his magic. "Growing up his father order every aspect of his life, it was both lucky and convenient that Fugaku and I met and fell in love."

"Then maybe my magic isn't the sort he needs," Naruto said sounding quite embarrassed to be talking about martial problems, especially with his lovers mother. "Maybe someone who he loves just needs to give him a kick of motivation."

She laughed sweetly as they entered the front doors. "Believe me I have tried but nothing seems to work," she sighed. "My poor darling seems to be the bad guys but he is simply misunderstood, this family is not as bad as rumour has it."

"So Sasuke and Itachi-san take after him," Naruto said simply.

"I never thought of it that way," she smiled as he made it to the stairs.

"Can I ask one thing?" Naruto question and Mikoto nodded. "What do you two do for fun?" He hadn't intended his question to sound like that but the female Uchiha seemed to take no offence.

"I cannot remember," she admitted. "But when we first started dating he took me to a number of elegant restaurants where we were left alone, I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him."

"Maybe you should try and think of something no Uchiha would do," Naruto laughed. "It usually ends up being interesting, I once took Neji to an arcade and we had a great time."

"Hyuuga Neji?" she asked and he nodded before bowing slightly and running up the stairs to his room. "Certainly that child is an angel," she said to herself walking away down the corridor. _'What would no Uchiha do?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Naru-chan?" Kiba asked as he and the guys met up with Sasuke and were surprised to see Itachi walking up behind him. "Um, good afternoon Itachi-san," Kiba said attempting to remember the formality he'd not had to use since Naruto had arrived in Konoha.

"He's securing his bike," Sasuke said greeting his friends. "My brother is the one who invited you," he announced and they all took turns to thank the eldest of the group before Naruto ran up to them.

"Come on then," Naruto cheered. "I don't wanna be as old as Itachi-san by the time I get in!" he beamed as Itachi faulted and the Five just look astonished but it was Kiba who broke first.

"Right then, last one in is a rotten egg Naru-chan," Kiba declared taking off with Naruto on his heels.

"Your friends are different than I remember," Itachi muttered to himself but Sasuke smiled at him. He felt Sasuke grab his arm and his younger brother began to pull him after Naruto and Kiba who had a head start.

"You're going to get beat by someone who just called you old," Sasuke pointed out and Itachi took off which caused the rest of the gang to give chase. "He's immature," Sasuke said aloud to his friends. "Hey Neji where's Gaara?"

"He's meeting us inside," Neji replied happy that Sasuke had allowed Gaara to come with them today.

They had all managed to get inside and Itachi had been first, Naruto second and Kiba third, Itachi looked terrified of what he'd done. Naruto had simply laughed and told him to 'chill out'. They'd been walking around with the free maps they'd gotten at the gate all arguing of where to go first, Gaara had arrived clearly glaring at Sasuke who returned it. They finally decided to go to the ride called the 'Howling Dog' which Kiba had made clear he _had _to go on.

The ride was huge, twists in sections, large dips, blacked out tunnels which were the cause of why the ride was called 'Howling Dog.' As you went through the tunnels that were littered around you could hear the howl of a dog, it was either the wind or a very clever tape recording. Naruto had pushed Sasuke and Itachi into the front two seats, he and Kiba next, then Neji and Gaara and finally Shikamaru and Shino. When they'd come off both Naruto and Kiba had wanted to go on again but were knocked over by a familiar person with large eyebrows.

"Rock Lee?" Neji asked recognising his cousin's friend's boyfriend simply by his eyebrows and fashion sense, everything green if possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan came up with the idea for us all to come here today," he replied trying not to give away the fact that it was specifically planned to happen by Naruto and Sakura.

"Shika-kun!" Ino yelled running up to her boyfriend who, even though he was shock hugged her. "Hey forehead, Hinata-chan come over here and meet my guy," she called to a pink haired girl and the badly blushing girl behind them.

Naruto watched Kiba's colour skyrocket up to burning red and the blonde couldn't help but grin. "It's nice to meet you," Naruto said extending his hand trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you too," Sakura replied taking the offered gesture. "I'm Sakura and this is my friend Hinata-chan," she continued with a gleam in her eye.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned.

She bowed a little turning to the cousin who just stared at her. "Hello nii-san, I…I hope we're not disturbing you," she said sounding rather confident for her.

"No, not at all," he smiled and began to introduce his friends to his cousin not knowing that both Kiba and Naruto had met her on a previous occasion. Soon all the introductions were done and even one of Itachi's old friends, Makio, turned up but Sasuke was obviously to blame for her appearance. Now the group was much bigger but Neji noticed an immediate relationship between Hinata and Kiba, it was like they'd met before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Today sure was fun," Sakura said as they sat down for a drink, it was getting late and this was the last thing they were going to do together before heading to the car park. "We should meet up again sometime."

"Then what are your numbers?" Shino asked and the Five whipped out their mobile phones followed by everyone else and they began to exchange numbers.

"Aren't you going to get their numbers Naruto-kun?" Makio asked the blonde who just sat there sipping his cool drink.

"Don't have a phone," Naruto replied simply. Soon everything was exchanged and everyone was talking about which their favourite ride had been. Naruto simply watched as his friends talked with each other, for the first time he had gone out with a group of friends and had fun. To them this may have just been a new place to visit but to him it was a first time experience. He'd never wanted to asked Tsunade, Jiraiya or Iruka to take him out anywhere since he had been scared that they'd get angry and leave him.

"You seem happy," Makio said to him as they walked out together, Naruto and Makio seemed to have bonded quite a lot. "Do you work for Sasuke-san?" she asked.

"I guess so yeah," Naruto laughed. "How'd you know Itachi-san?" he asked noticing how Makio blushed and attempted to hide it in her soft lilac hair.

"I worked for Itachi-san," she muttered noticing how Naruto's jaw fell, yes it was known that only males worked for the males and females for the females. "I have always felt much more comfortable dressed as a boy; it was only natural for them to mistake me as one."

"And you like Itachi-san?" Naruto asked, he'd noticed a few pieces of evidence to back that up and Itachi-san, though he was a pervert, didn't seem that interested in men.

"Well yes, I love him," she admitted before slapping her hand over her mouth fear dancing in her eyes. "I…uh, I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto stated putting his arms behind his head as he continued to walk, they were lagging behind. "I think you might have a chance you know, he seems to like you back."

"Don't say such things," Makio said blushing heavily. "He could never return my feelings."

"So you gave up without trying, you don't deserve him then," Naruto said picking up his pace but she came after him.

"I would try but…I don't want to interfere…he's busy," she gave out multiple excuses and none seemed to impress the teen, why was she explaining herself to him? She was older.

"Excuses are only reasons for coping out," Naruto answered. "Uchiha's never quit, they keep going until they win so its only fair that a person who claims to be in love with them tries just as hard." He turned to her with a grin. "I won't give up so neither should you."

"Sasuke-san?" she asked and Naruto nodded with a big puppy grin, she giggled at him and cupped their hands together. "Deal!" she exclaimed feeling quite happy about the whole conversation, she moved over to her car as Naruto went to his bike both waving goodbye to everyone. "Bye Naruto-kun, I won't break our deal."

"You better not," he hollered back as he zoomed away ahead of everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke if I am wrong I apologise but you look as though you want to ask me something," Itachi said as he drove, they'd drawn straws at the beginning of the day to see who would drive. "You can talk if you wish."

"Have you ever slept with a guy?" Sasuke blurted out not looking at Itachi but following the weaving pattern of the bike holding his love far in front.

"Yes, though I must admit to prefer a woman," Itachi answered honestly though the only woman he liked he'd never slept with. Once he'd found out Makio was a woman last year he'd not slept with anyone, his body wouldn't react to anyone bar her.

"Anyone in particular?" Sasuke asked obviously needing something to keep in trust if he was to confide his most embarrassing secret.

"You know who that's why you invited her today," Itachi replied glancing to his brother. "Thank you for that by the way," he said and Sasuke smiled back. "Now what's your problem?"

"You know about me and Naruto don't you?" he asked and Itachi nodded, it was rather obvious when his little brother gained the love struck eyes he'd had for Makio. "Well when you slept with guys were…I mean did you ever think about being bottom?" he asked blushing terribly.

"Yes," Itachi said simply.

"Did you?"

"No," was the second simple reply. "The guys that I slept with meant nothing to me and I didn't trust them enough to even tempt them with that idea," he explained.

"So if you had have trusted them would you have done?" Sasuke inquired and he could see Itachi thinking it over.

"If I was in love with them like you are with Naruto then yes, I probably would have," he answered honestly. "There is nothing wrong with experimenting; it's something most lovers try once they get to a certain stage. The simple question is do you want to?"

Sasuke stayed silently still for a moment before finally nodding, the answer to what was wrong with him, he wanted to try something new with Naruto. "I don't know how to talk about this sort of thing with Naruto," he sighed.

"You can talk about it with me," Itachi pointed out not emotionally prepared for his brother's response.

"That's because you're my brother, it's easier to talk about it with you, I don't feel as embarrassed," Sasuke said looking to his lap. "I really love Naruto and I don't want anything to get in the way of that," he said quietly. "How do you talk to someone about this? It's way to embarrassing even for me."

"From what I know about Naruto I don't think he'd mind you talking to him about something embarrassing, I think he'd feel happy that you'd open up to him in that way," Itachi reasoned putting one hand on his bother's shoulder. "He loves you Sasuke and I don't think sex has anything to do with that no matter how good you think you are."

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled realising that his brother had just insulted his sexual ability. "I rock thank you very much," he retorted with a smirk.

They managed to get home about half an hour later and Mikoto was there to greet them as they came in. Sasuke talked a little about how fun today had been before he and Naruto excused themselves to go watch a film. Nothing perverted was going to happen tonight since Sasuke was pondering whether or not to bring up the subject with Naruto tomorrow. "Thanks Itachi, night, night mum," Sasuke said leaving.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Mikoto said. "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Night," Itachi said sitting down startling his mother as he began to talk to her as well.

"That was a good day, I think Kiba and Hinata-chan will hit it off," Naruto hummed to himself as they went inside Sasuke's room.

"So much for that Snowy Sight Princess that he was rambling about before," Sasuke muttered noticing Naruto forcing himself not to laugh, he asked but Naruto just said that he was thinking the same thing.

- - - - - -

**Well then there you go, I need all of you to help with Sasuke's decision, I would like too change them but also I don't want to at the same time, I'd like to know everyone opinion please!**

**Bye Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

Well I'm back yet again with hopefully a good chapter. I'm sorry for all of those who don't want the pairing to switch but I will make it clear that it is only a ONE TIME thing because even I agree that Sasuke should be seme!

**Also if I didn't change them I think my two friends who I've been complaining to about whether I should change it will seriously kill me.**

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Twenty

Half the day had gone and yet Sasuke still couldn't fathom how he was going to bring up the subject he'd discussed with his brother yesterday. _'I'm an Uchiha!' _he told himself again. _'I'm not supposed to get scared about speaking my mind! I don't think Naruto will mind but then again what if he does? What if he thinks I don't like having sex with him? Who couldn't love doing someone like him? I mean I only want to do it once that's not really a big deal right? I could never switch for good; I'd miss getting him too much.' _His sat crossed legged on his bed attempting to do his homework; he'd only managed to answer the first question.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said gently as he peered in through the door separating the rooms from each other. He saw the raven look over to him and was hurt by the glare he got, what had he done? "Uh, sorry, I guess you're busy," he mumbled leaving Sasuke's room quickly. He couldn't hear Sasuke getting up after him but did hear a sigh of relief, it really hurt hearing that. Naruto couldn't pretend to be happy about it, he scribbled a message on some paper and grabbed his jacket heading down the stairs.

"Going somewhere Naruto?" Itachi asked as Naruto had passed him without even a stupid grin, something was not right.

"Uh yeah, I'm going for a ride," Naruto replied without any of his normal energy, he'd not have much heartache since he'd met Sasuke, Sasuke always protected him, well mostly. Now he just needed to get out and clear his head so as not to cause any problems, Sasuke hadn't done anything except glare, why did it hurt so much? "I'll be back later, was there something you wanted?" he asked looking back to the eldest brother but wished he hadn't, Sasuke and Itachi were alike.

"No nothing," Itachi managed before the golden teen took off towards the garage, he was worried so headed towards his little brother's room. He knocked on the door but when he heard no response he entered to be greeted by a strong glare. "Stop glaring," Itachi ordered snapping Sasuke out of it. "Have you seen Naruto today?" he asked wondering if the two had had an argument.

"He came in earlier but left quickly," Sasuke grimaced, he'd been annoyed that Naruto had vanished so fast, maybe the blonde had read his thoughts? "Why?" he snapped and Itachi sighed.

The eldest of the two figured it out; the lack of enthusiasm from the golden teen was more than likely due to Sasuke's vicious glare. "You haven't talked to him about what we were discussing yet have you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head glaring again. "That glare of yours is probably the reason he left you know," Itachi pointed out.

"What?" Sasuke asked glare leaving room for the confusion to seep onto his porcelain skin. "I haven't been glaring," Sasuke protested.

"You're so used to it that you don't realise you do it," Itachi sighed running a hand through his hair. "I just passed him, he seemed rather down."

"Damn," Sasuke cursed jumping up and running into Naruto's room ignoring Itachi as he tried to talk to him. "Shit where is he?" he asked himself but Itachi seemed to be holding something.

"I could have told you that," he muttered passing the note that Naruto had left for Sasuke to find to Sasuke himself. "He's gone out."

"What? Where has he gone?" Sasuke inquired grabbing the note reading it only told him the words Itachi had just said to him. "I've gone out," he read scowling at the paper so much that if he had the ability it would probably be reduced to ashes already. "Shit, I need to find him before he goes," he said running back into his room just in time to see Naruto's bike exiting the Uchiha gates. "Oh crap," he hissed.

"Let him cool down little brother," Itachi tried but Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't get it," Sasuke muttered putting on his jacket as quickly as possible while grabbing his phone to call for help. "I have to get to him, I need to explain it to him before something happens and he won't let me," he rambled using a joint call to ring all the Five at once, he couldn't help but panic, he hated anything that hurt Naruto especially if it was him.

"Hello?" they all answered a few seconds later, they were the Five and could not leave the house without a phone after all.

"Guys help me find Naruto," Sasuke almost sounded like he was begging them and Itachi nodded before letting Sasuke pass him. Sasuke ran to the garage faster than most people could.

"What did you do?" Kiba said starting his engine.

"I didn't do anything exactly but I guess that's the point," Sasuke explained following Kiba's lead and starting his car. "I just need to tell him something so help me already."

"We're on it," Neji said his engine also roaring to life; time to show Naruto that he wasn't a granddad driver. "Gaara is going to help to, you have interrupted us just before we went out."

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled actually sorry, yes he was over-reacting but the last fight he and Naruto had had almost ripped his heart out and he knew Naruto's emotions were sensitive, even if the dobe hid them. "I'll pay for him to take you to the cinema as my gratitude," he offered and Neji laughed a little.

"I'll take that," Shikamaru said, Ino nodded since Sasuke was now on speaker so he could drive.

"I take it you're out with Ino?" Shino asked, he to was out with that Harena Jade he'd been interested in. Luckily the date was almost over anyway so he could drop her off outside her house as he passed it, they were already close to it.

"Yes he is," Ino giggled in reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat on his powerless bike and just stared out at the view, he was on top of the hill that exited the City of Konoha. His golden hair swayed in the afternoon wind and his eyes wandered over the busy City a smile creeping back onto his face. Just here he could forget about his problems, there was a City full of people surrounding him and it didn't hate his existence, there were people in the City that cared about him, one who loved him. "Damn, what was wrong with him earlier?" he asked himself, his head had cleared now.

"So you're here," a voice announced startling the blonde who spun around to see the familiar face of Shino shutting his car door. "You know that we've been looking for you."

"Why?" Naruto asked cocking his eyebrow at the teen who neared him, Naruto watch as Shino jumped over the railings just to sit on them. "Idiot don't jump like that," Naruto warned, he had been worried momentarily that Shino would fall.

"Sasuke has been going crazy again," Shino explained ignoring Naruto's previous warning. "He called all of us to help look for you, who would have thought that I'd be the one to find you."

Naruto stared for a moment before laughing to himself which gained a curious look from Shino though Naruto had no way to be sure, Shino always wore his sunglasses. "I'd go back later, he didn't need to call you guys, wasn't Shikamaru and Neji going on a date today?" he asked remembering a topic from yesterday.

"They still helped look for you, they still are I think," Shino replied chuckling a little, it was hard not to smile with Naruto around. "Sasuke has something to talk to you about and it would seem he's been over thinking it," Shino informed seeing Naruto's eyes widen, he read the fear that passed through the ocean eyes. "It's nothing bad I think," Shino tried.

"Huh?" Naruto asked blinking away the newly arousing fear, he was not scared, he was never scared, ok yes he was but he could try not to be. "I…I'll go back then, I just liked the view so I stopped."

"The view?" Shino asked looking out to the same vision Naruto had been watching but it was just a landscape. "What's so great about looking over the City?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "I feel calmer here than I have ever felt, when I was younger I looked over my village but saw nothing," Naruto replied softly getting Shino's attention again. "It's hard being the odd one out but here I don't feel that way, you'd not believe how much I've dreamt of meeting people like you and the others."

"Was it really _that _bad?" Shino asked, he knew a little about the blonde, mostly because of when they beat the crap out of Hawker and his little gang. "I don't know much about your past, sorry for asking," he apologised but Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"If I talk a little about it then slowly I'll be able to face it," Naruto muttered his logic to himself.

"It is hard feeling like the odd one out," Shino nodded looking out over the City; he'd always felt a little out of it when compared to the Five. "It's probably not the same but I can understand a little, I mean even you called it me, the bug creep or something like that," Shino muttered. "Someone like me shouldn't have an obsession, well not with insects anyway."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Naruto laughed. "Means you'll never be afraid of spiders, I used to hate them," he continued leaning back to laugh louder, he saw Shino look back sharply. Horror built in Naruto's eyes as Shino slipped from the rails, he'd turned to fast and shocked himself, faster than lightning Naruto had hold of the brunette's hand. "You stupid idiot," he cursed his arm shaking with the strain of holding Shino.

Shino was frozen; there was only a little part of the hill after the rails before the steep drop. He looked up to see Naruto holding tightly to him, all he could do was stare; he'd been saved literally. His friends were saved in different ways that made Naruto an important part of their lives but Naruto really saved his life. "Na…Naruto," he managed.

"I told you _not _to jump over!" Naruto fumed. "Pass me your other hand," he said preparing to grab it with the arm that was holding his body on the opposite side of the rails.

"You're the idiot, you'll fall too!" Shino argued.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue!" Naruto snapped reaching down with his other hand. "Now give me your other hand, how do you think your friends would feel if they lost one of their best friends? Stop being selfish and help me out already!" Naruto grabbed the extended hand and with Shino's help managed to pull the brunette over to safety. Once he'd stopped shaking and Shino was stood he threw his fist against Shino's face more than likely leaving a bruise. "Don't you ever freeze like that again!" Naruto ordered wanting to punch the teen again.

Shino put his hand on his cheek and nodded silently. "Sorry," he muttered, he didn't want to say how scared he'd just been in case it angered Naruto more. Shino was surprised to say the least when he felt warm arms wrap around him, he could feel the blonde shaking a little and without his free will being addressed Shino let his arms reply to the hug.

"You guys don't have to be so tough all the time," Naruto sighed letting Shino hug him tighter. "You scared the shit out of me," he mumbled. "So lets not try that again ok?"

Shino nodded burying his face in Naruto's neck, no wonder Sasuke loved Naruto so much, the blonde was real, his smile, his scent, his feelings, they were all true. "Thank you," Shino whispered as he just held onto the realism that Naruto was sharing with everyone, even him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No way are you driving back," Naruto said folding his arms; Shino was still shaken yet he said he'd drive. "Pass me your phone," Naruto ordered not waiting for the brunette's permission before he took the phone from him using the same calling system Sasuke had earlier.

"Hello?" asked four voices.

"Shino found me but someone needs to drive Shino's car home," Naruto informed and heard then intakes of breath, in a swift movement he put the call on speaker so that Shino could hear.

"Is Shino ok?" Sasuke asked first.

"What happened to him?" Kiba panicked.

"He wasn't in an accident was he?" Neji inquired.

"Where is he? We'll be right there," Shikamaru said and Naruto told them where they were but not what happened before hanging up to go back to Shino.

"They all sounded so worried," Shino said unable to believe how worried each had sounded. Naruto sat down beside him smiling widely.

"How long have you been thinking that they didn't care?" Naruto asked and Shino bowed his head. "Long time huh?" he asked chuckling to himself and Shino nodded. "And you're supposed to be smart," Naruto chided and Shino smiled at him warmly. "I can't know why you think that since I only just got here but I can tell you that you're wrong about them not caring, you're all similar, you all have problems and don't realise that as best friends you're supposed to talk things out with each other," Naruto said trying not to sound like he was lecturing. "I've never had friends like you guys, you're all so…different, you are fun to be around."

"We are?" Shino asked amused, he remembered all the times Naruto laughed near them, it was usually at them. "We're just chickens with a tough reputation," Shino grumbled.

"Yeah that's true," Naruto laughed and Shino actually joined in. "I mean Sasuke should have just talked to me if that's what he wanted to do," Naruto pouted but Shino kept laughing, it was all Naruto was trying to do, keep his friend happy. "You can talk to me any time you know."

"Thanks," Shino chuckled but soon five expensive cars pulled up near to them, luckily it was Sunday otherwise they would have caused a problem. "I almost forgot that Gaara was helping look for you," Shino said wiping the confusion off Naruto's face as he counted the cars.

Four people got out of their cars quickly and ran over to Shino while Gaara just rested against his car. They all bent down to Shino firing random questions at him, as Naruto moved over to Gaara letting the Five be alone. "Sorry for interrupting your date," Naruto grinned. "I didn't expect Sasuke to call for everyone."

"It's ok," Gaara nodded watching his boyfriend fuss over his friend who seemed too happy to talk. "You know if you're not careful they'll all started thinking you're an angel," Gaara said watching Naruto blush.

"Shut up!" Naruto said resting on Gaara's car.

"What happened anyway?" Gaara asked and Naruto just smiled as a reply, soon Ino came over to say hi so the conversation was dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were all back in their homes, Shikamaru had driven Shino home while Ino followed in his. Sasuke had tailed them until he knew that Shino was safely back in his house before heading home himself, Naruto had promised to go home. _'I won't back down!' _he told himself. He parked and discovered from a maid that everyone was out so he headed up stairs once double-checking that Naruto's bike was parked in the garage. Sasuke didn't even knock as he entered Naruto's bedroom, the blonde's beautiful eyes found him, the room was fairly dark.

"Was Shino ok?" Naruto asked sitting up as Sasuke sat comfortably on the edge of the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders nuzzling his thick raven hair gently rubbing the marking on Sasuke's pale neck.

"Yeah," Sasuke hissed out deciding to thank the blonde later and take the opportunity to have some fun. He let his neck get pressed against Naruto's fingers sending the blonde the message of what he wanted. Sasuke gasped as cool lips kissed down from his ear to his neck; Naruto had been out too long not to be a little cold. "Naruto…?" Sasuke began.

"Hm?" Naruto replied still licking the black marking that had his lover fill with pleasure.

"This morning…" he panted. "I wanted to talk to…you about something," he managed both happy and annoyed that Naruto stopped. Sasuke couldn't look back at Naruto fearing that he wouldn't be able to ask him. "Have you ever wanted to uh…be seme?" he asked blushing nervously.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised by the question. "Well yeah I guess I've wanted to try it, why?"

"Because, you know, if you want, we could…"

"…Switch…?" Naruto tried and Sasuke nodded, Naruto smiled. "If you like I don't mind but I do like you as seme, you are _very _good," Naruto teased sucking on Sasuke's ear gently.

"Be a nice little toy and do as I say," Sasuke replied huskily letting Naruto toy with his ear while he kicked off his shoes, he was still nervous about all this. "Sorry…about this morning," he mumbled and Naruto stopped his teasing to hug onto Sasuke once again.

"I was worried when Shino told me you wanted to talk to me," Naruto confessed snuggling. "But you really shouldn't feel worried about talking to me," Naruto sighed but was happy. "I love you Sasuke and I will always listen to you."

"I…I love you too," Sasuke replied his heart beating rapidly against his ribs as though wanting to free itself from within. "Don't get any idea's though dobe, this is a one time thing," Sasuke promised smirking as he pushed Naruto onto his back. "You're too tight to give up forever," he muttered licking his lips. "You have to be a good toy now, you always play with me now it's my turn."

Naruto knew what Sasuke meant by 'play,' usually all the foreplay before sex was done by Naruto. He shuddered as Sasuke straddled him grinding his hips down causing Naruto to groan out his pleasure. Sasuke's lips clashed with his own and let Sasuke have a brief sense of dominance, tonight he was top so therefore he was in someway in charge. He battled Sasuke's tongue pushing his own inside Sasuke's welcoming mouth, the raven seemed to remember who was doing what. "Hm, I might not be any good," Naruto said as they parted for much needed air.

"Then I'll do you double next time," Sasuke replied removing the t-shirt that lay on top of his lover's tanned chest. His eyes glistened with lust as he accepted what would happen tonight and right now he wasn't bothered in the slightest. Making sure Naruto saw still he let his lips kiss over Naruto's chest going ever so close to both nipples before pulling away delighted with the blonde's protests. Eventually he ended his teasing licking over the firm nipples nibbling on them occasionally.

"Clothes…off…" Naruto ground out and Sasuke got off of him to follow through with the order, Naruto enjoyed the little display. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist once the raven was fully unclothed and pulled him onto the bed, Naruto rested beside him admiring the body of his lover. He could see Sasuke blush, maybe the little uke was nervous? Wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's erection slowly as he grabbed some lube from a draw, he blushed as Sasuke managed to look at the bottle. "Don't ask," he warned and Sasuke smirked, he pumped harder wiping away the smirk.

"Uh, stop…" Sasuke rasped out getting close to his maximum, he was surprised at how his voice had sounded, Naruto did however stop. He felt Naruto flip his body over, he bent over knees bent still as Naruto moved behind him, he was glad Naruto couldn't see the cover of his face. Pleasure tore through him as something damp circled his entrance before slipping inside his body, it was slightly uncomfortable, the next entered but Naruto managed to find the spot Sasuke always nailed. "Ah…Naruto," Sasuke moaned and Naruto began gabbing that spot constantly.

"Hm, do you know how sexy you sound?" Naruto purred using his free hand to lube himself, he was nervous but he wasn't about to give Sasuke the chance to back out, he needed to prove that Sasuke could talk to him. He raised his body clumsily and stopped himself from sniggering when Sasuke whimpered as the fingers left his body. He pressed his cock into the tight virgin hole, Sasuke may be an experienced seme but never uke. "Re…lax…" Naruto panted slowly pressing inside.

The pain wasn't as bad as he expected but it was just a strange feeling, he tried to relax but he couldn't until he felt Naruto stoking his erection again. Not long after Naruto was inside just panting, he remained steady while Sasuke adjusted to the new feeling. "Move," Sasuke snapped wanting to feel what Naruto usually felt. Naruto slipped out half way before gliding back in before becoming more daring with his trusts, it wasn't bad but nothing great until Sasuke felt that spot get beaten. "Ah, god…" he groaned. "Do that…again," he begged and Naruto did only harder.

Naruto listened as Sasuke's groans became more constant, more pleasing, and more erotic. The blonde liked the feeling, he wouldn't do it too often but now he knew that he wouldn't be bothered by it. He thrust forward harshly as his climax began to reach his senses completely forgetting to think. "Sasuke, um…" Naruto moaned grabbing Sasuke's hips so that he could go deeper.

After Naruto became harsh Sasuke couldn't stop screaming out, the feeling was intense, so different from begin top, good but different. "Just a little…" he panted balling his fists as his orgasm enveloped his senses. "Fuck…NARUTO!" he cried letting the blonde continue until he too climaxed collapsing awkwardly beside Sasuke.

"Any…good?" Naruto asked as he rolled into Sasuke's arms.

"Very," Sasuke replied just letting the feelings flow through his body, Naruto hadn't taken advantage; he hadn't mocked him or demanded anything from him. "But I'm still seme!" he declared happily hugging onto his lover tightly.

"Any time," Naruto winked kissing Sasuke softly. They remained in silence before both got up to clean themselves and dress for bed, they'd just watch another film until they slept. Tonight they headed for Naruto's bed; it was still warm, once inside Naruto cuddled back until Sasuke's encouraging arms.

"You're so cute," Sasuke whispered making Naruto blush. "And I can't thank you enough for what you did for Shino."

"He…he told you?" Naruto asked looking up into Sasuke's dark yet warm eyes.

"That you stopped his falling off the cliff, yeah, that he mentioned," Sasuke replied sarcastically. "You really are an angel."

"Since when do you and Gaara agree," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke laughed, he probably didn't understand what he'd said. "I love you Sasuke," Naruto said for the second time that day, he beamed up at Sasuke's surprised face before yawning.

"I love you too, my precious angel," Sasuke answered tightening his grip with one arm while the other hand held the remote control, he was still rather awake, he must have more stamina, he smirked. He watched television and listened as Naruto's breathing gradually got softer until he could barely hear it. "A real angel," Sasuke smiled to himself. "I'll never let you go."

- - - - -

Well there we have it a completely random chapter if I do say so myself. All the blame goes to my hands since they just start hitting keys all by themselves; I have nothing to do with it!

**I really hoped you all enjoyed chapter twenty (I never thought I'd get to a chapter twenty!) But we still ain't done with 'Bad Guys Playground.'**

**Please review**

**Bye Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again everyone :) How is everyone doing? I'm in a rather good mood today so I thought I'd do another chapter XD

I'll point out again that this ISN'T the last chapter but so I don't have to keep repeating myself I'll tell you all 'the end' at the end lol.

**Info:**

'_Italics and underlined words are Japanese'_

'Pain text is English.'

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Twenty-One

Neji sat in his bedroom, Gaara watching some documentary about the desert; it wasn't hard to believe that Gaara had an obsession with sand; he studied the development of places just because of that fact, like Egypt. He sighed continuing to work but his Japanese skills were lacking slightly, he was good at just about every other language bar Japanese, a trait he shared with the Five. "Gaara do know much Japanese?" he asked finally turning to his boyfriend who shook his head slightly but cast his green eyes over to Neji's white ones.

"Naruto's pretty fluent though," he offered giving a small smile at his lover; it was rare that Neji asked for help so all Gaara could do with point out a source of help. "Why? Struggling on your Japanese project?" he asked moving over to the desk where Neji had his work spread uncharacteristically everywhere. "Wow, you're just as bad as me," Gaara teased.

"Shut up, I'm not as bad as you," Neji argued turning away in fake anger, it had the affect he wanted, Gaara's arms wrapped around his shoulders attempting to coo Neji's gaze back. "Damn, this stuff is hard, how'd Naruto get fluent at it?" Neji asked.

"Not sure, I just remember once that he corrected some of my work and I asked why he was so good," Gaara answered. "Are all of you lot bad at Japanese?" Gaara asked next grinning as it took his brunette a moment to realise what Gaara had just said.

"We aren't _bad _at it!" Neji snapped glaring into Gaara's pale emerald eyes hoping that the redhead would take back his comment, no such luck. "And anyway you're crap at it, always have…wait, is the reason your grades have gone up slightly because of Naruto?"

Gaara grinned widely while nodding, yes, occasionally during lunch he and Naruto had met and Gaara had Naruto read over his homework. He didn't take advantage of Naruto, nor did the blonde boast his superiority or criticise how poor Gaara's understanding was. Naruto simply went through the work, pointed out the mistakes and went through them with him until he got the basic idea, granted Gaara always forgot about a minute later. "Why don't you ring Sasuke and get Naruto round here?" Gaara asked kissing Neji's cheek gently. "Call the other lot as well and you can all get your Japanese done tonight, I'll even go home and get my stuff."

"But what if Naruto doesn't want to?" Neji asked glaring yet again, just because he liked the redhead doesn't mean he had to be a softie, well, all the time. "He could think I was just using him."

"Doubt Naru-chan would mind helping out," Gaara said teasing the blue eyes wonder even though he wasn't even here. "Just tell him that I mentioned it and then you won't get in trouble, I'll be back soon, call me if he says yes, if not I'll just bring a DVD or something," he kissed Neji properly and almost forgot about the plan as the kiss grew deeper but both knew they had to part or no work would get done. "See yah later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Sasuke asked answering his phone, he knew who it was courtesy to caller ID. "What's up?" he asked noticing that Neji was taking a while to reply.

"Uh, are you doing your Japanese project?" Neji asked flopping onto his bed, may as well have a casual conversation before asking after his best friend's lover, he didn't want to offend Sasuke.

"You mean trying," Sasuke grumble leaning back in his desk swinging round to see Naruto laid happily on Sasuke's bed writing in a book. Sasuke's frowned slightly trying to see what it was, he was sure he'd seen that thing occasionally, poking out from under Naruto's pillow usually. "I hate this subject, remind me why we took it?"

"Because we had to 'expand our vocabulary'," Neji retorted glaring at his ceiling, it was a choice all of the Five's fathers had made for them, they could understand why seeing as each had a high-class business. Each of the Five had to join that high-class after they finished school so they learnt all they could, they probably couldn't survive being poor after all of this. "Shit reason."

"Only since our father's are shit at it themselves," Sasuke scowled, they were forced to do things that the older generation could not, his own father had said that he had never been given the chance. The raven wouldn't have minded the reason had it been in conversation but no, it was decided, no questions asked. "In the business world it is mostly English anyway," Sasuke wanted to yell but reframed, he could see that he had Naruto's attention now though. "What dobe?"

"Don't call me that teme," Naruto replied folding up his notebook and rolling off the bed before walking over to place himself on Sasuke's lap. He grinned and took Sasuke phone ignoring the Uchiha as he protested, he laughed and dashed off to the other side of the room, Sasuke following. "Hello?" Naruto laughed jumping over the bed as Sasuke tried to tackle him. "Neji, how are yah?" he asked again dodging the raven who was beginning to laugh.

"Uh fine thank you, I actually needed to talk to you," Neji answered sitting back up using one arm to prop his body up the other still holding the phone. He could hear down the phone as the blonde tried to silence Sasuke and couldn't help laugh a little himself, Naruto was rather childish but in a perfect way.

"What was it you wanted?" he asked seeing that Sasuke understood he was now in control of this conversation, it didn't stop the raven's attempts of trying to catch his angel. "Sasuke stop it!" Naruto pouted but laughed afterwards.

"Gaara told me you're good at Japanese," Neji continued hearing a muffled thump; he assumed that Sasuke had finally caught the blonde. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me a little, I'm not exactly, _great_ at this subject," Neji tried, he was embarrassed to be asking for help not to mention he didn't want to upset Naruto.

"If he helps me to then he won't mind," Sasuke said back, he'd gotten the phone back just after getting his little blonde pinned to the bed below him. "May as well make it a study group," Sasuke continued and heard Neji protesting that Naruto hadn't agreed and he laughed a little. "Naruto do you mind helping us with our Japanese, I'd forgotten that Tsunade-san said you were good."

"I don't mind at all," Naruto giggled as Sasuke began tickling him. "GAH! Teme stop it!" he yelled tears welling from his amusement, why did it end this way? "We'll be…" he gasped for air, he had to yell just so he was heard. "We'll be there soon!" he managed before trying to free himself from the insane Uchiha on top of him.

"What are you doing to him?" Neji asked smirking. "Scratch that, I don't want to know," he said shaking his phone. "Well anyway, I'll call everyone, get your asses over here in about half an hour, with the amount of work we all have it'll take most of the day."

Sasuke smiled as he hung up his phone after Neji bid them goodbye. "You know, I think I'd like fucking my sensei," Sasuke drawled leaning down quickly to bite Naruto's ear, hearing his golden lover yelp in surprise just made him kiss down more. "Hm, not going to resist Naruto-sensei?"

"Pervert!" Naruto fumed trying half-heartedly to push Sasuke off of his neck, why was Sasuke always so appealing? "We can't," Naruto panted out still pushing against Sasuke's body. "We'll be late."

"Nah," Sasuke mumbled unbuttoning Naruto's white shirt only to push up the white t-shirt underneath it. His lips instinctively went to wet Naruto's already hard nipples, whoever gave his angel such sensitive would forever be a saint in Sasuke's mind. Every touch made Naruto squirm, cry out or make pathetic attempts to hide his pleasure, each only aroused Sasuke even more. "Well at least let me play a little," Sasuke mumbled knowing that Naruto would punch him if he tried too much on him, it was amazing that Naruto could get away with it, no one could fight Sasuke, what a cure rival.

"Later," Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked hard on his nipple, damn he was strong when it came to this kind of thing. "Sasuke…" he moaned as a pale hand slipped into his trousers taking hold of his already hard cock. "Come on…stop…" he whined but Sasuke just jerked his hand harshly making Naruto call out.

"But you like it _so _much," Sasuke whispered moving his playful tongue over to the neglected nipple while still stroking Naruto roughly. "Just let me, I'll be quick," Sasuke said in a husky voice, he knew he'd get his way one way or another. He felt Naruto's hands move from pushing against him to scratching the back of his neck, right over his sensitive skin making a hiss fall from his lips. He took away Naruto's clothes knowing that the blonde would want to wear them again later and tossed them off the bed, he however hadn't bothered dressing after his shower so was only wearing his boxers.

"Sasuke stop…" Naruto panted. "You'll make me cum," he groaned getting close to his release and whimpered as Sasuke followed his order. His ocean eyes watched as Sasuke moved Naruto's legs before taking Naruto hands to hold them apart, he flushed with embarrassment. "Sa…Sasuke!" Naruto fumed wanting to let go but Sasuke stopped him.

"Hold them," Sasuke ordered, almost begged as he removed his only article of clothing. "Naruto, where's the lube?" he asked, sometimes they used to sometimes they didn't, for getting to it faster they used it.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto growled, he wanted sex now that Sasuke had built him up so close to his release.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked not wanting to hurt his angel; he did tend to thrust in quite evilly. Naruto nodded and Sasuke took his position between Naruto parted legs, he put the tip in and the heat almost made him scream out, he usually had some form of lubricant that cooled Naruto's insides a little. "Oh…shit…" he panted as he pushed in, he went slowly hoping the pain wouldn't be too bad for his smaller lover. "Are you ok…?" Sasuke managed to ask once he had buried himself in as far as he could.

"Just move," Naruto commanded, he was rather used to Sasuke's size by now, yes it was a bit painful considering that he hadn't been prepared at all but every now and then was ok. "Fuck me already bastard," Naruto hissed liking how Sasuke always followed that order. His thrusts were strong and they quickly made contact with Naruto sweet spot, Naruto's insides convulsed as he cried out for more attention there.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself, with so little preparation Naruto was normally tight but when there was none his blonde was like a vice that wouldn't let go. "God…" Sasuke gasped every breath he could as he pummelled his body inside Naruto and the blonde screamed constantly, Naruto's body was so used to Sasuke's, they reacted perfectly together. He brought his lips done to Naruto's hoping to quiet the loud blonde before he could stir someone in the mansion, luckily the walls were thick. "Naru…to…" he moaned feeling his orgasm building its way but was glad he kissed Naruto yet again as the blonde's climax grabbed his smaller body.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered in pleasure as Sasuke finished, he watched with a lewd satisfaction as Sasuke reached his max, the raven's face contorting as he tried not to cry out. It was a beautiful sight to watch, perfectly white teeth grinding as a way to hold the tongue at bay, eyes clamped tightly while sweat dripped over the perfect face, Naruto felt like he orgasms again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Should I comment on the fact that you're late Naru-chan?" Kiba asked as both Sasuke and Naruto walked the room holding the Five and Gaara. A maid had guided them all to the spacious room and in the short time that they'd been there the place already accumulated the mess of hated class work.

"We're only five minutes later," Sasuke replied checking his watch, it wasn't even five minutes.

"The way you to sounded I'm surprised you made it here at all," Neji chided laughing as Naruto's face brightened. "Don't worry Naru-chan, we don't blame you, giving in to Sasuke is a natural thing, he's just stronger."

"Ha, yeah right," Naruto scoffed knowing all were thinking back to Naruto's second day in their school, the day he'd proved that someone could punch the Uchiha. Naruto cast his gaze around his friends smiling just at the thought before his eyes landed on Shino, his blue eyes grew slightly sad as he noticed the black eye, the one Naruto had given to him yesterday. "Sorry," he mumbled feeling ashamed of himself for hitting Shino; he really had meant to hurt Shino for scaring him like he had but now came the guilt.

"Help me with this crap and it's not a problem," Shino smiled even though he had already forgiven Naruto, the blonde did save his life after all. "Are you really as good as Gaara says you are?" he asked with a mocking tone grinning as Sasuke sat down waiting for Naruto to explode.

"_I'm obviously better than you otherwise you'd understand me_," Naruto said with a grin, the Five looked stunned and began to groan with annoyance. "Are you really that bad at this?"

"WE AREN'T BAD!" they all yelled together making the central blonde flinch.

"Would to the wise," Gaara interrupted getting Naruto's attention. "Don't say that the Five are bad at anything or they'll have a hissy fit," he smirked as Naruto nodded while the others glared.

"What was that?" Neji asked daring his boyfriend to say another word.

There was a knock on the door and Neji answered telling the person behind to come through. "Neji-niichan I was won…oh, good afternoon," Hinata mumbled her face deepening to her usual red, it even rivalled that of an embarrassed Naruto.

"Hi Hinata-chan," Naruto answered first smiling and eyeing Kiba at the same time, the brunette was frozen in place, did he forget she lived here to? He wanted to laugh but held back, he shouldn't humiliate Kiba anymore than necessary. "How are you?"

"I'm f…fine thank you Naruto-kun," she replied with a gentle smile her snow white eyes gliding slightly over to Kiba before going back to ocean blue. "Yourself?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks," he answered; he noticed that most of them sounded much more sophisticated than he did but if he was honest her wasn't bothered.

"Yeah Naru-chan has been having _plenty _of fun," Kiba said trying to keep up normal appearances, the wicked smirk that Naruto gained made him think he should have remained silent.

"_Hinata-chan do you understand me?_" Naruto asked turning his eyes back to the nodding girl. "_Well I apologise to you but I'm about to embarrass the hell out of Kiba._"

"_I see, may I ask why?_" she asked feeling much more comfortable communicating in a way that no other could understand, yes she sometimes got her words wrong but mostly she understood the language.

"_Well you see calling me Naru-chan is a habit everyone has picked up and he is the one who started it_," Naruto said nodding his own head just to make it look entertaining, none of the Five, or Gaara understood what was being said except for names, Kiba looked terrified. "_And something else that I probably shouldn't explain about, I am afraid that it will make you blush but in the long run may help you."_

"Ok," she muttered reverting back to her dominant language.

"Is that so? Kiba actually has no life what so ever," Naruto said speaking as though it was any relation to their previous conversation. "He is so utterly obsessed with this girl he knows over the Internet."

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled his face picking up colour, along with Hinata's but she was prepared to hide it. "What does _that _have to do with anything?" the dog lover fumed.

"I'm just having _plenty _of fun," Naruto smirked and the rest of the room sniggered at how Kiba's face plummeted. "And Hinata-chan was just telling me that she has the Internet, I was worrying about her safety if there are guys like you chatting up beautiful women like her." Naruto wanted to laugh his head of, Kiba's colour made him look ready to spontaneously combust, that would be a sight. "I'm sure Neji wouldn't be happy."

"She could get worse than him," Neji answered nodding his head getting both Kiba's and Hinata's attention. "I mean she has a guy she is always talking to online but she makes him out to be perfect so I don't have to worry about Kiba at all."

Naruto inwardly was holding his ribs with laughter, at the start of the conversation he'd looked to Neji who seemed to hold a secret knowledge. _'He knows,'_ Naruto thought as white eyes connected with blue a silent agreement of a teasing strategy planned in a second. "Oh well there goes my theory."

"Kiba could never be described as perfect," Sasuke teased clicking on to what is little boyfriend was getting at, so Kiba was still aiming for the Princess. "Remember when he was drunk Naruto? He wouldn't shut up about a beautiful Princess, an evil overlord and a pauper," Sasuke said letting Naruto know he'd figured it out.

"Oh yeah, that was an interesting night," Naruto grinned looking as Kiba's face went even redder, if that were possible, Hinata seemed to be interested though, who was he to deny her of that? "The evil overlord will never let the pauper be with the beautiful Princess' it went something like that."

"No, no, this guy she likes is something 'fiend'" Neji commented holding his chin pretending to think, he knew that by now everyone had figured it out, everyone bar the two utterly embarrassed teenagers. "I remember hearing her telling Sakura-chan about it, she was so giddy I think everyone in the mansion heard her arranging meeting him."

"You met this 'fiend'?" Shino came in looking playfully horrified, he went online occasionally and if his remembered correctly a certain blushing brunette had a screen name along those lines.

"I'm surprised she's still so innocent," Shikamaru joined mocking a fainting fit while Naruto and the other sniggered a little more.

"Will you lot shut up?!" Kiba managed to snap but his voice was ever so slightly high that they just teased him more. He stood up glaring around the room and they finally realised that they'd gone a little too far, all except Naruto who returned the glare. "Fuck of bastard, I never want to see your face again," he spat and Naruto growled, low and monstrous. "Think I'm scared of you fox?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock but narrowed soon after, he could feel Sasuke rising and he looked over to him and shook his head. "So one of you finally cracked, I actually had my hopes up," Naruto replied shutting off all emotions from his eyes. "Hey Hinata-chan, thanks for putting up with it and Neji knows already, doesn't care and is happy about it, congratulations," Naruto said nodding to the sad looking girl, obviously Sakura had told her what 'fox' meant. He walked up to stand beside Kiba not looking to him; he wouldn't look at someone he had truly wanted to believe in. "Congratulations on getting your Princess Kiba," he said before turning to leave the room but said in a whisper only Kiba heard. "Thanks Kiba."

As the door closed it took a whole five seconds before five hands were trying to pull Sasuke off of Kiba who wasn't even putting up a fight. "YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed repeated punching Kiba, blood splattered over his fist from Kiba's face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM!" he continued, he wanted to cry, he wanted his friends and his love to get on, that was a perfect world for him.

"Sasuke stop!" Neji yelled frantically grabbing a fist while Gaara managed to stop the other one; the other pulling Sasuke back while Hinata rescued the unresponsive Kiba. Sasuke still struggled wanting to punch Kiba even more. "Stop or you'll kill him!"

Sasuke stopped; he panted being held by everyone else, he glared over as Kiba and his eyes met. "He's not good enough to die," Sasuke growled noticing Kiba's eyes grow wide in both fear and pain. "Beside, Naruto would want me to kill one of my best friends no matter how much I want to," he said shaking them away from him. "Right now I'd give anything to hate you Kiba," he said standing straight but he wanted to go after Naruto now.

"I'll go after Naruto," Gaara offered and Sasuke nodded, the closest he was going to get to a thanks right now. Gaara knew that the Five needed to talk this through and hopefully he could at least get the blonde back to the Uchiha mansion.

Kiba couldn't stop it, tears lined his eyes. _'What have I done?' _he screamed at himself wanting to rip out his mouth, why had he said that, he thought Naruto had betrayed his trust but it was actually the other way around. He felt slender arms hold him, he knew it was Hinata but could stop his tears; he held onto her but thought he should push her away. He looked up at his friend but knew each were angry at him, he was angry at himself, why did it turn out this way, what if Naruto never spoke to him again?

"What are you crying about?" asked a familiar voice, Naruto was stood with Gaara his eyes still empty but they were looking down at Kiba with a drink in hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke said dashing over to hold his lover but felt no warmth radiate from him even when he replied to the embrace.

"Let's get this work done," Naruto said moving away a little but looked back at the miserable looking Sasuke. Naruto moved his hand to hold Sasuke's and offered a small smile, which the raven returned. "I promised to help so lets get it done already," Naruto said as he and Naruto moved to the table, none argued but Hinata stayed with Kiba who looked terrible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was done, well the most that was going to get done today, Naruto had helped everyone, including Kiba even though the brunette hadn't asked. He was re-reading everyone's homework while everyone sat in the sofa, not one smile had been on the blonde's face all afternoon.

"He just went to get a drink," Gaara informed. "When I asked where he was going he said, 'to keep my promises and stop Sasuke worrying'," he recited watching the blonde circle something.

Kiba chose that moment to get to his feet; no one had really wanted to talk to him all afternoon allowing his guilt to tear through him. He moved over to Naruto not letting Sasuke stop him, once beside the emotionless blonde Kiba bowed deeply sensing that he had Naruto's attention. "I don't deserve it but I'm sorry," he began. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Naruto, I didn't want to hurt you like that, I thought you were trying to hurt me so I got angry, and upset," he continued not returning to his normal stance, Naruto's eyes always showed what he was feeling but with not one hint of emotion in those beautiful eyes scared him. "I didn't want someone like you to betray my trust because I trust you so much, I'll do anything I can to make it up to you Naruto."

Naruto wanted to smile but couldn't get the muscles to move correctly, he could see the dried blood and red marks still on Kiba's face, probably Sasuke's doing. "Stop calling me Naruto you bastard," Naruto replied turning back to his reading and marking but could feel the air flinch. "You don't actually understand what you meant when you called me a fox did you?" he asked glancing as Kiba shook his head. "Didn't think so," he turned back again to the hopefully completed homework. "Lets not do it again ok, and you calling me Naruto makes your apology shit, since when do you call me Naruto anyway?"

Kiba looked up and smiled as Naruto didn't look at him, he knew what Naruto was implying. "Sorry, Naru-chan," he said smiling even more as Naruto playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Better be asshole," Naruto informed. "I haven't had friend before and I don't intend on giving up on them that easily, even if you're a stupid prick," Naruto continued pulling out Kiba's homework while rolling his eyes. "Do you know how hard your chicken scribble is to read? Take some lessons from Sasuke on how to write properly."

"Right," Kiba smiled the guilt in his heart starting to ebb away; Naruto could forgive him just like that.

"I still want to punch you some more," Sasuke stated as he came up behind Naruto to hug his little lover, he didn't really care about Hinata seeing how close he and Naruto were, she'd probably already guessed.

"Don't teme," Naruto ordered touching his cheek a few times with his finger smiling when Sasuke caught on giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And as for your homework, you haven't done that badly this time."

"WE AREN'T BAD AT IT!" the Five again yelled in unison.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you sure you ready to enter this?" Naruto asked pointing quickly around the room.

"I think I'll manage," she giggled. "You know, you and Sasuke-kun make a cute couple," she said and this time Naruto blushed.

- - -

**I really should ask my hands where these chapters come from because I have no idea lol! Hope everyone liked it, if you didn't quite understand feel free to ask me :)**

**Please review**

**Bye Bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone I am here yet again and in a surprisingly good mood!**

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Five talked quietly with each other as their Japanese teacher took his time reading the register. Naruto swore that the man in front of the class was being a slow jackass on purpose; he called register in his crap Japanese accent. Naruto brushed a hand through his golden hair sighing as his name was finally called; with a name like his he was obviously the last on the list. "So where are you guys going tonight?" he asked after remembering them talking about something earlier.

"We have some kind of meeting in the city," Kiba explained easily noticing that now Ebisu-sensei was coming round to collect homework. "I bet he has a cow when he finds out we've done our homework."

"Moron," Sasuke sighed but smirked none the less, Ebisu was probably one of the least favourite teachers in the school, simply because he believed he knew everything. "Don't forget that the dobe is the reason you got yours done."

"Stop calling me dobe you teme!" Naruto yelled back flinching at the coughing teacher behind him, just when had Ebisu-sensei appeared?

"Maybe I should just skip this group," Ebisu-sensei said clearly glancing at the Five, Gaara and the new boy. His dark eyes widen slightly when each teenager pulled out papers with their own handwriting sprawled over the sheets. "_I believe it would be a waste of my time to grade your homework even if you have managed to complete it, you understanding is highly poor,_" he said to himself as he reached for their work before turning away.

"_Ebisu-sensei you may wish to be careful of how you speak to people when there is someone who is just as fluent in Japanese as you are,_" Naruto said suddenly getting confused glances from his friends and a disapproving look from the dark haired teacher. "_If not more fluent._"

"What the hell are you nattering about?" Kiba snapped annoyed that he couldn't understand and also because of how Ebisu-sensei was looking at Naruto. After yesterday's little problem Kiba and Naruto had if possible gotten closer, they were almost best friends, after Sasuke of course.

"Nothing at all," Naruto grinned turning back to his friends only to ignore the angered teacher. Naruto felt something soft and slightly cold travel onto his thigh automatically realising who it belonged to, he threw a humoured glance at his boyfriend who simply smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey dobe?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's arm before his blonde could dash off. He didn't give the boy any time to speak before he began to drag his angel through the halls heading to the abandoned corridor they had once occupied over lunch.

"You pervert!" Naruto accused smacking Sasuke round the head as they entered a very familiar room. "We did it this morning!" he fumed blushing terribly.

"You dobe," Sasuke chuckled silencing his love with a gentle kiss. "I just want to talk…and what's wrong with doing it more than once?" he asked cocking an eyebrow in amusement as the blonde's face brightened yet again.

"Honestly you're worse than the hermit," he muttered referring to his uncle, maybe he'd give Sasuke one of the perverts books just to prove how similar they are, then again it could just make the raven worse. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

It was one of those rare, once in a life time occurrences, the raven haired Uchiha blushed, not brightly like his lover but visible enough to qualify as a blush. "Well I wanted to know if you'd go to the festival as my date?" he asked and Naruto smiled warmly.

"I was planning to but thanks for the invitation," he replied with a grin but it fell as Sasuke shook his head slightly hiding his dark eyes with his matching ebony hair. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly but could tell Sasuke's face was still slightly flushed; the bright colour was highly noticeable on Sasuke's pale skin.

"That's not exactly it…" he muttered looking around the room as though trying to find something that would distract him but nothing seemed to work. "I mean as my _official _date," he said in a low voice. "As in us being a proper couple."

Naruto's eyes widen, Sasuke was asking for their relationship to become public news, to be his _official _date to the festival. Naruto heart wanted to explode, this was a much larger step for Sasuke than it was for him, he was not as well known as Sasuke, or rather the Uchiha's. "Really?" he asked and saw the small nod of Sasuke's head before grinning. "Then yes," Naruto smiled as Sasuke's eyes connected with his own, he pulled the raven closer initiating another soft loving kiss. "I'd love to."

"This means that if someone asks me again I'm going to say I have a date," Sasuke explained as though Naruto didn't fully understand was Sasuke was implying. "And I'll say that you're my date."

"Yeah, and I can say that you're mine right?" Naruto asked, even though Sasuke seemed surprised he managed to nod anyway. "It'll be nice to say that I have you all to myself and have good reason to glare at your fan club, honestly those girls are annoying."

Sasuke laughed and nodded, the warmth in his body was threatening to spill, he was just so unbelievably happy. "I love you my little angel," Sasuke murmur into Naruto's ear as he pulled the blonde into a tight hug, they'd be separated until the end of the day. He knew both would be bombarded with inquisitive glances and annoying questions but if Naruto was prepared to face that then so was he, all that mattered was each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked knocking on a wooden door, his nerves were high as the silence filled the halls of Uchiha mansion. The golden boy wished Sasuke were in so then he could ask why his father would summon him to his study but unfortunately the Five had that important meeting that they couldn't ignore, Naruto didn't even know where they were, they'd dashed off after returning from school. "You asked for me," he called hoping to fill the lingering silence.

The door came open revealing the taller male, his looks were incredible, the Uchiha's really were beautiful creatures. Fugaku looked down at the blonde as if mentally threatening him but the boy didn't back down, his eyes remained firm. "Yes, come in," he said in a voice smoother than silk. "Sit down," he ordered gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk, he often had business meeting in this room so the chairs were a valuable part.

Naruto slowly glided over to the first chair and took his offered seat avoiding looking into the Uchiha master's cool eyes. His eyes remained forward not moving until the Uchiha moved into his view, he was worried but he had to keep up some form of strength.

"I am afraid that we shall have to remove you from this household," he said flatly watching the ocean eyes widen. "I have become aware of the relationship building between yourself and my youngest son…"

"Sasuke," Naruto said cutting off the man who could probably rule most of Konoha, if not more than that but if he was being 'removed' then he would go out with a bang.

"I beg your pardon?" Fugaku asked astounded by the glare he received; it was not a common thing for him to be glared at no matter how much someone despised him.

"Your youngest son," Naruto replied coldly. "His name is Sasuke." Now that he had began he couldn't turn it away, he would not allow Sasuke's own father to speak as though Sasuke was yet another possession of the Uchiha family. "And may I ask Uchiha-_san_ what relationship you think we have?" he asked in an even icier voice than that of the Uchiha.

"Watch your mouth boy," Fugaku warned but was even more startled as Naruto rose to his feet and slammed his hands down on the other side of his neat desk. "What do you…?"

"My name is Naruto!" Naruto fumed. "Do you have a problem remembering a person's name Uchiha-_san_?" he snapped following the hateful eyes of the leader of the Uchiha clan, his lover's father and the man who had brought him here. "Now please tell me what relationship you believe Sasuke and I have."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Fugaku almost roared but held his loyal decorum; he would not be reduced by a teenager. He could see the determination set in Naruto's ice eyes, a determination he had never once seen in any who had once challenged him. "I am aware of the fact that you two are lovers, I will not allow that," Fugaku answered, no matter what he said he did respect determination. "I will be sending him away to a place that will remind him of his sexuality preference and you shall simply be removed."

Naruto's brain raced rapidly, Sasuke would be sent away? Away from the people he had just began to open up to, no matter what he couldn't allow the happiness Sasuke had built be ruined. "Sasuke and I aren't lovers," Naruto said, he hated to lie but he would do whatever possible to keep Sasuke with his friends. "We're friends," Naruto inwardly winced; he would hate to only be Sasuke's friend. "He likes girls."

"And I am supposed to take your word on that?" Fugaku said returning to his seat with a look of snide amusement.

"We're only friends Uchiha-san," Naruto bit out glaring at his balled fists. "There's nothing else you can believe, I only go to school with him, we have nothing in common, why would either of us be attracted to each other?" Naruto asked looking back to coal eyes. "I'm sure you think your _youngest_ son has better taste than someone like me, I'm right guessing that you've heard our rumoured date? It's going round school pretty quick."

"Yes you are, I have been informed by an associate about his daughter crying over such a story," Fugaku replied wanting to see if his words would weaken the golden teen, his face remained clear. "If you are only friends then why do you defend his name?"

"If you're his father why won't you?" Naruto retorted looking into his challenger's eyes to see the burning fury he had caused. "You've got a great family and you sit in…"

"Silence," Fugaku ordered but Naruto stood tall glaring once again.

"You have a great family an you just lock yourself in here!" Naruto continued harshly. "You have a wife who loves you so much that you are blind to it! Itachi, your _eldest_ son, he's joining you in your business and does great things for your company, when have you ever talked to him about anything beside work?" Naruto spat his voice picking up volume. "Sasuke tries so hard to do everything just so he can live up to the name you forced onto him, how about stopping him and telling him to just have fun!"

"UCHIHA'S DO NOT HAVE FUN!" Fugaku finally shouted standing up once again noticing that his study door opened showing his wife's concerned body.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Naruto yelled back knowing that someone had just come in but didn't care; he wouldn't stop even if he could. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'D GIVE FOR A FAMILY YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD?!" He didn't care about the firm fist that swept across his face or the ones that were repeated, instead he dodged a few. Finally he saw who was in the room her eyes widened with fear hands clasped over her mouth in pure fear, Naruto could tell she wasn't scared of the situation but of her husband. "Can't you see what you're doing?" Naruto yelled as blood slipped from his mouth. "Mikoto-san just get out of here," Naruto pleaded looking over to Sasuke's mother.

"Do not you speak like that with my wife," Fugaku warned aiming yet another power attack onto the younger boy, no one spoke that way in this house. "GET OUT!" he roared at his wife.

Mikoto could see the blonde child was beginning to be faint, the reason neither Sasuke nor Itachi had never been beaten was because she knew Fugaku would never raise a fist against his family, Naruto didn't count. She dashed forward latching an arm around her husband's attacking arm, her tears falling freely down her face, how could he not see how much the family had grown thanks to Naruto. "Fugaku stop this!" she begged. "Fugaku please."

Fugaku's eyes lost his previous energy and looked to his sobbing wife then back to the near fatally damaged boy within his own grasp. _'What have I done?'_ he asked himself wanting to run away, no matter who he accused of being a monster the only true beast was himself, he'd just used his strength against a seventeen year old boy. "I…" he began letting Mikoto lower Naruto's panting body to the floor.

"Naruto-kun, you get some rest, everything will be ok," Mikoto soothed watching the blonde smile brightly but he still wouldn't close his eyes.

"I wonder why anyone hates the Uchiha's?" Naruto asked with a violent cough afterwards. "You're not as bad…as bad as people say…at least…at least you care enough to do…this for your family…Uchiha-san…" his words trailed away and his head fell backwards giving in to his unconscious state, he was just so tired.

"We better get him to a hospital," Fugaku mumbled looking away from the bloodied body, how could he have lost control like that?

"It would probably be a better idea to call a doctor to him, I have heard that his aunt is a wonderful healer," Mikoto said brushing sweat damp bangs of golden hair from the boys rather pale face. "What was he even doing in here?"

"I called for him," Fugaku answered his head hanging with shame, he should not have resorted to violence, it was not even a provoked fight. "To tell him he would be removed from our house, I know of his relationship with Sasuke, it is obviously not as strong as I suspected, he denied it automatically."

Mikoto giggled a little and turned her eyes to face the confusion written in her husbands strained eyes. "My dear what would you do if someone was planning to send me away due to a relationship with you and you knew you could not win in a battle?" she asked giving her husband time to figure out that because Naruto denied it meant their bond was deeper. "I have had my suspicions also but honestly darling, does it really matter as long as Sasuke is happy with him?"

He looked away again raven strands falling into his eyes, could he accept a homosexual relationship in his own home? It wasn't as though he was homophobic; some of his clients or business associates were gay but this was inside his house, within his family. "He's…happy?" he muttered sinking back into the dark shadows of his study seeing his wife nod.

"Darling you have no idea how happy he is," Mikoto smiled warming her husband's unease with her trust. "Naruto-kun has brought a different life into our family, you are the only one of us not to sample it, when he wakes I would like…I would like it if you would talk with him," she said. "And if possible find it in your heart to apologise, if not for the beating but for making him lie about himself and Sasuke."

"That child will not speak with me again," Fugaku announced shivering with his next thought. "And if it is as strong as we imagine Sasuke will never look at me again, he will hate me…more, that's right, I have never given him reason to like me anyway."

"No, you have not, but he does look up to you," Mikoto answered leaving Naruto's side to walk over to her husband. "Both of our boys do and also Naruto, we were informed that he was a highly capable fighter yet he would not raise a fist against you," she explained thinking out her own developments as they came to her. "And he was right, I know you love this family and I do love you very much." Her arms circled his neck pulling his weight down upon her so he could relax, it was a large step for them, they barely ever embraced each other. To her surprise he replied, his strong arms wove around her waist pulling her even closer to his body.

"I love you to Mikoto," he whispered, he remembered that it had been years since he'd willingly said that to her, he'd never said it to anyone else in his life, only her, he lived for her. "I…I'm sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade cleaned the remaining bloodstains from his sun-kissed face after applying her special ointment on his bruises and minor cuts; he'd only been punched so there was little she could do. As she put everything back in her bag his once closed eyes opened slightly though it looked painful. "Stupid brat, making me worry," she said gently as she brushed his playful hair.

"I'm fine baa-chan," Naruto replied seeing that they were not the only ones present in the room. His ocean eyes swam around the room, the leader of the Uchiha's, his wife, his Uncle and Sakura-chan. "Uh, most I can understand but what are you doing here Sakura-chan?" he asked laughing a little but it hurt so he stopped.

"I was worried when Tsunade-sensei got a call about you," Sakura informed moving over to the blonde's side smiling down at him. "She went on a rampage, I thought I was going to die as she drove here, her driving is terrible."

"Well she's never had lessons," Naruto informed laughing again as Sakura's expression plummeted. "But honestly, I'm fine, a few bruises can't kill me," he grinned but could feel the cut on his lip stretch.

"I have my suspicions why this happened in the first place," Jiraiya snarled looking over to the silent Uchiha male, he didn't seem capable of speaking.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have happened if Uchiha-san hadn't found me," Naruto answered quickly getting everyone's attention. "I don't remember who I knocked into but when they'd finished I managed to get inside the Uchiha gates, Uchiha-san helped me and then Mikoto-san turned up," he explained knowing full well that everyone in the room didn't believe his story but it was the best he could do.

"Well, there isn't much we can do," Tsunade said standing up followed by Sakura. Amber eyes narrowed as she spoke. "If anyone lays a finger on you Jiraiya and I will see to their punishment," she turned to look straight at Fugaku her eyes not softening. "No matter who they are."

"Would you care for a drink?" Mikoto asked worriedly that Naruto's aunt may just snap and attack her husband. "It is the least we can offer for calling you out at such short notice, maybe even dinner tonight?" she smiled as the vicious eyes turned to her but the woman nodded as did Jiraiya.

"We better go home and freshen up a bit though honey," Jiraiya said grinning at his wife who again nodded. He smiled as she turned to place a motherly kiss on Naruto's forehead he in turn squeezed the boys clear hands showing that he hadn't fought anyone back. "I think it would be safer if I drove back," he said laughing as Sakura sighed in relief. "See you later kid."

"Bye brat," Tsunade growled. "We'll be back around eight o'clock," she muttered and the beauty that was the female Uchiha nodded. "I wonder what that Sasuke-punk and his friends will think to this," she said as she, Sakura and Jiraiya walked towards the room exit. "Last time they tried to kill Hawker."

"I shall see you to the door," Mikoto said guiding the three visitors to the door leaving her uncomfortable love in the same room with the little angel. She closed the door with one more look at Fugaku, his body was begging for her to stay but she knew within her own heart that they needed to talk. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him before shutting the door.

"Um, Uchiha-san," Naruto began wincing as he attempted to sit up; the silence that had risen was more unbearable though. "I'm sorry about speaking to you the way I did," he muttered holding his hands together.

"As…as am I," Fugaku replied seating himself on the edge of Naruto's king-size bed. "I should not have struck a child but that is not why I am sorry," he said turning to look at the interested boy. "I shall know if you do but please tell me the truth about yourself and my…and Sasuke."

Naruto looked around the room as if trying to find a way to hide from the questioning gaze Sasuke's father had on him. He promised at the beginning not to talk about what Sasuke and himself talked about or did together but there was something in the Uchiha's eyes that made him want to break it. "I love him," Naruto mumbled quietly, telling half of the truth would not cause any problems.

"And you will not tell me that he loves you in return?" he asked and Naruto shook his head slowly making the older of the two sigh. "Neither Mikoto and I will believe that, she may believe that I have not noticed the change in this household but I have. I have seen how Sasuke speaks with Itachi and his mother, he has once even attempted to engage in conversation with me," he explained. "I happened to be busy and dismissed his conversation."

"He told me about that but said he knew you were busy," Naruto said thinking aloud for a moment. "I'm sure he would like to talk to you when you're not busy."

"You really are a strange boy," Fugaku said pulling the forever-familiar Uchiha smirk, which Naruto laughed at. "Is something the matter?"

"Sorry but you just looked so much like Sasuke and Itachi-san, is the Uchiha smirk something that comes built in or are you taught it at a young age?" he asked giggling as Fugaku once again smirked making him believe it was something that came built in.

"Definitely a strange boy," Fugaku assured nodding his head slightly at his own theory. "And as for the rumour that I heard was floating around your school," he said changing back to their first topic of conversation. "I think I over reacted, I suppose that I would not be angry if it was true," with that he stood up nodding slightly before leaving the room with a quick goodbye.

'_Did he just give permission to me and Sasuke?' _Naruto asked himself before smiling brightly, everyone who mattered in Sasuke's life were all falling together and luckily it didn't seem that he would be removed. He bit his lip feeling one bruise on his stomach, Sasuke would definitely see this and get either depressed or livid, probably both. "Teme hurry home already," he muttered rolling onto his side to have a nap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh…" Sasuke said as he and the rest of the gang walked into the living room to see what the noise had been when they entered the mansion. Sasuke was shocked to say the least to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, his parents and his brother sat talking with each other, even his father was taking an active part in the conversation and looked to be enjoying it.

"Welcome home Sasuke," Mikoto said announcing the Five to the room, all heads turned to them and Mikoto took her chance to introduce her son's friends to their guests. "These boys are Sasuke's closest friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji, come on in boys," she beckoned each entering the room each also saying hello.

"Well if it isn't the boys that tried to mess up my house," Tsunade grinned as the boys faltered.

"We didn't," Kiba protested being the one not able to shut up quick enough.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said snapping his son's attention to him. "Dinner will be on the table shortly, would you please fetch Naruto?" he asked wanting to smile at the look he received, in fact that what he did, he let a small smile slip onto his face. "Your friends may also stay for dinner if they wish."

"O…ok," he muttered and everyone nodded before leaving the room but Sasuke gave his father a returned smile. "Thanks," he said knowing that his father could hear him. "I wonder what Naruto has done this time?" Sasuke asked his friends as they made their way to Naruto's room. "My father smiled at me," he told them even though it was more for his own enjoyment.

"Oi Naru-chan time to rise and shine!" Kiba yelled bounding into Naruto's room without knocking followed by everyone, Shino being the last one to enter smacked Kiba for the rest. "Hey, that's not nice," Kiba argued getting shushed, it seemed that Naruto was waking up.

"Stop calling me that," the blonde growled rolling onto his back scratching carelessly at his uncovered stomach. When his eyes opened he saw all five of his friends looking intently at his stomach, before he could cover himself up Sasuke was on top of him pulling his shirt up revealing a few more bruises.

"What happened?" Neji asked ignoring the position that Sasuke and Naruto were in.

"Where did those bruises come from, they're recently done," Shikamaru added since the bruises weren't fully coloured.

"Uh, I don't remember," Naruto tried but his jaw snapped closed as Sasuke glared at him clearly not believing his excuse. "Can you get off? That kind of hurts teme," Naruto said but Sasuke didn't move, Naruto looked horrified at the look of pure hatred in Sasuke's eyes, not directed at him but it was still painful to see that look in your lovers eyes. "Sasuke I'm fine, actually better than that, honest," Naruto tried and it seemed he was breaking through.

"Do I even want to guess?" Sasuke snarled, he wasn't stupid, no teenager could leave marks like that on Naruto if the dobe hadn't let them, he'd only scraped a few when he was attacked by Hawker's group. An adult had done this and what was worse was that Naruto hadn't defended himself; it had been an adult Naruto either feared or respected, someone like the man downstairs. "Fuck that I think I already know, that bastard," he glared but Naruto hit him, hard.

"You don't know everything," Naruto muttered covering himself up before looking back to the Five. "Trust me it's all good now," Naruto smiled and four of the Five returned it, own raven however failed.

"Everyone out," he snapped. "I need to talk to Naruto alone for a minute," he said knowing that they were gone when he heard the door close. "How is this good? It was _him_ wasn't it?" he asked and Naruto smiled but nodded, Sasuke balled his fists but Naruto pulled him into his arms. "How can you forgive him?"

"Because I saw how sorry he was," Naruto replied. "I saw what kind of person he really is, I don't think you hating him will help, what's done is done," Naruto sighed feeling Sasuke's hands touch his arms, Naruto pulled his body tighter to his chest. "For me just forget it please, I love you and…and he knows that," Naruto said in a slightly shaky voice.

"He what?" Sasuke asked pulling away from Naruto to look into the ocean deep eyes of his golden angel. "He knows about us?"

"No," Naruto informed blushing. "What started it was some girl telling her father that you were going out with me and that I'd be your date to the festival, I denied since I didn't think you wanted your dad to know and a few other things," Naruto explained the basic conversation. "I said a few uh, _inappropriate _things and then this happen. After he felt bad about it and asked me to be honest and asked me about our relationship and I told him that I love you, I didn't say anything about you loving me back," Naruto said hurriedly proving that he hadn't broken any trust.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up; he pulled him down the stairs and into the living room where everyone still sat, including his friends. He let go of Naruto's wrist and moved over to his father, they stared at each other before Sasuke spoke. "I'm in love with Naruto," he said flatly. "I don't care what anyone thinks but I would like it if you would accept that."

Fugaku looked emotionless but inside his heartbeat increased, his son obviously knew what had occurred today but would still face him. He smiled up at the boy, no, up at the man in front of him and nodded. "Neither your mother or myself will object as long as you are happy Sasuke," he replied evenly. What happened after startled every occupant of the room, Sasuke fell down into a hug with his every surprised father.

"Thank you, dad," Sasuke muttered before standing back up again all his built up adrenaline rushing from his body.

"Dinner is served," a maid informed.

- - - - -

Now that's a fairly long chapter :) I'm both glad and depressed to say that we are nearly at the end of this tale, not quite though, we have to go to the festival after all!

**Hope you enjoyed…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, I have something to clear up that seemed to confuse some of my reviewers. I know that in an earlier chapter that they all speak Japanese and are learning English but then in another chapter I said that it was the other way around. They speak English and are learning Japanese :)**

**I would like to publicly thank 'SoSickOfNyQuil' for taking the time to e-mail me about a story that had copied exactly part of my story. Getting her/his e-mail cheered me up and I am sincerely grateful for that **

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sasuke glared deadly ahead of him as he walked towards his next class, Kiba stood to his left and Shikamaru to his right. The raven was in a foul mood thanks to annoying people who constantly asked him to be their date to the festival only to be told that he already was going with someone. Once they asked who h would clearly say Naruto's name and then he would be hounded, people asking if it was true. "I swear I'll kill the next…"

"Sasuke-kun?" a girl asked coming up to them with two of her friends matching the positions of Kiba and Shikamaru. "Will you be my date for Konoha High Festival?" she asked before darting to his side wrapping her arms around his arm snuggling there.

"No. Let. Go." Sasuke separated his words hoping that they alone would knock the girl away from his side, from the country if he could manage it. Sadly she just looked up to him, her washed blue eyes hinting at fake tears but her eyes could never compete wish Naruto's deep sensual orbs.

"Let go of him," Kiba growled, he knew Sasuke hated his fan girls, none of them were real, they were all cheap imitations of love. He walked forward as did Shikamaru, they looked like bodyguards when they acted like this, if Sasuke wasn't stronger than them it would probably be true.

"He already has a date," Shikamaru sighed. "As you probably already know, this is so troublesome." He smirked as the raven threw him a look that told him he only suffered a little of the annoyance, Sasuke was the one who had to have girls latch to his arm rubbing against his unresponsive body. "You're going to make us late."

"And you're in my way," said another voice, all heads turned to see Naruto stood with Neji, Gaara and Shino, his own troop of bodyguards. "Teme, will you move aside?" he asked grinning at the glare he received. "Don't be like that," he said gliding past them even though none had made a move. "Oh, and you…girl person…sorry I don't know your name, I would like it if you stopped asking my date out, it's really annoying." All the girls frowned at how they had been addressed while Sasuke and his friends smirked as per usual. "I won't tell Iruka-sensei where you are."

"Aw, Naru-chan that's not nice," Kiba teased.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke snorted breaking free from the girl's grip; it seemed that when she had been spoken to she'd forgotten who she was holding. "You better be nice if you want to _walk _to the festival," Sasuke said with a glint of lust in his eyes, Naruto's eyes widened obviously catching onto the sexual innuendos of that sentence. "Come on dobe," he said grabbing Naruto's hand before lacing their fingers together continuing to pull his golden lover down the hall towards Iruka's class.

"You teme," Naruto hissed blushing slightly but luckily most people were in class now so his bright face was practically invisible. They got in the class and took their regular seats in the back of the class, Neji and Gaara in front, Kiba and Shino to the right and Shikamaru and Ino on the left, Sasuke and Naruto right in the middle. "Everyone keeps looking at us," Naruto whispered as Iruka-sensei took the register.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's shirt forward resulting in their lips being forced together. The raven forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth; the blonde was obviously shocked by Sasuke's sudden movement. He coaxed Naruto's tongue into a normal battle and as always Sasuke won, both seemed to forget where they were until Iruka-sensei coughed from in front of them. "Yes?" Sasuke asked easily while Naruto regained his consciousness.

"You…you bastard!" Naruto fumed thick red dust permanently burned onto his face, not just his cheeks but his entire face; it even slipped slightly down the blonde's neck. "What did you do that for?"

"Since everyone's looking I thought I'd give them a little show," Sasuke replied shrugging but he couldn't help smirking, teasing his lover was always fun, either in bed or in conversation. "Thought I'd let everyone know not to touch what's mine," he continued glaring at everyone in the room who quickly turned away blushing at what they'd witnessed.

"Please control yourself in the future," Iruka-sensei scolded frowning at the smirking teen, the Uchiha was just a pervert, much like his own boyfriend, well, sort of boyfriend. "Oh and Naruto," Iruka said turning with a smile to the red boy. "Sara-chan has a little brother," he announced and the blonde's face forgot his embarrassment leaving room for the beautifully warm smile.

"Really? When was he born? Is Kyte-san doing ok?" he asked as if he had practiced the questions before. He smiled again as Iruka nodded telling him that Kyte-san was fine before handing him another letter addressed to him.

"That should tell you everything," Iruka informed before moving back to the front of his classroom to start the lesson.

Naruto listened for a while fidgeting with the soft pink envelope just begging him to open it. He waited until Iruka-sensei told the class to begin there work and that he would come round and help those who are stuck but other than that he would remain in his seat as he had marking to do. Naruto looked at the front of the envelope as if thinking it would start speaking to him before flipping it over to pull out his letter.

_I HAVE A BABY BROTHER! Isn't it great Nii-chan? We've called him Ryo; I think it's really pretty. He doesn't have a lot of hair yet but mum says his eyes are identical to mine. Mum and dad already let me hold him and I told him your story, he seemed to enjoy it, though I don't know since he won't speak for a year or so. Mum says they aren't sure about a date for christening him but we'll tell you in plenty of time, the godfather has to be present!_

_I've got loads of homework now, the work load is so mean, I want Iruka-sensei, it's no fair that you've got him! I want to go horse riding again but dad says it's too busy at the moment to come down and mum isn't really up for travelling just yet, shouldn't be long. I hope you're ok, and all your friends, hello Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Gaara-kun (I remember you telling me about him) I think I got your names right. And hello to anyone else who I don't know, be nice to my nii-chan!_

_Love Sara-chan_

_Xxx_

Naruto laughed quietly at the letter, Sara-chan was just far too adorable and she had even taken the time to mention his friends. He could see when he looked up that all were looking at him while Sasuke read the letter over his shoulder. "Sara-chan says hi," he said smiling happily thinking about Ryo Vander, it did sound good. "I'll have to ride up one of these days, is it ok to take your motorbike to Sand? It's not that far," Naruto asked turning to Sasuke who had a mix of expression pulling on his face, he looked smug and yet excited.

"No," he said simply continuing with his work not looking at Naruto's face, the depressed look would probably force him to confess too soon if he did. "We'll see," he offered seeing Naruto smile back at him.

Naruto smirked to himself moving a hand under the table to cup Sasuke's crotch smirking more as the raven flinched and froze. "I have ways of _persuading _you," he purred rubbing roughly on Sasuke's growing groin. He watched as Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth subtly biting on his fingers to silence himself. "It seems you're eager to hear my suggestions."

"If you don't stop I will punish you," Sasuke replied huskily though he fully intended on returning this torture to Naruto at a greater pleasure. Naruto's fingers skilfully pulled down the zip of his trousers forcing his hand inside to rub harder making Sasuke bite back another moan. "You'll pay for this," he warned knowing that he couldn't stop the blonde simply because that would mean using noticeable movements. "Seriously…pay…for…this…" he managed even though the flicks of Naruto's hand were causing so much pleasure he had to hold out.

"Oh I can't wait," Naruto replied finally removing his hand once knowing that Sasuke was fully hard now, he'd have to endure the pain of walking around with a hard on. "You'll have to hold onto this until your family goes out tonight," he whispered patting the tent gently. "You have that council meeting after school too," he giggled getting a curious glance from Neji and Gaara but he ignored it just so he could continue to torture his lover. "You're _really _hard," he continued evilly smirking as Sasuke bit his finger to reframe his groans.

"Naruto-kun?" Iruka-sensei asked speaking aloud raising his head from his pile of papers to see the blonde quickly look at him. "Would you come here for a moment?" he asked again a few of the other students glancing up before getting back the set work.

"Sure," Naruto called back tapping Sasuke's crotch one last time before standing up, he made his hips sway a little more as he moved to the front of the class, it would only turn his perverted boyfriend on. "What's up Iruka-sensei?" he asked before student progress sheets were thrust under his nose, more precisely his friends' progress sheets were put in front of his face.

"You're responsible for this correct?" Iruka-sensei asked smiling lightly as he pointed to the subject heading 'Japanese.' He watched Naruto eyes widen and a smile slipped once again onto his sun kissed face. "Their Japanese homework grades couldn't have risen this much without a little input from you."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Naruto asked cocking his eyebrow looking down at his seated teacher who shook his head smiling back. "Good, because they really actually worked hard on that homework, I just read through it and helped a bit."

"What I called you over to say was thank you," Iruka-sensei said silencing the golden teen. "They needed the extra points and no one seemed to be either brave enough or smart enough to even offer to tutor them," he sighed but laughed a little. "They really do look quite unnerving, the way they stick together frowning or glaring at whoever comes near them."

Naruto turned his head to see them just as Iruka described them; if he didn't know better he'd say they were just bullies. Sasuke's glare was ultimately heated but Naruto suspected that there were other reasons for his boyfriend to be annoyed, he couldn't help it, he laughed. He saw them all look up, it was more 'the Six' no that Gaara had been included, Neji seemed exceedingly happy with that turn in events. He smirked as his eyes connected with the darkest shade of night that Sasuke's eyes portrayed; the boy definitely seemed to be struggling with something. "They look like a bunch of idiots," Naruto sniggered fully aware that he'd spoken loud enough for his friends to hear.

Iruka chuckled against his better judgement, Naruto wasn't the kind of person to be afraid of people, he'd been through the terrible pain at a very young age, he would never admit to fear easily. "Well anyway please continue to help them out; it's peaceful when Ebisu-sensei isn't harassing me about them," Iruka grumbled fully aware that if it was anyone else he would keep his mouth shut and not complain, Naruto just had that effect.

"I will but they're, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome," Naruto replied smirking again, maybe he'd spent a little too much time with the Uchiha's and their gene inherited smirk. "They will never admit that there is something they're crap in," he laughed before turning back to head to his desk. "See you later Iruka-sensei."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eh? Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto fumed as he was pulled harshly down the corridor after the last bell had rung through the school. "You have a meeting in…no, the meeting has already started!" he yelled trying to wriggle out of the raven's firm grip. He was not worried that Sasuke seemed unreasonable nor that the teen refused to remove the vice like grip he had on Naruto, he was however worried and highly nervous about the familiar perverted look Sasuke was wearing. His smaller body was pulled out into the parking lot and a few people leaving stopped to see who it was before continuing on their way home. "Teme what are you doing?" he asked seeing the raven extract his car keys from his pocket and unlocking his car.

Sasuke smirked even more while his little angel pulled slightly against his hand more than likely making his wrist a little red. He opened the back door looking smugly at the few still glancing at the pair, the student quickly flushed and hurried off. "In you go," Sasuke said flatly as he pushed Naruto inside his car before getting in after him.

"What is this about?" Naruto asked eyeing the bag on the seat next to him, one he could see had a blindfold and some rope inside. "You're a pervert, no way," Naruto informed but knew Sasuke wouldn't listen, he really was a pervert.

"You think I can let you get away with giving me a boner during class?" Sasuke asked teasingly cocking an eyebrow at his golden dobe. "But you had a point about waiting until everyone leaves the mansion," he continued casually reaching inside the bag before straddling Naruto's waist fastening the silken ropes around Naruto's wrists. "This way I'll have you wrapped up waiting until the student council meeting is over," Sasuke teased pushing Naruto's t-shirt up over his head just to lay with his binds.

"You have got to be kidding!" Naruto replied blushing madly at the idea of remaining locked in Sasuke's car for god knows how long. "Someone will see me!"

"Unlikely dobe," Sasuke retorted smirking again as he looked at Naruto's delicious body a moment longer before getting off. "My windows are blacked out, no one can see in, oh, almost forgot," Sasuke said bringing out what still seemed to be a blindfold. "Can't have you yelling and getting people's attention," he said tying the sash around Naruto's mouth making sure to part the boy's mouth. "Be a good little boy and wait for me," he whispered seductively licking Naruto's ear.

Naruto struggled with the fact that this was turning him on, he was just going to remained tied until Sasuke came back to fuck him? _'Ok, that's not a good way to turn myself off,_' Naruto informed himself glaring at the raven who was still toying with his ear. He tried to call him a bastard but it only came out as if he was yelling into a pillow which made his lover chuckle. _'He's such a sadist!'_

"I don't think I can leave you like this," Sasuke said a second later his smirk growing hungrier still. "Something needs to keep you entertained," he continued smoothly reaching over to pull out something that caused Naruto's face to darken uncontrollably. "Like it?" he asked holding his new possession, he traced his fingers over Naruto's tight trousers seeing that the blonde was _really _enjoying it. In a fluid movement he had Naruto bent over the back of the seat his beautiful ass pointing in the direction of the windscreen and pulled the trousers and boxers away, Sasuke almost drooled with the sight. "Did I mention that the meeting doesn't start for another five minutes?" he asked grinning as his tongue went to play at Naruto's entrance and loved the muffled cry from his lover.

Naruto's eyes clamped shut in pleasure, Sasuke had never done this before but his tongue seemed to be an expert. He couldn't stop himself from pushing back a little trying to get Sasuke's to move his tongue faster but knew the raven had other plans. Suddenly Naruto cried out again as he felt something familiar yet completely strange poke its way inside his body, Sasuke still licking his sensitive skin as he pushed in his new found object. _'Why the hell does Sasuke have a vibrator in his car anyway?'_ Naruto asked himself feeling the pleasure as the object slid further inside. _'Don't tell me he planned this after Iruka-sensei's class!' _His jaw tightened on the black gag as Sasuke began to pump the vibrator slowly, he wanted to thrust his hips backwards but Sasuke soon left the still machine buried inside him pulling up his boxers and trousers fastening them.

"Don't look like that," Sasuke purred tapping Naruto's painfully clear erection before turning the boy back over and making him sit down. He watched in lewd fascination as the blonde tried to scream out. "Did I tell you that the range from this little device can reach all the way to the council room?" Sasuke asked showing off a little power control for Naruto to stare wide eyed at. "I'll be playing with you and won't be hear to watch, how sad," Sasuke said actually pouting. Naruto wiggled a little only to moan as he forced the vibrator deeper within his body. "Who knows when I'll turn it on, bye now," he teased getting out and locking the door.

'_BASTARD!'_ Naruto cried inwardly but groaned out as he moved, he faced the facts, he would be fucked when Sasuke came back and teased mercilessly until he returned. _'When is he going to turn the power on for this thing? Can the signal really reach the council room?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo Sasuke, you're late," Kiba pointed out as the Uchiha walked into the student council room with a look that scared the majority of the council. "Hurry up and sit down."

The head of the council began the normal formalities and went over the points from the last meeting before declaring this meeting open. None of the Five really paid attention, they were just in the council because it would look good on future college applications. They sat together and began to discuss whatever they wanted, not even the chairman of the student council would bother them, it was just a simple rule, don't bother the Five.

"So, when are we going to give Naruto his present?" Shikamaru asked looking at his friends hoping for the answer not catching how his words made Sasuke's smirk grow again. "At the festival maybe?"

"Or before it?" Neji reasoned, all of them had chipped in some money to buy Naruto a rather expensive gift as a way to show them their appreciation for all he had done. "Sasuke what do you think?"

"Uh, I don't know, I'll be giving him something else on the night of the festival so I could bring him to you after," he reasoned bringing the control subtly from his pocket. "I like giving Naruto presents after all," he said with an evil chuckle flipping the power up wishing he could witness the erotic sight going on inside his back seat. "By the way you guys are all leaving in the same car, I have something to do after this," he said and they nodded continuing with their conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's head shot up as he felt vibrations beat within him again, Sasuke was playing around with him, he groaned pushing his body down on the seat hoping to press the pleasure source deeper. _'Dammit! How long is he going to be?' _he asked himself looking at the digital clock, the meeting should be just about over so where was Sasuke? He moaned again as the vibration got quicker, how he wanted to ride this but Sasuke had tied his trousers back up and bound his wrists, he was still fighting to free them. "I'll kill you teme!" Naruto told himself thankfully rid of the gag, it hadn't taken long. "No, first he'll fuck me _then _I'll kill him!"

"Hey Sasuke," Shikamaru said walking with his friends towards Neji's car. "Isn't that Naruto's bike?" he asked nodding in the general direction of Naruto's borrowed vehicle. "What's he still doing here? Where is he?"

Sasuke smirked to himself and knew that his friends could tell he knew more than was willing to say. "I have no idea," Sasuke said unable to stop his voice from cracking from his excitement, just a little longer and he could get rid of his hard on. He'd realised the moment he'd left Naruto in his car in that situation that he would have an uncomfortably desperate arousal until he had his little angel screaming. "I'll be leaving now," he said hurriedly but both Neji and Shino grabbed his arms.

"Not so fast," Kiba instructed.

"What exactly have you done with Naruto Sasuke?" Neji asked inwardly grinning at how needy Sasuke was, the raven obviously wanted to get into his car for a good reason. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"He can't be too far," Shino teased also recognising the desire fuelling in his raven-haired friend, a desire only seen when Naruto is in range. Not surprisingly Sasuke ripped away from them moving over to his car, they smirked whilst pinpointing where Naruto would most probably be. "Naruto you in there?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled in reply, he could see Sasuke's back pressed up against the window, it was rather amusing. "But I'm fine," he managed to say though he could feel that Sasuke was playing with his remote again. "Just go," he groaned out trying to hold his voice still.

"I don't wanna know," Shikamaru said as he and the others piled into Neji's car smirking at the grinning teen waiting to pounce. "Have fun," he said before Neji drove away with the laughing group.

Sasuke nodded to himself before unlocking his car door and slipping inside, he sat next to Naruto and through a glance to the boy. His heart sped up pure lust taking over his mind from the orgasmic sight. Naruto was arching ever so slightly of the seat his bound wrist straining for release, his legs parted seductively and some delicious looking saliva falling gracefully from his lips. He was fully erect before he even heard the golden teen's voice crackling under his desire. "Having fun?" he hummed leaning over to make Naruto lean against the far door.

"Just fuck me already," Naruto begged letting Sasuke's adventurous tongue dance over his hot skin biting down on his neck. "Ah, Sasuke please," he pleaded feeling Sasuke finger slip underneath him and press the base of the vibrator. "Oh God Sasuke please…please don't tease me anymore," Naruto managed before throwing his still bound wrists around the raven's neck.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from practically ripping Naruto's clothes from him, like he cared about a uniform in these situations. "As you wish," he breathed licking Naruto's ear, all of the blonde seemed to burn under him. He smirked as he glanced down Naruto's body, his cock strained for a release; he praised the boy for holding out though he doubted Naruto could have moved. "Look how well prepared you are," Sasuke purred pulling his toy out before sliding it back in happily drinking in Naruto's response.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned trying to force his volume away, teachers would still be in the school building. "I'll do anything…please…fuck me…" he whined as Sasuke repeated his previous movement. He sighed with both relief and need when his lover finally removed the thing and unbuttoned his own trousers. He wanted to make Sasuke hurry but knew if he tried it would only slow the sadist down. He gritted his teeth in pleasure as Sasuke began to enter him. "Faster you asshole!" he ordered but Sasuke stilled.

"That's not nice," he replied smirking at the naked teen he had pressed up against the window, he, himself was kneeling against the floor hoping for balance.

"You've been playing with me all day!" Naruto snapped back moving so forcefully it made Sasuke roll over to be sat in the middle with Naruto straddling him. "I deserve this you bastard," he said harshly before impaling himself upon Sasuke's cock screaming out in bliss.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned letting his head rest on the headrest behind while his hands went around the blonde's chest helping Naruto move. "Fuck…move…" he said turning to tables so now he was begging.

Naruto did, he did anything that meant Sasuke was inside him hitting his prostate with every thrust. He could feel Sasuke's hip rushing up as his hands helped push Naruto's body down. "Sasuke…ah…SAUSKE!" he yelled going as fast as he could feeling that he was so close to heaven.

"Stop and I'll kill you…" Sasuke managed feeling Naruto began to camp down on him, both had waited so long for this today. "Naruto!" he cried as he felt Naruto cum on his still shirt covered stomach. Naruto as usually tightened his already tight entrance forcing Sasuke into his own much-needed climax.

Naruto fell down to rest his head on Sasuke's heaving chest; he gulped in air trying to push it back into his lungs. After a while both managed to get their breaths to straighten out while making their heartbeats go back to a normal pulse. "I'll kill you teme," Naruto whispered.

"After that I'll die happy," Sasuke replied beginning to laugh knowing that his love would join him soon enough. "I love you Naruto."

"Love you too bastard," Naruto replied moving so Sasuke could remove the black sash from around his neck and wrists. "But how the hell can we go back home like this?" he fumed his face burning red again. "You ripped my clothes and you…you're just…"

"Covered in cum," Sasuke finished getting smacked by his embarrassed lover. "Not a problem," he said fishing for the bag he took his toy from. He put the thing away noticing that Naruto refused to look at it. When he drew back his hand he brought out a set of spare clothes for both of them and got hit again.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naruto screeched steeling his clothes from Sasuke who laughed and rubbed his attacked head and shoulder. "How long were you planning this?"

"You don't wanna know…"

- - - -

Another chapter done and dusted, hope you enjoyed this, my friend Cav-chan wouldn't stop pestering me about using toys so there's where I got my motivation. Oh and Cav-chan, you can have that promotion you wanted yesterday from the QQL XD

**I hope I won't see anymore of my work plagiarized, I was very close to deleting this because of it. 'Maybe it's Love' is my work; it does not belong (the story line I mean) to 'kBreezy'**

**Please review…**


	24. Chapter 24

Yo. Well here's some news for everyone, this is the last chapter :O I can't believe it's done!

**Please enjoy…**

Bad Guys Playground

Chapter Twenty-four:

_Dog Fiend: Hi Hinata-chan, how are you?_

_Snowy Sight: I'm fine thank you Kiba-kun, you?_

_Dog Fiend: I'm good thanks; I actually have something to ask you._

_Snowy Sight: What is it?_

_Dog Fiend: Well you know that there's Konoha Festival tonight and I was wondering if you would consider being my date._

_Snowy Sight: I'd love to but I probably should get Neji-niichan's permission first._

_Dog Fiend: I have, that's why I haven't asked you sooner, I was literally begging him._

_Snowy Sight: Oh…did he say yes?_

_Dog Fiend: If you want to then he won't stop you is what he said._

_Snowy Sight: Well then I'd love to; shall I meet you there?_

_Dog Fiend: HELL NO! I'll pick you up; this is a date after all!_

_Snowy Sight: Oh, ok, is there any specific theme?_

_Dog Fiend: Yeah, animals of the world. I'm gonna be a dog, my favourite animal, well I'll have dog's ears and tail, no big doggie suit. What's your favourite animal?_

_Snowy Sight: Uh, I like puppies._

_Dog Fiend: YAHOO! I like you even more. But you're cuter than any puppy I've ever seen._

_Snowy Sight: Thank you._

_Dog Fiend: Naru-chan is going with a fox theme and Sasuke is a wolf I think, I told Shikamaru that he should go as a sloth and Shino likes his bugs._

_Snowy Sight: Will Naruto-kun be all right going as a fox?_

_Dog Fiend: He says despite it all he loves the animal, I really made an idiot of myself in front of you the other day, I'm sorry, I was just worried because I like you so much._

_Snowy Sight: I know, but I knew what was going on anyway._

_Dog Fiend: How?_

_Snowy Sight: Well when Naruto-kun was talking to me in Japanese he told me that he was going to embarrass you but help you at the same time._

_Dog Fiend: That sneaky little…_

_Snowy Sight: He he he_

_Dog Fiend: I'll get him back._

_Snowy Sight: I don't think I want to know, Sakura told me that Naruto-kun has a habit of pranks._

_Dog Fiend: Are you saying that I couldn't out prank him my little Hinata-chan?_

_Snowy Sight: I think that is what I'm saying Kiba-kun._

_Dog Fiend: I'll prove myself to you; Naru-chan isn't the only one capable of pranks around here. Not sure I should get him before or after we give him his gift…_

_Snowy Sight: What gift?_

_Dog Fiend: Me and the guys have bought him a present together; we're going to give it him at the festival before Sasuke gives him his own personal gift._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto looked at himself, he was almost ready for the festival, he twirled in spite of himself liking how his copper-red bushy tail flowed behind him. He smiled and flicked one of his matching copper-red ears, it flinched as though it was actually attached to him. His ocean eyes had contacts in them turning them into red cat eyes, a visible black slit down the middle. His clothes were mostly simple, a pair of black trousers with a loose red shirt pouring over a red vest top. "Now I look more like a fox," he said to himself but for some reason he wasn't that bothered.

"Naruto you ready?" Sasuke asked actually knocking on his door, the one that lead in from the hall. Sasuke glanced down his body again to make sure he looked decent enough, he always did obviously but this was their first _open_ date. He, like Naruto had ears but his were a little wilder, a slight grey-blue with black tips, matching tail slipping trough his black trousers. The raven pulled mindlessly at his high blue collar, his white wrist warmers staying perfectly in place. "Answer me dobe," he called again.

"Just a sec," Naruto replied putting on the last of his 'claws.' "You can come in now!" he yelled checking out his now longer and pointed nails just before Sasuke entered the room. "Well, what do you think?"

"You look great," Sasuke breathed almost speechless as Naruto jumped over to hug him tightly. "Great isn't enough, you look beautiful Naruto," Sasuke purred hugging his little fox closer.

"Thanks," Naruto said beaming up at him finally taking note of Sasuke's eyes, Naruto almost drool, almost. The usually dark natured eyes were so soft, black eyeliner making the Uchiha's eyes more dominant. He was captivated just by the intense look in Sasuke's coal eyes; he doubted they would remain this way so he took advantage of the situation. Slowly he stretched his neck up to lock his lips tenderly with Sasuke's own waiting ones inviting both tongues to play.

Sasuke greedily accept the blonde's move, he let his arms familiarly encase Naruto's waist bringing them closer. He sighed into the kiss as Naruto's arms slipped up his body and into his ebony hair playing with it softly. The kiss was heated, tongues clashed, chests heaved and Sasuke was made very aware that he was growing an erection when Naruto pressed against it. "Naruto…" he panted pulling back. "If you don't stop that we'll never get to the festival," he said going against his desire wasn't easy.

Naruto made some form of tutting noise but smiled. "You get turned on by a kiss?" he teased but squeaked in surprise as Sasuke grabbed his own hard on massaging it.

"You can't talk," Sasuke retorted smirking as Naruto let a deep sensual moan from somewhere in his throat. "Maybe we could…?"

"No way!" Naruto warned grabbing back his senses before they all filled with the need of Sasuke's feather light touches. "We're meeting the guys in the parking lot in about twenty minutes, no time for that," he fumed blushing as he grabbed his red jacket. "Come on teme, I'm driving."

"You aren't taking the bike to the festival," Sasuke announced shocking his angel just a little.

"Why not?" Naruto question cocking an eyebrow as the pair made their way to the garage.

"I say not that's why," Sasuke replied smirking at the frown he received. "We're going in my car," he said wiggling his keys in front of Naruto's face but his smirk fell as Naruto stole said keys from his hand. "Hey! Give them back dobe."

"No way teme," Naruto said running to Sasuke's car unlocking it to get in the drivers seat. "Get in or I'll leave without you," he teased as the glaring raven got in the passengers seat.

"Can you even drive a car?" he inquired flinching at the mischievous look in Naruto's eyes, it always meant trouble.

"I can drive anything on wheels," Naruto answered flicking into reverse before looking behind him to see his path out of the now open garage door. "Hold on," he grinned not giving Sasuke a chance to respond before the car flew out of its parking place backwards to come to a sharp halt outside after Naruto had spun the wheel a little. "I suggest you fasten your seatbelt," Naruto offered and Sasuke quickly followed the advice, he'd never driven like that, especially not backwards. "Let's go," was the last thing he said before flooring the accelerator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are they?" Kiba asked as he and Hinata got out of his car to greet everyone bar Sasuke and Naruto. His hand was unconsciously laced with Hinata's delicate fingers; he was only made aware of it when Neji's eyes landed on the connection but they never had time to speak as a car came flying round the corner.

"Why does that car look familiar?" Shino asked after introducing his date, Harena Jade to the group. They all turned around quickly before their faces fell with both fear and astonishment.

Naruto spun the car around quickly before slotting into the remaining space between Gaara's and Shikamaru's car. He looked to the raven beside him; Sasuke only looked a little dishevelled but other than that the teen seemed fine. Naruto smirked, he'd driven rather crazily all the way here just to teach Sasuke a lesson, he wasn't sure what lesson it was but there was always the prospect of revenge for leaving him locked in this car yesterday. "Out you get," he said opening his own door to smile at the gang.

"What kind of driving do you call that Sas…?" Neji stopped as his eyes landed on the bright golden hair of the driver, his raven-haired friend climbing shakily from the passenger's seat. "What the…? Naruto…? You drove?"

"No I'm just getting out at this side because I felt like it," he replied sarcastically but smiled again.

"That was one wicked turn," Kiba cheered.

"You be in the car with him next time then," Sasuke snapped rubbing his churning stomach. "Good thing I hadn't eaten for a while."

"Don't worry Kiba, I drove like that intentionally," Naruto added smirking at the glare he got from his lover. "Next time don't lock me in the backseat," he whispered ignoring the three girls who blushed. "Who are you?" Naruto asked turning to Shino's date, he knew everyone else.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Harena Jade," Harena announced bowing politely to the new face.

"Ah, well welcome to the circle of weirdos," Naruto replied returning her bow. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the pleasure is all mine."

"Since when did you talk like that?" Gaara asked shocked by the short transaction between Naruto and Harena, Naruto always sounded so goofy. "I didn't even know you knew _any _etiquette," he continued.

"Shut up," Naruto replied. "Just because I don't use it doesn't mean I don't know it," he answered shrugging. "Besides Iruka-sensei taught it to me when I was younger so it got built in, I just choose not to use it."

"Come on dudes," Kiba yelled happily. "Let's go enjoy the festival!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka's blush wouldn't lessen no matter how many times he looked away from Kakashi's smiling face. He silently asked himself why he'd agreed to go out as Kakashi's official date. The raven haired teacher knew that there was a rumour of him and Kakashi dating and since it was true he sighed and tried to ignore it but now everyone would know.

"Hey pervert you better not hit on Iruka-sensei," said a familiar voice from behind them, Naruto stood with his hands on his hips glaring at Kakashi. "Upset him and I'll kill you, teacher or not."

"Well hello there Naruto-kun," Kakashi managed to smile even as the heat glare stayed on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned standing beside Naruto, the gang scattered around with their own dates, it wasn't long before he had to meet them again. "I'm surprised you got someone to actually date you though," Sasuke said smirking.

"Same could be said for you Sasuke-chan," Kakashi replied smiling in his ever-teasing way. "I heard that your father found out about your relationship," he continued and Sasuke nodded, the raven was also now glaring at him.

"Naruto-kun you look nice as a fox," Iruka complimented tuning out his silver haired lover hoping Naruto's attention would switch to him, Naruto was quite protective.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered blushing a little; it was strange being complimented even by someone like Iruka-sensei. "Why aren't you dressed up as a dolphin?"

Iruka sighed; it was the exact same question Kakashi asked before they left their house. Their relationship was a lot more than just dating, they lived together, they'd been together for about five years but Iruka was still wary. "I didn't have anything that would suit," he repeated, it was his excuse for Kakashi as well.

"You could have had a tail," Kakashi said pretending to sob.

"Careful," Naruto warned eyeing Kakashi who grinned sheepishly. "Anyway baa-chan rang me the other day and asked if you wanted to bring Kakashi to dinner with everyone, even the Uchihas' are going."

"Oh, of course I will," Iruka said nodding. "Anyway we better get going, as teachers we need to keep an eye on the students," he explained waving as he took Kakashi away.

"Kakashi that means keep an eye on students _not _the students' teacher!" Sasuke yelled after them smirking as Kakashi threw him a glare. He and Naruto laughed a little before starting to walk again, Sasuke body warmed as Naruto linked his arm with Sasuke's. "You really do look good as a fox," Sasuke said quietly. "Gives me naughty images."

"I think you're a bigger pervert than Kakashi," Naruto replied nudging Sasuke in the ribs.

"Aw, I've been demoted," Sasuke teased. "There was once a time when you said I was worse than your Uncle."

"You want me to call you hermit then?" Naruto asked smiling up as Sasuke as they walked through the many people piling into different attractions. Naruto surveyed it all, booths upon booths covered the normal school yard and even some lay on the field. There were booths for games which they had lost Kiba and Hinata to, other booths about animals where Shino and Harena had vanished into, booths about landscapes of the world that Gaara and Neji had gone into and then there were some booths that held paintings and other souvenirs which Ino had dragged Shikamaru to. "Hey lets get some ramen," Naruto pleaded as he saw a solitary ramen stand.

"That stuff is bad for you," Sasuke argued but made the mistake of looking down at his pouting angel. He was dragged over to stand while Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen; Sasuke knew he was rich but three bowls? "How can you eat that stuff? It's gross."

Naruto almost fell off his chair. "DON'T INSULT MY RAMEN TEME!" he hollered thankfully shocking the raven into silence. "Ramen is the best thing in the world."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?" Sasuke asked teasing Naruto yet again.

"I never over react when it comes to ramen, I love it," he answered laughing happily as he slurped up his first bowl at what seemed like warp speed. "Yum! Last time I had this I was with Neji," he hummed to himself as he began his next bowl.

"Well just hurry up dobe," Sasuke said smiling, it was time for him to take Naruto to the gift, the guys would already be with it. "We have to meet the guys now," he explained as Naruto started and finished his third bowl. "Jesus, you should have been a pig not a fox."

"Shut up!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope he likes it," Kiba said nervously, why he was nervous he had no idea.

"This is Naruto, he likes anything," Gaara replied, he'd been able to make a donation into this rather big surprise but after what Naruto had done for them all it was worth it. "Here they come."

"Why are we meeting in the car park?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the Sasuke's hand laced with his own. "There's still the fireworks to see," Naruto said, he knew the fireworks were due to start in about 30 minutes and didn't really want to miss it.

"Actually we have something to give you," Shino said smiling at the confused look he got from Naruto.

"Here," Shikamaru said throwing something that sparkled in the moonlight into Naruto's now waiting hands. He watched as Naruto's eyes widened when the blonde realised what he was holding.

"Consider this one of our ways of saying thank you," Neji continued as he and the guys stepped aside.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing; behind them rested the most perfect dirt bike he had ever seen. Its body was as dark as the night with wisps of silver placed around in swirls, much like the Uchiha motorbike he'd been using. He looked to Sasuke who nodded so he moved closer brushing he fingers along the seat as his eyes found some words painted on in silver. "Guardian angel…" he read aloud tears seeping into his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, was this really a gift to him?

"Kind of fits you perfectly," Sasuke said coming up to him. "We all pooled together to get this for you, we know how much you liked that old dirt bike because your aunt and uncle got it for you so hopefully…" he words trailed, he didn't want to say replace it but more just let Naruto see he is loved by more than them now. "You like it?"

Naruto couldn't speak so he only nodded, he was too amazed by the gift that if he tried to speak he would probably only stutter out nonsense. He rested his sun-kissed hands flat on the leather seat not putting any pressure on believing that he would squash his dream. Even when he felt all eyes on him and a warm hand on his shoulder he still couldn't say a word, what do you say to a gift like this? "I…" he tried but failed thinking back to what Sasuke had just said. "I love it…" he whispered so softly that everyone had to strain to hear it but the words snapped him out of his silent appreciation. "Thank you," he said turning on the guys. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Naru-chan but I have a catch," Kiba replied a secondly later getting inquisitive looks from both his friends, dates and Naruto. He winked playfully, "you gotta teach me some cool moves," he grinned and Naruto returned it.

"If only you wouldn't break your neck," Shikamaru sighed as the gang broke into a short bout of laughter.

"I would not!" Kiba fumed.

"Don't mind trying to teach you as long as I'm not paying your hospital bills," Naruto responded beaming, his smile was so bright he seemed to make everyone else back down shielding their eyes. He looked down as Sasuke took his hand again; his ocean eyes swam up the length of Sasuke's arm, shoulder, neck until they reached the raven's face. Naruto wanted to gasp at the small tints of pink of Sasuke's cheeks, _'oh God, Sasuke's blushing!'_

"We'll be back in a few," Gaara said taking lead, he knew Sasuke wanted to be alone with the angel now. "Talk to you in a bit Naru-chan, don't forget the fireworks start in about five minutes," he informed before everyone deserted the couple.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto inquired hoping that nothing would depress his love today, not when they had seemed so happy, not when Naruto truly wanted to share his joy with the teen. "You want to sit down?" he asked moving them over to the grassy back a little away from his newest treasure. "You ok?" he repeated.

"Yeah dobe," Sasuke mumbled looking up into worried orbs. "You aren't supposed to look worried when you've been given a gift that expensive," he joked poking Naruto's nose.

"I love the gift not because of its price tag idiot," Naruto replied smiling. "But no matter what I love you more so I want you to be happy," Naruto continued but looked away hoping to hide how bright his face was after such a corny line. "You being happy is the best present ever."

Sasuke fully smiled, how easy his little angel made his nerves was unbelievable, one minute he's panicking and now it's as though nothing bad can happen. _'May as well get this done now,'_ he told himself one hand sliding into his pocket. "I want to say something so just listen ok?" he asked glancing enough at Naruto to catch his nod. "What you just said, it made me calm so…" he sighed bringing out a velvet small box. "It's not exactly what you might think," he said keeping his eyes down.

Naruto's ears could barely hear above his racing blood yet again, his eyes landed on the box as Sasuke drew it from his pocket. His heartbeat seemed to beat faster than humanly possible, could this be _anything _like his thinking it is? Like he's hoping it is? Sasuke did just say that it wasn't what he was think. As promised he kept his mouth shut though a million questions were pouring into his mind with every passing second.

"We haven't known each other _that _long yet," Sasuke said snapping Naruto's attention back to him. "But I know that I…I never want to be apart from you, I always want you to be mine, not because you were bought into my family but because you want to be with me. I've spoken with my dad and had the contract you're under destroyed, you're free to move out if you want to," he sighed, he thoroughly hoped Naruto wouldn't leave but no matter how stone-age it seemed he wanted Naruto to have his freedom.

"I…" Naruto began but snapped his jaw shut quickly remembering that he would stay silent.

"Let me finish dobe," Sasuke chuckled knowing his nerves showed in that one sound. "Anyway," he paused and flipped open the small box revealing a silver ring with a blue diamond embedded into it. His thin fingers gracefully pulled the ring free and looked inside the band. "My guardian angel," he read from the underside, it had been his idea to have 'guardian angel' on the bike as well. "This ring is for you," he announced. "It's a promise ring, it means you promise to be with me and I promise to be with you," he explained carefully playing with it. "And it also promises that someday I'll marry you." Finally he looked over to Naruto as silent tears fell from such beautiful eyes; he brought his free hand up to wipe away the tears. "I love you more than I can ever tell you," he said bringing out Naruto's left hand. "Will you accept it? Accept me?"

Naruto threw his body over to his lover's warm, slightly trembling body and held to him tightly as he cried into his shoulder. "Yes," he choked out. "I accept, I accept you always," Naruto sobbed feeling all the pain he once felt break completely, yes others would see him and call him the fox and a demon but now he had something that would be with him. "I love you Sasuke," Naruto mumbled sitting back smiling as Sasuke took his left hand sliding the cool ring easily onto his wedding finger. "It's beautiful," Naruto sighed.

"Perfect for you," Sasuke replied letting Naruto lean over and yet again begin a heart soaring kiss just to pull away quickly as the first of the festival fireworks illuminated the dark sky. Both teens laughed a little before Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling the golden angel on top of him while he lay down pulling the blonde's lips with him. Their kisses remained long neither flinching as the bright lights exploded in the sky above them, nor caring when their friends reappeared.

"Both of them deserve this," Neji said simply smiling at the scene before being pulled around the waist into Gaara's arms, in front if Hinata no less.

"I agree," Gaara stated joining his lips with Neji's before the teen had a can to argue, Gaara knew Hinata knew of their relationship, it was only Neji who didn't, most of his family knew actually.

Shikamaru observed this and shrugged turning the girl in front of him around to bring her into a blissful yet startled kiss. Shikamaru couldn't help smirking slightly, _'this is not very troublesome,'_ he said to himself devouring Ino's lips with his own.

"Hn," Shino sighed also circling Harena's waist with his arms pulling her body flush against his. It was a strange feeling for him as the last one to gain an actual crush but he had to admit, if someone like Sasuke could get a love so strong then anyone can, they just have to try. Harena was the one who closed the distance between their lips shocking the brunette but he didn't object in the slightest.

"If you can't bet 'em," Kiba said looking over to a blushing yet willing white eyes princess before bringing her to him. "Join them," he finished as her arms encircled his neck, he could feel her hot breath on his lips and couldn't hold himself back. _'So what if Neji kills me,' _he informed himself closing the gap. _'He's busy anyway.'_

"I think we're a bad example," Naruto giggled, he and Sasuke had just parted to see their friend initiate their own kisses with their dates.

"How so?" Sasuke asked brushing Naruto cheek lightly though inside he was happy for his friends but he just couldn't take his eyes off Naruto's.

"Starting all this," Naruto replied gazing back into Sasuke's dark yet light eyes, some how Naruto could see in those eyes how their love affect Sasuke's heart and he loved it. "We'll be together forever?"

"Longer," Sasuke smirked pulling on Naruto's shirt; Kiba was right with the 'if you can't beat them, join them' line after all. "Much longer."

END

**That's it, that's the end of Bad Guys Playground, thank you all very much for reading my story, I was very grateful for all of your reviews. I hope the ending was to everyone's liking.**

**Everyone please leave your last reviews…**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
